The Huddy Truth
by Irene3691
Summary: The real Huddy truth! Cuddy has a dream about House. In the morning he, as always, tries to screw with her, and this time she gets very angry. House feels guilty and wants to do something nice... By Irene3691, SandraCH91 and diego27rg
1. 1x01

_Well, this is our first fic ever and we put a lot of enthusiasm on it. We wrote it in English so it is accessible to more people, but it's not our mother tongue, so we beg you pardon for all our possible mistakes. It is mainly written by three of us, with a special participation. Each of us took a character so we could give different points of view to the story. We've been writing this fic for nine months or so and it's already finish. We wrote it while the TV show was being broadcast so many things don't coincide with the show. We're still editing it so, if you have any consideration, just tell us. It has a lot of dialog, so it is easier to read. There's a mixtures of feeling in the whole story: happiness, amusement, sadness, fear... Our aim is that you enjoy it. Please comment after every episode and tell us if you liked or disliked it, and how you felt while you read it so we can change some things in future episodes. Here you have our Twitter and YouTube accounts, just in case you want to suggest something as well as telling us about your experience with our fic:_

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

In the middle of the night a noise wakes up Lisa Cuddy. 'What the hell...?' She gets up and goes to open the door. 'House? What are you doing here? It's four in the morning...'  
'Don't say you didn't want me to come here.'  
She chuckles. 'I didn't expect you to come here.'  
He stays in silence staring at her for a few seconds 'May I come in?'  
Cuddy doubts for a moment before opening the door and letting him in. 'And now what?' He asks while approaches to her.  
'Now what? It's you who came here...' Her heart beats faster. 'So you want something?'  
'It's you who made me come here, it's your dream, so if I am here there's a rational reason'  
She didn't expect that. Why was he at her home, just because she "wanted"? Cuddy stays still, staring at his lips 'I don't have a rational reason.'  
'Are you sure?' He approaches and kisses her sweetly.  
'No, I'm not sure.' This time it's she who gets closer to kiss him back, something she has wanted to do since... when? Who cares! It was happening at last.  
They kiss and hug each other strongly. Suddenly, a noise comes to interrupt them.  
'Don't answer... we're busy right now.'  
Cuddy looks at her cell phone, smiles and throws it to the sofa. They kiss again and she starts taking off his jacket while the cell phone continues ringing. 'Your phone is a bit annoying!!' She gives him a kiss and says 'I'm gonna answer.'  
'What??? Now???'

'Must be important.'  
'Oh come on, forget it!'  
She looks at him smiling 'Give me a reason not to answer.'  
'ME!!' He kisses her and they fall down on the sofa. The cell phone stops ringing and they smile at each other. Before they can kiss, it starts ringing again. 'Shit...'  
She sighs and takes the phone. Bewildered Cuddy wakes up and turns the alarm off.

In the morning, House gets early to the hospital and leaves a bunch of daisies over Cuddy's desk. He just writes "Happy birthday" in the card so she can't know who left it there. Then House goes to his office before she arrives.  
When Cuddy gets to her office she leaves her purse, sits down and looks at the table. She sees the bouquet of daisies and reads the note. She can't help but smile like a teenager.

House is sitting down on his divan playing with his PSP. Cuddy goes to his office and is surprised of seeing him there so soon 'Hi'

Suddenly she remembers her dream.  
'Hey there' He answers without stop looking at his PSP.  
'Is this your way of working?'  
'Yep, I'm stimulating my mind.'  
Cuddy takes away his PSP 'Come on, be good, go to work...'  
He challenges her and closes his eyes. 'Okay, I can use my imagination.'  
'Sure, I can use my brute force, or fire you.'  
'I'm sure you won't use any of them 'cause I'm stronger than you and you need me here.'  
'I don't need you here. I need some peace and you're everything but peaceful.'  
'I'm not peaceful?? Attica, attica, attica!!!'  
She sighs. 'Have you finished?'  
'Attica!!!'  
Cuddy sits down at his feet and waits until he stops 'Are you happier now?'  
'Not really.'  
'Poor you... Can you make me happy? Go to work.'  
'Sure, if you're happy I'm...' He stands up and goes walking to the hallway. Cuddy stands up and goes after him.  
'House...' She thinks about the flowers 'Did you... Forget it, doesn't matter.'  
He keeps walking. 'Whatever it is, I'm innocent!!'  
'Did you bring me flowers?'  
Sarcastically. 'Me? Flowers? God no, anyone would think that... I like you.'  
'It was just a question. Wilson didn't, and I thought maybe you let your human side show for a moment so--'  
'Good attempt, keep trying.' House turns around.  
'I'm gonna celebrate my birthday tonight, you wanna come?'  
'Celebrating you're aging? Sure, how am I going to miss that? When and where?'  
'Tonight at my house, at eight o'clock.'  
'I'll be there.' He nods and goes back to his office.

The party starts and everybody goes except from House. Some hours later, when the party ends, people go to their homes and Cuddy stays and cleans up. Somebody rings the doorbell. Cuddy goes, opens the door and looks at the time. 'Wow, you're very punctual. The party is over.' She closes the door but House stops her.  
'Aw, I'm so sorry. I was looking for a proper present for you. Here.' He gives her a bag with an anti-wrinkle cream in it. 'I hope you enjoy it, you'll need it from now on.'  
'Oh how nice. I'll buy you an anti-collapse shampoo, you already need it.'  
'Oh, that would be so lovely!!'  
Cuddy looks at him. 'Well, now you're here I can use you...' she grabs his arm and pulls of it in order to get him into the house. '...to help me to tidy.'  
'Me?? I can't, I'm a poor lame man.'  
'You've got a nerve!' They go to the garden, where there is also a pool.  
'And your guests are very impolite. They don't help a single woman to tidy up her house after a birthday party... That's the limit!!'  
'At least they arrive on time.'  
'Okay, next time I'll come without a present.'  
'Next time you should come with a present that I actually need... But I liked the flowers, thank you.'  
Touché. 'Flowers? I haven't brought any flowers.' House answers back.  
'Cameron told me that she saw you this morning with a bouquet of flowers, but okay, okay, she might be hallucinating... or something.'  
'Yes, she might be hallucinating 'cause I didn't bring any flowers.'  
After a while they finish tidying up and sit down in the garden. There is an awkward silence.  
'Want a drink? I bought a bottle of bourbon thinking of you.'  
'Okay, let's drink some bourbon.'  
Cuddy goes to take the bottle and a couple of glasses. 'Cheers.' They drink and remain looking at the sky.  
'Why are you here? I mean, the party is over, and you already knew that when you came.'  
'I don't know. I don't have any plans' He sips.  
'What were you doing before coming here?'  
'I told you, looking for your present.'  
'You have been two hours looking for it??'  
'Yep'

Cuddy rolls her eyes and they drink. She stands up and goes to sit down on the edge of the pool. 'It's not cold.'  
'It's what happens when the ground gives its heat to the water'  
Cuddy sighs 'Yeah, thank you, Einstein. Tonight I can sleep peacefully...' House chuckles and looks at her. 'I'm going to have a bath.'  
'Good, I'll look after you from here.' He says.  
'As you like, but I think I have a swimming trunk in the closet. You can take it if you want.'  
'No, thank you. I won't wear clothes you wore when you were a man... nor your weird ex-boyfriends'.' He smiles widely and Cuddy rolls her eyes again. 'Besides, I know you wanna see my svelte figure, but it won't be so easy!!!'  
'Oh God, yes. You've caught me. What should I do to see your body!?' Cuddy says sarcastically.  
'Just invite me to have a bath naked.'  
'You wouldn't do that'  
'Of course I wouldn't, I won't give you that pleasure.'  
Cuddy takes off her dress and has a bikini underneath. She ties her hair up with a hair clip and gets into the water. House looks at her furtively while she rests on the edge of the pool. House puffs and blows. 'Well, I think it's time to go home...'  
Cuddy goes out of the swimming pool and covers herself with a towel. 'Okay... But I'm not telling you to leave.'  
'Yep, I know... but... I don't know, it's late and you may wanna rest and stuff like that.'  
Cuddy nods. 'Don't worry about me, I'm good. But if you wanna go... it's okay.'  
House remains thinking and Cuddy looks at him. 'So...?'  
'Well, I guess it's okay if I stay a little more.'  
They are pretty close staring into each other eyes. Cuddy looks away. 'Have you dined? It's a bit late, but I know a place where we can go and have something... If you want, of course.'  
'I haven't eaten since... this morning I think. I forgot. Okay, we can go there.'  
She nods and they get into the house. After some minutes Cuddy gets out of her room wearing a simple but beautiful dress and goes where House is waiting. When he sees her he can't help looking at her breasts, actually at her whole body. She looks gorgeous to him. 'Wow doctor Cuddy, why you don't come to work dressed like that?'  
'Because I don't want to give you another excuse not to work.'  
'Fair enough.'  
Cuddy takes her car's keys. 'Okay, shall we go?'  
House nods. 'Good, thus I don't have to avoid drinking alcohol, you'll do it for me.'  
'You don't need to drink too much either. I'm not your babysitter.'

They arrive to the restaurant and the waiter gives them the menu. He talks to House 'I hope everything is to your liking and your girlfriend's.'  
'It is, but she's not my girlfriend although she constantly tries to have sex with me, but she doesn't have the right to do that just because she is my boss, don't you think??'  
Cuddy hides behind the menu and the waiter apologizes. When he goes, she, blushed, looks at House. 'I don't want to sleep with you, that's what YOU want. And do not deny that you're not interested in me, because you are here right now.'  
'Actually, I'm more interested in the dinner I'm about to have than you!'  
After a while the waiter brings them the food and they have a nice and weirdly calm dinner. When they finish and pay the bill, Cuddy drives House to his home.

'Nice... You wanna come in and have something else? A dessert...' He asks.  
'How many times do I have to say I'm not gonna sleep with you.'  
'No, girl! I meant a drink or something. You know, bourbon, wine, soda, water... nitro-glycerine maybe...??  
They get out of the car and go to House's. 'You want to kill me??'  
'No God, I just wanna be polite.' House smiles sarcastically and they come in.  
'I'll have a soda.'  
'Okay.' House takes off his jacket, throws it to the sofa and limps to the kitchen. Cuddy takes off her jacket and sits on the sofa while she waits for House. 'Here, two sodas.'  
They drink together in silence for a while. House is clicking his tongue and Cuddy looks at him 'Hmm, the night has been good...'  
'Yes... pretty nice...'  
'Yep...'  
They drink. House looks at her and she tries to avoid his look.  
'Well, I think I should go...'  
'Alright...'  
Cuddy stands up and puts on her jacket. 'T-thank you for everything... Except the anti-wrinkle cream.'  
'Oh that was supposed to be the best thing of the night!!!'

'Yeah sorry for disappointing you, it wasn't the best of the night.'  
'Shit...' House stands up and they go to the door.  
'Well, bye...'  
'Okay, see you tomorrow.'  
'At eight a.m. O'clock. In the morning.' Cuddy threats him and he chuckles.  
'I'll be there, boss. See ya.' Cuddy chuckles, opens the door and goes out. 'Ehh... Cuddy.' She turns to look at him. 'Happy birthday.'  
She nods and goes to her car smiling.


	2. 1x02

_Here it's the second chapter to close our little introduction to the story. We'll upload a new chapter every day so you can follow the story more easily._

_Enjoy and comment ^^_

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

In the morning Cuddy is working in her office. Fifteen minutes after than when he was supposed to be there, House gets in.

'Wow it's your best mark.' She looks at the time. 'And you're not complaining!

'I've come here to complain!!'

'Really?'

'Of course, I want to complain about the fact that you notify me that I don't complain!!'

Cuddy sighs. 'I just wanted to know if you're going to go on vacation this summer and when, because I have to make new schedules.'

'Of course. I'm going on holidays. I need a break!! When can I go and how long??'

'You have three weeks off. But tell me when you want, because I also have to know a date for me to go on holidays.'

'Any date is fine for holidays.'

Cuddy takes some files and puts them in a drawer.

'Okay. Then I'll tell you when you can go... Where are you planning to go? It's just curiosity.'

House looks at her smiling 'I was thinking of... a tropical paradise such as The Caribbean or something like that... but maybe that's too much.'

'Yeah, maybe... I want you to come back, so do not look for a place that you like very much, because you're not gonna stay there forever.'

He stares at her and imitates her voice. '"You're not gonna stay there forever..." Why do you enjoy smashing my dreams?'

'I live for it!'

House stays in silence for a second, looking at her. 'Sometimes I think that I'm looking myself in a mirror when I talk to you.'

Cuddy chuckles. 'I know what you're thinking about and no, I'm sexier. And the boobs are mine.'

'I have to say the same about my cane, it's mine!'

She laughs 'You can put yourself your cane wherever you want...'

'Good, it's perfect where it is right now.'

'Well... I'm gonna do the schedule.' Cuddy opens some files and writes on them. House stays where he is and looks at her and what she's writing. She's uncomfortable with his eyes on her breasts. 'Why you still here? You want s-something?'

House smiles. 'Hmmm nope.'

'So... you have nothing better to do?'

'Hmm, yep... And, just because I'm curious, when are you going on holidays??'

'I'm not gonna tell you now, I don't want you to screw up my plans...'

'Hmmm, alright. Bye.' He stands up and leaves her office. Cuddy sighs and keeps working for a while. When she finishes the new schedules, she saves them on the computer. She just has to ask Wilson when he's leaving and she can send the file.

Cuddy goes to Wilson's office. While she's there, House takes the chance to break into her office and takes a gander at the computer. He changes her days and put his name on the days when she was supposed take her holidays. After that, he leaves her office quietly.

Cuddy comes back and writes on the computer when Wilson wants his holidays, after that she saves the document, sends it and prints a copy. Then she reads it again. 'Oh... I'm gonna kill him...'

Cuddy goes to House's office very upset. 'What the hell is this?'

'Wo wo wo... I didn't--'

'Shut up! Before, I asked you when you wanted to go on holidays and you didn't answer! Screw you! I'm going next week, so you can start looking for another date!'

House stands up and starts shouting like her.

'What? Holy shit!! If my name is in those bloody weeks, those are my weeks off! Choose a different date!'

'What??? No way!!! Are you mad? Those weeks are my weeks off, not yours! Who has given you the right to poke in my stuff?'

'Your weeks off? I can't read your name in the schedule!!

She starts yelling louder. 'MY NAME WAS IN THE SCHEDULE! Until you put your hands on it!'

'Really?? Well, tell that to MY NAME, which is in the schedule!!!'

Cuddy takes a deep breath. 'Okay, okay. Keep those fucking weeks, I don't wanna argue with you... Now that I think about it, these are gonna be the best weeks of my life, I won't have to see you.'

She leaves the office slamming the door and House puts his feet on his desk. 'House wins again.'

A couple of days go by and House is at the cafeteria when Cuddy comes and sits down far, far away from him. House stares at her from his seat while he eats, and that drives her mad, but she doesn't look back at him. Finally House moves and takes his tray to sit next to her. 'Hi, Dr. Cuddy!'

'Go away.'

'Wow, haven't you forgiven me yet??'

Cuddy looks at him sarcastically. 'Hmmm let me think...No.'

'Whoops... Then I think you might not be interested in a present that I bought you... I'll try to find someone who wants it...' House stands up but before he leaves, she speaks.

'What is it? You bought something for... me?' Cuddy shakes her head 'Why would you buy something for me?'

'Well... more or less... But you're not interested obviously.'

'Tell me and maybe I'll be less angry with you.'

House smiles and sits down again. 'Two airline tickets to Italy. One is for you and you can give the other one to a poor man who will have to stand you during the trip while you try to rape him.'

'Are you serious? Is this for me?'

'Nope.' He takes back the tickets, sees her face and gives them back to her 'Of course it is, silly... it's my way of saying I'm sorry I'm smarter than you so you have to take a different date for your holidays.'

She is very surprised of that gesture from him. 'Wow...T-Thank you.' Cuddy's pager sounds and she stops looking at the tickets to look at him. 'Ehh sorry I have to go now, I'll see you later.'

House looks at her (ass) while she leaves the cafeteria and smiles. He feels good about having been nice to her for a change, but he'll never admit it. When he finishes eating he goes back to work.

The day goes by and House is working hard throwing his ball against the wall. Cuddy comes in and, of course, she doesn't knock the door. 'Hello. Working hard...?'

'Always!' He stops playing and looks at her.

'I was wondering... If you would... like to come with me?'

'Where?'

'To Italy.'

'To Italy? With you? You wanna rape me?'

Cuddy sighs. 'No, I don't have sexual intentions with you, God...'

'Stop pretending Dr. Cuddy!!!'

'No, seriously, for once in your life you've been nice, and a good boy ... And that way we both can have the same weeks off.'

'Hmmm...' House remains thinking.

'So? Do I have to look for another companion?'

'No, if you promise you'll be a good girl with me.'

Cuddy chuckles. 'When am I not a good girl?'

'Yeah, yeah...' he smiles at her. 'Do I get bonus points if I answer?'

Cuddy gives him one ticket. 'The flight leaves in five days, doesn't it? I'm going to look for a hotel.'

'Okay.'

The last day of work before their holidays comes. House is at Cuddy's office while she finishes some paperwork. 'I hope you have everything ready. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up with a taxi at six o'clock. We got to be at the airport at half past six and the flight leaves, if we're lucky, at half past seven. We will be in Rome around four pm.'

'Good, I'll try not to fall asleep. That would suck.'

Cuddy looks at him threatening. 'If you fall asleep, I'll kill you.'

'Good incentive!! I'll be ready.'

'Okay, then I'm going home to rest. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Me too, see you boss.'

'Ah ah ah...You have to finish sorting your last patients' files and leave everything done. Then you can go home.' Cuddy smiles widely at him. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Nice...'


	3. 2x01

_Next "season" starts! Thanks for add the story to your alert subscription and thanks to BlueTigress for her review ^^ are really appreciated. Without further ado here it's the third chapter. _

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Cuddy and House arrive at the airport on time, so he didn't fall asleep and she didn't kick his ass for that. The situation is a bit awkward for both. He's going on vacation with his boss, the woman he has been half his life negotiating with. And she has invited him to come with her, the man who stares at her ass, screws up her dates and fantasizes about her in the shower, but despite that, the man she can consider her best friend, and one of the people whom she trusts most.

'Here we go Italy!'

Cuddy sits next to him. 'Phew... Now almost nine hours of flight...'

'Yep! Goodnight!' Cuddy rolls her eyes. He takes a sleeping mask and she puts on her earphones and closes her eyes.

The bad thing with such long flights is that if the guy next to you is snoring, the flight can seem even incredibly longer. Cuddy pokes him. 'Stop snoring.'

'Snoring? I don't snore... ci siamo in Italia?'

'Oh yes, you do... And not yet.'

The stewardess asks them if they want any drinks or snacks, and they ask for two tonics. 'Schweppes, please.' Cuddy looks at him. 'Do they pay you for the merchandising or something...?'

'Yeah, like if they did posters with my face...'

Some hours go by and Italy is still far away. 'Oh God, where are we going? To the end of the world?'

'You bought the tickets, don't complain.' Cuddy looks for something in her purse and takes out a deck of poker.

'What's this, a gambling party?'

'I thought you were bored. You wanna play?'

House chuckles. 'Poker? I'd win and you'd get angry...'

'What's that? Are you afraid of my poker skills, Dr House?' House looks at her smiling mischievously; she looks back at him smiling. 'You wanna play betting?'

'Money? A night of wild sex? Then I don't know if I want to lose or win...'

'A dinner in a restaurant at Saint Peter's Square?'

'Done.' They shake their hands and spend a good and long time playing; especially Cuddy, because she's winning. 'Damn it!!'

'Ohh, I think someone owes me a dinner...' Cuddy smiles widely at him and deals the cards.

'The game is not over!!'

'How long you do want to be playing? Until we land?? Obviously I've won... but if you want to suffer more time... okay.'

'I'm gonna win. I just need more time...'

'You need a miracle!! And sorry, as you say, miracles do not exist.'

He smiles sarcastically. 'I don't need a miracle... but a little bit of luck.'

'A bit? Buckets!'

They keep on playing for some time, and unfortunately for House, he didn't know about that hidden ability of Cuddy, so he has to pay her a dinner. Ten minutes later they are landing. After picking up their luggage, they arrive to the hotel.

'Hello, I made a reservation.'

The receptionist nods and looks at them. 'A double room?'

Cuddy looks at House and chuckle. 'No, no. Two single rooms, please.'

'I told you that you won't have sex with me!' House smiles at the receptionist and she gives them two keys. 'Thank you for choosing this hotel. Have a nice day.'

'Prego!' They go to the rooms and House opens the first door. 'I want the biggest one! You know, everything is in proportion.' He winks at her and they open the room nextdoor and leave the luggage in their respective rooms.

'I'm hungry and someone has to invite me to have dinner...'

'You're not going to forget that stupid bet, are you?'

'Of course I'm not! We can go, see St. Peter's Square and dine there.'

'Well, if I can't avoid it, why not?'

They go to the restaurant, choose a table and sit down. The views are wonderful and they wait enjoying it in silence. A silence that Cuddy breaks. 'It's a bit weird being here with you. I mean, I've always wanted to go to Italy, but I never imagined that it would be with you.'

'Well, it was you who invited me but, correct me if I'm wrong.'

'Yes, I invited you to come here... you were nice and purchased the airline tickets. Anyway, you accepted the invitation...'

'Of course, do you know anyone so stupid to say no to an invitation to Italy??'

'Not really.'

After having dinner, they go to St. Peter's Square and have an ice cream while they go for a walk. 'How's your leg?'

'I think I can manage to walk for a short time, thanks mom.'

Cuddy chuckles. 'I'm not old enough to be your mother... And believe me, if I were your mom, I would've given you up for adoption.'

House stares at her. 'Nice... Why do you say such bad things to me?'

Cuddy remains thinking. 'Oh, it was a joke, I wouldn't get rid of you. You know that I like you so much...' She tries to correct it immediately. '...As a friend, I mean...'

They keep eating their ice creams and walking, among other things. 'Can you stop looking at my ass every time I turn round?'

'I'm sorry, I can't. Can your ass stop appearing in front of my eyes??'

'It's your fault, not mine.'

'No, it's your ass' fault!'

Cuddy stops walking in front of him. 'You have any problem with my ass?'

'Yes, I have. Your ass is teasing my eyes.'

'I'm not teasing you.'

'Yes, you are.'

She chuckles. 'No, believe me. If I would like to tease you, we would be in your hotel room right now.'

House opens his eyes widely. 'Oh my God! Don't say that, Cuddy! I can imagine things very easily! Get out of my head!!'

Cuddy pokes him on his arm. 'Stop imagining that!'

'Stop using violence with me Dr. Cuddy. I'm not keen on sadomasochism!' Cuddy sighs and rolls her eyes, he smiles. 'My leg hurts a bit... let's go back and annoy the receptionist!!'

They go back to the hotel and get into the elevator to go to their rooms. When they arrive to their floor, House pushes the emergency button that makes the bell ring loudly. Cuddy looks at him with her eyes wide open. House pulls her arm and opens his room's door very quickly. 'Come in!'

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Having fun. And this is just the beginning.' He approaches to door and remains near it in order to listen if someone is coming. Cuddy wants to kill him.

'Are you insane? You don't know how to have fun like other people?'

'Come on, don't be a party pooper!'

'I'm not a party pooper, I just usually have fun doing normal things.'

'Like what, playing cards and hide and seek?' House goes out of the room leaving the door opened and Cuddy starts getting very angry and follows him.

'No, things about my age.'

'Shhh! Be quiet!!' He takes all the fire extinguishers from the walls and hides them all in the lumber room. Then he fills a bucket with water and pours it on the floor. Cuddy wants to kill him even more when he pushes the fire alarm on the wall and takes her to his bedroom.

'Oh my God... We're gonna be deported to the US...'

'We will if you're not quiet!' When he opens the door, they can see how staff's members run through the corridor and slide. Cuddy approaches to him closing the door and putting him against the wall. 'This is going too far...'

'Come on, now is when the funniest part comes.' He opens the door and talks to the staff angrily. 'What is this?? I've come here looking for some peace and this seems to be a farm!!' The staff looked at them and apologized.

'We are sorry if we've bothered you, we don't know what is happening here... Sir, if you want, we have the VIP's room on the other wing of the hotel, you and the lady can pick up your things and go there.'

House remains thinking looking at them. 'Well, and we don't have to pay any increase or anything, do we?'

'No, Sir, but we only have one room left.'

Cuddy looks the scene speechless while House goes on with his game. 'Is the bed king size?'

'Of course Sir, is one of our best rooms.'

Cuddy sits down on bed thinking that he really has got a nerve. House looks at her and winks. 'What do you think, Cuddy? It's quite fair...'

She nods and smiles at the staff, but they can't see her whispering to House. 'I'm gonna kill you...'

'The lady has agreed gentlemen!'

'Our apologies for the inconvenience...' The staff apologizes again and they take their things to go to the biggest room.

When they get to the new room she gets shocked, House approaches to her. 'I think you've forgotten to thank me!'

'I'm not gonna thank you. You made me have a bad time.'

'But here's your reward!'

The room is huge, it has even a jacuzzi! They put their things out of their suitcases and it starts to get late. Cuddy turns off the TV and looks at him. 'How are we gonna sleep?'

'With both eyes closed, maybe?? If you promise you won't try to rape me I agree to share the bed with you and if you don't... I don't mind sleeping in the jacuzzi but... I may wake up dehydrated... Hmmm it doesn't sound very cool.'

'I have no intention of raping you. Ahh, and you know that when both people want it's not raping.'

'Yes, but I'd try to resist!'

'I hope so.' Cuddy winks at him and they laugh remembering how they got that room. 'Seriously, you always destroy hotels in order to get a better room?'

'No, I'm used to destroy hotels in order to have fun but... you see?? We've had a better result.'

'We've been lucky, that's all...' She looks at the time 'It's late, I think we should sleep'

'Oh yeah, WE should sleep...'

Cuddy chuckles and goes to the bathroom to put on her pajamas. She didn't expect to spend the night with anyone on the trip, so she picked up a couple of pretty delaine pajamas. She stays for a moment looking at them and puts the one that seems less provocative, which is difficult because they both are pretty sexy. When she gets out of the bathroom blushed, he already has his pajamas on and looks at her excited. 'Oh... my... God, Cuddy! Do you want me to have a seizure?'

'I don't have more pajamas, sorry.'

'God, don't be sorry at all!'

'Would you stop it?' They get into bed and she lies looking at the side where he is not. Before turning off the lights he looks out of the corner of his eye at her, sighs and pushes the button. After a while they're still awake. 'This is very awkward...'

House smiles to himself. 'What? You and me sleeping in the same bed without having sex? I thought you'd never say it!' He moves his hand in order to touch her bottom but she takes it before he can do it.

'Apart from that. You and me in the same bed...it's really weird and yes, without having sex is even weirder. Nobody would believe it.'

They remain in silence thinking about this strange situation and how they feel being just a few inches apart. House falls asleep first but she can't and stays awake for a while more, until House, unconsciously, turns and puts his hand gently on her waist. Then she opens her eyes, but she smiles and finally falls asleep, too.


	4. 2x02

_Hi!! The story goes on... Tell us what you think so far! _

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

_Enjoy!! _**("**

_

* * *

  
_

Step one completed, they spent the night in the same bed and nothing has happened. When House wakes up, he looks at her sleeping and thinks "Ahh... too good to let go." He gets up, draws back the curtains and shouts. 'Good morning, sunshine!!!'

'Oh God... Draw the curtains again!'

'Come on Cuddy, we're in Italy! We got to go out and explore the Italian world!!'

She still is sleepy. 'Okay, okay, just let me have a shower.' She takes her clothes with her and gets into the bathroom. 'Don't enter.'

'With that "don't enter" you mean "enter"? I don't know how to deal with women!'

'No, "don't enter" actually means exactly do NOT enter while I'm in the shower.'

'Oh damn! I had the little hope of... Okay, I'll wait for you.'

After some minutes, when she finishes, he gets into the bathroom. 'It's my turn now, DON'T ENTER! But this "don't enter" is a false one!' House winks at her.

'Keep dreaming... I'm not gonna come in unless you're dying, and it's better for you if don't try.'

'Okay... you'll miss it out!'

Cuddy dries her hair with the towel while House is in the shower singing. ' This is the story of Minnie the Moocher ' Cuddy lies on the bed waiting. ' She was red hot hoochie-koocher, She was the roughest, toughest frail, but Minnie had a heart as biiiig as whaleeeeee ' Cuddy stands up and leans against the wall. House opens the door and looks at both sides without going out.

'Are you ready?'

'I forgot to take my clothes with me. Get out of here!'

'Oh God, you're worse than women...' Cuddy looks at the ceiling and goes to the balcony. House shouts from the bedroom.

'I just don't wanna frighten you!'

'I don't think you have anything that can scare me!'

'Of course I have!' When House finally gets dressed and is ready, he goes to the balcony with her, and Cuddy sniffs him.

'You smell very well.'

'Thank you, this makes women feel drawn towards me.'

'Be careful, Italian men get off with everybody.' Cuddy winks.

'I-I think I'd better stay here in our bedroom during our stay!!'

'Don't be silly. Let's go to Trevi Fountain.'

'Okay... I'll try not to be too sexy, which is almost impossible but...'

She rolls her eyes and touches his shoulder. 'I'm dying to see you with an Italian guy holding your arm...'

.

.

Some time later, they arrive to Trevi's Fountain. The square is not very big and there are many tourists. They come closer to the fountain, which is full of coins, and stare at it.

'Are you gonna throw any coin?'

House looks at her. 'You don't pay me enough, and I don't wanna stay out of money.' Cuddy sighs and takes out of her purse one or two coins.

House asks her. 'How many are you throwing?'

'One coin you will return to Rome, two coins will lead to a new romance... and three will ensure either a marriage or divorce. It gives you good luck to throw the coins with one's right hand over one's left shoulder.'

'Hmm... How many coins do I have to throw to go to bed with you??'

Cuddy laughs. 'The way you want; coins, notes, alcohol and a miracle.'

'Ouch!' He takes out four coins of his pocket and throws them.

'Four? What does that mean?'

'I don't know, I feel generous.'

They stay around the fountain for a while when an Italian approaches to them. 'Coppia! Want a picture with the Fontana di Trevi?'

'Coppia, he's funny.'

'We're not a coppia, I'm his boss... You want a souvenir photo, House?' He nods and gets closer to her so the Italian can take the picture, but just a second before he does it, House touches Cuddy's bottom and shows his tongue to the camera.

'God! You can't stop being a child even to take a picture!'

When they pay to the Italian for the souvenir photo, they look at it and House mocks at her. 'Yes, it's perfect! What an awesome souvenir! I'm just amazed!'

'Yeah, I think I should frame it and make copies to hang them around the hospital.'

'Hey you, that sounds great!'

'Don't even think about it!'

.

.

They spend some more time walking around there until House needs to rest his leg for a while and they sit down.

'Do you remember our trip when we were at college?'

'I used to drink too much, refresh my memory.'

'We were in France, I was happy with William Lowe, my boyfriend and he broke up with me because of you... Sounds familiar?' House looks at her surprised.

'My fault? It wasn't my fault that you were in love with me...'

'Excuse me? It was your fault that he believed I was having an affair with you...'

House smiles and shakes his head side to side 'Sorry it wasn't my fault if you gave that impression but... he should have understood that... I was sexier than him.'

'He was a good guy.'

'But you don't like good guys, do you?'

She stutters. 'I-I d-don't have very good taste when it comes to men. I'm not very lucky in this area, you know?' House chuckles and asks to her.

'What happened with William finally? I mean, after you both split up.'

'I don't know. We didn't talk very much after that, I think he's working in Chicago...'

'As a clown, maybe?'

'As a doctor, but you two could work as clowns.'

'Me? As a clown? Maybe as a humorist...' They stay there for a while. Cuddy looks at the sky and House plays with his cane. 'But now that we're talking about it, I also remember that you were very close to me in that trip... Okay it might have been my fault that your ex-boyfriend thought we had an affair but, anyway, you almost spent the whole day with me...'

'Uh... well, yes... was it bad? At that moment I didn't know if I wanted to kill you or... I don't know.'

House turns his head to look at her. 'To kill me or...?'

'The other thing you always wanted to happen... Forget it...' House remains smiling to himself and a few minutes later he stands up.

'I think our tight schedule says it's time to eat something, boss. Oh, what an efficient employee I am!'

'And problematic. In every way.'

'It compensates for all the great results you obtain with me.'

Cuddy raises her eyes. 'Not as much as I would like... Professionally I mean.'

'You mean you don't get the personal results you would like to get?'

'I haven't talked about personal results. Actually, nobody gets personal results from you, and I'm not an exception.' House looks at her in silence and starts walking to go to a restaurant. Cuddy walks after him. 'How's your leg? Does it hurt these days?'

'I've been walking more than usual, but this is something my dear vicodin can solve.'

'Walking is good for it, and we've spent less than two days in Italy...'

House stops walking. 'I wish you could feel what I feel. Give thanks 'cause you don't have to be me, you can't imagine how difficult is to stand this bloody situation day after day...'

Cuddy stares at him and sighs. 'I'm sorry... Actually... I will always feel partly guilty of all the pain you have to feel; but if we wouldn't have done the surgery, you might not be here right now.'

'I don't know what is worse...'

'You're an idiot. How can you think that if you weren't here everything would be better?' She stops talking and their eyes meet. 'I want you to be here.'

'You want me to be here?? Please Cuddy... Do you have any hormone problem or something??'

'Hey hey hey! I'd rather have my friends alive than dead, that's all.'

House nods and they get to a pizzeria near the Fount.

.

.

Maybe it hasn't been such a good idea that they travel together. They are opening up to each other more than usual, and for the first time in a long time, the protective armor that they built is getting weaker. After having lunch, they decide to go to Piazza di Spagna for a walk, They are sitting on a bench, and an Italian guy stares at them from afar; well actually he stares at House more than Cuddy. They realize this fact.

'Oh my God! Does he look gay?' House asks.

'Hmm bisexual if you're lucky...'

'Fuck! Is there a way out for me?'

'Don't think so... He's coming! If you want I can go a give you a little more privacy...'

She laughs and House stares at her angrily. 'Go to hell Cuddy! Let's get out of here...'

'No! This is gonna be fun!'

'Fun? See you in the hotel...' House stands up as fast as he can and the Italian guy is getting closer and closer. Cuddy stands up after him and grabs his arm. Then she turns to the Italian.

'I'm sorry, he is not gay. He is really, really manly.' She winks at the guy and he clicks his tongue, turns round and goes away. House is surprised by what she's just done.

'This is... He was gonna... Thank you.'

.

.

It starts getting late and they go walking towards the hotel. 'Why did you buy tickets to Rome? Rome is a "romantic city", you thought I had some kind of "lover" to bring here?' Cuddy asks.

'Hmm, I don't know... As far as I knew, you had never been to Rome, and... and I thought you would like it.'

'Yes, I like it very much.'

'But remember our deal! Nothing about sexual interest on me!'

Cuddy chuckles. 'Are you high? I told you not to take too much vicodin.'


	5. 2x03

_Hello people!!! New chapter, a very long and interesting one. What do you think about them together, a.l.o.n.e, in Rome... was it a good idea for them? 1313 Read it and tell us what you think!_

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

_Enjoy! __  
_

Before going back to the hotel, they pick up some take away food. When they get to the bedroom, House looks for a pill in his jeans' pocket and lies on the bed. 'It hurts. I'm gonna have a bath.' He goes to the bathroom and fills the tub whereas Cuddy talks to Wilson on the phone. Some time goes by and before going out of the bathroom he takes another pill. After that, they have their dinner. 'I love Italian food.'  
'And Italians love you.'  
'Are you going to remind me this for ever?'  
'Of course! You doubted it?'  
House looks at her angrily 'I really, really hate you, you know?'  
Cuddy chuckles and starts signing. ' I really, really hate condoms '  
His expression changes and looks at her surprised. 'What was that?' He laughs. 'Do you? Oh my God, doctor Cuddy, I thought you were a more sensible person!'  
'No, I don't hate condoms... I had a curious past.'  
'Curious? I would say: DARK past!'  
Cuddy chuckles. 'Like if you don't... Besides, you should know that I don't hate condoms...'  
That shocks him. 'I SHOULD know? Why should I know that?'  
'Nothing... I thought your prodigious memory worked even if you're drunk.' She stands up to take the papers and the bag and throws them away. House stops her.  
'What, what, what? Memory? Drunk? What are you talking about?'  
'It's nothing, forget it!'  
'No, no, now you have to tell me!'  
Cuddy sighs and sits next to him. 'Do you remember the New Year's Eve party in college in 1987, the year we met?'  
'Hmmm... I can only remember some things... when I was getting dressed, when I met people at college, when the party started and... The next thing I can remember is me waking up next morning in my bedroom, and that someone had to drive me home 'cause I had a terrible hangover.'  
'Yeah, that someone was me.'  
'Aw...really?? Wow... I didn't know that.'  
'You were pretty drunk to remember that...'  
House remains thinking. 'But... it has nothing to do with condoms... right?  
'The part that you remember doesn't.'  
He stands up. 'Oh my God!'  
'Sorry, we never had sex. You didn't have condoms... so I don't hate them.' House remains open-mouthed.  
'So... with "we didn't have sex because we didn't have condoms" you mean that we would have had sex if I had had one??!!'  
Cuddy shakes. 'I-I don't know...We will never know.' They lie on bed in silence, looking at the ceiling, thinking.  
'Well... a consolation for me is that, even if we would have had sex and I couldn't have remembered it because I was drunk.'  
'But do not say that even drunk you wouldn't have liked it.'  
'Well... I don't say it.' He smirks. 'Well, I think it's time to go to bed... I'm very tired...'  
'Yes, good night House.'  
'Good night, Cuddy.'

They try to fall asleep, but it's complicated with all that new information spinning on his mind. After a long time, Cuddy realizes he's not asleep. 'Are you okay?'  
'I can't concentrate on sleeping.'  
'Why? Pain?' Cuddy knows perfectly the reason.  
'I-I don't know...'  
She sighs. 'If you can't sleep I can't sleep.'  
'Why?? I'm quiet and away enough from you, I can't be annoying you!'  
'It's not that... I just... can't.' She breathes deeply. 'Do I switch on the TV?' House nods. There are only adult programs and she turns it off again. 'Oh God! These Italians are very perverts! It's not so late!'  
They laugh. 'Maybe this is the way they teach kids the alphabet and stuff like that... Ah, these Italians...'  
'I had an Italian boyfriend once, and yes, he was 100% Italian...'  
'Woow... Why did you split up? You couldn't sleep at nights? You were very tired at work? I can guess...'  
'It's hard having to deal with an Italian at night and stand you at day. I had to choose... I had to choose between my job or my personal life, and my personal life has always sucked so... Besides we weren't very well…'  
'Hmm... What happened?'  
'Let's say no more love, like Stacy and you.'  
He becomes a bit abrupt when Cuddy appoints Stacy. 'Did he steal you a muscle too?'  
Cuddy looks away. 'No, he didn't. It's not the same case...'  
'Of course it's not the same case.'  
'Did you split up with her because of your leg?'  
House looks at her and speaks slowly. 'I split up with her 'cause she betrayed my trust in her.'  
'She loved you, she just wanted the best for you.'  
'Without bearing in mind my wish of keeping my whole leg!!'  
Cuddy looks at him and talks surprised. 'We couldn't do anything else. You could have died.'  
'It was my choice.'  
'You couldn't have a rational decision...'  
This time House raises his voice. 'Of course it was a rational decision!!!'  
'It could have been worse.'  
'Yeah, you could have cut my body under my hip...'  
'I think you wouldn't have liked to lose BOTH legs.'  
House yells. 'Three, and actually I wanted to keep ALL my body.' Cuddy looks away and looks at him.  
'Are you blaming me?'  
'Do you feel guilty??'  
She stares at him. 'A bit.'  
'Then, you can guess my answer to your question...'  
They look at each other without talking, then Cuddy takes a pillow and throws it to him. 'I was not my fault.' House throws it back to her.  
'It was your half-fault.'  
'No, it was not! What did you want me to do??'  
'Accepting my choice!!'  
Cuddy chuckles. 'Letting you die? Yeah, you're right. Your beautiful leg would have been very useful in your grave.' House remains quiet staring at her. 'What?'  
'Nothing.'

House stands up and goes to the balcony. Cuddy takes her jacket and follows him. They stay there for a while. The crickets sound and they look at the views. It's beautiful.  
'Can't you sleep because of your leg?'  
'Because of a mixture of things... I think...'  
'What else?' House stands up and gets back into the bedroom, Cuddy goes behind him. 'You haven't answered.'  
'Good night.' He gets into the bed and doesn't look at her.  
'What's wrong with you? You're ignoring me.'  
'Is that bad?? I thought you were used to it.'  
'You normally don't do that so... it's something abnormal that disturbs you. And... you don't wanna tell me, but...' House pretends to be snoring exaggeratedly. '... I don't know why, and it's not only about your leg pain.' He snores harder. 'And of course now you'll still ignore me or you'll pretend that you're asleep or something like that and... having a conversation with myself is not fun so... you win, good night.'  
He stops snoring and she gets into bed next to him. Now he starts signing.

'God, shut up! It's late and we need to sleep.' Cuddy says, but House keeps singing. She puts the pillow over his face until he stops, then she takes off the pillow and puts her hand over his mouth. He is humming. 'It's late.' He raises his thumb and stops. Then she puts her hand away, rolls her eyes and looks at him. 'Good! Lucky me! The next step I would have taken to shut you up would have been giving you a kiss.'  
House answers ironically. 'Oh no, thank God I stopped singing!!' They lie down again and House sighs. Cuddy sighs back, House sighs again, to which she answers sighing louder.  
'What's this? A sighing contest?' She sighs again. 'Goodnight.'

Some time passes and Cuddy can't remove her thoughts out of her head, she whispers. 'Greg?'  
Greg? Why did she say Greg instead of House? 'Uh huh?'  
'Remember when I told you before about the party and that it was me who was with you and all those things. Well, I... I lied...'  
He whispers. 'What did you lie about??'  
She breathes deeply. 'Sex part.'  
Suddenly House opens his eyes very widely and turns on the lights. 'What happened??'  
Cuddy yawns and turns off the lights again. 'Suddenly I feel very, very tired.'  
'No, no, no. Come on, tell me... What did you lie about??'  
'We... did it.'  
House sits up shocked. 'What??!!!'  
'God House! If I told you before that we didn't have sex and now I'm telling you that that was lie...Use your mighty powers of deduction.'  
He remains quiet and shocked looking at her, then he smiles. 'No... You're trying to keep me awake by saying this!! Hahaha... Good trick but, it doesn't work...' He lies down again a bit worried.  
'I'm not kidding.'  
A lot of things are crowded into House's mind. 'Did we really...? You and I...? I can't remember anything!!'  
Cuddy gets even more nervous. 'I knew it, I shouldn't have told you... That was many years ago... it was stupid... W-we... I-I... Good night.' She lies again and doesn't look at him.

A few seconds later, when House processes information, looks at Cuddy. 'And... was it... was it good? I mean, if I can't remember anything, at least it will calm my mind to know that I... had fun...'  
She blushes. 'You really had fun... Can't remember anything at all?'  
'Unfortunately... nothing at all!'  
'Unfortunately? I'm sure you can imagine worse things than what happened that night.'  
'Imagination is not real life...' He remains thinking. 'This is awkward.'  
'There's no need to make such a fuss...'  
'But... why did you choose this moment to tell me this??'  
She sits up. 'I-I don't... know... I guess I couldn't sleep for remorse of not telling you the truth before.'  
'So you fell better now?'  
'I'm not sure... If you are gonna make a joke, do it now, it's time to make me feel bad.'  
'Oh, come on!! I can't joke about something I can't remember!!!'  
Cuddy looks around nervous. 'It was you who started all!'  
'It's always me who starts all. I've got the power!!!'  
'The power of not remembering it.'  
'That's not a power, it's a pitty!!!' He looks at the mattress while she looks at him surprised.  
'Why? You've slept with a thousand girls, that would have been one more, right?'  
'Well... you're not like other women...'  
Cuddy frowns. 'I'm your boss and you know me longer... that's the difference I have with other women for you.'  
'Yeah, but when we slept together you weren't my boss... I thought you were really hot.'  
She chuckles and teases him. 'Past tense? You don't think so now?'

He teases her back. 'Well... actually you ass looks less firm now, and your breasts... let's say that they have surrendered to gravity...'  
'Yeah, what a shame you don't remember my breasts and my ass when I was younger. You missed your chance--'  
'Damn it!!!! Don't make me feel even worse Lisa!!'  
'--or you didn't...'  
He stares at her surprised. 'Did't I?'  
'It wasn't you who always started it all?'  
'People can change...'  
'Have you change your motto, too? Where is your "people never change"? Have you changed?'  
He smirks. 'I'm more handsome now.' She chuckles and he remains staring at her, smiling.  
'Why are you smiling?'  
'Do I need a reason to smile?'  
'People normally smile for a reason'  
'Well I don't have any.' He stares at her and approaches a little bit. She stares at his lips but keeps the distance and tries to sound convincing. 'Good.'  
House can feel her very, very nervous, but not less than he is right now. He approaches a little more and waits for a movement of her, while thinks: "Okay, Greg, this is the moment, kiss her or get ready for the slap of your life." Their eyes meet. On his eyes there is vulnerability, perhaps more than he would have liked, and on hers, there is incredulity. She gets a little bit closer, and that's what he was waiting for. Finally he gets closer and kisses her. It's done. After more than twenty years their lips meet again, but the feeling is like if it was the first time. When they run out of breath comes what scares them most, look into each others' eyes. They stare at each other in silence, a silence that she always breaks. 'We... should... sleep...'  
'We should be sleeping since a few hours ago...'  
'Can you sleep now?'  
'I don't think so... We have to try...'  
'Right.' They lie again looking at the opposite sides and close their eyes, but both know that it won't be so easy to fall asleep now. 'Why did you kiss me?'  
'Do I need a rational reason for everything I do??'  
'I guess no...' They stay in silence and lie on the other side, looking at each other but with their eyes closed. Cuddy opens a little her eyes to see him, thinking that she has just kissed him and now they're sleeping together, it's an odd situation. She feels confused. Suddenly he opens his eyes and sees her, but he doesn't know what to say.  
'House... do you feel anything for me?'  
'Something like...?'  
'...more than friendship?'  
'Something like... an uncontrollable sexual attraction? Oh my God, I'm guilty!'  
'You have been controlling that sexual attraction for twenty years.'  
'Yeah, I should have a monument built, shouldn't I?'

There is another silence, which of course, Cuddy breaks. 'B-by the way... I have something for you... I was gonna give it to you in the morning but... well.' She stands up and takes a bag with an anti-collapse shampoo from her suitcase and gives it to him. 'I hope you enjoy it, you'll need it from now on... Happy Birthday.'  
'Ha... thanks a lot. This is very touching!! You shouldn't have bothered.'  
Cuddy laughs and takes out another bag, a bigger one. 'I was kidding... here.' She handles him the bag. He takes it doubtful and takes out a beautiful leather jacket for the bike. 'The heat is suffocating now but I thought you might like it...' Lisa says.  
'Wow... wow... This is too much!!! I'm not gonna say you shouldn't have bothered 'cause this is damn cool!! Thank you.'  
She smiles glad he liked it. 'When we go back to New Jersey you have to ride me on your motorbike with your new biker jacket. That's the deal.'  
'Yeah... one ride, or two, or ten...'  
They smile. 'It's late... actually it's early, I don't think I'll sleep tonight, plus I'm not tired anymore.'  
House nods. 'We can leave soon and seize the day'


	6. 2x04

_Hello!! I'm so excited! In 7 days I'm gonna see Lisa Edelstein! I can't wait!!!_

_Tell us what you think of the episode ^^ _

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_**E**n**j**oy_**_!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

After washing and dressing, they arrive to the Coliseum. It's a sunny and very hot day. They put on their sunglasses and buy two ice creams to get a bit cooler. Then, they go for a walk around the building and come in. It's still very hot and the ice cream helps just a little. They sit down in the shade to rest for a while. House takes off his glasses and leans his cane on the wall. 'It's so hot today!'  
'Yes, very, very hot... I have a bit of headache because of the heat.'  
'Let's stay here until you feel better.'  
'Yeah, thank you.' She looks at the ice cream left. 'I would put the ice cream all over my body, but then I'll be sticky...'  
House stares at her with his eyes wide opened. 'What stops you?? DO IT!'  
'It's terribly hot but I'm not gonna do that! My body would have strawberry taste the rest of the day.'  
'Strawberry... yummy!!!'  
She chuckles. 'House! Oh God, you've slept very little...'  
Some time later Cuddy feels a little better and they stand up to continue their visit to the Coliseum, but suddenly she starts feeling sick again. 'Hey, you okay? You are a bit pale.' House asks.  
'No... I don't feel very good...' She is sweating and gasping for breath. Fortunately, House holds her before she falls down. He rests his cane in a wall, picks her up in his arms and goes limping to a fountain. There he starts wetting her hands and her neck with cool water. 'Hey! Come on, wake up.' Cuddy stars opening her eyes confused. 'Don't move.' House goes limping and comes back with a bottle of water. 'Here, drink. With small sips.'  
Cuddy sips and sits up holding his hand. 'Thank you... What happened?'  
'You fainted. We should go to the hotel. You must rest.'  
'Okay... it might be better. It's very hot here.'  
'Don't stand up yet.' House makes a phone call and a taxi comes to pick them up. 'Thanks Greg.' He doesn't answer.

The taxi comes and takes them to the hotel. When they get there, they pay the driver and go walking slowly to their room. Cuddy unbuttons the first buttons of her shirt because of the heat and lies on bed switching on the air conditioning.  
'God, this heat is unbearable! You should have a cool shower.' Suggests House.  
'Yes... actually you should too. You're sweating.'  
'Well, there are two people, one bathroom...' House winks at her kidding, but he didn't expect her following his game.  
'So... are you coming to the shower?' She stands up and goes to the bathroom's door while he looks at her surprised.  
'Are you serious?'  
Cuddy nods and he stays still. 'Okay, okay, you don't want... I get it.'  
'The heat has affected to you rational part of your brain. Are you hormones talking for you?'  
'I just thought that after twenty years you were going to seize your chance. I was wrong.' She gets into the bathroom and House follows her, stopping the door and looking at her serious.  
'If it's mutual you can't accuse me in front of a judge and, you're inviting me right now!'  
'I can report you of harassment if that makes you happy.'  
'Jail? No, thanks...' House is still holding the door and she looks at him.  
'So...?'  
'So... I feel so dirty and sweaty!!' House undoes his shirt and Cuddy looks at him surprised. She didn't expect him following the game so far.  
'Are you gonna... come in?' She asks.  
'Yes... No... I'm gonna...'  
'You're gonna what?'  
'I'm gonna come in.'  
'Okay.' Cuddy opens the door and moves to let him come in. "If he wants to play, let's play." House starts taking his shoes off.  
'And... why have you thought about this right now?'  
'Do I need to have a reason for everything?' Cuddy takes off her heels and unfastens her shirt. House tries to look at the wall.  
'W-well, I guess you don't.' He takes off his shirt and leaves it on the floor while she takes off hers and throws it to House's face.  
'And why have you come in?'  
House takes Cuddy's shirt out of his face. 'Because my parents taught me that rejecting invitations is a very impolite thing... I'm such a good boy.'  
Cuddy smiles and turns back to him. 'Would you mind lending me a hand with my bra?' House, astonished, nods. Before he unfastens it, Cuddy takes the shower rose and splashes him and they both get wet. 'You really thought that I'd have a shower with you completely naked?'  
'Shower? No. I just was following your game. I'm surprised you've gone so far!'  
Cuddy looks at him surprised. 'You wanted to go so far?'  
'I just was trying you out. I wanted to see how far you wanted to go.'  
'Then I'll rephrase the question: You wanted me to go any further?'  
'I knew you weren't going to go so far...'  
She mocks at him. 'Well... It wouldn't be the first time.'  
'The first time that I remember yes!'  
'Well... don't lose your hope. Try again later.' She winks. 'And now... I would like to have a shower, so if you don't mind...' She looks at the door and moves her head marking it off. 'You can have your cold shower later. You need it.'  
House smiles. 'Enjoy your shower wicked woman!'  
Cuddy has her shower and some minutes later she goes out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. 'Even now I'm hot.'  
'Oh, come on, don't get randy just because I'm here.'  
'Hmm yes... I have the hots for you.'  
House gets into the bathroom and answers from there. 'I've always known that!'  
'I was kidding! I've never said that!'  
'Maybe you did the night I don't remember.'  
'Yeah... but you'll never know.'  
'Nice...'  
House has his shower and when he goes out Lisa stares at him thinking about what almost happened in the bathroom. He looks behind him. 'What?'  
'N-Nothing. We can take a stroll around the hotel until it gets cooler outside.'


	7. 2x05

_Just 6 days and we'll see Lisa!!! I'm sooooo excited!!_

_Enjoy this chapter ^^_

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

They go for a walk inside the hotel and sit in a hall near the kitchen, where it seems to be the coolest place of Italy. Cuddy leans on the wall feeling the air conditioning on her face. 'Well, tell me. Got any hobby that you've been hiding all these years?' She asks.

'Yeah, I'm a drag queen at weekends.'

'I knew it! A friend told me he saw you one night.'

'Yes, I have a lot of fans, my nickname is Springtime!'

She chuckles. 'Someday I'll go to see you. A private pass for me, Springtime.'

'Sure.' He winks and stares at her. 'By the way, when are we going back to New Jersey?'

'We've been here for three days. You wanna go back now? We can go to another country to annoy more employees.'

'Let's annoy as many people as we can! No, I was just wondering when I will tell everybody what kind of person their boss is: a very nasty one who does nasty things with me!'

Cuddy rolls her eyes. 'You've been saying that kind of things about me for years and yet they don't believe you. Why would it be different now?'

'Because now I might be saying the truth.'

'Nothing nasty has happened.'

House looks at the ceiling smirking. 'Yet.'

Cuddy sits up and asks surprised. 'You expect something nasty to happen?' He doesn't answer. 'There are hookers in Italy as in New Jersey. They work the same way, you have to pay them too. Or you have left off whores?'

'I'm trying with detox...' They stay there under the air conditioning for a while. 'Is there a swimming pool here?'

'Yeah, I think so. That's what the web said.'

'Let's take our swimming costumes and go there!'

.

.

House sits on the edge of the swimming pool with his cane next to him and Cuddy sits next to him. He doesn't bother to look at her covertly. 'Beautiful bikini.'

'Nice swimming trunks.'

'Thanks. I know, they make my ass look nicer.'

'Of course! Your ass is so nice! And that limping... aww it drives me mad.'

'I knew it!' He laughs.

'Actually you drive me mad too much times! Do you really think that I like yelling and following you throughout the whole hospital day after day!?'

'Well, I'm pretty sure you enjoy it!'

'No... Although you don't believe it, I don't like it as much as you think.'

They look in silence at the swimming pool. 'Well, are you gonna get into the water?' Cuddy asks.

'Yes, but you go first.' He pushes her and she falls down into the water.

'Idiot! You've wetted my beach wrap!' She takes it off and throws it to his face.

'Oh, no! What a disaster!' House laughs and she splashes him. 'Oh God, no! Lisa is splashing me. I'm gonna die!'

He keeps laughing and Cuddy pulls his arm so he gets into the water. House sinks and she tries to make he doesn't take air. They are moving a lot and House pulls her into the water so she can't breathe either. Accidentally Cuddy kicks him.

'Whoops... Sorry, sorry, sorry. Are you okay?'

House gets out of the water pushing his stomach with his hands and speaks with difficulty. 'Ac-actually... I've had better moments but...' Cuddy touches his tummy.

'It's redden. Can you breathe well?'

'Of course it's redden, you've just kicked it! I'll be fine in a minute...'

'Thank goodness I haven't kicked lower...'

'Now I know that God does exist!' They get out of the water and Cuddy helps him to sit down on a hammock. 'Well... it wouldn't have been a very big loss.'

'Not big, HUGE loss...'

.

.

She chuckles and sits on the hammock next to his. She closes her eyes and House stares at her for a while, then she opens her eyes and looks at him.

'What are you staring at?'

Why would I try to pretend? He asks himself. 'You! Wasn't it obvious?'

Cuddy blushes a bit and he lies on his hammock again. She puts on her glasses and lays body milk on her body. House looks at her again and whistles.

'Phewwww... Can you do that on me too?'

'You want body milk? Hmmm yeah... why not...?' She sits on his hammock next to him, puts some body milk in her hands and puts them on his shoulders, extending the body milk with a massage.

'Oh yeaaaah, go on!!'

'Okay, calm down!' Her hands tremble a bit, but she keeps putting the body milk on his neck, arms, and back.

'Yeah, yeah... right there...!'

'That's it. The rest you can on your own...'

'Oh come on! Finish what you begun!'

'You've got a nerve!' She puts some body milk on his chest.

'Yeah! You see, you can be a good girl when you want.'

Cuddy extends the body milk on his chest and his tummy, which is no longer red, and stares at him. Before she takes away her hand, he holds it and stares back at her. Cuddy looks at his hand holding hers and starts feeling a bit nervous. House stares at her eyes and feels very, very nervous, he doesn't know why he did that. Unwittingly, she gets a bit closer. 'You want me to stop?' She asks.

'If I had wanted you to stop, I would have told you.'

'You have held my hand. Doesn't it mean you want me to stop?'

'No... It was... some kind of... involuntary movement... or not.' He lets her hand go and when she finishes, she takes her hands off of his body.

'Okay...Thanks.' House says, and Cuddy nods.

.

.

Another uncomfortable silence, this time it's Greg who breaks it. 'We can go to the Coliseum to have dinner, but if you promise you won't faint again.'

Cuddy chuckles and breathes a bit more relaxed. 'I promise I'll try. But stay next to me, just in case.'

'Do not worry, your hero will be right next to you!' He winks at her and looks at her eyes, but feels nervous and looks at the ground.

'Are you okay? You seem... nervous...'

He doesn't look at her. 'No, no, I'm... I'm okay...'

"« Cuddy stands up and sits down next to him worried. Very, very close to him. 'And now? Are you nervous?'

House looks at her, obviously nervous. 'Now?? Should I??'

Cuddy approaches to him almost touching his lips with hers. 'Should you?'

House whispers. 'I don't know.' Finally he dares to do what he has desired to do since the night before. He gives her a kiss. She kisses him back and they stare at each other's eyes without saying anything else.

Cuddy sighs. 'House...'

'What...?' He approaches to her lips again. Cuddy kisses him sweetly.

'House...»" House… Are you okay?? You're absent-minded... Hello, I'm here!

He blinks repeatedly and wakes from his reverie. 'Yeah? Yeah... I'm... okay... yes... fine.'

Cuddy looks at him frowning. 'What were you thinking?'

'Nothing... I just was... It's nothing. I think I'll go to our bedroom to... have a quick shower... the chlorine... you know.'

'Right. I'm gonna have another quick bath here. See you in ten minutes or so.'

'Alright, I won't lock the door so you can come in when you finish... I mean come in to our bedroom not to the bathroom... which is quite obvious 'cause...' He stops talking suddenly. 'See you soon.' He goes to his room thinking: "Shut up and stop screwing it up moron!"

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated _**(:**


	8. 2x06

_Next chapter, short but interesting. _

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

_As always, enjoy._**_  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Night falls in Italy and they come to the Coliseum for the second time that day. Thankfully, the temperature has dropped and now you can be in the street without getting sunstroke. The night is beautiful but House can't help feeling weird. Cuddy looks at him. 'Here we are. It's beautiful at night.'

'Yep... you can do great things with four stones and two bulbs well situated... Do we walk around it?' House asks. Then a guy approaches to them.

'I can't believe it... Lisa? Is it you?'

'Sorry?' Cuddy turns and gets surprised when looks at him. 'David? Yes! Wow, David! Hi!'

'Hi! It's been a really long time! You look gorgeous!'

'Thank you! Oh... Sorry, this is Greg House. House, this is David Webb.' She introduces them and David reaches out his hand, but House stays still. 'Nice to see you.'

'I wish I could say the same to you but... I'm sorry.' House smiles sarcastically and David keeps talking to Lisa.

'Is he your boyfriend?'

She blushes. 'Oh... who? Greg? No, no, we are workmates, friends...' House shows a forced smile and David keeps on what he's doing.

'Whoops sorry... sorry... Well and what are you doing here in Rome? Wow! It has been many years without seeing you.'

'Yeah... since we broke up... Well we are on holidays.'

House frowns and opens his eyes. 'Broke up? Wait, wait? Why do you know each other? You had a relationship?'

David looks at him. 'Yeah... Many years ago!'

'Yes... we were together after college, some months...' Cuddy looks at Greg and can't help thinking that he seems pissed off. Is he jealous?

'Hmm... I see...'

David asks. 'You're also a doctor?'

'Well... more or less... I try to work as a doctor until Lisa takes my bollocks to play with them and makes me run out of my patience.'

She intervenes. 'Excuse me? I'm your boss. You have to do what I want you to do...'

David tries to calm the situation... in his own way. 'Whoops... But I'm sure she is a good leader, or she was... in bed at least.'

'Well, I can see that you like exploiting people in every field of your life...' says House slightly angry. Cuddy blushes significantly.

'I'm hungry... We should have dinner. You wanna come, David?' She's not quite sure of having done well inviting him.

'Hmm let me make a phone call.' David takes his phone and House and Cuddy don't look at each other while he talks. 'Okay, there's no problem. Where do you want to go, Dr. House? I pay.'

'Yeah! We three can have fun. No, wait a moment... Perhaps I should go and give you some intimacy... you may want to remember... you know... old times...' House winks at David and Cuddy stops him.

'No, we can have time to remember in New Jersey, when we meet again. I won't leave you alone, House.'

'Oh please, I don't want to be a nuisance... I can go back to the hotel by myself. Why don't you have a funny wild night together? I promise not to tell!' House smiles exaggeratedly.

Cuddy looks at David. 'I'm sorry, would you apologize us for a second, please?'

.

Cuddy grabs House's arm to go to talk to him. 'Can you stop? I don't like that guy anymore, he's just an ex-boyfriend! That happened many years ago...' She sighs. 'Now we'll have a quick and quiet dinner and we'll go back to the hotel... I'm tired.'

'Are you gonna force me? What happens if I don't want to be a good boy? Or if I don't want to have dinner with that individual?!' He turns round and smiles at David.

'Okay, if you want we can go to the hotel now.'

'We? Why? You don't have to come with me. You're not my mother... I'm just your employee, am I right? Go with him and have fun...'

Cuddy holds his arm before he starts walking. 'If were just an employee I wouldn't have come here with you!'

House stares at the ground and looks at her suddenly. 'What am I then??'

Cuddy didn't expect that question at that moment and, shocked, she looks at David, who is looking at them waiting. 'C-can we talk about this later?...'

House looks at David too. 'Sure. We shouldn't make your friend wait...' He goes where David is waiting and talks to him. 'What about that offer? Shall we go?'

'Of course. Where do we go? The nearest place is a McDonalds... But I prefer a better restaurant. Come with me.'

.

The three get to the restaurant and start eating in silence, until Cuddy talks. 'Well, and David, where have you been these years?'

'I was in Amsterdam for two years and later I went back to New Jersey, where I currently work as a chairman in a firm.'

House yawns. 'Whoops, sorry!'

Lisa looks at him and then at David. 'Apology him. We haven't slept very well.'

'It doesn't matter. I'm sure his life is far more interesting than mine.'

House smiles. 'Oh God... I'm so sorry, please go on with your extremely, highly, super interesting story of your life!'

Cuddy feels quite uncomfortable. 'Well I think we should go... Sorry, he is always that way.'

'No, actually he's funny.' David laughs.

'He's funny for five minutes.'

House doesn't like how he feels. He's always a jerk, but tonight it's different. There's another reason that bothers him.

Cuddy and David keep talking.

'I enjoyed the night! I hope we can see more often.'

'Yeah, sure. I'll give you my telephone number. Nice to see you again.' Cuddy notes his number and David extends his hand to House, but he looks elsewhere. David smiles. 'Goodbye Lisa.'

'Bye David.'

Cuddy gives him two kisses and she and House go back to the hotel.


	9. 2x07

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_

* * *

_**

They arrive to the hotel without saying a word, go to their room and lock the door.

'You're not gonna say anything? You know, something like -Cuddy imitates House's tone-: Yeah, nice guy, you choose your boyfriends very well...'

House looks at her serious and without saying anything goes to the bathroom and closes the door. Cuddy gets angry. 'Hey, do not ignore me!'

House wets his face and sits on the floor while Cuddy is shouting and knocking on the door. 'Can you tell me what the hell was that? Can't behave as an adult once in your life?' House takes a vicodin pill and looks at the ceiling.

'David hasn't done anything wrong to you. What the hell were you doing? If you were jealous stop pretending that you don't care about anything.'

House stands up and opens the door. 'I don't care what you did with your personal life in the past, and that guy looked like a jerk!' He goes out of the bathroom and starts looking for his pajamas.

'Why? Because he was with me? You too, but he didn't drink so much and he could remember, you know?'

'Okay, this is enough Lisa.' He takes the room's keys and goes out of the room. Cuddy stands still in silence. 'Greg... Shit!' She puts on her pajamas and lies on bed, sad.

.

House walks near the hotel thinking. 'Fuck...'

Cuddy can't sleep, goes to the balcony and tries to convince herself. 'He is an idiot! He is just an egocentric, selfish and unbearable guy.'

House keeps walking around there and talks to himself. 'Jealous! Me? Jealous? What a stupid claim! Jealous of that monkey with expensive shoes, just because... he... shared a part of his life... with Lisa...' He stops walking and starts feeling so strange.

Lisa keeps talking to herself, too. 'Fuck Lisa! Stop thinking about him! He has no feelings for anybody, even less for you! He is just an idiot who has to assume that my ass is mine and I do whatever I want with whoever I want...'

'Shit!' House hits his forehead with his hand and bites his fist. Meanwhile, Cuddy cannot sleep yet. It's been a while since House has gone. She takes her cell phone to dial House's number. 'What do I do...?' She presses the call key but hangs up before it sounds. House feels stupid and goes back to the room, then he opens the door and comes in. She opens her eyes and turns to look at the door. She doesn't say anything, but he does.

'Hmm... I... I just wanted to apologize. I've behaved like a child... even more than normal I mean...'

Cuddy nods and answers back: 'Actually I'm used to it... this is nothing that hasn't happened hundred times before...'

'Yeah, I guess...' He looks around.

'I'm sorry too... for shouting... I lost my temper...'

'I'm used to it too... don't worry.'

They stay in front of each other in silence looking around. Cuddy looks at him. 'C-can... can I ask you a question? It's silly but I need to know...'

'If I had a dollar every time someone has said that to me...'

'Were you... jealous of... David?'

House tries to answer as fast as he can. 'Jealous? Of course I wasn't!'

Cuddy smiles a little disappointed. 'Ah... okay... I thought...Well you seemed. Silly me. You! Jealous! Of someone else!' She laughs slightly.

House, ashamed, looks at the floor and starts blushing. 'Well... I wasn't...'

She looks at him frowning. 'Are you... blushing?

'Me? At all!' He rubs his face with his hands and she approaches him and holds his hands to look at his face. Cuddy bites her lower lip and frowns. House looks at her doing that and shakes his head before looking up to her eyes.

.

They get separated, put on their pajamas and get into bed. Time passes and they can only hear their breaths. Both are awake but in silence. Cuddy can't sleep thinking about all that happened today, and specially thinking about the strange behavior of House. She wants to know the truth. 'I'm going to ask David to go out with me...'

House turns to look at her. 'What??!!'

She doesn't look at him, just sighs and repeats what she's said. 'I'm going to ask David to go out with me.'

'But... why? You haven't seen him for years! You don't even know if he's seeing someone... and you don't love him!'

'It was nice to see him and you have no idea about me and who and what I like or dislike.'

'Yes, well, yes, maybe, but I'm not stupid and I know you don't like him. Come on, you can't like him!'

She turns on her side. 'Yes, right, I don't like him. I just wanted to check one thing, thank you for your help...'

'What? Are you doing some kind of experiment?'

'No, I just wanted to see your reaction.'

'Are you using me? Like a rat in a lab?'

She looks at him. 'I wanted to see the real Greg...'

'Ha! The real Greg.... and you're gonna use secret cameras and hidden microphones in my bathroom too? Very fun Lisa!' He turns and shows his back.

'Are you angry?'

'I'm ... I'm.... anxious to know the answer to my question: what am I for you then, if I'm not just an employee?'

'You... you are... a special friend with a... special character... and... and...' She turns and shows her back. 'Goodnight.'

House sounds a bit angry. 'And what? Come on Lisa, do not hide! Face up your problem! What else?!'

'And I don't know who is worse, if you or me! After twenty years why can't you admit that you feel something for me? Something more than sexual attraction...'

Greg looks to the mattress in silence.

'Come on! Face this. You know, I know, everybody knows it...'

He looks at her. 'Then why are you fucking asking???!!!'

'Because I want to hear it from you.'

House answers angrily. 'Well, if you take the trouble of doing all this is because you feel something for me, am I wrong??'

Cuddy is very angry now and words came out of her mouth. 'YES, I feel something! That's what you wanted to hear? There you have it.'

House remains shocked and Cuddy keeps shouting angry. 'Yes, House, you are not just an employee, you're the fucking employee who I cannot control, and who always gets whatever he wants and who eventually is going to drive me mad.'

.

A few seconds later, House is more calmed. 'Fire me then, it will be better for your health...'

'I can't.'

'You don't want... which is quite different...'

'You want to quit? You're free to do it. There is nothing important for you in that damn hospital. Why don't you quit if it's what you want?'

'I don't have any reason for leaving the hospital and I'm not going to resign to a job that I enjoy! And I have more reasons than you think...'

'Oh yes? Really? I don't think so.' They turn and show their back to each other. 'You are a coward.'

House replies. 'Look who's talking...'

'What else do you want me to say?'

'Nothing... you've said a lot of things today...'

'Yes, you should think about all of them and meditate a bit.'

He turns to look at her. 'What makes you think I'm not doing it?'

'Because you are House, you don't care about anything else that has nothing to do with you.'

'You think you know me but you don't...'

'I know you as far as you let people know you; as far as you let me know you. And you will never change.'

House starts shouting angrily. 'Years ago I was different and I got hurt! I'm not gonna get hurt again! I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT AGAIN!!!'

'You know, everybody gets hurt, you're not special, and that's not a reason to send everything to hell. You are not the only one who has got hurt. I get hurt, people get hurt, and they don't give up.'

'It's easier said than done!'

Cuddy looks at the ceiling and sighs. 'It's easier not to do something and avoid trying. If you don't try, you don't get what you want.'

'If you don't try, you don't fail... When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose.'

'If you have nothing to lose why you don't try?'

House remains thinking. 'You might win something and then lose it, and everything would be even worse.'

'No, it would be the same. And at least you have tried and you've learned something new. You are very pessimistic. It doesn't always go wrong.'

'It has never gone right for me.'

'It's you choice. For everything. You can be a coward all your life, it's your decision.'

'Coward... I would like to see how you would react if you were in my shoes.'

She chuckles. 'What is exactly that?'

'A man who got hurt by someone he loved and who has lost all his faith in human beings.'

'Everybody has been hurt by someone who loved. Losing your faith in humans only hurt people who love you.'

'And who loves me? That's not a problem for me...'

She sighs. 'Wilson... loves you, in his own way... I-I love you...'

House frowns and she gets nervous because of what she just said. Cuddy keeps talking. 'You think you know everything but you know nothing. You think you're the only miserable in the world, but if you are, it's only because you want.'

'I don't want to be miserable... life has made me a miserable person...'

'And you do nothing to change it.' Cuddy sighs for the twenty third time tonight. 'House, am I just a boss for you?'

He remains thinking but doesn't answer. Cuddy sighs, again.

'You know? I think I'll call David tomorrow...'

'For what?'

'Because I want... I don't need to give you an explanation... I'm tired of waiting.'

'Of waiting... for what?'

She looks at him. 'A worth guy.'

Greg looks at the mattress disappointed. 'Well... good luck with your research of your perfect guy...' He turns sad and lies again.

'I'm not looking for a perfect guy. I'm looking for a guy with whom I have confidence, to whom I can yell, laugh with... be myself...'

'A guy like... David?'

'No. Like... you.'


	10. 2x08

_I like this one... _

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Enjoy :)_****

**_

* * *

  
_**

House turns to her with his eyes wide open. 'Like... me?' He's shocked and it took him a few seconds to come back to himself. 'Perhaps I should tell that guy to do something like...'  
'Like...?' Cuddy stares at him and smiles. 'Say something to that stupid guy!'  
He chuckles. 'Aren't you gonna kiss her, you stupid flack of bum fluff?' He approaches Lisa a little.  
'Yeah, twenty years of waiting... that guy is very slow...'  
'Well... a bit...' House approaches more and he is almost touching her lips with his.  
'Oh God Greg! Come on!' Cuddy puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. He laughs to himself and puts his arms around her back while kisses her.  
'Oh David.' Lisa says kidding, but House stops kissing her.  
'What the hell...?'  
'It was a joke. Doctor Gregory House degree in medicine at the University of Michigan...'  
'Yeah Miss sarcasm...' He laughs slightly and kisses her again.  
'Wait a minute, are you drunk? Because I don't want you to remember this.'  
He laughs. 'I want to remember everything. Don't spoil this...'  
'Are you gonna tell me now what am I for you? Or you are just taking advantage of the boss?'  
'You... you're... not just my boss, you're the boss who cannot control me, and who can't always get what she wants and who is going mad because of me.'  
He really doesn't know how to answer that question, and he looks at the mattress. She doesn't make him feel better. 'Do you regret of this?'  
'Hmmm no, should I?  
'I don't know... Maybe this is not good for us...' Bad thing. Here comes her doubts. 'Could not succeed, we know how we are... we have much pride and character. So...now what?'

House gets out of the bed, goes to the balcony, and sits in a chair. Cuddy goes behind him, leans on the wall and sighs. House breaks the silence.  
'Pencil.'  
'I beg your pardon?'  
'I had to say something to break this tense situation.'  
'And "pencil" is the appropriate word? I would prefer that you say something more useful.'  
'Like what?'  
'Good House...' She gets a bit angry and goes to the room.  
'Who's behaving like a kid now??'  
'I've said a lot of things, I'm not going to say anything more. But no matter, it's stupid.'  
'Stupid? That's how you call this...' He shakes his head. 'Of course.'  
'Yes, this is stupid! You can be charming one moment, but after two seconds you don't stop being... House.'  
'You know who I am, you can either take it or leave it...'  
'That's all? You don't care about my choice? If I take it perfect and if I don't good too?'  
He goes back to the room. 'I'm just telling you what you have in front of your and the choice is all yours...'  
'It's not all mine. Do you care about me, House? You always flee from tough decisions and make other people choose when you don't know or you're scared.'  
'Well, I'm the one who goes wrong, the mistake between us two. You don't have to get hurt just because you're near to me... I may want to protect you from pain.'  
Lisa chuckles. 'Oh, God... I know I'm going to get hurt whether I'm near to you or not, but I'm willing to suffer if you get less hurt with that.' She looks at him and sighs. 'You know what's going on? You are miserable, and you are afraid of stop being it. You think your life is a shit, but you are afraid that things may change. Changes are not always bad, House'  
House gets angry. 'But why do I have to change? Why do you want me to change? Well, if you want I can go to bed tonight and wake up tomorrow as an integral asshole like David, and we can go back to New Jersey, get married and bring up together two or three biologic children... Whoops, sorry you can't have them! Well, neither I can't change!'  
She's shocked. He has crossed the line to hurt her. Cuddy can't react for a few seconds. Then tears begin to slide across her face. She looks at him very angry and crying. 'You son of a bitch. I don't want you to change! I just want you to stop being a fucking coward! But no, you've gone so far. Screw you.'  
'Yeah, screw you, BRAVE answer... and it's me who is supposed to be a coward? No, Lisa, screw you.'  
She slaps him.

He remains shocked for a short time and then kisses her, but she doesn't move, she didn't expect him to do that. On the one hand, she wants to get separated and shout at him but at the same time she doesn't... She kisses him back and when they separate to breathe, she looks at him with her eyes yet teary.  
'Come on, you're gonna dehydrate.' He dries her eyes with his hand. She laughs slightly and holds his hand.  
'You are a jerk, you know?'  
'And that's what you like from me!' He winks at her.  
'At all.' She smiles and they kiss again.  
She starts taking off his pajamas' shirt and he stops her for a moment. 'Hey... are you aware of this?'  
'Completely. And you?'  
He nods. 'I just was asking. And I will remember it this time, unless you hit my head so I lose consciousness--' She kisses him on his neck.  
'You're controlling yourself a lot, aren't you?'  
'Hmm... well... we ...could say that yes...'  
'Well, then stop talking...'  
He gives her a kiss and now kisses her neck while she caresses his back. Cuddy's hands tremble a little because of the nerves.  
'I can't imagine how we've come to this situation after twenty years when we almost can't stand each other...' House says.  
'Is this your way of say that you feel something for me?'  
He smiles and she smiles him back. Then they get closer and kiss passionately.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
That night nothing and nobody else matters. They don't care about how they will look at each other the next day or about what would happen from this. They just let happen what maybe should have happened long time ago.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	11. 2x09

_Tomorrow I'm going back to Spain... Just one day left to see Lisa Edelstein!!!!!! But you know what's the best thing? I've already seen her twice here in London!!!! Yesterday and this afternoon!! I'm still shocked!! She's **GREAT**, I love her!!!_

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

****_Enjoy  
_

* * *

Next morning it's half past ten and they are asleep embraced. The light that comes from the window wakes him up. He breathes deeply and sees her lying next to him.

Cuddy opens her eyes slowly and looks at him. She doesn't know exactly what to say.

'Hi...'

'Morning...'

She's still a bit confused. 'How... Did you sleep well?'

'The truth is that my back hurts a little due to sleeping in this position, I mean, hugged to you.'

'Oh--sorry' She separates a bit from him and House takes a better posture. Cuddy looks at his cheek; it's still a little redden because of the slap.

'I'm sorry for that. I slapped you quite strongly...But you deserved it.'

'Well, at least I'll have a memory from this trip... temporary, but it's a memory...'

'If that is the best memory of the trip I can slap you again.' Cuddy laughs.

He chuckles. 'I-I think it's fine... Don't bother...'

Some minutes later Cuddy takes the sheets and puts them around her body to go to the bathroom and get dressed. House sees her more beautiful than any other day. He remains quiet on the bed until she goes out of the bathroom wearing a white summer dress.

'I hope today it's cooler than yesterday.'

She looks at his eyes, they have a special shine. They are bluer than any other day.

'I hope so, I don't want you to faint in my arms again haha...'

House takes the bedspread and goes to the bathroom to get dressed. When they are ready, they go to the cafeteria. Any of them knows what would happen from now, but the situation is more and some uncomfortable if they're still quiet. Lisa tries to break the ice. 'Want some juice?'

'Coffee would be better, thanks...'

She serves the coffee and some juice for her.

'Well... What are we gonna do today? We could visit something interesting...'

'House...What are we now?'

'Hmm... hmmm... you mean apart from travel-mates, boss and employee, and all that...?'

'Yes...'

'Um... well... we certainly are... hmm...'

Cuddy stares at him. '...something? There isn't a specific word to describe it... is it?'

'Yeah... yeah... exactly.' House is surprised because of her question and just looks to his cup of coffee. Cuddy likes when he doesn't know the answer to a question but she doesn't like not knowing the answer to the question either. She drinks her glass of juice. Suddenly House raises his head.

'What do you think we are??'

'Eh..well.. we--we are friends who know each other for a very long time, and work together, and always have felt attraction for each other but we have never recognized it.'

'Hmm... that... Well, you've been very accurate...'

'Am I wrong?' She asks.

'Eerr... I'm... not... sure. Well... could be...'

'Shit, Gregory, say something!'

He whispers. 'Shit, Lisa I don't know what to say! Do you want me to say something specific?'

'If you have something else to say yes.'

He remains in silence looking at his cup and rises his eyes to look at her, who is looking at her empty glass. 'Well, shall we go?'

.

.

They go for a walk. In the distance they see a bridge. 'What are those things on the bridge?' Cuddy asks.

'Are they...' He approaches a bit. 'Padlocks?'

'Yeah, lots of them.'

'Yeah... Christ! No one is gonna steal the bridge, please...'

Cuddy chuckles and goes next to a man who sells padlocks in the bridge. 'Excuse me, why are there so many padlocks?'

The man looks at them and tries to talk with his best English. 'Lovers put them and throw the key to river. You two should put one too! You're a very nice couple.'

Cuddy blushes and House laughs nervously, then the man keeps talking.

'So... you want one? You write your names on the padlock, put it on the bridge and throw one of the keys to river and the other two keys, one for each.'

She looks at Greg speechless and he pays the man. 'Well... why not? A padlock can't hurt anyone...

They write their names and put the padlock on a lamp. 'Are you sure of this? This is a kind of sign that this means something.'

'Well, I thought this was a harmless custom but... will I have to marry you after this?'

They laugh nervously and look around. A couple is back to the river throwing the key over their shoulders and then they kiss. House looks at her. 'Ready to throw it?' They both throw the key together. Then he kisses her cheek and looks to the water quickly, while Cuddy touches her cheek. 'I have nothing contagious, you're safe.'

Cuddy smiles. 'Yeah, good to know.'

.

Some time later they bought a vanilla ice cream for Greg and a strawberry one for her, and then lean on the bridge while they eat.

'You wanna taste mine?' House nods and she gives him a spoonful.

'Hmmm... it's nice. You wanna taste mine? 'He's gonna give her a spoonful but he dirties her nose intentionally. 'Whoops, sorry!'

He laughs and Lisa looks at him with an indignant face. 'Now clean it.' House laughs out loud and she looks at him serious. 'I'm not kidding Greg, clean it.'

House chuckles and cleans it with his index finger and sucks the ice cream from it. 'Hmm, it's even tastier when it comes from your nose.' He laughs and she puts some of her ice cream on his cheek. 'Whoops, it has been inadvertently... I'm very clumsy.'

'You don't have to swear... Cleaning service please!'

Cuddy throws him a paper napkin and he rubs his cheek with it.

'I would have given you a kiss on your cheek but I don't know if that is uncomfortable for you.' House looks away embarrassed. 'Actually I want to see you embarrassing.' Cuddy chuckles and kiss him on his cheek. 'Come on! Stop annoying me!' House complains.

.

They're leant on the bridge wall looking at the water. 'How is your leg? Did it hurt yesterday?'

'It didn't hurt more than normal...'

She insists. 'And during that specific moment?'

'You mean "THAT" specific moment? Well, let's say that... I was more concentrated on other issues...'

'Very well concentrated.'

'Is that a compliment?'

She deflects. 'Let's sit for a while.'

They sit down on a bench near the bridge and Lisa lies her head on his shoulder. She doubts for a moment, because she doesn't know if that bothers him. House looks at her surprised, but inside he wants her close to him, so he just approaches his head a bit and finally lies his head over hers. They stay thus for a while, and they can't help thinking that right now it looks more than «something».

'You could say something nice.'

House remains thinking. He really wanted to say something nice, but he wasn't very good at it. 'I'll try not to spoil this... isn't it nice enough?'

She nods. 'It's enough for me.'

.

They start walking again. 'When are we gonna go back to New Jersey?'

'Isn't is written in our airline tickets? I have them in our room. I'll look for them when we get there.' House says.

The sky is overcast and looks like it's going to rain. Before they have time to leave the bridge, it starts to drizzle.

'Let's go, my dress is gonna get soaked.'

'Well, that's not a problem' House laughs.

'Yes, it is... It's white, when it's wet, it's transparent.'

House folds his arms. 'Good, I can wait.'

'Wait for what?'

'For your dress to become transparent.'

'No! I don't like going half-naked in the street...' It starts raining stronger. They cross the bridge and look for shelter under an awning, but they already are very wet. Cuddy has not just her dress, but her hair soaked and puts a tuft behind her ear, then she looks at House and dishevels him.

'Hey, hey, hey! It's not my fault if your hair is horrible because of the rain!'

'Nice...'

After a while it doesn't stop raining. 'What if we go to the hotel? There's nothing wrong about walking under the rain... apart from your dress problem... but no one will be in the streets looking at you.'

'You will.'

'Argh... I'll walk with my eyes closed if you feel better...'

'Don't be stupid... you cannot walk very fast and if you go with your eyes closed, we would get to the hotel tomorrow... Besides, you've already seen everything.'

They walk towards the hotel. On their way, House looks at her from the corner of his eye. 'Beautiful dress...'

Cuddy looks at her dress that is completely soaked and can see her bra. 'Oh God... I hope the bra doesn't become transparent too...'

He opens widely his eyes. 'Oh my God, I got to see that!'

'House! Shut up!... Actually your shirt is becoming transparent too.'

'Thank God I'm not wearing a bra!'

Cuddy rolls her eyes and they keep walking. She says kidding 'Will we arrive today?'

'Don't think so!' House stops walking suddenly.

'Ha! Oh come on! Don't stop now! I'm wet enough, and the hotel is right there.'

'I just don't feel like walking right now.' He smiles.

'Don't make me drag you to the hotel Gregory House.'

He chuckles and she tries to push him, but he doesn't move at all. She approaches him a little bit more. 'Let's walk, come on.'

'It's fine being here, under the rain...' House stares at her and she stares back.

'Until when?'

'Until it stops raining maybe?' He approaches a bit more.

'And what if it doesn't stop until tomorrow?'

'I don't have any problem with that...' He's still staring and looks for her hand with his.

Cuddy holds his hand and he gets closer. She puts her other hand around his neck and they kiss under the rain, while it becomes heavier.

'We are gonna be sick tomorrow.' She whispers, but she doesn't stop kissing.

'We'll have to discuss who takes care of who...'

'If I get sick it would be your fault.'

'What a pity I don't feel guilty!' He chuckles.

'Then when I'm in bed, with a fever, nausea, headaches and I don't feel like having sex, you will feel guilty.'

'Okay, I'll make a big effort to take care of you! But I rather you don't get a cold, so let's go to the hotel.'


	12. 2x10

_Hey guys! It's been a long time but I've been pretty busy... I met Lisa Edelstein!!! A lot of times actually!!! First in London (twice) and then we came to Madrid and I saw her a few times too!!! I'm so excited! She's great!!! If anyone has seen Lisa on El Hormiguero on Youtube, I'm one of the girls in red!!! We had a really great time!!! It was amazing! We gave her a tshirt during commercials which said "I am the Huddy Queen" and Lisa loved it!_

_Incredible, people!_

_Lisa E is so lovely!_

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Enjoy!!! :D_****

**_

* * *

  
_**

They arrive to the hotel soaked and holding hands. The receptionist looks at them and House talks. 'Buongiorno!' They get into the elevator. 'My Italian is going better and better... I'm so proud of me!'

'Yeah, it's true, now you can flirt with Italian guys.'

'Ha ha... In fact I rather flirt with American women... especially with those who run a hospital.' He approaches her and kisses her passionately.

Cuddy opens her eyes surprised. 'House this is the elevator, not our bedroom.'

House presses the STOP button and kisses her again. 'I've noticed.'

She separates a bit from him. 'H-House what are you doing? Why did you stop it?'

'I'm trying not to cause a scandal in the hotel, but if you prefer I'll make the elevator work again. But if the doors open and a guest tries to come in... wow, what a shame!'

Cuddy looks at him shocked, she can't believe what she just heard and what she's about to do. 'Okay, shut up. This never happened.' She kisses him passionately...

.

... Some minutes later Greg pushes again the STOP button and the elevator works again. The doors open on their floor and they go to their room's door. 'I can't understand why it isn't an air conditioning in these elevators...'

She chuckles and they get into the room. 'I'm gonna have a shower. Can you take a look and try to find our tickets? I don't remember the time we have to leave tomorrow.'

She gets into the bathroom and House looks for them. He opens some drawers, his suitcase, looks in his clothes' pockets. 'Fuck... I can't find the tickets, Lisa.'

She's still in the shower. 'Have you looked in my suitcase?'

'Hmmm no, I'm about to look.' House opens her suitcase but the tickets are not there either. However, he finds some underwear very nice and chuckles. 'Nothing.'

She gets out of the bathroom. 'And don't you remember the date and the time? Just to know how much time we have to find them.'

'I'm not sure... we might have 24 hours... 48 hours ... 15 minutes... I don't know.'

'Okay, I'll phone the airport while you have your shower.'

House nods and she phones to explain her problem. 'Yeah... yeah, two tickets, yes... to New Jersey... Gregory House...What?...This morning?... and what can we do now?... Yeah, I see... okay, thank you so much...'

She hangs up and Greg shouts from the bathroom. 'So what?'

'Well genius, we have lost our flight.'

'And what are we gonna do now?'

None of them wants to go back home. They don't want that this trip to end because they want to enjoy a bit more this madness that they have begun.

'What if we go to another country?' House asks.

'Where do you wanna go? Will you bother the staff to get a better room too?'

'Of course I will!... What about London?'

She remains thinking. This is completely insane. The longer they wait to get this over, the harder it will be.... And the worse the fall will be.

'Yes. London would be nice.'

.

.

They go to the restaurant to have lunch. This time House doesn't push the STOP button in the elevator.

'I'm starving!' He says.

'Walking makes you hungry?'

'Walking, going in a elevator... yes, let's say... too much physical exercise...'

They start eating. 'Hmm what do you think if we meet David before we go to London?

'David...'

'Yeah, David... It was a joke...'

'What kind of humor is that? Are you practicing the British sense of humor before going to London?'

They eat. 'We can go this afternoon to the airport and get the tickets. And... The hotel... just one room? Two rooms?'

House jokes. 'Two rooms with mine very faaaaaaar away from yours please!'

'I hope you have enough vicodin to have sexual FANTASIES with me.'

'I've got full pockets of vicodin, evil woman! We don't need you!'

Cuddy chuckles 'I haven't been an evil woman... I can tease you and leave you with the desire... Could you and little Greg stand it?'

'BIG Greg and I will be okay... we'll just ignore you. We can stand without you...You wanna bet?'

'Sure, that's what you say now... London has a lot of new wonderful places where we won't have sex.' Cuddy smirks.

'Is you who won't be able to stand it when we are there.'

'I've been standing it for twenty years, I'm sure I'll be able to stand it...'

'Once you try it you can't live without it!'

She laughs. 'Well, I tried it twenty years ago and I'm still alive. And I tried with David long ago too and that doesn't mean that I want to try again...'

'Why don't you stop talking about him? I mean... I'm not jealous; it's just a... suggestion.'

'Yeah, of course, you're not jealous... at all.' She looks at him. 'Okay, okay I get it! I won't talk about David again. But if we wouldn't have met him, maybe all this wouldn't have happened.'


	13. 2x11

_It's been a long time... I'll post more often from now on, I promise._

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Enjoy this chapter ^^  
_

* * *

House and Cuddy go to their room to rest a bit before going to buy the tickets. She's lying on the bed and House looks at her from the balcony, then he stands up, takes his shoes off, and lies next to her. Cuddy feels him on her side and puts her hand over his. House jokes. 'I told you. You won't get sex from me...'

'Any physical contact with you means that I want sex?'

'If you were a different person no, but if we bear in mind that this person is you... YES!'

'Am I only sex for you?'

That question really shocks Greg, and he remains in silence. Cuddy looks at him waiting for an answer, but it never comes. 'Okay, don't answer.' Cuddy shows her back to him and he looks at her thinking seriously about her question.

She feels a bit angry, if it's just sex what he wants... phone a hooker... Lisa sighs and tries to take off her mind all her thoughts about him.

House turns to her again and raises his hand to caress her back, but he regrets and puts his hand on the pillow again. He feels like saying something but he knows he'll screw it up if he does. Cuddy talks but doesn't turn to look at him. 'You were right. I won't stand it if I go to London with you. So go you to London and I'll go back to New Jersey or visiting my parents.'

House sighs. 'Then I'll go back to work...'

'No, the hospital deserves a few days without you. And you have a lot of days off left.'

He touches her shoulder in order to make her turn round. 'Then come with me to London and the hospital will be free of us a few days...'

She looks at him surprised. 'Why do you want me to go with you?'

'Be-cause... I don't know... it's not the same if I go alone... and I think you may... like that place...' Cuddy looks at him and finally nods. House feels happy inside, but he wouldn't admit it.

.

.

In the afternoon, they go to the airport to buy their plane tickets for the next day. Afterwards, they go for their last walk in Italy. 'Awww this is beautiful. I'm gonna miss Rome.'

'This vacation has been... you know... strange...'

'Very strange, actually... but you know... I wouldn't change anything...' Cuddy smiles at him. 'I enjoyed these days here, your pranks to the staff, our discussions, our jokes, our walks...'

'Aaawwww, I'm about to cry my eyes off!' He says and Cuddy rolls her eyes.

They buy their last Italian "gelato" and House has his mouth full of it. 'Didn't your mother teach you how to eat? You have some ice cream on your nose.'

'She did but anyway I ate like an animal...' He cleans the ice cream of his nose with his hand.

'What a saint person! That's patience!'

She approaches the ice cream to her mouth and House pulls her arm, so her nose gets dirty of ice cream. 'Whoops sorry, how clumsy I am.'

'Ha-ha... Funny...'

'Too much ice cream for your thighs, uh?'

'Yes, you know, a minute of pleasure in your mouth and a lifetime on your hips...'

'Exactly... and your hips are damaged enough...' He laughs and mocks at her.

'That's enough, isn't it? This is no longer funny.' She looks at him serious and starts walking away.

'Aren't you gonna talk to me?' House follows her and she keeps walking ignoring him.

'Liiiisaaaa... Do I have to beg on my knees for your forgiveness?'

Suddenly, she stops and turns to look at him. 'Come on... I'm a poor cripple!'

She stays in silence and smiles.

'Really? You must be kidding...' Cuddy stares at him without saying a word while he kneels on one leg. 'Please Lisa, would you forgive me?'

Cuddy laughs 'I will never forget this' She helps him to stand up. 'Well... okay... I forgive you...'

'Well, now it's me who is angry!'

'Okay I'm sorry but I'm not gonna get on my knees.'

'Fine.' House starts walking without looking at her.

'Oh come on! House!' She can walk faster and goes next to him. 'House!' He looks at her. She rolls her eyes and gets on her knees. 'Sorry.'

'Sorry? That's it?'

Cuddy chuckles and frowns. 'Yes. What else you do want?'

'Make an effort, come on!'

'I'm sorry House.' She rolls her eyes and stares at him. 'Can you forgive me?'

House smiles at her. 'Silly... let's go to sleep. We have a flight tomorrow.'

.

.

In the morning they check they have all their things in their suitcases and go to the airport. Once there, they check in their luggage and go to look some stores while they wait to go on board. Cuddy convinces him to try on a T-shirt. 'Come on, you need to renew your wardrobe a little bit...'

'Renew my wardrobe? What's wrong with my wardrobe?' She smiles and House tries on the T-shirt.

'Wow, you look great.'

House pretends a girl's voice. 'Really? I think it makes me look fat.'

'Hahah no little girl, seriously. It makes you look sexier.'

House's face turns serious. 'Sexier? The ending -er means that you thought that I was sexy before I put on this T-shirt and then I became even sexier. Am I right, Lisa?'

Cuddy gets nervous. 'You're an ass.'

He smiles victorious. 'Thanks for confirming.'


	14. 2x12

_A very looooooong one! I hope you like it ^^_

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

They go on board and when not even an hour of flight has passed, they are bored.

House moves in his seat. 'What if... hmm... we play some kind of challenge game? Each of us asks a question to the other one, if we don't answer we have to pass a challenge proposed by the other person. Right?'

'Hmmm ok-ay... You go first.'

'Sure.' He remains thinking. 'Hmm... Isn't it true that you felt happy when you knew we were gonna travel together?'

Cuddy sighs 'Yes...' and he smiles. 'Okay, here I go. Is it true that you bought the tickets thinking that I was gonna invite you to come with me?'

'Hmm... I... considered that possibility.'

Cuddy smiles to herself. 'Okay, your turn.'

'Hmm... Is it true that you like what has happened between us in this trip?'

'Yes, the same as you, I don't need to ask you that... Well my question is... is it true that you always had some kind of feelings for me? Since we were at university in Michigan.'

He looks at her. He would never answer that to her, too personal. 'I'm not gonna answer... I choose challenge.'

'Okay, I want you to shout SCHWEPPES!'

'Schweppes? Argg' House looks around and coughs. 'Ejem, ejem, SCHWEPPES!' Then he feels stupid and hides his face between his hands. Cuddy smiles maliciously. 'I have recorded you with my cell phone. Your question.'

'What? Screw you... Is it true that you rather have an only bed in London so we have to sleep together? Ha!'

'That's stupid. I'm not gonna answer... Challenge.'

'Stand up and explain in a loud voice to all the passengers that you feel so bad, so ask if anyone has a laxative in their handbags for you, Lisa Cuddy.'

'What? Are you mad? What if I don't do it?'

'You'll have a punishment.'

Cuddy looks at him. House has for sure that she's not gonna do that, then she stands up. 'Uh hum... Hi, passengers, attention please... My name is Lisa Cuddy and I wanna ask you, please... if you have a laxative, because I feel really sick and my... and this guy sitting next to me, has used the last one we had.'

'Yeah, because she cooks some dishes that could kill an elephant and now, you know, my organism has to purify itself... she took all the laxatives, 'cause she is incapable of eating her own food, so I just could find the last one but for her meals I need more.' He winks at her and they sit down again.

.

.

'Charming...'.

'Not as much as you! Cheat... He says while sticks his tongue out at her and she looks at the ceiling.

'Kid... Well here is my question: Since when do you have the hots for me?'

'Some time later you started to have the hots for me.'

'Ha-ha...very funny.'

'I know... Here I go: Would you have wanted us to have a relationship?'

She stares at him speechless, but finally, she answers the question. 'We couldn't have an adult relationship, and I don't want everything goes worse than now.'

He stares at her like if he wants to say something, then he looks at the floor. 'Next question...'

'Why are you so scared of saying what you feel? And that counts as my question for the game.'

He stays looking at the ground and after some seconds looks at her serious. 'I don't want to be vulnerable... I don't wanna let other can hurt me... I don't wanna other get near to me and hurt them too... Happy? This game is not fun anymore, perhaps we should sleep... or blow our noses...' He turns a bit on his seat.

'That doesn't have to be necessarily like that...' She stays quiet. 'Any other question?'

'Yeah, sure... Why do you care if I'm happy?'

'I-I don't know... everybody deserves to be happy...' He stares at her and she dares to ask the tricky question. 'If you had to choose, whom would you choose Stacy or me?'

House looks at her very serious. 'It's enough Lisa...'

'It was you who wanted to play...'

'I just wanted to pass the time, I didn't want you to swim in my own crap and splash me, you know?'

'You suggested the game and gave me the rules, I just limited myself to play with that. If you play, you risk not to win.'

'Win what? We weren't gonna win anything! It was just to keep us amused! Is it supposed to be my fault now?'

'We were having fun. You can't get angry just because you don't like a question.'

House sighs angry. 'It's okay! My fault. I don't want to play anymore.'

'You haven't answered my last question.'

'Why do you wanna know that? What happens if you're not my answer to your question? Will you still wanna know it?'

Cuddy stares at him. 'Yes.'

House expected a "No" for that answer. 'Argh, why are you women so complicated?'

'Women? No, why men complicate things? It's a simple question with a simple answer.'

Greg stares at her. She's right. "Come on, Greg, screw up the rest of your life..." thinks to himself, and then speaks slowly. 'You.'

Lisa looks at him surprised. She didn't expect him to say that. Stacy was a very important person in his life and she thought that she was important for him too, but less than her. 'S-seriously?'

'You want me to have it tattooed on my forehead?' He folds his arms and looks at the floor.

'I don't know what to say... But why? I mean, why me instead of Stacy?'

'Are you gonna keep... putting your finger into the wound?'

'You gave me an answer that I didn't expect, so it's normal that I wanna know why.' She feels confused.

'A-at least you haven't betrayed me like her... you know, I mean this little problem with my leg.'

'Its just because of that? I also had something to do with your... leg.'

'But she was responsible of me while I was in coma.'

'But I was your doctor... I didn't know how to act.

'But I told you what I wanted you to choose for me! I just was gonna be in coma to stand the pain!'

'I don't regret what we did, if with that I got you to survive.'

House looks away. 'We've talked about this so many times. I'm not gonna get my leg cured, I'm not gonna forgive Stacy and we'll be as we've been until now.'

'Yes? Look, I'm tired of you. It's true that your leg is not gonna get cured, but if you do rehab or ask for help -even I'll help you if you ask- you may have less pain.

Stacy acted as right as she could, she didn't wanna see you suffering. And with me... if that's what you want okay. We'll forget all this shit and that's all. I'm tired of trying something with you... I just wanna know one thing...What would you have done if it was me who was on the verge of dying?'

House stares at her. 'I would have given my two legs to save you.'

.

.

Cuddy looks at him shocked. 'That... that is... so nice from you'

She has a lot of confusing feelings at this moment and doesn't know what to do. House leans his head against the headrest without saying anything. Lisa remains in silence for a while, looking at the floor, but then she looks at House and approaches a bit more without saying anything. Then she kisses him.

'This is some kind of sexual activity... you've just lost our bet.' House smiles.

'We are not in London yet.'

House jokes. 'Well... if we're not technically in London... we wouldn't infringe any rule if we... you know... use... the toilets.' House winks at her exaggeratedly.

She shakes her head smiling nervously. 'You... and I... toilets... plane...What do you want? Showing me new places to have sex? First on the elevator, now in the toilets... what's the next? On the bed, on the floor, on the towel by the door, in the tub, in the car, up against the minibar?'

'Wo, wo, wo... I just was suggesting... hahaha.'

'Are you serious?'

House raises one eyebrow. 'What if it was true??'

Cuddy blinks. 'Uh-hh... eh... well thanks to you, for all the passenger we are using laxatives... It wouldn't be strange for us go to the bathroom...

House chuckles and raises one eyebrow. 'Hmmm... I... got... to go to... the toilet...' He stands up and Cuddy laughs and stays on her seat for a while, surprised and nervous. Then she stands up and meets him there.

'This is not very spacious.' Greg says laughing silently.

'It doesn't matter...' She closes the door after her and...

.

.

After the... turbulences, they go back to their seats giggling. 'God, I can imagine when we tell our holidays to Wilson, it's gonna be something like: Hey Wilson! Yeah, you know? I had sex with House on the plane.'

'Yeah, he'll be shocked... we should have filmed it... so he could have some proofs haha.'

Cuddy laughs sarcastically. 'Ha-ha no... Are you gonna tell him?'

'I will write e-mails to every doctor, nurse and patient in the hospital.'

'Ohh... fewer clinic hours and you're completely mine, I have you eating from my hand.'

'Ha! A thing like this must be told. Fewer clinic hours can't impede it!'

She looks serious at him. 'You won't. Besides, I still have a little reputation to preserve. You can't tell everybody that I have sex with my employees on planes...'

'And in elevators?'

'Obviously no.'

'May I tell at least that we had sex?' Cuddy doesn't answer, but shakes her head. Actually none of them wants to tell to anyone. They are having fun and it has taken twenty years to reach this situation. They don't want to screw it up now. They want to have the chance to try and see how much the fun lasts.

When time passes they start playing another game. This time they have to say one thing they can't stand from the other and later another good one to make up for it. Cuddy suggested the game, so Cuddy starts.

.

'I can't stand your behavior with patients and their families and later is me who has to apologize, but the good thing is that you're the best doctor anyone can have.'

He chuckles.

'Okay... um... I can't stand when you talk to Wilson in order to make him try to convince me about something... He's on my side!' He chuckles. 'But you manage the hospital quite efficiently.'

Cuddy nods. 'Hmm... I can't stand when you come to my office yelling and demanding insane things when even you know that they're dangerous... but I like that you never give up when you think you're right.'

They smile at each other and keep playing their sincerity game.

'I hate when you give priority to the patients' choice instead of my medical choice when you know I'm right... But I like having your medical opinion in my cases.'

.

.

Playing this game is not bad at all. They are learning things they didn't know, and what things they like or dislike. After all these years, they start opening up to each other, and this is a very big step for both.

Cuddy continues. 'I hate when you know I don't want to see you and you come to my house, or you know I'm on a date and you come anyway. But I like that you worry about me.'

'Hmmm... I hate when your shirts don't let me see your neckline properly but I liked when you were next to me when I was about to die, after Amber's death.'

'Oh come on, you needed me, I wasn't gonna leave you alone...' She remains thinking for a second. 'I don't like when you take advantage of Wilson, he is a good guy! And he stands you! But I like that you two aren't gays.'

House laughs. 'Do you feel happy we're not gays?' Greg jokes. 'Actually if I were gay, I would ask Wilson to marry me. He's got those brown and shiny little eyes, the sweetest little bum I've ever seen, and...

'Yeah, yeah!' Cuddy stops him. 'I get it... You sure you're not gay?

'You sure you're not a man, then?'

'You've just checked it out...'

'Fair enough... Well... where were we?... Ah yes! I hate when you pretend to be so severe with me in the hospital 'cause I know you melt when I walk next to you but, anyway, I like when Wilson, you and me meet and start arguing, it's rather fun.'

'I don't melt! It's you who is excited when I walk next to you! I can notice that you walk even faster to get closer to me!'

'To see your boobs.'

'Whatever... I don't like when you and Wilson conspire against me, and yes, I like when Wilson you and me start arguing, but I like more when he goes and mum and dad start discussing.'

'Hahaha. Good point. I dislike when you and Wilson also conspire against me but I also like when you come every morning to my office to bring me some cases.'

'I dislike when you ignore me and the cases I bring to you but I like when you come to my office to complain.'

'I dislike when you tell me off because I complain but I like when you come to apologize when I was right.'

'I dislike when you flirt with Cameron at work but I like when you knock her off.'

'Uuuh that sounds jealousy!' points House.

'No, I'm not jealous! God! She is a kid... I only say that you two work for me, if she is besotted with you she doesn't work properly... But I-I don't care if you go out to dinner or something like that with her... It's your problem, but at work both of you belong to me.'

House claps.

'Wooow! What an impressive speech! Congratulations boss!'

'You see? I don't like when you do that.'

House pretends a sad face and she smiles.

'But I like when you put silly faces.'

House stares at her and finishes the game. 'I like you.'

.

.

From a loudspeaker the pilot announces that they will be landing in a few minutes. He asks people to remain in their seast and fasten their seatbelts; and that's what Cuddy and House do.

'Well, we are almost in London, our bet still stands?'

'I don't know... you and little Greg... whoops, sorry, big Greg, could stand it?'

'This body has energy for anything baby! Don't worry about me. Don't you wanna go on with the bet?'

'Actually... no, I don't...' They look and smile at each other as they didn't do since very long time ago.

.

.

When the plane lands, they take their luggage and House leads her to a very nice and nearby hotel.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this part???**

**To be continued!**


	15. 3x01

_I'll post 2 chapters each time from now on, so enjoy ^^_

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

House and Cuddy got to the hotel. 'Here we are.'

'Wow! Have you ever been here?'

'Well, a few days...'

She didn't need to ask more, she knew it was with Stacy. 'Well, okay... do we go in?'

'Sure.'

They go in and approach the receptionist, who is typing on the computer. 'Good evening, we'd like to book a double room.'

'Sure. Could you tell me your name, please? And how many days do you want to book the room for?'

'Gregory House. Days...' He looks at Lisa. 'How many days do we have?'

'Hmmm I-I don't know, we could stay here about four nights.'

House nods and turns to the receptionist. 'Okay, four nights. She's the boss.'

The receptionist nods and keeps typing. 'Will you pay at the end of the trip?' House and Cuddy nod. 'Good. Well, that's all. Could you fill in this and sign here, please?' She gives some papers to House. 'Okay, thank you. Your room is number 116. I hope you enjoy your stay in London and our hotel services, Mr. and Mrs. House.'

Cuddy opens her eyes widely while she takes the key. 'T-thank you... Have a nice day.'

'Mr. and Mrs. House... that was funny.' Cuddy blushes and they take the elevator to go to their room and leave there the luggage. Then they go to the restaurant to eat something.

.

.

'Not bad, isn't it? We can go for a walk later.'

'Sure, that would be nice.' The waiter comes to take note. 'What are you having, House?'

'Hmmm... Well... The special salad is quite good.'

'Okay, the same for me then.' Some minutes later the waiter comes again with their salads and they start eating. 'Are you gonna be nice all the trip?'

'Don't think so... I can't keep myself from being rude.'

'Yeah, I guess...'

They eat without looking at each other, until House talks. 'Has it been a good idea? Coming here together... In general, I mean...'

Cuddy remains thinking. 'So... you don't wanna be here with me right now, do you?'

'Oh, come on, I'm not saying that... don't change my words.'

'No, it's okay... You regret, at least a little bit, coming to London...'

'No, I don't. At least now.'

'So you will probably regret.'

'I don't know... I've stopped having visions of the future...'

'What a shame. That would be very useful...' She thinks while eats: What if House is right and this hasn't been a good idea. He has doubts and makes her doubt. 'I don't know... Maybe you're right, maybe this is not good for us... Are you... scared about how this will go?'

'Are you kidding? I'm shitting myself.' He tries to make it sound like a joke, but actually it isn't, and Cuddy knows him enough to know when he's joking.

'Are you serious?? W-why?'

'Don't wanna know it.'

'I want to know it.'

House sighs. 'I... don't wanna fall in love with anyone. I don't wanna fall in love with you.'

Cuddy drops the fork and looks at him surprised. 'What? Yo-u are...' She shakes her head. 'Are you falling in love with... me?' She blinks and House gets nervous.

'Wo, wo, wo... I... just was saying... that I don't wanna fall in love with... you. It's not because of you, but me. It hurts, and that wouldn't be good for any of our sanity.'

'You've hurt me a lot of times, the same I did to you.'

'But not in that way...'

She looks away and keeps eating. 'I... don't know what I feel.' Cuddy sighs, now it's her turn, she has to say it. 'I always had... some feelings... for you...'

'Oh, that's... hmm... surprising.'

'Really? I thought you knew it.'

'Well, I didn't think about feelings, but only attraction...'

'Yeah, you see... Women's foolishness... not only physical attraction.'

'Men can also feel more than just physical attraction, but that takes longer... First they feel something funny in their pants... It's complicated...' Cuddy stares at him and he sighs. 'Well, life is a cold, wet and moldy place, and I'm not wearing flip-flops...'

She laughs slightly. 'What are you waiting to get some flip-flops, Mr. Metaphor?'

'The truth is that I haven't worn flip-flops in a very long time...'

'You prefer to go... barefoot? Maybe it's time to buy good shoes...'

He always liked to talk in metaphors; it was an easier way to open up for him. 'But now I'm used to go barefoot, new shoes will hurt my feet and... What happens if I can't stand walking with shoes again?'

'Oh come on, barefoot you can... nail something. Shoes are always better than going barefoot. Yes, at first it hurts but then... new shoes are worthwhile if you like them.'

'What if I'm almost sure that new shoes will like me for a short time and then I'll tear them up??'

'What IF the sky is green? What IF Stacy comes back to the hospital? What IF tomorrow rains in London...? If, if, if... What IF this doesn't go wrong? Yes, it's true that at the end, shoes usually get spoiled, but while you have them it's... cool, and it's better to go with shoes than going always barefoot...'

House looks at her serious. 'I'm starting to hate shoes metaphors. Are you... proposing something to me?'

Lisa opens her eyes and looks around. 'N-no, no... I'm proposing you propose something to me.' She starts getting nervous feeling him staring at her. 'Ehmm ah... forget it...Why don't we use our real shoes and go for a walk?'

.

.

.

The situation has gotten a bit weird and while they go to the London Eye, they try to talk about anything else, the hospital, patients, they have a discussion about medical procedures... They even talk about Wilson and his wish of giving love to every woman of the world to avoid the subject. Once they get there, they wait next to the big wheel.

'Do we take a ride?'

'Why not?' House goes to the ticket window and buys two tickets for the next ride. Then they go back to the queue and wait for their turn.

'What do you prefer, Rome or London?'

'I can't choose, they're just different places...'

'Did you enjoy Rome?'

House nods silently. Their turn comes and they ride on the London Eye. Then he stabs her metaphorically. 'Referring to what we were talking before... what did you mean with: I want you to propose something to me?'

Cuddy chuckles and looks around. 'Why are you doing this to me? I cannot escape here.'

'That's exactly why I'm doing it now, unless you rather jump...'

'No, I'm not gonna jump...' She sighs. 'Okay, what do you want?'

'An answer... What did you mean with: I want you to propose me something?'

She gets very nervous but tries to appear calm. 'Well... there are seven words, which one is exactly the word that you do not understand?'

House is staring at her, and then shakes his head side to side. 'It doesn't really matter...'

'Really, it doesn't matter?' Cuddy is surprised that he doesn't insist.

'You're not giving it any importance, why should I give it?'

She sighs. 'Okay, it matters to me.'

'Then why do you pretend it doesn't?'

'Because... I don't know what matters to you.'

'If I'm asking it means that at least I feel curious about it.'

'Do you really care about it?' She looks at him and he nods. 'You're so expressive, you know?'

'I'm such a quiet person... So, you're not gonna give me the answer...'

'Well, humm... maybe we could have... something more than what... we have now.'

He remains thinking without looking at her. 'Those words in my country mean a relationship.'

'In my country if you haven't already said no, means that you want a relationship.'

'I couldn't say no because you haven't asked me anything, so that in my country means that is YOU who wants a relationship.'

Cuddy rolls her eyes. Why does she have to be the one who has the guts to do this and not him? 'You want a relationship? Don't jump out of the wheel, please.'

House chuckles. Actually he didn't expect her to say it but now he can't escape. 'Do you think it will go well? It might go wrong...'

'Why are you so pessimistic? It looks like if you wouldn't want to be... (happy?) less miserable. If you don't want anything just say it!'

'I'm not pessimistic but realistic. Nothing lasts forever. Everything will be very nice at the beginning and then it will turn worse...'

'And that means that since nothing is forever, nothing is worth it? It's like... Why will I eat today, if tomorrow I'll be hungry again?'

'I'm... not sure... I don't wanna fall again... I fell long time ago and I manage to kneel. I know I'll never stand again but at least, I'll try not to fall once more.'

'I'll never let you fall. I'll hold you of your shoulders, your legs, your arms... but I'll be there at least as a friend, as I've always been.'

'Ah, I don't know Lisa...' House bites his fist and she looks around.

'Okay.' She says.

'Okay?'

'No, it's not okay, but I don't know what to say... pencil?'

'Good option.'

He smiles and she smiles slightly back at him; then she approaches her hand to his. He looks at it but doesn't move his hand. House looks at her eyes. She stares at him and puts her hand away, but before she removes it completely Greg holds it and their eyes meet. 'You know me very well; you know what kind of personality I have... would you stand it?'

'I've known you for over twenty years, and I've managed to stand you day after day for a very long time.'

He looks at her with lowered head. 'You know our... relationship won't be as other people's relationships...'

'We can't have a normal relationship, I know. Among other things we work together... that's a "problem" that most of couples don't have. So stop trying to scare me. I know how you are. I know that you have a placard on your forehead that says "Dangerous boy"'

He laughs slightly. 'Fine. So...?' She asks.

'What size of flip-flops do you have?' House smiles at her and holds her hand strongly.


	16. 3x02

_As I said, here it's the second chapter :)_

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Enjoy (=_**_  
_**

* * *

When the ride that they won't forget ends, they go out of the London Eye holding hands and go walking through the bridge. House can't believe that after so much time they are doing this. 'So... we are... you know...'

'Ehmm we could say that... yes...'

House nods a bit confused. 'And... What are we gonna say in the hospital?'

'Well, we can be together but... don't say anything in the hospital, I mean, we don't have to hide it, but we don't need to advertise it either, do we?'

'Of course. Unless you want the whole hospital to be mocking at me.'

'I don't think they'll mock at you. In any case, they'll wonder if you drugged me.' She laughs.

'Ha-ha-ha. Very funny.' He stares at her very closely for some seconds.

'I-I think we're supposed to kiss now...'

Then he approaches her a bit. 'Who says that?'

Cuddy chuckles. 'Hmm, the book of "The strange relationship of House and Cuddy."

'If it's written in a book we mustn't contradict it!' They approach a bit more and finally end with the few inches that separate them.

.

.

It's strange for them to be "..." and they're assimilating how it will affect their lives. They are very thoughtful and quiet while walking towards the hotel. When they get there, they put on their pajamas and lie on bed. They are very tired due to the flight so it doesn't take them long to fall asleep. He's not used to walk for a long time and his leg hurts a bit more than usual. Greg kisses her and says goodnight. After taking his vicodin, he falls asleep very quickly.

Lisa stays awake, thinking about everything, Rome, the plane –the bathroom of the plane-, the hotel, the London Eye, and House sleeping next to her. She looks at him before closing her eyes and falls asleep.

.

.

In the middle of the night, Lisa suddenly wakes up sweating. She goes to the bathroom to wash her face and neck and gets into bed. House doesn't open his eyes nor moves. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yes, it was only a nightmare.'

'Nightmare? What was it about?'

'Nothing, it was nonsense.' He stares at her until she tells him. 'It's stupid, seriously... Our boss was informed that we were together and he fired me, and Foreman was appointed your boss... Oh, well, and Wilson was a bit angry 'cause you didn't tell him about us, and he said that you were gonna screw it up...'

'Wow, let me say that you have beautiful predictions about this, uh? And the pessimistic is me!'

'It was a nightmare, I don't think that this will happen. Is my tired subconscious...We'd better don't pay attention to it.' Cuddy lies her head on the pillow while House watches her smiling. 'Oh what's that? A smile? House smiling?'

'No, I was gonna yawn.'

She chuckles and looks at the time. 'We should continue sleeping for some hours. I want to get up early to see London.'

'Yes, you're right. No more nightmares... Sleep tight, Lisa.'

They fall asleep again for the hours they have left until it dawns. Actually they fall asleep until four hours after it dawns. It's a bit late to go where they wanted to, so as it's a hot day, they decide to go to the swimming pool to take a bath and then, they'll go to have lunch and go sightseeing in the afternoon.

When they get to the pool, Lisa takes off her beach wrap and gets into the water, House lies down on a deck chair and looks at her swimming. When she's gonna get out, he approaches her to wrap her up in a towel from behind. Cuddy smiles and turns to hug him, so he gets wet. 'Hmmm... Thanks... a lot...'

'You're always welcome.' Cuddy gives him a kiss on his cheek and separates from him, but House hugs her again and remains this way. 'You wanna keep on getting wet or what?' She asks hugging him back.

'I'm already wet. Getting even wetter won't hurt me...' Cuddy walks a few steps back and they both fall to the water. 'Well, with wetter I meant "a bit"...'

'All or nothing baby. You look good wet.' They get out of the water and sit on a deck chair.

'Thanks! Small drops of water running on my skin make me look so handsome, I know, it's quite comprehensible. You don't look bad at all either.' He winks.

Lisa picks a dry towel and sits next to him, and then she approaches House more and dries his face. When she finishes, he lies down again and puts a hand around her hip, then she lies next to him with her head on his shoulder. Greg smiles at her slightly and kisses her forehead sweetly. She hugs him and kisses him on his neck.

'Hmm... Lisa... I don't think this is the proper place...'

'I know... we're not gonna do THAT here.'

'Well, yes I know, but... you know... I'm not made of stone.'

'Okay, I get it.' Cuddy laughs and sits up on the deck chair. House stares at her. 'What "Mr. I'm not made of stone"? You like staring at me?'

'You doubt it?'

'Hmm... Actually no, sometimes I see you gawking at me.'

'Well... it's not my fault. If you didn't wear those provocative clothes I wouldn't pay so much attention to you.'

'Yeah yeah, of course, it's always my fault...'

He is kidding and showing a sad face. 'Yeah, I'm just a poor victim!' They chuckle. 'Well. Let's change our clothes and eat something, I'm starving.'

.

.

.

They go to their room and put their clothes on. Then, they sit on the edge of the bed for a while and Greg pushes her arm with his shoulder. 'So... what? What do you suggest?'

She looks at him with her eyes partially closed and an eyebrow lifted. 'I can suggest many things, but you're not made of stone and we have to go to have lunch soon.'

'What a dirty mind! Shame on you!'

'Sure, is me who have a dirty mind... I forgot that you're pure and chaste...'

'Of course, the Vatican is thinking of appointing me "Saint Gregory House"...'

'Yeah, what a shame we didn't realize when we were in Rome... Well Springtime, what do we do?'

'Get your heels out of the wardrobe and lend them to me!'

'Really? I have nothing against Drag Queens, but I would prefer that my... That you aren't one of them.'

He jokes. 'Well, don't worry 'cause your "..." is fine the way he is... At least by the moment. But I have to admit that I've been thinking that Wilson is rather cute... Don't say you haven't paid attention to those beautiful little eyes!'

'Yeah, actually at his eyes, his cute eyebrows... he is a handsome man, he's nice...'

'Hey, hey! You want me to organize a date for you both?'

She laughs. 'No, thanks, it's not necessary, I have enough with my "..." '

House chuckles. 'Come on, let's go to eat something!'

.

.

.

After having lunch and drinking a diet coke, and a non-diet coke respectively, they go out to take a ride by bus to go back to the Parliament and the Tower of London. 'You think we should tell Wilson that we're "..." before going back to New Jersey?' Cuddy asks.

'Or we can keep him in the dark and let him find out by himself.'

'I guess it won't take him so long to find it out...'

'Yeah, he's not as stupid as he looks.'

'I know, our Jimmy is so smart.'

Some minutes later they get to the Parliament and go for a walk. Suddenly Cuddy sees someone she didn't expect to see. 'Oh my God... I think David is here...'

'What the f... David? Let's turn around!' But before they can do anything, David realizes of their presence and walks towards them waving his hand.

'Hey! Lisa!'

'Damn it... Wow, David! What... what are you doing here?'

'I can't believe it! I finished working and I'm enjoying a little break. And what are you both doing here?'

'We... are enjoying our holidays, too. We decided to spend a few days here in London together and later going back to New Jersey.'

House puts his arm around Cuddy's shoulders and smiles widely. 'Yep, longer holidays... together...'

David ignores him and keeps talking to Lisa. 'And how many days are you gonna stay here?'

'Hmm we don't know yet. About four days... and you?'

'I don't have a fixed date, it depends...'

'On what? On how much you can annoy us? Or is it just random?'

'Greg... shut up!' says Lisa.

'House, you're not so important for me... I didn't know you were here, you said you were going to return to New Jersey...'

Cuddy looks at them. 'Well, I think we should go now, shouldn't we Greg?'

'Oh no... Are you sure you don't want to have dinner or take a drink? In Rome we couldn't have it properly.' David says.

'HA! What a nice guy! A moment while I throw up...'

Cuddy turns to David. 'Actually we have nothing to do but I think we should go to our hotel and rest.'

'We're extremely tired... you know...' He winks at David.

'Come on, it's too earlyjhh...' David coughs strongly and his face turns red. 'I can't... breathe...' Then he falls to the ground and Lisa kneels next to him.

'David!? Are you okay?' She puts her fingers on his neck. 'House, he doesn't have pulse! He is in cardiac arrest! Someone call an ambulance! House, help me!'

'Oh crap...' House kneels and starts with the CPR. 'I'm hesitating between leaving you the mouth part or taking it myself...' House says. She looks at him, she approaches David's mouth and blows. 'Good... take that part... I'll take the chest part and I'll see if I can break any rib "accidentally".

House starts doing the compressions and Cuddy continues doing the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation while looks at him from the corner of her eye. House continues with the compressions. 'Don't you think we should change places? I mean, I'm getting tired, you may be getting tired too...'

'Actually the mouth-to-mouth part is less tiring than the compressions, so I'm not tired, but if you wanna change and "kiss" my ex boyfriend...'

'Well... tiring... bored... call it as you want... But mouth to mouth is not actually a matter of kissing but giving some air to the hurt person.'

'Okay, let's change.'

They change places but then, David starts to regain consciousness and when he sees House's face in front of him, he tries to get up and move away.

'He's not gonna allow me to kiss him... what a pity! Don't move smart guy... the ambulance is coming.'

'How do you feel David?'

'I don't feel very well... What happened?'

'You fainted and stopped breathing. We brought you round.'

The ambulance comes and they ask House and Lisa to go to the hospital with David. Cuddy looks at House, he rises his eyes and looks at her. 'Uhh... let's go.'

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated! :D_

_Thank you for reading it!!!  
_


	17. 3x03

_I promise I'll post more often!! Tell me what you think and enjoy!! _

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

They go to the hospital with David. House fills some papers for the doctors and they come to his room to examine him and ask him questions. Greg and Lisa wait in silence until the other doctors get out of the room. 'David, I think we should go and let you rest, we can come to visit you other day'

'Yes, okay. I hope you have better luck while you're in London.'

'Thanks.' She approaches House. 'See you David.'

.

.

They leave the hospital and go back to the hotel by bus in silence. He sits on a chair in their room and turns on the TV. Lisa sits on the edge of the bed. 'Has David ruined our vacation?'

'Hmmm... I guess he hasn't...'

'Okay... it would be a bit sad that our vacation and our "..." had been ruined in just one day.'

'Don't worry. He doesn't have such a big power... HE CAN'T STOP OUR LOVE!'

She laughs but doesn't expect him saying that. 'You love me, House?'

'Oh, of course, I can't even think how I have lived without you all these years!'

'Idiot.' She chuckles and they smile at each other. He turns off the TV.

'Well, you wanna go for a walk? Rent a DVD? Eat something?'

'We can go for a walk, rent a DVD, come here and eat something while we watch the movie.'

'Good mixture.'

They get to the video club and start looking for a movie. House is staring at some DVDs. 'What kind of movie do you wanna see?'

'Hmm a romantic one? That's not your type, right? We can see Moulin Rouge, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Stuart Little...'

'I'm willing to suffer for you. So, choose whichever you like. Or choose two... we have enough time.'

'Oh how nice...' She smiles. 'I feel like watching Moulin Rouge and... you can choose the other one, I'm willing to suffer for you too.'

'Rambo! No, I'm kidding... Hmm... well, let's choose Mr. and Mrs. Smith.'

'It will be fun to see other people different from us fighting.'

'Yeah, sure.'

.

.

Then they pay and go back to the hotel. They bring some food and popcorns and eat while they watch the movie. When they finish eating, they put away the food trays and Cuddy lies on his shoulder with the popcorn bucket on her legs.

'Is it a musical? Do you like musicals?'

Cuddy looks at him. 'Yes, you don't? You like music, you like movies but you don't like musicals?'

'It depends on the plot of the movie too. Let's try to watch it and see if it's worth seeing.'

'It really is. It's one of my favorite movies.' Some time goes by and the movie goes on. 'Ohhh I love this song... sniff sniff.'

'Oh, my God, I think I'm gonna cry my eyes out!'

'Oh come on! She is dying! How can't you feel sad? Insensitive man! You never cry?'

'Actually I make onions cry...' She stares at him. 'But if you died my eyes would become dry... a bit... a little... slightly... barely... almost nothing...!'

'Oh thank you, it's good to know that... You're so nice when you want.'

'Shut up before I regret of this!' The movie goes on and Greg hugs her until it ends. 'Hmm that was sad... Do we put the other movie?'

'Yes, Brad Pitt is so hot!' They put on the DVD and watch it.

'Oh, God yes... Look at his biceps, look those sweet eyes....' House jokes.

'Yes... I think I'm fool because I prefer you than Brad. You also have... good biceps and sweetest eyes...'

'Oh, that's so, so... nice of you.'

'I'm nice, you doubt it?'

'Of course not! You're the nicest person of... this room.'

'Ha-ha. Nice...'

When some time goes by and the movie ends, they get into bed. 'Are you tired?'

'Actually no, I'm fine, and you?' Cuddy asks back.

'No, I'm fine too... There's nothing to do, so... I guess we should go to sleep.'

'Yes, it will be the best, because I have a headache...' She looks at the ceiling and whistles.

'Ha-ha...'

They lie down. 'Goodnight Greg.'

House kisses her cheek. 'Goodnight.'

.

.

Next morning they wake up. It's a bit early in London, but House decides to call Wilson by phone, despite the fact that in New Jersey it's 3 a.m and Cuddy insists he will be sleeping. When they get dressed, go to out of the hotel, to a phone box.

'Hi there Jimmy! How's my favourite oncologist?'

Wilson answers the phone sleepy and a bit angry. 'What time is this to call me...? House, you knew I'd be sleeping...'

'Yes, that was the funny thing...'

'You're always so nice... Well tell me about you both, where are you?'

Cuddy takes the phone. 'We're good. We were in Rome some days but now we're in London... having fun.'

House shouts so Wilson can hear him. 'But don't worry, we'll be back soon!'

'London? Having fun?'

'Yes, we're really good. We haven't killed each other yet. We are... fine.'

'That's good, I guess... And, when are you coming back? It's just to know if I can keep Cuddy's office...'

House approaches the phone a bit more. 'I can hold her here a bit longer if you need her office, Jimmy!'

'Hey, my office is mine! And I don't know, we'll be back in... some days.'

Wilson remains thinking. 'Fine... okay, now tell me what's really happening.'

House looks at her and answers. 'Happening? Hmmm nothing extraordinary really... well, it's not raining if you mean that.'

'What do you mean, Wilson? Can't we go on vacation without arguing?'

'Hmmm, it's not that, but... Rome, London... maybe Paris next?'

House takes the phone. 'Yeah, Paris... babies' country! Have you gone mad, Wilson?'

'It's not so strange; we all know your special relationship...!

'Our special relationship?'

Now it's Cuddy who answers. 'Oh yes, you mean when he comes to my office, we fight while he looks at my ass and criticizes my clothes and then I win?'

'Not exactly... You know... you have been a lot of days on holidays ALONE and I really don't think that nothing has happened until now... Moreover, after Rome the most logical thing would have been going back to New Jersey, not going to London... unless something between you happened.'

Wilson knows them too well, and Cuddy gets a bit nervous. 'Oh come on Wilson, Greg and I are just workmates, friends...'

'Since when is he Greg instead of House for you?'

Cuddy remains thinking for some seconds and looks at House. 'Okay, Wilson you've caught us...'

'Oh, really? You... are you dating? Hohoho I knew it! It has taken you a long time, uh?'

'Wilson, shut up! With all time you've tried to match us... here we are... as you wanted.'

House looks at her with his mouth open while she talks to Wilson.

'As I wanted? If you didn't want to have something you wouldn't have started to date.'

'Ha-ha good point Wilson... Hey James, we don't have more coins, we'll call you later. Have nice dreams.' They hang up the phone and she looks at House.

'Good speech Lisa. Where is your evil skill to lie?? He caught us immediately!'

'Sorry you're the expert... Well, now he knows it...'

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	18. 3x04

_I miss London so much :(_

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

After their little talk with Wilson they decide to go to Hyde Park. They walk for a while until House has to rest because of his leg, then they sit on a bench. 'You used to come here with Stacy too?'

'When we were in London yes... sometimes... Are you gonna ask me every little detail about my relationship with her?'

'No, God, I don't wanna know every little detail... It was just a question, I was curious. I asked if we are in the same hotel where you were when you came here with her. I'm not asking... I don't know... if you had more fun with her or with me... It's not a big deal!'

'But you're interested on what we did together here. You're refreshing my mind constantly, you know, about the past...'

'Sorry I didn't mean to bother you, it's you who have brought me here. I didn't know that you brought her here too. David's appearance everywhere we go is also refreshing my mind.'

House lies his chin on his cane. 'No, well... you don't bother me... and it's not my fault if David is omnipresent.'

'Is not my fault either and I don't want to be your new Stacy or Stacy's substitute.'

'I know it's not your fault, and I don't want you to be like Stacy or her substitute.' House sighs. 'It's been a long time... really long time. I think I haven't seen her since all my leg thing happened. But I'm not looking forward to seeing her, you know.'

Cuddy remains in silence. 'I saw her two years ago, she wanted to see you again.'

'Really? Where was she?' asks House surprised.

'She was visiting her parents and came some days to Princeton. She was living in my house, you were in a congress or something like that, I don't remember.'

'In your house?! Well... thanks for telling... And she told you why she wanted to see me?'

'Well she was pretty... open with me, I mean, she told me many things that happened to her these past years and told me that she... hadn't forgotten you...'

'Okay. If you see her again and she asks you about me... just don't say anything that has something to do with me.'

'Why? Why do you hate her? You're still alive partly thanks to her.'

'I don't hate her... I just don't wanna know about her...'

'Okay, okay I won't talk about her again...' Cuddy remains in silence looking at the ground for a while, then House pushes her shoulder slightly with his. 'What?'

'Nothing...' He kisses her.

.

.

They stand up and keep walking through the park. House looks at her from the corner of his eye. 'You're very quiet, what are you thinking?'

'Hmm I was thinking about Michigan... when we met.'

'About Michigan...? It was really long time ago.'

'Yeah, I know...'

'Uh huh... What a crazy time, uh? Do your remember when we met?'

'Oh yes, how to forget! You were a pimp.'

'Well, let's not talk about you "Miss I'm too busy studying to talk to you"!'

'I was always very busy studying, not like you, and I didn't want to talk to you...'

'Come on! Why? You must recognize that you liked to talk to me. You had fun and you thought I was really interesting, smart and, let's say it, handsome.'

Cuddy chuckles. 'I liked that you always tried to talk to me, it was fun. I thought you were an interesting lunatic and too much dropout for me...'

'Dropout? Well, you didn't have much social life, uh?'

'I had a social life, it just didn't involve you, and that killed you.'

'It involved me gradually...'

'Very gradually...'

'Yeah, but it did.' He smiles slightly.

'Sometimes you were a complete nuisance.'

House dishevels her hair. 'Did I improve that fact?'

'Quite the contrary...' They keep walking remembering old times... good times. 'Did you use to get drunk and then girls had to drive you home and later you made out with them...?'

'I usually got girls easier... you were the only one who was less approachable, more difficult to get.'

Lisa blushes a little. 'Oh how flattering. I have always been difficult to get. Too much, sometimes.'

'But you're not totally unapproachable... actually, I got you...'

Cuddy smiles slightly. 'Yeah... I don't know... you were different from other guys.'

'Explain the meaning of different.'

'I had a relationship with you that I didn't have with anyone else. It was like love-hate all the time, even then we had sexual tension, and finally we... It was special although you were drunk.'

House chuckles. 'That's very nice. But, why was it special? I mean, making out with a drunk guy...'

She blushes. 'It was... my first time.'

'Oh... was it? Well, you were... Hmm... eighteen? Nineteen? I didn't know I had such a responsibility.'

'I was eighteen. A few days ago you didn't even remember, so you couldn't know that you were my first one.'

'Yeah, that's right... Despite the fact I was drunk, did I behave well with you? Wasn't I very... abrupt?'

'You were very sweet. I thought you wanted that to happen long before it happened.'

'I know I wasn't sweet with other girls... I preferred... you know... wild style. So I guess I was sweet just because it was you the person I was making out with.'

'I wasn't like other girls? Why? We never had a very nice friendship, you annoyed me all the time, I annoyed you...'

'I'm saying I was sweet with you in bed. Of course we were annoying each other at any time but, whereas I was wild with other girls, with you I was sweet. And I'm trying to find an explanation for that.'

'Maybe you weren't wild with me because you felt something else that didn't feel for other girls and you never admitted it. And you didn't remember anything so we never talked about it. It was special... and I think it was special for you too.'

House smiles at her. 'I'm sure it was... But would you have allowed me to sleep with you if I were sober?'

'I don't know what would have happened if you had been sober. I guess that I always thought that it would happen eventually... You wanted to sleep with me? Being sober I mean.'

He smiles. 'Constantly hahaha. Didn't you see the words "Sex with Lisa now!" written on my forehead?'

'No, actually your forehead said "I love annoying Lisa."' Cuddy smiles and looks up at him. 'After that year, we didn't meet in a very long time, and I always thought you should know what happened, but next time we saw each other, when I was gonna tell you, you were dating Stacy.'

'Uuhh... I see... Things have changed a lot since then. Did you ever think we were going to end up like this?'

'At all, you?'

'Nope. And how do you think all this will end up?'

'Hmmm I think that if we haven't killed each other until now this doesn't have to end bad.' They both smile.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	19. 3x05

I'm so excited! Today Lisa had a chat with fans via twitter and she answered my comment! Ohh this woman is awesome! Here it's the transcript if you haven't read it yet ^^ .

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy! ;-)

* * *

After having lunch and flirting for a while more, they go to see the Big Ben and walk around there again. They spent the rest of the afternoon, until it gets darker and they get tired. 'Oh God... we've walked so much today... My heels are killing me...'

'I just can't understand why women have to wear heels. If you're sightseeing, you're supposed to be walking the whole day...'

'Yes, look. How tall are you? How tall am I?'

'So, you just wear them so you can be taller?'

'That's what they're made for... But when you're wearing them for a long time they hurt... a bit. Tomorrow I'll wear flat shoes to go to visit the museums.'

House nods. 'Well you're in pain and my leg needs some rest... shall we go to the hotel?'

.

.

When they get there, after having a shower, House lies on the bed and sighs.

'Relaxed?' Cuddy asks.

'Tired.'

'Dull.'

'Cripple'

'Dull cripple...'

'Thanks...'

'You were like that when you were a kid? I know you since we went to college but actually I don't know very much of you before that.'

'Hmm... Well, I was an only child... and I used to enjoy being alone. Other kids were just so silly to be my friends. When all kids around you are just focused on baseball and new sneakers, life it's not amazing.'

Cuddy frowns. 'You were a lonely kid. So a bit like... now, right?'

'I've always chosen my condition, the way I wanna be... And what about you? Have you always had that breathtaking figure or you were a fat, short girl with a spotty face and thick eyebrows covered with huge glasses?'

'I was a little girl, slim and pretty clever for my age, but I wasn't a cool girl. I had good marks, some friends... you know, normal things.'

'A common girl...'

'No, I wasn't like other girls either. They always liked flirting with boys and some of them were really silly. I think I was a bit more mature than them. I preferred to read a book than hanging out with a boy.'

House chuckles and jokes. 'I thought you just were so boring in Michigan but I was wrong. Thank God you've changed!'

'Okay, then if I were so boring you wouldn't have been so interested in me when we were in Michigan.'

'You had something special... something that caught my attention... it still does.'

Cuddy looks at him surprised by his no-typical-House-but-more-typical-Greg answer. 'Seriously?' House nods looking at her. 'Oh... that deserves a kiss.' She smiles and gives him a quick kiss. Then they stare, smile and hug each other for some seconds that seem not to end. 'I think... I... love you.'

'I... love you too, Lisa.' They kiss again, feeling what they've just said. She caresses his face with her hand, then he kisses her on her cheek and the lobe of her hear. Cuddy lies her head on his shoulder and then he hugs her and draws circles in her back with his finger.

'Then... are you tired enough to sleep now?'

'Wow Lisa, I didn't know this daring aspect of you!' He jokes and winks at her. 'I always have energy for you honey.'

She keeps joking, both love doing that. 'You sure? We don't need to go to a 24h pharmacy to get some blue pills?'

'Have I ever disappointed you?'

'Not yet, in this aspect.'

'Then forget about those bloody blue pills.'

They kiss again and when they're lying on bed, Greg bangs his head with the bed's head. 'Arg... that hurt!'

'Are you okay?' Lisa kneels on the bed and looks at his head. 'It's redden, and you have a small wound.'

'Well, the bed's head didn't caress my head actually... it was more like an aggression.'

'You feel dizzy or something?'

'No, it just... hurts.'

'Which is normal when you've just banged your head...'

'I've heard that if you get distracted by another thing you don't feel pain... it might be true, right?' He kisses her again and she smiles.

'Maybe... We can try it.' She kisses him back passionately.

.

.

Next morning, after a looong, looooong (and wild) night they wake up and smile. 'How's the pain? The distraction worked?'

'Well, it actually did...'

'Does it hurt now?'

'Only if I touch it...'

'Hmm let me see... It's a bit swollen. You'll survive, maybe a little sillier than now but definitely you'll survive.'

They chuckle and he stands up. 'I'm afraid you'll have to take your shower after me...'

'No! Come on! You had a shower last night. Today's my turn first.'

'Sorry.' He closes the door. 'I promise it will be a quick shower!'

'Quick and cold! And I advise you to take another very, very cold tonight. You'll need it.'

'You want me to be relaxed? Don't you wanna have a good time tonight?'

'We're not gonna have a good time tonight... Unless you get out of the shower in five minutes.'

'Yes sir!'

When he finishes his shower, she goes to the bathroom. After some minutes she goes out wearing no-heels shoes.

'No heels? Wow! Give me back the real Lisa!'

'Hey I told you that today I wouldn't wear heels.'

'Yeah, but I thought you couldn't stand that idea. I'm surprised, congratulations.'

'Now you have to bend to kiss me. But don't worry, tomorrow I'll be wearing heels again, your back will appreciate it.'

'Thanks for thinking about me. Anyway, you look good.'

'Thank you. Hey you're wearing the T-shirt I bought you. You look sexy' She winks at him.

'And I'm even sexier without it! Grrr' He winks at her exaggeratedly and she chuckles.

'Well, we are clean, dressed and ready, shall we go?'

'Yep!'

'Okay, let's go. And calm down baby...'

'Can't promise anything... We'd better go down by stairs just in case.'

She laughs. 'Oh God... Let's go.' She smiles, rolls her eyes and they get out of the room.

.

.

They get to the first museum they've planned to go, the Madame Tussauds museum. They spend there a couple of hours inside, taking a lot of pictures and watching the wax figures. It's huge and really, really well done.

'Did you like wax celebrities?'

'Yes! It was fun! Thank goodness I'm not wearing heels...'

'I'm sure you would've fainted in case you wore them...'

'Well I'm sure you would've been there to hold me... I hope so at least...' House smirks and they go to have lunch to a nice pizzeria next to the museum. They have to start thinking of finishing this vacation and going back to work. They are both afraid of it because none of them wants that what they have now finishes with this trip.

When they go back to Princeton, they'll try to keep it how it is now, but they both know that it will be very difficult. The situation will change whether they split up or stay together; what it's clear is that there's no turning back.

.

.

When they finish and rest for a while, they go walking to the Sherlock Holmes museum, which is not far from the Madame Tussauds one. They get lost and it takes a bit longer than what they expected. 'I love your sense of direction.' Cuddy smiles widely at him.

'We'd better do not talk about yours...' He mocks at her.

They buy two tickets and go inside. There they, especially House, enjoy like a big kid. It's getting late and they have to go to buy their airline tickets. On their way they talk about the museum.

'Did you like it? Is it as great as you imagined?' Cuddy looks at him smiling.

'Oh yeah, it is! It was like being inside a Sherlock Holmes story!'

'I'm glad you like it! When we go back to New Jersey you have to lend me some of his books.'

'Sure.'

.

.

They buy the airline tickets for the next day and go back to the hotel to spend their last night in London. They've been walking the whole day and they are very tired. Before they realize, they fall asleep.

In the morning, Lisa wakes up first. House is still asleep and she doesn't wanna bother him. Yesterday they fell asleep so early that they have been sleeping for almost eleven hours. Cuddy looks at him sleeping and takes the chance to have her shower first. Some minutes later Greg wakes up with the sound of water, then she goes out of the bathroom.

'Early riser, uh?'

'Yeah, we went to sleep early and I'm used to sleep a few hours... This way I had my shower first.'

'Good point!'

'How was the last night in London. Have you slept well?'

'Like a baby'

'Good.' She smiles.

'But I think it's still too early to get out of the bed... You could make and effort and try to be tired, couldn't you?'

'I can make an effort and lay on the bed but I won't be tired.'

'That will do.'

She lies next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. 'Did you enjoy this vacation?'

'Very much. I needed it. You?'

'Yeah...'

Cuddy smiles. 'But now it's time to go back to work.'

'Uh huh... Our flight leaves at nine p.m. and we should be punished if we leave London without seeing the British Museum...'

'It's true. We have some hours left. Let's go there and then we can come back here to pick up our stuff and go to the airport.'

.

.

When they get dressed, they go to the British museum. It's not very, very crowded today and they enjoy it and spend the morning there. After their learning time, they have lunch and go back to the hotel to pick up their belongings and go to the airport.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	20. 3x06

Another chapter today, hope you like it.

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

House and Cuddy board the plane to go back to New Jersey and go on with their lives, but this time something has changed since the last time they were there, and they hope it last. This has been the vacation they've enjoyed most, but the worst part of it, has been the flights, which usually were very long.

'Hmmm cards, bathroom... This time we have to try something new to make time go faster.'

House chuckles. 'I think we've done everything that can be done on a plane...'

After two hours they're still the same way, so bored. 'Water, water and more water... Nice views.' Cuddy says looking out of the window.

'Completely heterogeneous and boring. This is what I hate of flying to Europe. So many hours of flight...' He sighs and a young kid begins to mourn, his parents are a young and inexperienced couple that can't soothe the baby. 'Ahh... love kids...'

The baby cries and cries and the parents start to get nervous and be in despair.

'Should we help?' Lisa asks to him.

'Should we throw the baby through the window?'

She frowns. 'Greg!'

'Lisa...'

.

The baby keeps crying and she stands up to talk to the parents. House remains where he is. 'I hate this feeling of guilt that doctors have when someone is not okay...' Then he rolls his eyes and follows her.

She talks to the parents. 'Hi... I'm a doctor, is your baby okay?'

'Yes, yes, we don't know what's wrong with him... He has just eaten, has slept well, we've just changed his diaper.' The baby cries louder. 'Please do something! We don't know what else we can do.'

Cuddy holds the baby and he looks at her and at the parents. 'He is also a doctor. Greg help me, I think he has something broken.'

'Did you let the baby fall from somewhere?'

'No.' Answers the mother very fast, while the father remains in silence.

'So?'

'Yes... maybe, I don't know...' The dad says and House approaches him.

'You don't know? Come on, I'm not asking if you forgot to turn off the gas heating, I'm asking you if your baby fell? He could have serious internal injuries!'

'Yes, he fell... I was getting dressed and he fell down of the bed, I though he was right, he didn't cry...'

The mother looks at him angrily. 'What? Our baby fell and you didn't tell me?'

'I'm so sorry Jane, I didn't mean... Is he gonna be alright?'

'These parents... they believe they can take care of a baby just because they love them... Now listen to me! You have to take your baby to a hospital.'

'House, we're on a plane...'

He frowns. 'I mean... take your baby to a hospital... after we have examined him and landed.'

Cuddy holds him carefully. 'He has a bruising on his left hand.'

'His wrist might be broken...'

She touches the baby's wrist and he cries. 'I'm going to get some bandages.'

'Good idea, I'll go to get some whisky.'

She rolls her eyes and gets the bandages, then they immobilize baby's wrist.

'Ohh... how cute, isn't he?' House jokes.

Cuddy gives the baby to the parents again. 'When we land you should go to a hospital.'

'And he'll be fine?'

'Yes.'

'Thank you, so much' The man shakes their hands.

'Or... maybe he could die...'

'House!' Cuddy says looking seriously at him.

'What?' The father asks worried. 'Is he serious?'

'No, he is kidding, just be more careful...'

They go walking to their seats. 'Well, I meant probably in eighty years or so...'

'Yes yes, very reassuring for hysterical parents.'

'I'm such a reassuring person!'

She chuckles. 'Yeah, you've always been one...'

.

.

Some time passes and finally they fall asleep until the plane lands. It's two a.m in New Jersey and they are very tired. When they take their suitcases, they go to sleep to Cuddy's place because it's closer. Anyway they feel like sleeping together, at least for once more before going back to their real world.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_What did you think of London? Did you like this part?_


	21. 4x01

_It's been a long time! But I'm back! I hope you like this chapter and this new part _

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Enjoy_**_!  
_**

* * *

The next morning they wake up and go to have breakfast to Cuddy's kitchen. The situation is awkward, because they are no longer on vacation and they're still together and feeling like if they were. When they get dressed, they go to do the shopping. Before coming back to her home, Cuddy drives House to his place and helps him a little to clean up. After a while someone calls and House picks up the phone.

'Yeah?'

'House? Hi! How are you! When did you come back? Why didn't you call me?'

Lisa looks at House and whisper. 'Who is it?'

Greg answers her in a low voice. 'Wilson...'

'Hey! You still there?' Wilson asks on the phone.

'Yeah, yeah... I'm here...'

'How are you? You have to tell me so many things...'

'I'm... fine... Right, prepare the table lamp with the most powerful bulb you have... The one you use for interrogations...'

'No, really, you have to tell me, are you actually with her?'

Cuddy looks at him while they talk on the phone. 'With her? Physically you mean?'

'Dating I mean.'

Lisa hears him and shouts. 'Wilson, I'm here!'

House rolls his eyes and looks at her angrily, but he keeps talking to Wilson. 'Dating... Hmm... I'm... not sure... Wilson? Wilson? I c-cn't hear y-ou, a- you there?' Greg hangs up. 'This was becoming an interrogation. I'm supposed to be his friend not a suspect.'

'He is not gonna stop asking until you answer his questions... And you'd better tell him anything before he starts to ask me.'

'Ha! No way, you can tell him anything before he stars to ask me...' Claims House.

'He has already started, and he is more friend of yours than mine. What do you want me to tell him?'

'Tell him whatever you want... I don't want Wilson to cause me a headache every single day.'

'No way. Then both of us will talk to him.'

House frowns. 'Both of us... at the same time.'

'Yes...' Cuddy answers, and House nods. She sighs and continues. 'You think we should call him back? The sooner he satisfies his curiosity, the sooner he'll stop asking questions.'

'Hmmm... okay, but you will talk to him now.' House hands her the phone. She dials the number and waits.

'Beeep, beeeep, beeeep... Wilson?'

'Hi Lisa! Where are you? If you're with House tell him he's an idiot.'

She looks at him. 'He says that you're an idiot.'

'Tell him to tell me something unknown for me...'

Lisa rolls her eyes and keeps talking. 'Hey Wilson, listen. We'd like you to come here now before you start asking us about each other. This way we can satisfy your curiosity at the same time.'

'But tell him to bring me some flowers and chocolates or he won't come in!' House shouts.

'Don't listen to him. So... are you coming?'

'Err yeah, yeah... I-I'm on the way there. Don't do nasty things while I get there. See you in a moment.'

Cuddy hangs up and Greg sits next to her. 'What did he say? Is he coming?'

'Yeah, and he also told me not to do nasty things with you while he comes...'

He chuckles. 'Okay... I'll wait for him in my bedroom so I don't succumb to the temptation!'

.

.

About fifteen minutes later, Wilson rings the doorbell.

'Oh, who can this be? I'm so exited... could it be Santa? Hope it's Santa' House crosses his fingers and opens the door. 'Oh, it's you...'

'Nice to see you too... Hi Lisa.'

'Hello James. Hey thanks for taking care of my house while I was on vacation.'

When he comes in House closes the door. 'Yeah... watering the plants must have been a really hard work...'

'Greg...'

He smiles widely and they sit on the couch. 'So...you two... are you really together? But... When...H-how did it happen?'

Cuddy looks around. 'Ehh... I think you can answer that one, can't you, Sweetsauce?'

'Thanks, Partypants...' He shows a menacing look to her. 'Well... A few weeks ago... in Italy... do I have to give you any special detail? Like what's her underwear's size or how much sugar she has in her coffee?'

'I think Wilson really doesn't care about what's my underwear's size...'

'No, no, no, I just... I don't know... It's a bit strange, isn't it? I mean... you two... together... after all this time. And working at the same place... I just can't imagine how you started dating.'

Cuddy answers this time. 'I think that... it just happened, that's all. I guess that we were together too much time, almost 24 hours a day...'

'I only could get rid of her when I was in the bathroom, so I pretended to have a bladder problem in order to get some privacy...' House jokes.

'He didn't want to get rid of me; he destroyed half the hotel, and got a better room by blackmailing the staff, but there was only one left, so we decided to share it.'

Wilson frowns. 'Hmmm how many beds were in the room...?'

'One... but king size...' Cuddy answers.

'Yeah... I couldn't see her from my side...'

Wilson chuckles. 'Sure... You were sleeping in the same bed, I don't need more explanations then...'

'We did nothing... We are able to sleep chastely with a person of the opposite sex on other side of bed.'

'Yeah... at least for a few days...' House whispers.

'Who started all this?' Jimmy asks.

'I... slapped him...'

'Very romantic...' House points.

'You deserved it.'

'What did he do?'

'He insulted me... Well, exactly he insulted my capacity to have children, that really hurt me... he kept going and I slapped him... and then he kissed me...'

'Very romantic.' Wilson points this time, looking at House.

'It was the only way I thought she would stop kicking me!'

She rolls her eyes again and Wilson whispers. 'Yeah, I'm sure that you've never wanted to kiss her...' He hawks and talks in a normal tone again. 'And... what are you gonna say in the hospital?'

'Do we have to say something?'

'We think that it would be better for both if we don't say anything... for now.' Lisa says, then Wilson nods and stands up.

'Well guys, I'm really glad for you.'

'But don't worry, mommy and daddy still love you honey!' House says while standing up.

Before opening the door Wilson turns around. 'And can mommy and daddy kiss each other to confirm that all this is real and you're not fooling me?'

'Wilson you are an unbeliever...'

'To confirm? Don't you trust us? I'm not gonna let this become a porn thing!' Greg yells.

'I trust her. I don't trust you in these things though...'

When House is gonna answer... 'Oh come on! Shut up!' Cuddy holds his face and kisses him. At first he is a bit shocked.

'You see? Now she'll start to whip me and she won't let me go! Thanks dude!'

Wilson smiles triumphantly and happy for his two friends. 'Okay, see you guys...' He opens the door. 'I hope I don't find you doing nasty things in the hospital. Damn it! Love like this should fly free! But not in the hospital, please... At least not where we can see you.' He gets out and House closes the door. Wilson is still shouting from outside. 'You can ask for places to Chase and Cameron!' Then he goes.

.

Cuddy turns to him. 'I'm sorry, but I don't have a whip...'

He chuckles. 'Please, don't use your belt!'

She smiles back at him. 'Well, I think I should go, too. We have to work tomorrow... See you there, at eight o'clock.'

'I'll see you there, but don't know what time.' He smiles and kisses her cheek before she left. 'See you, Lisa.'


	22. 4x02

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_

* * *

_**

They spend the night sleeping alone for the first time in the last weeks.

In the morning House, taking his time, has a shower, gets dressed and gets to the hospital at nine o'clock. First stop, of course, the cafeteria, where Cuddy runs into him.

'Here you are! Where did you leave your sense of punctuality?'

'I think I was born without it...' House says looking around.

'I've been looking for you for almost an hour, I have something for you.'

'If it's a wedding ring I'm sorry... I won't renounce my single state.'

She rolls her eyes and gives him a file. 'I've a case for you.'

House opens the folder and skims it. 'Hope it's interesting...'

'Female around 45, her kidneys and liver are failing and nobody knows why, she looks fine but obviously, she's not. Good luck. And by the way, you know her...' Before he can say anything Cuddy leaves to her office, then he goes to the patient's room a bit curious.

.

.

'Morning...'

'Hi. Hey Greg! You remember me?'

'Ehh... not really... Can you refresh my mind?'

'I'm Jane Wyatt, Michigan, at my brother's party... Sounds familiar?'

House remains thinking for some seconds until he situates her face. Actually he situates it very close to his, as it was the last time he saw her.

'Oh, right I got it! God... that was many, many years ago... It's a small world!'

'Yeah, you see... I'm sick, you're a doctor... How's your life?'

'Well... it's a life I guess... let's talk about you. I've been told that you have serious problems with your kidneys and liver. How do you feel?'

'That's it, but doctors don't know what's wrong with me...'

'Hmmm interesting...' He reads her file and walks to the door. 'Well, I'll try to find it out. I'll run some tests...'

'Hey Greg, nice to see you again.'

'Hmm yeah...' He goes to tell his team to run some test and then he goes to Cuddy's office.

.

.

'How did you know I knew her?'

She speaks slowly. 'Ehh... I don't know if you remember but I was also in Michigan...'

'Yeah... but she didn't attend any of our classes...'

'So? I'm not like you; I'm good with faces...'

'There were many many people in Michigan. Can you remember every single face?'

'No... but I don't know, I remember hers.'

He nods and goes away. Cuddy follows him. 'Greg... House!'

'Yes sweetheart?'

'Where are you going? How is she?'

'I'm going to annoy my team to get her results faster and she's... sick!'

Lisa stops walking. 'Okay... See you later.' She goes to her office and House turns around to see her walking away. After a moment he goes away too.

.

.

A couple of hours later, Cuddy goes to House's office. 'Hi... Do you already have the results?'

'Yeah... but this is not very clear... I need to talk to her.' He stands up and walks to her room. Cuddy follows him but doesn't come in.

.

'Hey there... Need to ask you some things.'

'Yeah, me too... Are you married?'

'I mean... medical stuff... Have you ever had any kidneys problems?'

'Yeah... that's why I'm here. Have you ever had a wife?' Jane asks.

'Hmm... No. Have you being taking any medicine without your GP's knowledge?'

'Nope... What's wrong with your leg?'

'Nothing... wearing a cane makes me look sexier... Any other sickness apart from kidneys and liver?'

'Apart from that I think I look pretty good, don't you think so?'

'Well... I've seen people who looked worse than you but, let's get focused on the medical part of this conversation right?'

'Okay, what do you wanna know?'

House sighs annoyed. 'When did these problems begin?'

'I've always had liver and kidneys problems, but they weren't serious. A few months ago I started to feel really, really sick, until now.'

'Were you medicated for these problems?'

'No. Do you remember the party?'

'Which party?'

'My brother's party...'

'Not really... why, did you have any serious problem with your kidneys or liver?'

'No, I just was asking.'

'Oh... alright... well, I think it's enough by now... I'll go to talk to my team.' House stands up.

'Okay, see you.' She winks at him.

'Y-yeah... see you...'

.

.

When he goes out Cuddy is still there, waiting. 'How is she?'

'She's... a bit obsessed with me, I would say...'

'Really? Hmm you want me to refer the case to another doctor? Or I can talk to her... or whatever.'

House looks at her and lifts an eyebrow. 'Would you talk to her?'

'It's not the dream of my life... but I will if you want me to...'

'Her case is interesting... so, would you?'

'But you'll come with me.'

He nods. 'It's quite fair. Ladies go first.'

'You owe me one.' She smiles and opens the door.

.

.

'Hi again, Greg.' Jane says. Then she sees Cuddy. 'Who is she?'

'Hi, I'm Doctor Lisa Cuddy. How do you feel?'wdef

'Oh, she? She's just the hospital manager...'

'Lisa Cuddy... Hmmm...' Jane mutters.

'Yes, that's my name.' Cuddy frowns at him. He looks at them both and smiles. 'How do you feel?'

'Do I know you? Your name sounds familiar to me.'

'Oh God, this is becoming interesting... I should've brought popcorns!' He sits down on a chair and rests his chin on his cane.

'I was in Michigan... Ah! And I'm also his girlfriend. Can we go on, now? How do you feel?'

'Yo-your girlfriend?' She looks at House and then at her. 'YOU are his girlfriend?'

'You got it... And I'm also your doctor right now, so you mind answering our questions?'

House talks to the patient in a low voice. 'She's kind of aggressive, so you'd better do what she says...'

Cuddy smiles widely at him and jokes. 'Thanks love...' She looks at the patient again. 'Well okay, how do you feel? Did you eat or drink something that could have caused your problems?'

'I'm sick, that's why I'm here. I used to drink... a bit'

'I think that bit you're referring to is not a little bit, right?' House asks.

'With "a bit" you mean...?'

'A bit... too much.'

House stands up. 'Good... and didn't you think, at least for a moment, that it would've been... "nice" to have told me that tiny detail? Especially 'cause there's nothing about it in your medical file...'

'You didn't ask me about it.'

'God...' House rubs his forehead with his hand. 'You're supposed to tell me that kind of things... Do I have to ask you if you ever had drugs? Worked as a hooker...?'

'It's not the kind of things that I usually tell to the whole world.' Jane complains.

Cuddy rolls her eyes and says to House in a low voice. 'How could you have made out with her?' She gets out of the room.

'Excuse me, I know you're busy in you happy little world but... I'm a doctor!' House gets out to follow her.

.

.

'Hey! How did you know I had sex with her?'

Cuddy keeps walking. 'That doesn't matter. Go to cure your little Einstein.'

'That doesn't matter? Come off it! For a moment I thought you were gonna pee on me and roar, tiger!'

'Oh come on! Don't be silly...'

'You know her just because I made out with her?'

She sighs and turns to him. 'Yeah, I know her because I was in that party.'

He smiles roguishly. 'Oh God, and you've kept that memory all these years hahahaha...'

'No. This morning, when I read her file I realized who she was. And I remembered her because she was in that party and you were flirting with her, so I though that you would have ended up in her bed. Thanks for confirming it.'

House smiles at her. 'You manipulative witch... Where did you leave your crystal ball?'

She smiles back at him. 'Now go to tell to your team that Alcoholics Anonymous has one anonymous less.'

Cuddy leaves to her office and House gets into the room again.

.

.

'Did you ever do something to control your alcohol addiction?'

'I tried to stop drinking for one week, but it didn't work.'

'I'm almost a hundred per cent sure you tried to stop it by having any drug.'

'I started smoking.'

'Nice...' He gets out of the room without saying anything else and he tells his team to treat her with dialysis and medicines for her liver and kidneys.

.

.

Cuddy goes again to his office. 'I'm going home. Is your annoying patient better?'

'About to be... I'll see her again in two days... well, I see her kidneys and liver to be more accurate.'

'Okay... You wanna come to have dinner?'

'If you're gonna use a wildly - murdered animal in my meal yes...'

She chuckles. 'We can go first to a shop which sells wildly - murdered animals for you to eat if you want.'

'Nice plan...' He turns off his computer and stands up.

'Are you going on your motorbike?'

'Yeah, yeah. I'll see you at your place, in a bit.'

Cuddy nods and leaves the office to go to her car. House stares at her while she goes.

.

.

Some minutes later, after buying non-vegetarian food for Greg, they get to Lisa's home, cook dinner and start eating. 'It wasn't so bad our first day at work together...'

'Yeah, I guess... We're still alive.' Nods House while eating.

'You didn't choose your girls for their intelligence, right?'

'I don't do it now either.' House jokes. 'Actually I used to choose them for their breasts...'

They keep eating. 'I didn't know her just because she made out with you... When you left the university, after I dated David she started dating him.'

'Oh... I see... she brings you some old memories, right?'

'We split up and their relationship became closer. I didn't like him anymore, so I didn't care very much...'

When they finish eating and do the washing up, House stands still in front of her. 'Well, it's late. I think I should go home'

'Okay. So... see you tomorrow at... Hmm what time will I see you sleeping in your office? Nine?'

He chuckles. 'Approximately... it depends on so many things...'

'Like how tired you are? If you're gonna sleep any way, I could pick you up at eight.'

'That... would be okay actually.'

She blinks. 'Seriously? You... going to work... on time?'

'Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then.' He winks, kisses her softly and leaves.

* * *

_Wait, I'll post another one today _;)


	23. 4x03

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Tell us what you think! ^^ Enjoy!_

**_

* * *

_**

Next day Lisa goes to pick him up and they get to the hospital. 'Well, I have to work, so go to annoy your team or something...' She approaches a bit to kiss him on his cheek but then realizes that they are in the hospital and separates from him again. They smile and she goes to her office, whilst House goes to Wilson's office.

.

.

House opens the door and sits down on the sofa. Wilson looks at him surprised and then at his watch.

'House? What are you doing here? On time?'

'Yeah... couldn't sleep.'

'Yeah sure... Does this have to do with Cuddy?'

'Why do you think something like that?'

'You are on time! You're never here on time! Either you've spent the night with her or you've come with her...' He remains thinking. 'Or you've slept together and then come together.'

'Where have you left your crystal ball and broom, you witch? Neither of them...'

Wilson frowns. 'You are here by your own will? You lost a bet?'

'Why do you have such a warped mind?

'Hmm okay, if you say so... D-Does Cuddy know that you are here?'

'I guess so...'

Wilson still doesn't know what to think. 'And... shouldn't you be with your team right now?'

'Should be... but they won't notice my absence. I'll go there in an hour so they don't ask me so many things like you did.'

'Will you stay here an hour? Why don't you go to annoy your... girlfriend? Actually I have work to do...'

'Actually I rather annoy you. If I annoy her... you know... she won't squeeze me anymore...' House winks.

'Yes, I see... Okay, then if you're not gonna let me work tell me about your vacation... But don't bother to tell me all details...'

'Whoops, look how late it is...'House looks at his wristwatch. 'Well, I think it's time to go to work...' He stands up.

'Okay, okay, don't tell me anything if you don't want. But you don't have anyone else to talk about these things...'

'Why do you think I want to tell what happened to anyone?'

'That's what friends usually do...'

'Well... I know some patients in coma, you know? They don't speak, don't move, don't bother me... they're always willing to listen to me...'

Wilson rolls his eyes. 'Okay... go to do something for what she may reward you...'

House chuckles and closes the door behind him.

.

.

After a hard, nay, very hard, day of work he goes back home. Some days pass by and things are going well between House and Cuddy, they have managed to keep their relationship outside of work and remain professional and spicy on it.

One morning, House has just solved a case and he is in his office lying on the couch and playing with his ball. Cuddy goes to see him.

'Working hard, uh?'

'Absolutely... any doubt about it?'

'You have nothing better to do?'

'Apart from clinic hours you mean?'

Cuddy nods and smiles widely. 'For example... Why are you here?'

'I'm just killing time...'

'And can't you kill time by doing your clinic duty?'

'I don't wanna have the temptation of killing patients instead of time.'

She sighs. 'I pay you for something, you know...? Go back to work. I'll go there in a few minutes and I really hope to see you there... for your sake.' She turns to the door and leaves.

'Oh dear... this woman will kill me...' House takes his cane and goes to the clinic rooms.

.

.

'Ashley Simons? Yeah, come with me.'

Lisa goes there and sees him there. 'That's my boy.' She chuckles and takes a file to do her clinic duty. House turns to his patient.

'Women... you can neither live with them nor without them...'

At mealtime, when Cuddy finishes with her patients, she knocks at the door where House is and comes in. He's lying on the hospital bed with a folder covering his face. 'What the hell are you doing?'

He wakes up suddenly and the folder falls. 'I just... was... Hi.'

She closes the door behind her and looks at him angry. 'How many patients have you seen?'

'All I had assigned... That's why I was... having a break.'

'Oh come on, you were drooling... You've been sleeping at least half an hour.'

'Because I finished very fast!' Cuddy is still looking at him angry. He puts his right hand over his heart. 'I swear!'

Cuddy sighs. 'Okay let's say that I believe you, now go with your team. You've rested enough.'

'Oh... yeah.' He stands up and walks next to her with lowered head.

'That's it? You're not gonna complain or make up any excuse to avoid working?'

'I'm just trying to get some time to think of an evil plan to avoid my duties as your employer' House says with an evil laughter and rubbing his hands together. 'Muhuhahahahaha!'

'It's not gonna work...'

'Bahh... okay, then I'm going with my team.' He opens the door to go out.

'House. My... parents are coming.' He looks at her, stays still, and closes the door again. 'Would you come with me to pick them up from the airport instead of going to sleep to your office?' He remains thinking in silence looking at her. 'I know I should have told you before, but... my mum has just called me and... it was a surprise... I didn't know they were comi-'

'I'll go with you.'

She frowns. 'Really?'

He nods. 'I skip work so... yes...' But that wasn't the only reason for him to go with her. He wanted to get along with her parents, and that's a new feeling for House. It's kinda weird, but he doesn't want to screw up what they have. 'Do they know about... us?'

'Ehh... No, actually no... I haven't spoken to them about it yet... Should I?' She didn't know how far this was going and Cuddy felt that if she would have told what they have to anyone, things between them would have gone to hell... And she didn't want that at all. 'Hmm I can tell them that you're a friend who has come with me to skip work...'

'No. No, it's okay. You can tell them if you want... I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend that every mother would want for her daughter but...'

'Thank you.' She approaches the door and gives him a quick kiss on his lips. 'I'll get my purse.'

'I'll be at the entrance door.'

She nods and smiles at him once more before opening the door and goes to her office.

* * *

_What do you think so far?_


	24. 4x04

_New chapter today! I'll post another one later._

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Enjoy! And tell us what you think!_

* * *

They go to the airport quite nervous. Once there, she looks at the arrivals panel and House starts looking around. 'Here they are...'

Cuddy's parents walk towards her to hug her. 'Hi mum, dad!' They hug and House approaches but keeps a prudent distance from all of them.

'Hi, my little girl. I've missed you.'

'Oh dear, it's so good to see you. We were looking forward to coming here! And who's your escort?' Her mum looks at House.

'Oh Greg, come here. This is Gregory House; I have spoken to you of him some times...'

'Welcome to New Jersey.' He shakes hands with her parents.

'Oh it's good to know you at last! Lisa has spoken about you many times but we never saw you in the hospital.'

'I'm really glad to meet you at last. I've heard you are one of the best doctors in New Jersey.' Her father says.

'Yes, actually he is. And... Greg is also... my... boyfriend...'

House looks at her surprised 'cause he didn't imagine she was gonna tell them about it at this moment. Mrs. Cuddy looks at her as surprised as Greg. 'Oh, really? Well that's wonderful... why didn't you tell us before?'

'Not many people know it... I thought I should tell you personally instead of by phone...'

'That is good news. Congratulations.' He smiles at House. 'Take care of her, uh?'

Greg chuckles. 'Yes...'

Lisa smiles at him. 'Shall we go to my house?'

'Sure.' Alvin takes a cart and puts their suitcase there. House es him.

'Let me help you.'

'Oh you don't have to Greg, Alvin can pull it.'

'No it's okay, it's like using a walker frame!'

'Thank you! How polite!' He says to his wife in a low voice.

Lisa approaches him and they walk after her parents. 'How nice from you!'

In a low voice and kidding he answers. 'If you parents don't like me they won't let me marry you. And I have to say that I'm not willing to run away with you and leave the country!'

.

Bonnie speaks to her husband in a low voice. 'I thought Lisa told us he was very annoying, rude and childish every time she talked about him...'

'Yes, but if she's dating him it means that he has something she likes. He can't be so rude and annoying...'

.

Cuddy chuckles. 'Silly. You don't have to behave different. Just be nice with them but don't stop being you. I like you, I'm sure they'll like you too.'

'Well I just took this because it's easier for me to walk with it, not because I wanted to help your father...'

.

Her parents keep talking. 'Yes, must be. 'Cause if it's not that... I can't understand it.' She raises her head. 'Well, and how long have you been dating, Lisa?'

'Not very much time yet. A little less than a month...'

House keeps on pulling the cart in silence.

'How long have you known each other?'

'A little more than twenty years.'

'Oh, that's a long time.' Alvin says.

'So you also were in Michigan with Lisa?'

'Hmm, yes I was, yes... My last year was her first one there...'

'Yes, and some years later we met again and I hired him.'

They finally get to the car. 'Uh huh. And are you living together?'

'Not really, we live close but we don't live together.' House says.

'Oh... I see... and aren't you gonna move in?'

Cuddy looks at her mum surprised and speechless. 'Err... we've just spent a few days on vacation "living" together...'

'That sounds good. Where have you both been to? Did you have fun?'

'Yes, it was great... We went to Rome and London and... we had... a good time.' He can't help thinking of how much fun they had, especially in the elevator, the plane...

'Lisa has always wanted to go to Rome, but she always had to work and she never had time to go before.' Alvin points.

'I think it's very romantic that you had the chance to go there together and share your vacation.'

Cuddy speaks in a low voice. 'Yeah, romantic... We really enjoyed, we both needed a vacation.'

'Yes... I was tired of being exploited by her and she was tired of exploiting me.'

Her parents laugh and she looks at Greg with her mouth open. 'That's not true! I'll never get tired of exploiting you and you'll never get tired of ignoring me... He hates doing clinic duty.'

Alvin gets closer to him and says in a low voice. 'She always had very much character. If I were you I wouldn't ignore her.'

'That advice would have helped me a lot when I started to work in the hospital... I'm afraid now it's too late.'

'Hahaha, you're made for each other. You must have fun together...'

'Yes, we have fun, but sometimes... we drive each other mad.'

'Yes... sometimes...' Greg says looking at his girl.

'You're made for each other, I agree with Bonnie. You know for a long time, you're friends, you work together and despite that you can stand each other...'

House chuckles. 'Let me correct you, we can barely stand each other... but we're making a huge effort, aren't we, honey?'

'Really huge.' She chuckles and finally they get to her home.

.

.

'You're gonna stay with us to have dinner, aren't you Greg?' Bonnie asks.

'Hmm... yeah, I'll stay here.'

'Well, I guess you're hungry after the flight.'

'Yes, actually I'm starving. You need some help?'

'No, no, don't worry dad. You and mum can go to put your stuff in the guests' room. Greg can help me.'

House and Cuddy go to the kitchen and start cooking.

'I think they like you.'

'Really? They just know me for thirty minutes long. How can you know that?'

'I don't know... I have a hunch.'

They keep preparing dinner. When they finish, they all meet in the dining room.

'That smells delicious! I guess we have very good chefs haha.'

'Thanks mum.'

'You are also a vegetarian like her? Or she forces you to eat always salads?' Alvin asks to House.

'I force her to cook animals which have been killed wildly when we eat together...' Lisas' parents looks at him oddly. 'But... I also like chicken...'

'It's his sense of humor, you'll get used to it.'

'Hahaha, I'm sure we will.'

They start eating. Lisa's father sips a bit of wine. 'Delicious. Tell us something more about you Greg. Where are you from?'

'Well... I'm from New Jersey, but my parents and I moved a lot when I was a kid.'

'But have you always been living in The States?' He nods. 'Where do your parents live? if is not indiscretion.'

'My mother lives in Lexington, my stepfather died and I don't know my real father.'

Bonnie feels embarrassed for Alvin's question and remains quiet.

'Oh I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it...'

'No, it's okay... I found it out when I was twelve...'

'Wow, you were a very observant kid to find that out at twelve.'

'He hasn't changed.' Lisa says.

'Well... I guess I read too much detective books. Too much Sherlock Holmes...'

Alvin smiles at him. 'Great books.'

They smile at each other and after a while, they finish eating. 'It was delicious.'

'Yes, really. Well I think Bonnie and I should go to bed now, we're a bit tired... Are you gonna stay here tonight, Greg?'

'Hmm... I think I'd better go home... you'd probably need your own space here and I don't wanna bother the host.'

'Oh don't worry, you don't bother us at all. You can stay if you want!' Lisa's dad says.

'I'm sure Lisa can arrange a nice place for you to sleep.'

Cuddy was looking at the scene in silence. 'Oh yes, yeah... I have a bedroom left. It's okay if you want to stay.' She looks at him.

'Okay...'

Lisa's parents smile, they are happy for their daughter. 'Okay, goodnight then.'

'Sleep tight.'

.

.

After tidying up they go to the living room and lie on the sofa to watch TV for a while before going to sleep.

'It's strange to be here with you and my parents.'

'Yes... it's like... very formal.'

'Odd...'

'Yep...'

They watch TV in silence and Greg puts his arm around her shoulders, then she lies her head on his shoulder and he draws circles with his thumb. Lisa holds his other hand and they stay thus for a while.

'I think we should go to sleep...'

They stand up and go to her bedroom. She puts on her pajamas and he takes off his clothes because he doesn't have any pajamas there. They get in bed and Lisa puts her hand on his chest.

'Your parents are next doors...'

Cuddy rolls her eyes. 'I'm fully aware of it...'

House sighs. 'I guess tomorrow I'll wake up earlier so I can go home, take a shower and go to work on time.'

'I'll drive you to your home. If you wait for me first I'll take a shower and we can go to the hospital from there.'

'Okay... what will your parents do tomorrow?'

'I think they're going to visit my cousins that live more or less close from here.'

'Okay.' He lies looking at her and kisses her forehead. 'Goodnight.'

'Sleep tight.' She gives him a kiss on his lips and they fall asleep.


	25. 4x05

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**E**n**j**o**y :-**)**_  
_**

* * *

The next morning, House wakes up and notices it's 9:30. 'Lisa! We've fallen asleep!'

He stands up very quickly and she opens her eyes a bit confused. 'Eh? What? What time is it?'

'It's 9:30!'

She goes as fast as she can to the bathroom and has a shower. House gets dressed and waits for her in the hall. Before they leave, Cuddy writes a note to her parents and they go to House's place.

'Thank God my boss will get late to work too so I won't be pissed off by her...'

'Ha-ha. It's your fault... You didn't turn on the alarm...'

'My fault? It was your home, you should've turned it on!'

'Okay, both's fault. Fifty-fifty.'

.

Some minutes later, when House is ready, they get into the car and go to the hospital.

'I'll have to sleep a bit at work in order to calm myself down... I feel so stressed...'

'We have slept enough, don't you think?... By the way... we're gonna get into the hospital at the same time... isn't it a little suspicious?'

'Yes, it is... I'll wait in your car... sleeping...'

'Don't be so cheeky... I prefer we get into the hospital at the same time and that everyone finds out our... secret than leaving you sleeping in my car. Moreover...YOU sleeping in MY car would be even more suspect.'

'Hmmm... you're right... I might wait in the street's corner and I'll get there five minutes later than you.'

Cuddy stares at him. 'You'd better get there first while I park the car... so you don't get at work later than the boss.'

'I usually get to work later than you...'

'I know, but this way I assure you won't evade your duty.'

'Hmmm... wise woman...'

She smiles and winks at him. 'That's why I like you.'

Before opening the door he looks at her. 'Okay... see you later?'

'Sure. At lunch time?'

'Sure. See you at the cafeteria.' He kisses her sweetly and gets out of the car.

.

.

When she parks the car, she gets into the hospital and works during the whole morning. House does it as well; he even does his clinic duty. When lunchtime comes, he goes to the cafeteria where she's already waiting for him. House sits next to her.

'I've done two clinic hours so I hope you reward me as I must be rewarded!' He winks at her.

'Hahah it's your work, it's what you have to do. Anyway, my parents are in my house, I'm afraid that your reward will have to wait.'

House lifts one eyebrow. 'What kind of reward were you thinking of, you little vicious woman!'

'Of course the same you were thinking of.'

'I was thinking of a: well done House!'

'Yes, me too.' She gives some pats on his shoulder. 'Well done, House.'

He dries an imaginary year on his cheek. 'Oh thank you so much!'

They go to get their lunch, go back to their table and start eating. Then Wilson gets into the cafeteria, takes a tray, and approaches them.

'Hi couple.'

'Hi James.'

'Can I sit with you?'

'Yes.'

'No.' Answer Cuddy and House at the same time. Wilson sits down.

'What are you doing here? I mean eating, alone, in the same table, here in a public place of the hospital? Does anyone else know it?'

'I told her to come in a chicken disguise but she refused!'

She rolls her eyes and looks at Wilson. 'My parents and you know it, so if someone else here finds it out it's or your fault or ours, and I haven't told it to anyone else.'

'Neither do I.'

'Your parents? What did they say? Do they know...' Wilson stares at Greg. '...him?'

'Yes, they met him yesterday. He dined with us.'

Wilson nods and eats. House looks at him surprised. 'That's it? No more interrogation?'

'He only dined with you? Actually I don't wanna know the answer.' He winks.

'We slept together... ONLY slept.'

House sighs. 'Thanks Lisa!'

'You're welcome honey...'

'Oki doki. No more questions...'

After a while, they finish eating. 'Well... I think I should go back to my office...' House says.

'Yeah, me too. I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you later, guys. Be good...'

Wilson leaves the cafeteria and they go to the elevator. When they get into it, he looks at the ceiling. 'Hmmm... elevators... nice machines...'

'We're not in Italy...'

'I... I just was describing the elevator for God's sake!'

'And I just was saying that we're not in Italy... what were you imagining, you pervert?'

'Me? It's you who is the pervert!'

'Me? Oh come on! Who does nasty things in the elevators?'

'WE DO!' Shouts House.

'You stopped the elevator...'

'You followed my game...'

'Even if I wanted I couldn't escape...'

'If you had stopped I would've stopped...'

'I didn't wanna stop... I mean... I didn't wanna get you randy and then leave you...'

'Yeah, it was all for me...'

The elevator's doors open. 'Okay... not all... But you started it all...'

'Guilty!'

She chuckles. 'See you later, Mister Elevator.'

'I'd rather you call me: Elevatorman! See you later.' They smile and go to work.

.

.

Some time later, Cuddy goes to House's office to give him a new case. He's looking for some information on the internet. 'Hi. What are you doing?' She gives him the file.

'Looking for some porn... But I can bet that this case is gonna be far more interesting...'

'Not really. This time is none of your ex... Actually it's not a big puzzle, but I need you doing something apart from surfing the net.'

'Good... I'll do my best...'

'Okay, I hope so. See you later then.'

'Sure, see you.'

She goes back to her office and House gets his team to start with the case.

.

Some hours go by and Cuddy is talking to her mother on the phone.

'Hey, mum. Are you still at my cousin's home?'

'Yes, we are, and he sent his regards to you. Are you working very hard today?'

'Oh, not really... I'm bored, paper work, you know. Give my regards to him too.'

'Sure, I will... We'll be back tomorrow afternoon okay?'

'Hmmm okay, I thought you'd come back tonight, but it's okay.'

'Yes, but your cousin told us to stay here tonight so we can spend more time together...'

'Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow, and when will you go back to Texas?'

'The day after tomorrow I guess... I'll have to talk about it with your father.'

Lisa sees House coming through the door. 'Okay. Hey mum I have to hang up, I'll call you later. I love you.'

'Love you honey. Bye.' Bonnie hangs up.

.

.

House comes in and sits down in front of her. 'A monkey with a white coat could've solved this!'

'Well, lucky you I don't hire monkeys as doctors. They would take out your job.'

'I'm so damn lucky... And now that I've been a good boy, may I go home?'

'I guess yes... I'm going home too. My parents are staying at my cousin's until tomorrow.'

'Hmmm... I see... you'll enjoy a relaxed night tonight.'

'My nights are relaxed usually, the stressful thing is to be here... What are you gonna do tonight?'

'Apart from having dinner and sleeping you mean? Nothing.'

'We can go out or something if you want to.'

'Okay. I'll pick you up at seven, right?'

'Half past seven, I have something to do before.'

'Hmmm... okay... Half past seven.'

'See you later Elevatorman.' She winks at him and picks up her things.

'See you later.' House turns around before he goes. He looks at her and whispers. 'Do you think it will be very dangerous if you give me a quick kiss now?'

She didn't expect that, but looks around and then at him. Lisa puts her hand on his chest and walks towards him while he walks backwards until he hits his back with the wall. No one can see them and Lisa kisses him sweetly. Greg smiles and caresses her cheek.

'Half past seven. Don't be late or I'll start without you.'

'You know you won't...' She smiles and gives him another quick kiss before he left.

.

.

Lisa gets to her house. Today they've been going out for one month and without killing each other (which is a great achievement for them). Instead of going out, Lisa prepares a "romantic" dinner at her house to celebrate it. She finishes setting the table at seven-thirty, and sits on the couch to wait for him. When House is ready go downstairs he takes his motorbike. On the way to her home a car collides with him and he falls to the road hardly. An eyewitness sees the accident and phones an ambulance.

.

It's quarter past eight and he hasn't come yet. Cuddy hears the sound of an ambulance near and goes to the street. There has been an accident and there are many people around. 'I'm a doctor.' She approaches the ambulance and in the distance Lisa sees his motorbike and he lying on the road. 'Oh my God! GREG! GREG!'

He is still conscious and in pain because of the crash. He's breathing with difficulty. 'Lisa...'

'Greg, I'm here.' She lies next to him and holds his hand. 'You're gonna be okay, you hear me? I promise.' Cuddy is really, really scared and doesn't know how to react. 'Talk to me, please.'

House speaks with a labored voice. 'I... it hurts so much... don't think I'll be conscious for a long time... I didn't see the car... I couldn't react...'

'Greg, this isn't your fault okay? It was an accident...' She tries to stay in calm. 'You're strong... I know it hurts but don't give up please. Keep talking.'

His eyes start to close themselves and it's difficult for him to keep them open. Greg speaks with tears in his eyes. 'I... I'm sorry I didn't say I love you as many times as I should...'

Lisa's eyes get soaked with tears and she almost can't talk. 'Greg, don't leave me please.' She sobs. 'I need you.' Finally he loses consciousness and his eyes close. 'No, Greg, please!'

.

.

They go in ambulance to the PPTH and Wilson and Cuddy stay there with him. They try to wake him up but don't get it. House is in a coma. Wilson dries Cuddy's eyes and hugs her strongly. 'I gotta go. I'll come back later.'

'Thanks James.' Wilson goes and she sits next to House, caresses his face and sighs. 'I really don't know if you can hear me... We have gone through a lot of things together, and I regret I've realized so late that I needed you. I just want you to know that this has been the best month ever... In all the best memories of my life you show up... here in the hospital, in Michigan... I need you to come back and be with me...'

* * *

_**We really would like to know what you think about this, shocked? Don't worry, **_

**To be continued...**_**  
**_


	26. 5x01

_Hey there people! First of all, thank you for those great reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, but what will happen now?_

_You're about to find it out!_ ;)

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Lisa Cuddy came to Michigan a few days ago and today it's her first day at the University of Michigan. She's very excited about it. It's the first time she's going away from her family and friends for such a long time, but Lisa is completely convinced about what she wants to do with her future, and she wants to become a great doctor.

Now let's talk about Greg House. Who doesn't know him at university? With just twentysomething years old, he is one of the promises of the campus. He has a brilliant mind and a particular acidic sense of humor. Although there are people who can't stand him, nobody can deny that he's a real genius.

.

.

Lisa has Endocrinology class, and wanders through the aisles, desperate, looking for the classroom. Suddenly a guy runs into her and hits her shoulder with his. Of course that guy is none other but Greg House, who keeps running because not even the first day he can get there on time. Lisa touches her shoulder and shouts while he goes away. 'Hey! I'm okay, thanks for asking!'

.

Some minutes later Lisa gets to Endocrinology class, blushed and trying to go unnoticed, she sits on the nearest empty seat. The guy next to her whispers.

'Did you get here on your own? Or did you have to consult a map?'

Then she realizes who is that guy. 'I got here on my own, thank you. Having people like you here giving directions is so helpful, you know?'

'My job is not giving directions... If you have a dreadful sense of direction is not my fault.'

'I'm sure when you got here in your first year you couldn't find your classes with both hands and a map... By the way, aren't you a bit old to be here? This is first year Endocrinology...'

'I failed Endocrinology. I have to take a re-sit exam and yes, I'm clever enough to find where my classrooms were.'

'But you're not clever enough to pass a first year Endocrinology exam? What grade are you?' She mocks at him kidding. 'You're going bald...'

'Ha-ha. I just stopped attending the classes and this will be my last year if I pass this fucking subject!'

The professor hears his last words and stares at him. House starts drawing in his notebook to avoid his look. 'Mr. House could you and your mate shut up or get out of the classroom, please?'

Cuddy looks at the table in silence while House smiles exaggeratedly at him. 'With pleasure!'

.

.

The class ends and Cuddy goes to look for a room in a student residence in some college's newspapers. Finally, she finds a place and the owner and her are gonna meet in the cafeteria. On her way there, she sees House talking to his friends.

'... and she was completely lost, she looked a bit silly but she's hot stuff!'

Cuddy hears him and approaches him decisively. 'Can you come for a moment?'

'Hmm... Let me think... no!'

He laughs with his friends and she smiles. 'Okay... this is a little aggressive; I just wanted to tell you privately, so your friends wouldn't find out, to fasten you jean's zipper.' He stared at her surprised and she smiles widely. 'Nice pants by the way.'

Cuddy winks at him and keeps going to the cafeteria. House zippers up his jeans a bit embarrassed and shouts to her. 'We can come to an agreement if you're very interested in my underpants!'

Cuddy smiles to herself and once in the cafeteria signs for her new dorm.

.

.

That afternoon Lisa picks up her stuff from her parent's friend's house where she has spent the last few days and goes to the residence. Once there, she opens the door and goes to her room. It's pretty big, well furnished and she has plenty room for her books. She puts her stuff on the shelves and in the closet. When she finishes, she hears someone opening the door and going to the kitchen. Lisa goes to the kitchen and finds the fridge open, so she can't see the other person. 'Hi.'

House spits the fizzy drink he was taking in surprise. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

He closes the door and Cuddy stares at him really surprised. 'What? I live here, what are you doing here?'

'You live here? I live here!'

'What? You can't live here! Why?'

'I've been living here for five years and I'm pretty sure you haven't been here for more than three hours!'

'I-I didn't know you lived here... I don't even know your name.'

'...Greg...'

Cuddy doesn't know what to say. She can't believe he lives there. 'I-I'm Lisa...'

'I didn't ask...' He smiles widely and walks to the door next to her room.

'Tell me at least your dorm is not next doors...'

'No, I sleep on the garden's grass... of course it is my room! I was living alone until you came here.'

'Oh come on! Aren't there more students living here? Am I gonna live alone with you?'

He opens his eyes widely. 'Yesssssss!'

Cuddy rolls her eyes and crosses her fingers. 'Okay... if we're gonna live together for a year... please, only a year... can we try to get along with each other?'

'I'll try but don't promise anything.'

He gets into his dorm and closes his door. Lisa does the same and takes her book to study and to take him out of her mind. Some minutes later, Greg turns on the radio with the volume very high. Lisa sighs, goes to his door and knocks.

'Nobody's here!' House shouts from his room.

'Can you put it lower? Please!'

'I can, but don't want to.'

'Please, I'm trying to study a bit...'

'You've just arrived from classes and yet you keep on studying?'

'I have nothing better to do... and that's my problem, I don't want to argue with you.'

House turns off the radio and opens the door standing in front of her. 'Come on! You don't have anything better to do? This is university! Go out and know people... have fun.'

'I have things to do; I don't leave everything until the last day.'

'Good. Enjoy your evening, I'm going out...' He gets out of his dorm and closes its door. She looks at him while he takes his keys and goes to the door.

'Uh... if you come with someone... let me know. I don't wanna be here if you are with a girl and drunk...'

'Does it change if it's with two girls and they both are drunk but I'm sober?'

'No... Just let me know if you come with someone...'

'Sure.'

They spend the rest of the afternoon doing their stuff. Lisa stays at home, studies, talks to her parents and goes to sleep early. On the other hand, Greg goes to a party, drinks alcohol, flirts with girls, gets drunk... and finally gets to the residence trying not to make any noise, but he doesn't succeed and lies on the floor with his legs on bed. Lisa stands up to get a glass of water. On her way back, she sees House's door ajar and knocks at it softly. 'Are you okay?'

'Hmmm... Not really...'

She opens the door. 'How much have you drunk?'

'Me? Just a little bit... but my friends forced me to drink more, so technically, it was not me who was drinking...'

'Yes, maybe, but it's you who is feeling sick now...'

'Smart girl...' He rubs his face and she sighs.

'I'm going back to bed. You need something?'

'A new stomach and liver... have some?'

'Hmm yeah, let me take a look in my dorm...' Lisa says sarcastically and goes to her dorm locking her door. House crawls along to the dorm's door and knocks.

'Need a doctor... a future doctor will do too'

'I can't do anything with a boozer. It's your problem if you don't know when to stop drinking. Go to sleep.'

'Alright!' House lies down and spends their first night "together" sleeping in front of her dorm's door.

* * *

_What do you think? Too predictable?_

_Oh, we'd like to clarify that we wrote this before _**Known Unknowns** _was aired, so we didn't know anything about how they met, so this is just our version and we hope you enjoy it._ ^^


	27. 5x02

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

The next morning when Lisa gets out of her dorm to have a shower, she stumbles upon him and falls to the floor. 'What the hell...' She looks at him angrily. 'What are you doing sleeping here?'

'Ssssh, shhhhh, ssshhhhhhhhh!' Whispers Greg because of the hangover. 'Why do you need to make so much noise?'

'When I told you to go to sleep, I meant to your dorm, not here.'

'This was closer...' He tries to stand up and Lisa helps him.

'Oh... you look horrible...'

'Oh no... I can't go to class with this look!' He bites his fist mocking at her. 'I'd better have a shower!' House pushes her to get into the bathroom before she can do it.

'Hey, don't! Stop! I was going there now.'

'Bad luck, you should've been quicker.' He locks the door and Lisa gasps.

'Oh! Get out! I'm in a hurry, you don't care about going to class on time but I do.'

'If you're willing to share the bathtub the door is open.'

She chuckles. 'With you? NEVER! Keep dreaming...'

'Then you'll have to wait until I've finished... or go to class without having a shower.'

'You're a jerk, you know? You have five minutes...'

.

After ten minutes he's still in there and Cuddy knocks at the door. 'Greg, get out now! I'm already late...'

'I can't have a proper shower in five minutes!'

'You're not going to a date, you're going to class...' She looks at her watch. 'Damn it...' Lisa takes her hair in a ponytail and goes to his room to look for the keys of his bike or his car. 'You wanna play, let's play. If I'm late you're late too.' Finally she finds them and goes to the campus.

When House gets out of the bathroom notices she's not there anymore. He gets dressed and when he's ready, he goes to look for his motorbike keys but he can't find them. 'What the hell...' After putting the room upside down he has to take a bus to get there, but anyway he is late for his first class.

.

.

After his morning classes House goes out and tries to find her. When he finally does, he shouts immediately. 'Where the fuck did you put my keys?'

Lisa is talking with some new friends and turns to look at him. 'Since when is it my fault you're a mess?'

'No, no, no... Don't play games with me. I know you took them 'cause I didn't allow you to use the bathroom.'

'Greg, it's your problem. Bye bye, leave me alone.'

He keeps trying to screw with her in front of her friends. 'Uh! I know! You're furious 'cause you couldn't share the bathtub with me!'

'Believe me, that's the last thing I would do with you. And if you're trying to annoy me you're not getting it.'

'You wanna play? Okay... let's play.' He turns and walks away. Cuddy shouts so he can hear her.

'You don't know who you're playing with.'

'No, YOU don't know!'

.

.

When she finishes her last class, she goes to their residence. 'Greg? Are you here?'

'No, I'm not!'

He's lying on the couch. She rolls her eyes and goes to her room, but can't open the door. She keeps trying holding the doorknob with both hands; she still can't so she goes to the living room. 'What the hell have you done?'

'Me? What are you talking about?'

'I'm not kidding. What have you done to my door?'  
'Maybe something happened due to the universe order.'

'This is not funny. Give me the key.'

He is enjoying the moment. 'Which key? I don't have any key. Try to go in through the window.'

'I have an exam in two days and the books are in my dorm, and my clothes and everything. I'm serious open the damn door.'

'I just bought the lock not the damn keys!'

'You're an...'

He can't see her, but Cuddy makes a gesture to strangle him, then she goes to the kitchen to call a locksmith. Five minutes later she comes back to the living room and he keeps on watching TV. 'There isn't any locksmith who can come today. Tomorrow morning is the sooner anyone can come... I'm going out to have lunch with my friends and when I come back I wanna see my door open.'

'Hahaha! You'd better pray to God if you wanna have a miracle. I can't open it.'  
She approaches and stares at him angry. 'Look, I don't care what you do, I don't care who you call, I don't care, just open that door.' Then she takes her keys and goes out.

'God, that was scary. I think I've peed in my pants.' He shrugs his shoulders and keeps on watching TV.

.

.

Hours later, Cuddy doesn't just have lunch, she stays with her friends until dinner time and finally goes back home.

Greg is reading a book on his bed when she arrives. Lisa goes straight to her dorm and tries to open the door, but it's still closed. She takes a deep breath and opens his door.

'The key. Now. Please.'

'I told you I don't have it, how many times do I have to say it?'

'Okay, then I'll sleep here. You can go to the living room or your lovely bathtub if you want.'

'Here? Ha! This is my dorm! My, implies that is not yours. Sorry!'

'Yes, but it's your fault that I don't have my dorm now, and I'm not gonna sleep on a couch because you're a paranoid who has lost his keys.'

'I'm pretty sure of the place where I leave my keys. And if I can't use my bike you can't use your things. It's simple. When I get my keys back, you'll get yours.'

'Yeah and what if your keys are in my dorm?'

He frowns. 'Are they? Prove my keys are in your dorm and I'll open the door.'

'Are you an idiot? How do you want me to prove that? Open the door and get your damn keys or I'll sleep here and you'll sleep on the couch.'

'If my keys are not there...'

House stands up and goes in front of her dorm's door. He starts pushing it very hard with his shoulder and Lisa looks at him. He keeps pushing the door harder and harder and finally breaks the lock and falls to the ground.

'Thank you. You can get out now.' She goes into the room and he stands up looking at her.

'Where are my keys?'

'In their place.'

'Where's their place? They weren't in their proper place when I wanted to take them.'

'I've just put them in the place you normally have them.'

He stares at her and kills her with that look, then he goes to his dorm and notices she said the truth. 'Good.'

'Good night incredulous...' She closes her door. 'And I don't want any nocturnal trip to my dorm now that I can't lock it.'

'Hmmm... I don't know if I can stand it. Are you sure your bed isn't too big for you?'

'Totally. I think I will survive.' She goes to the bathroom to have a shower. Minutes later she puts on her pajamas and goes to her dorm to read for a while. House shouts from his dorm.

'Thank God you had a shower. You were starting to stink!'

She rolls her eyes. 'Good night. I'm not gonna argue with you. There's a wall between us and you don't deserve that I waste energy yelling at you.'

'You prefer I go there with you so we can argue together?'

'I don't wanna argue with you now.'

'Okay... I get it... what about in 10 minutes?'

'Hmm let me think... what about never? I need to sleep. Tomorrow I have to study a lot and you should do the same.'

'Sleep or study?'

'Both.'

'Uh... well, I'll see what I can do...'

.

.

Next morning Lisa wakes up early, has a shower and goes to university without telling him anything. When he gets up, he has his shower and gets dressed, takes his motorbike's keys but when he goes to look for it he can't find it. 'Oh shit, and now what? I have the keys but not the bike... You'll soon find out what's what!' Greg goes by bus and gets late again to his first class.

.

.

Lisa's first class ends and she's lying on the grass with two friends to go over their notes, then she sees a familiar face coming towards them. House stands in front of her and speaks slowly. 'Where did you leave my bike?'

Cuddy pretends a surprised face and puts her hand on her chest. 'Me?'

'You or any other of your terrorist friends!'

'You don't know where you park? You are still young to have Alzheimer's.'

'Oh come off it! I'm not stupid I know where I park my motorbike and it wasn't where I parked it. You moved it while you had my keys!'

'Smart boy... Have you deducted on your own? Sherlock Holmes would be jealous of you.'

He chuckles. 'Are you being ironic? Come on, I created irony! Now tell me where is my fucking motorbike!'

'Parked somewhere in Michigan. Look, we come to an agreement. As you have behaved fairly well last night, I'll go with you to get your bike after classes. Okay?'

'Yeah, and after that I will run over you with my motorcycle over and over again!'

'Okay, as you like. I won't tell you where the bike is. I calculate you will find it in... a couple of months more or less.'

'Ha! Very funny. If you don't tell me after class I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully. I know how to kill someone with my thumb.'

'And who doesn't? If you threaten me again is me who will kill you slowly and painfully.'

'Touch me and it will be the last thing you'll do!'

'Is that a threat? Look, I'm trembling!'

'I don't find it strange, I'm very frightening!' He goes. 'At the end of class!'

.

.

When his classes end, he goes to meet her at the end of her class. 'Well, well, well, where's my baby, motorcycles' kidnapper?'

'We have to walk... you can walk, don't you? Or you have to go always have to go on your precious motorcycle.'

'Are you gonna kidnap my legs too? 'Cause... in that case...'

'No, shut up and let's go' She starts walking and he follows her leaving a small distance. After almost half an hour they get into an abandoned garage that is very dark. 'Your sweetheart is there, in that corner.'

'You twisted witch! You brought my bike here!'

'Yes, and I brought you here too, now can we go home?'

'We? I'm going home. I don't know what you're gonna do. Actually "know" isn't the correct verb, I meant I don't care what you're gonna do.'

She stares at him serious. 'I brought you here, you can't go home and leave me here.'

'Are you sure?' He smiles widely and sits on his bike without starting the engine.

'Greg, please.' Okay, now she's a bit scared and keeps staring at him serious. He smiles and starts the engine.

'Have a nice walk!'

'No! Greeeg! Please! GREG!' She stands and sees him riding away with his motorbike. Lisa gasps and starts walking in silence. He's the biggest jerk she has ever met, but Lisa is not less than Greg when she deals with him. After a few meters he smiles and stops. Cuddy looks up and walks towards him. House waits and folds his arms until she's next to him.

'Come on, climb in.'

'Thank you.' Lisa nods and does what he says. He starts it again and they go to their residence.

* * *

**Keep reading ^^**


	28. 5x03

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

En**joy** ^

* * *

One day they are in their residence. Lisa spends the whole day enclosed in her room studying. Of course, he spends that time doing anything else but study.

Dinner time comes and she prepares a salad, then she goes to his dorm and knocks at the door. 'Are you gonna eat something?'

'Small children.'

She rolls her eyes. 'If you want some salad there's more in the kitchen.'

'Hmm salad, rabbit's food, yummy!'

She goes back to the kitchen and he follows her and starts preparing a huge sandwich with what he finds in the fridge. Cuddy looks at him with a disgusted face, then he bends to pick something from a drawer and she stares at his back and his ass. A couple of seconds later, Lisa realizes what she's doing, shakes her head and eats.

House finishes preparing his sandwich and turns around to lean against the fridge. He looks at her while eats and that makes her feel nervous.

'What are you staring at?'

He talks with his mouth full of food. 'I'm sorry, you put such an awkward face while you eat...'

She ignores him and keeps eating. 'Have you studied for tomorrow's test?'

'Hmmm, not really... Endocrinology isn't my strong point...'  
'And how do you intend to pass the exam without studying?'

'Miracle? Professor's death? I don't know. Unless...'

'Unless what? I'm not gonna let you cheating of me...'

'I was thinking of... you and me... spending the night studying together.'

She's surprised. 'With studying you mean studying? Or I'm studying and you sleeping...'  
'With studying I mean studying so I have some possibilities to pass the exam. So I don't think I can do it while I'm sleeping.'

Lisa lifts an eyebrow. 'Are you asking me for help?'

'Yes... is it very difficult for you to understand?'

'No...' She remains thinking looking at him. 'Okay, I'll help you.'

'Good... I'll prepare some coffee 'cause there's no amphetamines left.'

Cuddy sighs and looks at the ceiling. 'I'll go for the books. Where are we gonna study? In your dorm?'

House winks at her kidding. 'In your dorm or mine, it doesn't matter baby!'

.

.

Lisa chuckles and goes to his dorm with her books and a lot of notes. She sits on the edge of the bed and waits for him. Greg prepares a coffee pot and goes to his dorm.

'Here I bring liters and liters of caffeine.'

'Okay, thanks. Let's start with this... What don't you understand?'

'Hmmm... Let's say that... I didn't even open my book.'

She looks away from her books and looks at him with eyes wide open. 'And you're aware that we have only one night? I mean... it's not very much time...'

'Yeah, I get it...'

'Okay... This is gonna be a long night...' Cuddy blows and starts to explain to him from the first topic. Almost three hours later they take their first break. Lisa rubs her face with her hands and Greg yawns. 'More coffee?'

'Yes...'

She lies her back on the bed and House sits on the floor and sips. 'If I have more coffee I'll have a heart attack.'

'Then stop having coffee, I'm too tired to start the CPR with you...'

He leaves the cup on the desk and lies face down on the floor. Lisa sits down next to him. 'Do you understand it so far?'

'Uh huh... What if we stop studying and plan our teacher's death?'

'Hmm nope… I don't think that's a good idea. Another teacher could come with the exams...'

'Hmmm yeah... let's go on.' Greg yawns and they sit again on bed. Lisa takes the book and starts reading while he pays as much attention as he can to what she's explaining. Cuddy enjoys being this way with him: he, paying attention instead of them both arguing.

When there's one hour and a half left to the test's time, they fall asleep. Suddenly he wakes up and the book falls. 'Oh shit, the exam!' He wakes her up and as soon as they're dressed and ready he throws her a helmet. 'Come on, we'll have a ride on my bike, we'll get there much quicker!'

Lisa doesn't like very much the idea of having a ride again but if they don't do it, they'll be late.

.

.

Greg and Lisa arrive just in time to the class, they sit down and the teacher gives them the exam. 'Good luck.'

He tries not to fall asleep while he reads the questions. Lisa is very nervous and tries to concentrate on the exam. About forty minutes later she finishes and goes out of the classroom. Greg stays there until fifteen minutes later. When he goes out he's very tired and Lisa is waiting for him. 'How was it?'

'Uhh... apart from exhausting you mean? I think it went well...'

'I'm glad.' Lisa yawns. 'Sorry, I'm going home,

I'm too tired to attend the other classes...'

'Yes, me too...' She nods and starts walking. House remains thinking and stops her. He wants to thank her for helping him last night. 'Hey, listen... There's gonna be a party tonight. A friend of mine organized it. Don't think babies can attend but I'll ask him if you wanna come.'  
'Oh really? Hmm okay, yes, I think a bit of fun won't hurt anyone. Thank you.'

'Sure... if you're going home now we can go back together again...'

'Okay...' They get to his bike. 'There are many motorcycle accidents... I think I'll never get used to this...'

* * *

**To be continued...**

_What do you think? You like this part of the story?_**  
**

One day they are in their residence. Lisa spends the whole day enclosed in her room studying. Of course, he spends that time doing anything else but study.

Dinner time comes and she prepares a salad, then she goes to his dorm and knocks at the door. 'Are you gonna eat something?'

'Small children.'

She rolls her eyes. 'If you want some salad there's more in the kitchen.'

'Hmm salad, rabbit's food, yummy!'

She goes back to the kitchen and he follows her and starts preparing a huge sandwich with what he finds in the fridge. Cuddy looks at him with a disgusted face, then he bends to pick something from a drawer and she stares at his back and his ass. A couple of seconds later, Lisa realizes what she's doing, shakes her head and eats.

House finishes preparing his sandwich and turns around to lean against the fridge. He looks at her while eats and that makes her feel nervous.

'What are you staring at?'

He talks with his mouth full of food. 'I'm sorry, you put such an awkward face while you eat...'

She ignores him and keeps eating. 'Have you studied for tomorrow's test?'

'Hmmm, not really... Endocrinology isn't my strong point...'  
'And how do you intend to pass the exam without studying?'

'Miracle? Professor's death? I don't know. Unless...'

'Unless what? I'm not gonna let you cheating of me...'

'I was thinking of... you and me... spending the night studying together.'

She's surprised. 'With studying you mean studying? Or I'm studying and you sleeping...'  
'With studying I mean studying so I have some possibilities to pass the exam. So I don't think I can do it while I'm sleeping.'

Lisa lifts an eyebrow. 'Are you asking me for help?'

'Yes... is it very difficult for you to understand?'

'No...' She remains thinking looking at him. 'Okay, I'll help you.'

'Good... I'll prepare some coffee 'cause there's no amphetamines left.'

Cuddy sighs and looks at the ceiling. 'I'll go for the books. Where are we gonna study? In your dorm?'

House winks at her kidding. 'In your dorm or mine, it doesn't matter baby!'

Lisa chuckles and goes to his dorm with her books and a lot of notes. She sits on the edge of the bed and waits for him. Greg prepares a coffee pot and goes to his dorm.

'Here I bring liters and liters of caffeine.'

'Okay, thanks. Let's start with this... What don't you understand?'

'Hmmm... Let's say that... I didn't even open my book.'

She looks away from her books and looks at him with eyes wide open. 'And you're aware that we have only one night? I mean... it's not very much time...'

'Yeah, I get it...'

'Okay... This is gonna be a long night...' Cuddy blows and starts to explain to him from the first topic. Almost three hours later they take their first break. Lisa rubs her face with her hands and Greg yawns. 'More coffee?'

'Yes...'

She lies her back on the bed and House sits on the floor and sips. 'If I have more coffee I'll have a heart attack.'

'Then stop having coffee, I'm too tired to start the CPR with you...'

He leaves the cup on the desk and lies face down on the floor. Lisa sits down next to him. 'Do you understand it so far?'

'Uh huh... What if we stop studying and plan our teacher's death?'

'Hmm nope… I don't think that's a good idea. Another teacher could come with the exams...'

'Hmmm yeah... let's go on.' Greg yawns and they sit again on bed. Lisa takes the book and starts reading while he pays as much attention as he can to what she's explaining. Cuddy enjoys being this way with him: he, paying attention instead of them both arguing.

When there's one hour and a half left to the test's time, they fall asleep. Suddenly he wakes up and the book falls. 'Oh shit, the exam!' He wakes her up and as soon as they're dressed and ready he throws her a helmet. 'Come on, we'll have a ride on my bike, we'll get there much quicker!'

Lisa doesn't like very much the idea of having a ride again but if they don't do it, they'll be late.

Greg and Lisa arrive just in time to the class, they sit down and the teacher gives them the exam. 'Good luck.'

He tries not to fall asleep while he reads the questions. Lisa is very nervous and tries to concentrate on the exam. About forty minutes later she finishes and goes out of the classroom. Greg stays there until fifteen minutes later. When he goes out he's very tired and Lisa is waiting for him. 'How was it?'

'Uhh... apart from exhausting you mean? I think it went well...'

'I'm glad.' Lisa yawns. 'Sorry, I'm going home,

I'm too tired to attend the other classes...'

'Yes, me too...' She nods and starts walking. House remains thinking and stops her. He wants to thank her for helping him last night. 'Hey, listen... There's gonna be a party tonight. A friend of mine organized it. Don't think babies can attend but I'll ask him if you wanna come.'  
'Oh really? Hmm okay, yes, I think a bit of fun won't hurt anyone. Thank you.'

'Sure... if you're going home now we can go back together again...'

'Okay...' They get to his bike. 'There are many motorcycle accidents... I think I'll never get used to this...'


	29. 5x04

New Chapter ^^

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy! **;-)**

* * *

After her long nap, Lisa wakes up and goes to have a shower. When she finishes, she looks at the time and goes to wake him up. 'You awake?'

'Yeah, you naked?'

'No... I have a towel, sorry... I just was gonna tell you to get up.'

'Okay... I'm getting up...'

After having a shower and getting dressed he takes his stuff and goes to the door. 'Well, I'm leaving...'

'Wait! I'm ready.' Lisa gets out of her room wearing a nice white T-shirt tied around her neck and black trousers. He can't help looking at her.

'You look... good.' House says finally.

'Thanks, you too.'

'I know, I've looked myself in the mirror!'

She laughs. 'You love yourself too much, you know?'

'That's because people love me too less.' He smiles. 'Well let's go. I don't know if I'll be able to drive next morning, so we're going on foot.'

.

.

They go to the campus' gardens, where the party will take place due to the good weather. There are a lot of people but she doesn't recognize any face.

'Do I only know you in this party?'

'I don't know, go for a walk and see if you know anyone else and if you don't, meet new people!'

Some guys walks towards them. 'Hey guys! How you doing?' He introduces her to some friends and he goes with them whereas she goes for a walk. When she gets tired she sits down and a guy goes to talk to her.

'Hi.'

He looks nice and she smiles at him. 'Hi.'

House's friends introduce him to some girls. One of them shows a special interest for him and they start flirting with each other.

'Hi, I'm Jane Wyatt.'

'Gregory House.' They shake their hands. 'I didn't know top models were studying in this university.'

'Hahaha, yeah... and people say we have no brain...' He smiles at her and winks. Jane smiles. 'I didn't know that people with those eyes so blue were studying here either.' She says playing with a tuft of her hair.

The guy sits next to Lisa and shakes her hand. 'I'm David Webb.'

'Lisa Cuddy, nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too. You are also new on campus?'

She smiles. 'Oh yeah... On campus, in the city...'

Jane keeps smiling and getting closer to Greg. He follows her game. 'So... do you have a boyfriend?'

'Nope, I'm totally available, and you?'

'Me too. I can't believe a girl like you doesn't have any man waiting for her.'

'Well, I think I have some men interested on me... maybe you're one of them...?'

'Maybe...' He says smiling.

'Hmm that's interesting, because maybe I'm interested in you too...'

'Then I think I'll be safe if approach you, right?' He gets closer and she giggles.

'And I think I'll be safe if I do this...' She gets even closer and kisses him. '... won't I?'

'Does this give you the answer to that question?' Greg kisses her this time.

David nods. 'And what are you doing here alone?'

'I'm not alone, I've come with...' She turns to look for Greg and sees him practically swallowing the face of a girl. Then she feels something inside that she doesn't like. '... a friend.'

'Hmm so you're taking a break?'

'Y-yes... we could say that. But I'm tired, I think I'm going home soon...'

'Now? Girl, this is university! Have fun! Let me invite you to have something, you want a drink?'

Jane leers at him. 'We can go to my place if you want...'

'Sure... why not...' Greg smiles, stands up and they go.

Concealing, Lisa sees how Greg goes away with that girl. 'Yes, a gin-tonic would be great, right now.'

David goes to the bar and asks for two gin-tonics, then he goes back and gives her one of the glasses. 'And what are you studying?'

'Medicine. I wanted to be a doctor since I was twelve. And you?'

'I'm studying Business & Economy... My father almost forced me, but... is not bad at all. I like it.'

Springs' creaking.

'But what do you really wanted to study?'

'I don't know, actually I didn't have a goal. I would have liked to study anthropology but I guess this is a good degree, and I'm good at it.'

She nods and some guys approaches them saying his name. 'I think they're calling you.'

'Oh yes, well I gotta go.'

'Sure, don't worry. I think I'll go home.'

'You need me to take you home?'

'No, no, thank you, I'll go walking. Nice to have met you, see you some day.'

He smiles at her. 'I hope so. Bye Lisa.'

She goes back home. Fortunately she doesn't find him there. Then she goes to her dorm, puts on her pajamas, lies in bed, and tries to sleep, but she can't stop thinking about Greg and that girl. 'Wooo Lisa! What's going on? Stop thinking about it!' Finally, after a long time, she falls asleep and doesn't notice when he comes home.


	30. 5x05

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy!

* * *

Next morning Lisa gets up at lunchtime and she goes straight to have a shower, she doesn't even know if he has come back yet and she doesn't want to go to his room just in case House and that girl ended up in his bed. When she goes out of the bathroom, she bumps into him who is waiting near the door to have his shower.

'Morning... Well, afternoon.'

She doesn't know what to say.

'Hey... You can have your shower, I've finished. Nice party by the way.'

'Yeah, it was nice.'

Lisa doesn't look at him and she goes to her dorm to read a book. He doesn't know what she did last night, he was... a little busy. Greg feels curious and when finishes in the bathroom he goes to her dorm and knocks at the door, habit that he will lose over the years.

'It's open.'

He goes in. 'Did you finally meet someone?'

'I talked to a nice boy for a while but I was tired and came home early.'

'You just met a boy in a whole night?' He asks.

'How many girls did you meet?'

'A few ones...'

She chuckles. 'Okay... You don't waste time, uh?'

'Not really...'

'Well it's normal, you're a good-looking guy, maybe too much pimp, self confident and arrogant, but those things aren't important for a one-night-girl.'

'Uhh... thanks?'

She nods. 'You're welcome.'

'Are you a one-night-girl?'

'No, do I look like one?'

'Nope... but you know where to find me... I live next doors.' He winks at her exaggeratedly and goes.

Some time later when she finishes reading, she goes to the living room to watch TV for a while with him. They are in silence and the phone rings. Lisa looks at him. 'I'll pick it up.' She stands up and answers the phone. 'Hello?'

'Hello, Lisa?'

'Yes, yes, it's me... I'm sorry, who are you?' She asks a bit confused.

'It's me, David. The gin-tonic guy...'

She laughs. 'Oh yes, I remember, how are you? Hmm how did you get my number?'

''Cause a friend of mine told me that you live with Greg House and he gave me this number.'

'Ah yeah, I live with him.' She talks in a lower voice so Greg can't hear her. 'Is he so well known?'

'It seems so... especially among females.'

'Hmm yeah, I guessed it...'

David gets a bit nervous. 'Eh... I was wondering... well, if you would like to go for a walk. If you have nothing to do of course...'

She's a bit surprised. 'Ah... Ehh yeah, why not?'

'Great. Tonight at eight at the cafeteria?'

'Sure. I'll see you there. Thanks for calling.'

'Thank you. See you later.'

When she hangs up she goes to sit with House again. 'Who was it?' He asks curious.

'The only guy I met in a whole night.' Lisa says emphasizing the word "only".

He chuckles. 'Oh... right... successful night, uh?'

'Last night it wasn't, tonight... maybe...'

He chuckles again and she stands up to go and get dressed. He stays in the living room thinking about that mysterious guy until she comes back to say goodbye.

'So... you have a date...'

'Yes... Think so...'

'Uh huh... good... need some... you know...?'

She looks at him with her eyes wide open. 'No... Didn't I tell you that I wasn't a one-night-girl?'

'Okay, okay... it's just a matter of prevention...'

She smiles and sighs. 'I'll see you later.' she picks up her keys and goes to the cafeteria to wait for David.

House is curious and a bit jealous about her date, despite he'd never admit it. He takes his keys and decides to follow her.

.

.

'Hey, sorry for the delay...' David apologizes while he arrives.

'Oh it's nothing, don't worry. I got here two minutes ago.'

'Well, where do you wanna go? Have you dined?'

'Not yet.'

House is hidden behind a near corner and thinks to himself. 'Hmmm, so you're gonna invite her, uh?'

David keeps being nice with her. 'Ok, come with me, I know a place where we can eat delicious chops.'

'Actually I'm vegetarian...'

House smiles and says in a low voice. 'Haha, take that!'

David remains thinking. 'Hmm that changes things... I know a pizzeria, you like pizza?'

'Sure, let's go.'

They go to a pizzeria near to the campus and House keeps following them and sits on a table where he can hear what they say.

'Tell me something more about you. Where are you from?' David asks while they wait for the food.

'I was born in Boston, but I grew up in Wayne. What about you?'

'I was born in Massachusett too, in Cambridge, and I moved here this year... You have any siblings?'

'Yep, one sister.' The waiter brings them their food and House listens to what they both say.

'What kind things you like to do?'

'Typical stuff. I love reading, writing, going out with my friends, studying medicine, and I love listening to music, I'd like to know how to play the piano.'

'I can't help you with that; I'm completely useless for music.'

'Bonus points for me.' Greg thinks.

'How is it like having House as a roommate?' Lisa didn't expect that question, neither does Greg, but he wants to know what she thinks.

'Hmm I don't know. Let's say that at the beginning we had some fights... But he is a nice guy.'

House chuckles and David interrogates her even more. 'Can I ask you something a little more personal?' Lisa nods doubtful. 'Do you... like him? A lot of girls have the hots for him, I don't know him, but what does he have?'

She remains in silence some seconds wondering if she likes him. 'I'm not like many girls, but I guess that his piercing blue eyes have something to do with that. Besides he is very intelligent, sexy, and I'm sure he will be a great doctor...' She finally answers. 'Is this an interrogation? Did he tell you to ask me that?'

House covers his mouth with his hands in order not to laugh out loud.

'No, I just was curious... I don't understand girls.'

'We don't understand men, either.'

.

.

When they finish eating, they pay the bill and go for a walk. Greg hides himself behind a menu until they leave and then he follows them from behind. Lisa and David talk and walk for a long time and suddenly David approaches her and kisses her on her lips. Greg stops suddenly shocked. Why the hell is that guy doing that?

Lisa didn't expect that at all, but kisses him back. Now House doesn't know what to do, why the hell is SHE doing that? And why the hell wants he to punch that moron? He stays still looking at them.

Then Lisa thinks of Greg and stops kissing David. Why the hell has she thought of him? She separates from David and he looks at her worried. Why the hell did I go so fast? David thinks to himself. 'I'm sorry...'

'No, no, it's... I... gotta go. Thanks for the dinner' Lisa leaves him there and walks to her residence confused.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	31. 5x06

New chapter! Hope you like it :)

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

When Lisa gets home, she goes to her dorm and sits on the edge of the bed. Greg gets there some minutes later. 'Anybody here?'

'I'm here.'

He goes to her dorm. 'How did it go?'

'Very well thanks. Where have you been?' Lisa answers self-confident and trying to avoid questions about her date.

'Out there...'

'Yeah, I guessed that when I didn't find you here.'

'Smart girl. And that guy... did you like him?'

"No, I think I like YOU!" Lisa thinks. 'Yes, sure. He's handsome, nice, interesting... a good guy.'

'Good... well, I'll go to read a little...' House goes to his dorm thinking that everybody lies.

Lisa stays in her dorm thinking about the girl House was with last night. Why does he like her? And why can't she like David as Greg likes that girl? With all these questions spinning in her mind, she falls asleep with the lights on.

After a while Greg goes to drink some water and sees she's fallen asleep. He goes into her dorm, looks at her, and turns off the lights. When he's leaving she opens a bit her eyes and sees him going out. She smiles slightly and falls asleep again.

.

.

Next morning they're in the kitchen having breakfast and chatting.

'Are you nervous? Tomorrow you'll know if you passed the exam.'

'Of course I am... and you? I'm sure you passed it. You looked very confident while you were teaching me. Fingers crossed.'

Lisa smiles at him and drinks her juice. 'So, are you going somewhere today?'

'I think I'll lay on the campus' grass for a while or something. The weather is great. What are you gonna do?'

'It's early, I don't have any plans yet.'

'Aren't you gonna meet with that guy?'

'Ehmm don't think so... I think he has things to do today...' She doesn't sound very convincing.

'Oh, I see... you can come with me if you want. Do you like jogging?'

'Yeah, a lot.'

'Let's go jogging then.'

They go to change their clothes and put sportswear on. Greg likes that she prefers to spend time with him than with David. He doesn't like him, and even less for her, but he is still wondering why she kissed David back. He is confused because he is not used to be so protective with anyone, and he feels good having her around.

When he's ready he waits for her in the hall. 'Shall we go?'

'Yep.'

.

.

They go out and run for some time. Cuddy tries to keep up with him but it's difficult because he is faster than her, even if he goes "slowly".

'You're used to run alone, huh?'

'Yeah. I usually go jogging every two days.'

'I used to go jogging twice a week. You have too much energy for me.' They chuckle and after fifteen minutes she can't keep going. 'I need a break.'

'Okay, let's stop.' Greg says breathing deeply. Cuddy lies her back on the grass breathless and he sits next to her. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I just was starting to hear my heart pumping blood.'

'Hahaha... okay, just breathe!'

They are lying on the grass for a while and the sprinklers started working. Lisa tries to stand up but Greg holds her hand. 'You're gonna get soaked anyway...' She lies again on the grass with her eyes closed and they enjoy the water refreshing them, it's very relaxing. Some time later it starts getting cold; they decide go back to the residence and they start walking towards there.

'Hey, let's run a race...'

'What? To the residence? But you run faster than me, you should give me advantage.'

'Okay. I'll let you start five seconds before me.'

She stretches. 'Okay, I'm ready. You wanna bet something? Or is it just for fun?'  
'The one who loses has to clean up the residence during one month.'

'Okay. Prepare the mop.' Lisa winks at him and runs. Five seconds later he starts running as fast as he can. When she is almost near the door, Greg passes her and she loses her balance falling down to the ground and hurting her knee. 'Ouch! You cheater!' She looks at her knee and sees the blood running down her leg. 'Great... Some help in here, please.'

'Whoops! Sorry it wasn't my intention... Here comes the ambulance!' He runs to pick her in his arms and starts running to their residence yelling. 'Sick person, make way!'

.  
.

He takes her to the residence and opens the door. 'You're always so scandalous?'

'Only when pretty girls get hurt.'

She blushes and smiles shyly. They go to the bathroom and he heals her wound.

'Future doctor, is this gonna hurt?'

'Oh, you'll wish you'd never been born!' House exaggerates.

She chuckles but sees him taking a bottle from the medicine chest. 'Hey, hey, I thought you were kidding, don't use alcohol!'

'We have to disinfect it... breathe deeply!'

'No, no, no, no...' She tries to stop him but he's faster and puts the alcohol on her wound. She closes her eyes tightly. 'Oh my...' and opens her mouth widely. 'GOD!'

He covers the wound with a bandage. 'Okay, that's it.'

'Oh it hurts... help me stand up. I have to go to change my clothes.'

'You want me to help you change your clothes too?'

'I think the wound doesn't impede me do that myself...' He helps her stand up and they get closer.

'Are you sure? Technically I'm almost a doctor... I'm here to help people...' Before she can answer anything, he has gotten closer and is kissing her. Lisa blinks surprised and when she realizes that she's awake; she closes her eyes and kisses him back.

He puts his arms around her body hugging her. They open a bit their mouths and his tongue slides to her mouth. They feel something that they've never felt before. For Cuddy, kissing him was different than kissing any other guy.

House walks backwards and they go out of the bathroom, but keep walking to the living room kissing against the walls. Lisa is limping a little because of the wound and he hitches her up. They lie on the couch and breathe. Their lips barely touch each others. They stay still holding each other's look. She looks away and sits up.

'Is there any problem?' He asks.

'No... It's just I didn't expect this.'

'You can't imagine every little thing that's gonna happen.'

'I know.' She smiles and looks at his eyes and his lips. She doesn't know why she has stopped; she couldn't hold his look any longer.

He looks around and understands her opinion. 'Well, I think I should have a shower and take dry clothes before I catch a cold.'

'Y-Yes, me too…'

.

.

While he has his shower she walks around her dorm back and forth. Minutes later when she hears him going out of the bathroom, she takes some dry clothes and goes to have a shower. When she finishes and gets dressed, she looks at the mirror, that is covered of steam but there's something written on it: I don't regret it.

Lisa smiles and goes to the kitchen, where he's preparing a sandwich. She does the same and finally looks at him. 'What's exactly what you don't regret?'

'Well... I...' He's not sure if he should be honest or lie. 'I don't regret running the race with you. Even having to cure your wound, you have to clean up the house during a month.'

Lisa looks at him surprised and disappointed. 'What? That's what you don't regret?' She shakes her head. 'I-I'm not gonna clean up the house during a month. I fell because you cheated...'

'I didn't cheat, you fell, that wasn't my fault.' She stares at him in silence. 'Okay, I'll take that as: yes, I'll do it. You can start with this.'

He leaves the dish and everything he has used to make his sandwich on the table and goes before she starts complaining.

'Jerk...'

Lisa cleans everything up and goes to her room thinking how she can give him tit for tat.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Reviews are appreciated**!  
**


	32. 5x07

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

E**njo**y**!**

* * *

'Okay, I'll clean up. It wasn't your fault. You're right.' He's reading in his dorm when she takes the mop and soaks the entrance to his dorm, then she goes to her dorm to wait.

After a while he has to go to the bathroom and when he's gonna go out of his dorm, he slips because of the puddle and falls to the ground. 'Fuck! Lisaaaaaaa! What the hell is this?'

Maybe it's better for them to be this way than having any kind of personal relationship. She hears him and goes out of her room pretending a surprised face. 'What's going on? Oh are you okay? I was cleaning, as we said, and maybe I forgot to dry that place... I'm soooooo sorry.' She smiles and winks at him, he's still on the ground staring at her. 'I told you once, you almost don't know me, if you wanna play, I'll play.'

'You'll play? No, I WILL PLAY! It's you who don't know me.' He stands up and goes to the bathroom.

Cuddy lies again on her bed. He hasn't taken her "joke" very well, he's used to seeing girls melt when he's with them and Lisa is not like other girls, although she also melts when he's with her, but she's not scared to face him and follow his game.

House goes back to his room and thinks what he can do to annoy her. But in fact, he likes her bravery and smiles to himself.

.

.

At night, House goes to the kitchen to develop his evil plan. He takes her water bottle and puts some drops of a strong laxative in it. Suddenly he hears a noise that comes from her dorm, then puts the bottle back into the fridge and hides the laxative very quickly in a drawer so she doesn't find this out. He takes some juice in order to conceal. Cuddy comes to the kitchen to prepare her dinner and cooks some pasta. She takes her water bottle from the fridge and smirks at him.

'How's your back?'

'Perfect. Enjoy your meal.' He goes to watch TV.

When she finishes eating, she's very tired and goes to bed early. She's nervous to know if they've passed their exam, but she finally falls asleep. Some time later, her stomach aches, then she goes to the bathroom and goes back to her dorm. House can't help smiling to himself when he hears her getting up.

In the middle of the night she wakes up suddenly again, and feels very sick. She goes to the bathroom once more and goes back into bed. In the morning, she goes to the bathroom again to vomit. When she gets out of the bathroom, she knocks at his door. 'I'm sick, I won't be able to go to class... Can you ask for my exam's marks?'

He wakes up. 'What? Sick? Okay... I'll ask for it... poor you.'

.

.

Some time later he goes to his classes and she stays in bed until she feels a little better and gets up. Cuddy goes to the kitchen to drink something and clean up the hob 'cause he hasn't cleaned before leaving. Then she places the cutlery in a drawer. Before closing it, she sees a small bottle and takes it. Lisa reads the label and opens her mouth.

'You son of a bitch... This is beyond asshood...'

Cuddy goes to his dorm, opens his wardrobe and takes all his light-colored clothing. Something falls from one of his trousers and Lisa sees a condom on the floor. She rolls her eyes and takes it. She sees a pin and thinks of pricking the condom, but then she changes her mind.

'The world would be better without tiny bastards Little Gregs...' She puts the condom on his nightstand and his clothes in the washing machine. She goes to her dorm to look for her red panties and puts them in the washer too. She turns on the washing machine and goes to her dorm to rest until he gets home.

.

.

Some hours go by and Greg knocks at her door. 'Hey there. Got your exam's results.'

She stands up and opens the door. 'Have I passed? Have you passed?'

'Yes and yes!' He gives her an exam with 100 points. 'Whoops sorry, that's mine. Here's yours.' House smirks and gives Lisa her exam which has 89 points. House goes to the kitchen and she follows her. 'How did you get more points than me? Did you cheat?'

'No I didn't. I just studied with you.' He looks at the washing machine. 'I didn't know you had all those pink clothes...'

'Whoops, those aren't my clothes...' She smiles exaggeratedly. 'Congratulations for your marks' Lisa throws the bottle of laxative to him and goes to her dorm.

He was smiling but his face changes suddenly. Then opens the washing machines door and all the water comes out from it. He starts taking all his clothes, they're pink, and he knows why. He finds her panties. 'This is just unbelievable...'

Lisa hears all the water coming out from the washing machine. 'I'm not gonna clean that!'

'Oh yes, you are!'

'No, don't play dirty.'

'No, it's you who plays dirty!'

'Me? I think it's the opposite, I see everything very clean.' She goes to the kitchen and leans on the door. 'You're gonna be so cute dressed like that.'

He laughs sarcastically.

'Can I get my panties back?'

'Hmm... not really...'

'Actually it wasn't a question.'

'Actually it wasn't an answer.' House puts them into his jeans' pocket.

'Are they your prize from a war that you haven't won?'

'From a war that I'll win...'

'Okay, keep them, as a consolation prize. Now I'll get one of your boxers too...'

'Leave my boxers alone! If you want them come and get them.'

'Are you serious?' Before she leaves the room, when he says that, she approaches him slowly and gets closer and closer until they're face to face. 'You would love that.' Then she slaps his cheek softly. 'Sorry, that will never happen.'

'I just have to snap to have you dying for my underwear.'

'You're so sure? I'm not like the other girls you're used to dealing with, Greg. You'll have to strive for it.' She lifts one eyebrow, winks at him and goes to her dorm. Greg smiles to himself and cleans all this mess in the kitchen.

* * *

**To be continued...**

I won't let you hanging out for so long next time! Promise!


	33. 5x08

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Some days pass by and they have Endocrinology class, as usually, Greg is late.

'Where have you been?'

'Fell asleep.'

'Hugged to my panties? Or you went to bed late thinking an evil plan to screw with me?

'Both of them really!' He sticks his tongue out at her and the teacher warns them.

'…and Mr. House and Miss Cuddy will do the assignment together. As you like so much chattering ...' He smiles. 'Every couple must hand in this assignment before the end of the week.'

'Oh, God... why have you forsaken me?' House says.

'This is not fun for me either...'

'How can't this be fun, for God's sake!'

Lisa speaks in a low voice. 'You're the last person here I'd like to do the assignment with...'

'Shhhhhh' The professor looks at them until they are in silence and then continues his lesson.

.

.

A couple of days pass by and they haven't started the assignment yet. House gets out of the shower and goes to meet her in the living room. 'When are we gonna do the assignment?'

'The sooner the better.'

'Good. Shall we start now then?'

She turns off the TV and goes to look for her books to her dorm. She comes back and they spend a couple of hours doing it, then they take a break.

'You want to drink something?' Lisa asks while she goes to the kitchen.

'Uhh... I don't trust you. You'll put some laxative in my drink.'

'No, I'm not like you.' She comes back from the kitchen with two sodas and sits down again. 'Did you buy new clothes, by the way?.'

'Some... can I trust you?' He says looking suspiciously to his soda.

'It's your choice.'

Finally he opens it and sips. 'I know you need me to do the assignment...'

'I need you... by now.' She bends down to pick up a book and when she sits up they are looking at each other very close. '...Break time is over.'

They spend some more hours doing the assignment.

'Okay, I think it's enough for today... We can finish it tomorrow or so.'

'Good, the sooner we finish the more time we have to rest.' He closes the books and stands up.

'Of course, and the more time we'll have to rest from each other.' She stands up and takes her books. 'I'm going to sleep at a friend's house, so see you tomorrow in class.'

'Is that friend a girl?'

'If it's a boy I can't go, daddy?' Lisa says mocking at him.

'No, I'm serious. Is it a girl?'

'Why do you care?'

'I just was wondering if your friend, only if it's a girl of course, would make a dream of mine come true: being in bed with two women.' He mocks at her.

'Of course not, who do you think you are? You think that all college girls want to sleep with you? And what makes you think that I'd like to share a night with you?'

'To the first question yes, and to the second one... uhmm... everything?'

'Excuse me? Everything? Keep dreaming boy.'

He smiles exaggeratedly at her. 'If you change your mind you know where to find me...'

Cuddy rolls her eyes and takes some clothes for the next day. 'I'll see you tomorrow, be a good boy.'

'Okay, don't do nasty things unless you'll record them onto a tape. Bye!'

.

.

She goes to her friend's house and they study until midnight. When they go to bed they talk for a while, and she asks Lisa about House. Of course she doesn't say anything about their kiss and finally they fall asleep.

Greg, on the other hand, spends the whole night doing the assignment. When he finishes, he falls asleep very late and he doesn't attend class the next day.

Lisa hasn't seen him during the whole day, and she's a bit worried because he always gets late, but he never misses a day of class. As soon as she has some free time, she goes to their residence and knocks at his dorm's door.

'Greg...? Greg?'

The loud noise scares him and he wakes up. 'What's wrong?'

She opens a bit the door and comes in. 'Haven't you seen the time? It's late, you haven't come to Endocrinology. I didn't know if you were sick or something...'

'I was so tired...'

'What were you doing last night?' She doesn't know if she really wants to know it...

'Hookers...' He says mocking at her.

'You missed so much female company last night? Well, sorry but no hookers tonight. I'll come here to sleep and we must continue doing the assignment.'

'It's done...'

She looks at him surprised. 'Done? When did you...? Why?'

'Not me... hookers... they must be bored... who knows?'

'Thank you.'

'I'll thank them when I see them...'

'Okay, then I will come back to class, I just wanted to know if you were right.'

'I'm... alive... but don't think I'll go to class today...'

'Then I'll see you at lunchtime if you're still alive.'

.

.

When she comes back home, he is getting up and goes to the kitchen. Lisa looks at him. 'You're not gonna sleep tonight.'

'I needed to sleep now... what are you eating?'

'Chinese food. There's more in the fridge.'

'Yours must taste better...' He approaches her and takes some food from her plate before she can take it away.

'You know what "mine" means?'

'Means Gregory House's property!'

She rolls her eyes and finishes eating. 'Can you give me the assignment so I can do my copy?'

He nods and gives her his assignment. When she finishes, she gives it back to him and keeps hers in her dorm.

In the evening they're watching TV for a while together.

'You have nothing to do tonight? No hookers or something like that?'

'They were very tired due to yesterday's party... you know... they need some rest...'

'Yes, yes, I get it; you're too much for them... Well big macho, I need to rest. See you tomorrow.'

While she goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth, House goes to her room very quickly to get her copy of the assignment. When she goes back, she reads for a while and falls asleep before she can see him.

.

.

.

The next morning, Greg goes to Endocrinology before she gets there, and gives both copies to the teacher. When Lisa is going to give the teacher her copy, she realizes that it's not in her bag, but she still has time to give it the next day, so she isn't very worried.

When they get home, Lisa looks for her copy everywhere, but she can't find it and goes to the living room to ask him.

'Have you seen my copy?'

'Your copy? Which copy?'

'Of the assignment... I can't find it.'

'I don't know. I gave it to you.'

'I know, but...' She sighs. 'Doesn't matter...'

In the afternoon they go out with their friends, but Lisa gets home early and keeps looking for it. Some time later Greg appears and goes to her dorm. Everything is a mess: all the drawers are open and her stuff on bed.

'When did a hurricane strike this room?'

Lisa looks at him very nervous. 'If you're not gonna help me, get out of here.'

'Wow, wow... stop a second... do you have PMS or something? If you're angry with something it's not my fault.'

'I can't find my copy, and I have to hand it in to the professor tomorrow.'

'Whoops... you're in big trouble...'

'Greg, seriously, if you're not gonna help me, get the hell out of here.'

'Okay...'

.

.

In the morning, she gives up on looking for it. They're gonna be late and Greg offers her to go with him in his motorbike.

'Can we go now?' She asks hasty.

'I have to have breakfast first... are you in a hurry?'

'Not really, I'm desperate.' She sits on a chair. 'Do whatever the hell you have to do. I'll wait for you.'

'If you keep on being so nice I think I'll fall in love with you!'

'Yes, you are kindness' realization...'

When he finishes his breakfast they go to class and Lisa goes to talk to the professor.

'...Mr. Harrison... I-I'm so sorry... I've been looking for my assignment the whole night... but I don't know where it is. I can give it to you tomorrow, please, it won't happen again...'

'Wait, wait, what are you talking about?'

She looks at him confused. 'What? My... copy...'

'Mr. House gave me his copy and yours yesterday. Didn't he tell you?'

She opens her mouth and kills Greg with her look. She feels really stupid in front of the whole classroom, then she goes back to her seat embarrassed.

'Whoops... didn't I tell you?'

'You're a jerk...'

'Tell me something I didn't know...' She takes her things and goes out of the classroom. He stands up to follow her. 'Are you blaming me? I did almost the whole assignment and I handed it in, both copies. Weren't you supposed to say thank you or something like that?'

'I don't want to talk to you right now, okay? I'm tired of you. You always have to screw with people and make them look stupid in front of the others.'

'I was gonna tell you... I just didn't have enough time...'

She chuckles angry. 'You saw me last night, you knew that I was looking for it.'

'I didn't know you were gonna talk to the professor right now.'

'Okay, I don't wanna hear your excuses.' She puts her hand on his chest and pushes him to walk away.


	34. 5x09

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_E**n**_**j**_**o**y! _

* * *

When Cuddy gets to the residence, she goes to the kitchen and takes a small tablet of broth from the cupboard, then puts in the in shower head, so later, when he has his shower, he'll be covered of soup. After carrying out her evil plan, she goes to her room.

House gets home and doesn't try to talk to her. He goes straight to his room and after studying for a while, he goes to the bathroom. When he's about to start, he is covered with soup and jumps out of the bathtub. 'What the heck is this?' He wraps himself in a towel and goes to her dorm. 'Is this your way of revenge? Are you gonna kill me and serve my body at lunch?'

'Why are you coming half-naked to my dorm? Go to get dressed.'

'The question is: why do I come all covered with soup?'

She walks towards him sarcastically. 'Uhmmm maybe it's because someone was angry and put a tablet of broth in the shower head?' Lisa gets a bit closer... 'Besides, I'm sure you taste much better now.'... and closer... 'And your hookers will like that.' ... even closer and looks at him serious... 'I want you away from my stuff. You can try to screw with me, annoy me, or whatever you want, but the game is over when you play with anything that has to do with my results at university. You get it...' She slides her finger down his cheek and neck drying a drop of broth and sucks her finger. '...Sweetsauce?'

'I-I'm quite sure we'll get an A, doesn't it deserve a reward?'

'Sure, I'll give it to the hookers who made our assignment.' She slams the door on his face and Greg shouts from the other side.

'Don't worry, you can give it to me and I'll give it to them!'

He goes to have his shower and she has lunch. Lisa really doesn't want to see him. Yesterday, she had a stressful day: she was very overwhelmed and nervous because of him.

'Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with your studies and you had more social life...' House shouts from the bathroom.

'I have social life, but you're not part of it.'

'I just don't wanna be a part of it.'

'You'll be just part of nobody's life.'

'That's exactly what I want!'

'Perfect. Good luck with your miserable life.'

.

.

After this, they spend a couple of weeks without screwing with each other, and they barely talk. They spend most of their Christmas holidays with their respective friends and going home just to sleep. New Year's Eve is coming and they are invited to the same party. That afternoon she asks to her parents' friends for their car to go to the party.

She gets dressed with a very beautiful dark blue dress and waits for him in the living room. In the last two days they've just talked to know how they would go to the party, and Lisa offered to drive him there if he wanted, but she doesn't wanna know anything about him the rest of the night.

Finally he gets out of the bathroom. Greg looks really sexy but of course she'd never admit it.

'Are you ready? You're worst than women.'

'Just let me find my lipstick and I'll be ready...' House says mocking at her.

Lisa rolls her eyes. 'I'm leaving...'

'Me too...' He looks at her. She looks really beautiful, but he's not gonna admit it. 'You look nice.'

'Thanks... You're not bad at all either... Can we go? The sooner we left the sooner we can stop seeing each other tonight.'

'Yep... fingers crossed!'

.

.

Greg and Lisa get into the car and don't talk in the whole way there. She parks the car and they get out. 'Well, then, I'll see you later I guess. Good luck with all your girls.' Lisa says.

'Good luck with any creature that can stand you.'

'Don't worry, that's anyone except jerks like you, so that's perfect to me. Don't wait awake for me tonight.'

'Ha! I'm sure you will have to wait for me. I'm that good!'

'I hope you're very lucky with girls tonight, so I don't see you in a couple of days at least.' Lisa turns around without saying goodbye and goes with some friends of hers.

The party goes on and he's with his friends too, especially girls.

.

.

Lisa is having a drink with a boy she's just met. The guy thinks she's gorgeous and smart, but he's heard that Lisa is really hard to get. It can't be so difficult, so he has done a bet with his friends: He'll be in bed with her before midday.

'Hey, happy New Year! By the way, has someone told you that you look really nice tonight?' The guy asks.

'Actually you're the second one who told me something like that tonight... but thank you so much, you too.' He's not exactly her perfect kind of guy, but keeping on talking to him distracts her on seeking House throughout the party. 'Are you single?'

The guy smiles at her thinking that this was easier than he thought. 'Yep, completely single. Are you asking for something...?' The guy gets a bit closer. Maybe she's been a bit direct asking that. 'Yes, actually I'd like another drink. You want one?'

'Sure.'

They go for another drink and talk for a long time. When they finish, he asks her to dance. While they're dancing he slides his hands down her ba-donka-donk and she feels a little uncomfortable for a second. He doesn't go further and she doesn't put him away. When they get tired, they go back to their seats and Lisa sees House in the distance, staring at them. She looks at the guy who is with her. 'Colin, can I ask you something?'

'Of course you can, what do you want to ask?'

'You wanna kiss me?'

'You doubt it? Can you read my mind?' He smiles at her and Lisa approaches to kiss him softly on his lips. She's pretty sure that Greg has seen them but she really doesn't know why she's doing this... Maybe it's not Colin whom she'd like to be kissing right now.

House sees this scene and stands up to go to get another drink, when he looks again at them, they are fondle and kissing. Greg doesn't like what he feels at all. Why is she doing that? And most important, why does that bother him? He drinks in one gulp two drinks more before looking at them again; then he takes another drink.

Colin lifts a bit her dress and puts his hand on her tight and tries to go further but she stops him by holding his hand.

'What are you doing?'

'Excuse me? What am I doing?'

'Yes, I want you to stop. I don't wanna do this.' She stares at him and keeps holding his hand.

'Oh girl, you can't leave me this way.' He kisses her neck sharply.

'Colin, not here, really, stop it. You're hurting me.' Lisa tries to separate from him but he's stronger and holds her hands.

'What? Oh come on, are you virgin or what?'

Suddenly Greg turns, sees what's happening, and leads to them. 'Why didn't anybody invite me to this party?'

Lisa keeps trying to get rid of that jerk and slaps him. 'Are you an idiot? Let me go.'

'Hey don't play games with me baby, who do you think you are?'

Greg pushes him and Lisa stands up. 'Haven't you heard the lady?'

'What the fuck are you doing, asshole? Mind your own business.' He pushes Greg back. 'If you need to fuck someone go to look for another girl, this is mine. You hear me House?'

'You don't know who are you playing with, uh...? Let her go and everyone will be happy... I warn you...'

'Screw you, man.' Colin punches him and Lisa pushes Colin.

'What the hell are you doing Colin?'

Greg has fallen to the ground and it hurts so much but he pretends to be fine and stands up. 'You hit like a woman, you know?' He punches him back and they start fighting.

'No please, stop it!' Lisa screams.

'Shut the fuck up!' Colin shouts while punches Greg on his stomach.

After fighting for a while more, Colin lies on the floor and can't stand up. Lisa helps Greg to stand up. He looks awful, he has a lot of wounds and feels a bit dizzy, but he has drunk a lot and can barely feel the pain. 'Let's go home.'

'That will teach him!' He says.

.

.

Lisa helps him get into the car and drives home. 'Thank you.'

'Are you serious? It was just a game for me. Too easy. He bit like women...'

'Sure, yes, okay, but thanks for protecting me.'

'No problem... just don't drive so fast unless you want me to fill your car with whatever it is in my stomach.'

She drives more carefully and they get home. 'Are you okay? You look a bit dizzy.' She stares at him. 'I think I should heal that wound.' They go to the bathroom and Lisa takes some cotton and alcohol to cure the wound that he has on his cheek. 'This is not gonna hurt, the good thing is that you have drunk so much that you're already anesthetized.' She smiles and cures him. 'That's it.'

'I almost didn't feel it...' He says staring at her.

'Yes, I guess... You're too much drunk to feel anything.'

'I was gonna say you did it very well...' He sighs. 'Look I... I'm sorry I screwed up your time at the party...'

She helps him to go out of the bathroom and they go to the living room.

'Oh, no... Don't worry... I'll have more dances and parties.'

He stares at her. Greg really feels sorry and wants to do something nice before the end of the night to compensate all these weeks that they have barely talked to each other. 'Wanna dance? I mean... at least... I can think that after all I haven't screwed it up completely...'

She smiles and approaches him. 'That's so nice from you. You haven't screwed up anything; I just don't know how to choose the right guys...'

'Yeah... it's all your fault. Thanks for admitting...' House chuckles and puts his arms around her body. They start dancing very slowly while they stare at each other. Blue against blue. He cannot resist anymore and kisses her softly. That kiss is better than their first one, because it reminds them how much they wanted to kiss each other again.

Lisa kisses him and caresses his back.

'This feels better than punching that idiot...'

'This feels better than kissing that idiot...'

He chuckles and they kiss again. Lisa starts taking off his jacket and he helps her; then Greg takes off her coat and both clothes fall to the ground. They start walking to his dorm while kissing and she unfasten his shirt. She really likes him, but she's not sure why he is doing this. Is it just because he's drunk? Is she just another girl on his list? Or does he really like her, too? They are very similar people and both know that none of them is going to say what they feel.

They both lie on bed and Greg caresses her face softly. She kisses him on his neck and caresses his hair. House holds her between his arms and hugs Lisa, then he helps her take off his shirt and starts undoing her dress, which falls to the ground, followed by his trousers. They stay in underwear and get in bed while they kiss.

Despite the fact that he has drunk a lot, he really feels like being with her. House may not say it but he finds her different from other girls, Lisa is not just another one more to add to the list. She's special.

* * *

**Awwww what did you think? ^^ **

**Reviews are appreciated!  
**


	35. 5x10

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_Enjoy!_**_  
_**

* * *

Lisa wakes up next morning and Greg is hugged to her. She remembers what happened last night and gets out of bed in silence, trying not to wake him up. Cuddy takes her clothes and before leaving to her dorm, she approaches him and gives him a small kiss on his lips. Then she whispers. 'Sleep tight Greg.'

Hours later when he wakes up, he stays in bed 'cause he feels really, really bad. He drank too much last night and can barely remember a few things. His face and fists hurt a lot.

At mealtime they meet for the first time after their special night. Greg has a horrible hangover and prepares something that makes his stomach feel better. When Cuddy sees him, she doesn't know exactly what to say. 'H-Hello...'

'Shhh... Don't speak so loud...' He whispers.

'Are you... okay? You don't look very well...'

'I feel like if a truck would have been passing over me the whole night...'

'You drank... perhaps too much.'

'I guess so...' He sits on a chair and Cuddy stares at him.

'You don't... remember anything?'

'I remember gin... a lot of gin...'

'Nothing else?' She asks, confused and surprised.

'Hmmm... not really... is there something I should remember?'

'No, no, I just was asking...' Now she's really confused and doesn't know if she should tell him. 'You should eat something...'

'I should kill myself and I'll stop suffering...'

'Don't be silly. Here, eat this.' She gives him the sandwich she was preparing for her.

'I don't feel like eating... and even less this super-hiper-healthy food...'

'Okay... get better.'

.

.

In the afternoon Lisa goes with her friends to watch a movie and tries not to think very much about what happened last night. When she comes back to the residence, Greg is still sleeping on the couch and then he wakes up.

'Have you been here the whole afternoon? How do you feel? Need something?'

'I need a new body. Did I have any fight with someone last night?'

'You... fell down the stairs.'

'Really? I must have been very drunk... my whole body hurts...'

'Yes, I think so...' Lisa looks away. 'You had some wounds, I healed them and that's all. I thought you weren't so stoned.'

'Seems to be that I was...' He stands up. 'I'll try to recover from this by a warm and long bath and a huge amount of pills...'

It's better for both that he doesn't remember what happened, it's easier this way.

.

.

After a few weeks, well actually after a couple of months at least, they're still living together without killing each other. House still goes to parties, meeting girls, and Cuddy starts dating a guy who is studying medicine, too, but Greg doesn't know that she's seeing someone yet.

Today, Greg is attending a football match and he's going with some friends. Lisa is gonna have lunch with her boyfriend and later they'll attend the same football match, but none of them knows about each other's plans.

'I'm leaving, I'll come back late.' Lisa says taking her keys.

'Me too... See you tomorrow then... Have fun.'

'Okay, bye.'

.

.

Lisa gets to the restaurant and Will is waiting for her there. 'Hey Lis.' He gives her a kiss on her lips. 'How are you?'

'I'm good, I'm good, and hungry.' She smiles. 'Let's eat something.'

'Sure.' They have lunch and he pays the bill. Then, they go to the football match and they take their seats. 'Thanks for coming to the match with me.'

'You're welcome. I like football.'

'Really, you like football? You look more like that kind of girls who preferred play "doctors and nurses"' William smiles at her.

'Actually I rather play "doctors and nurses" than football, but anyway I like to be here with you' She smiles back.

House is there with his friends and starts looking around 'cause he's bored and the match hasn't started yet. He sees that Lisa's sitting with a guy and looks at them.

William puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek, then she lies her head on his shoulder hugging him. Greg looks away; he didn't know she was seeing someone.

The match starts and William's team is winning. 'Goal! Yes! You bring us good luck!'

'Must be.' She smiles and he kisses her.

The half time of the match comes and William goes to take some French fries and drinks. Lisa is looking around and suddenly sees Greg going upstairs. 'Hey... how you doing?' He asks.

'Hi. How are you? I didn't know you were gonna come here.'

'I just planned it a few hours ago... you having fun?'

'Yes, sure. I think "my" team is winning so yes, it's cool...' She smiles slightly. 'And you?'

'Good... I'm... having a... good time... Well... see you later.' Lisa stares at him while he goes and remembers that night a couple of months ago... William comes back and she wakes up from her self-absorption.

'Hey honey.' He gives her a drink. 'Have I taken a long time? There was a long queue.'

'No, no. Don't worry. It's about to start.'

'Hmm okay, let's see the second time.'

.

.

William and Lisa, after the match, are planning to go to the cinema. When it finishes and they're going upstairs to go out, House runs into them. They are walking hand in hand and Greg just nods back at her. 'See you.' And walks away.

On their way to the cinema Will asks her about Greg.

'Who was he?'

'My roommate.'

'Wow, is he the famous Greg House?'

'Yes, he is...'

They keep walking in silence. 'Hmm in a few weeks we'll go to France!'

'Yes, I'm looking forward to it!'

'I'm sure it's três jolie.'

'Yes... Actually I'm looking forward to meeting French guys' Lisa says mocking at him. 'It was a jokeee, you're better than all those French boys.'

'It's fair that if you meet French guys I should meet French girls; I've heard they're beautiful...'

'Hey! Shut up! I'm still here!'

They laugh and see the movie. When it finishes William goes with her and stops at her residence's door. 'Thank you. See you tomorrow, I guess.' Lisa says. He nods and gives her a kiss. At that moment Greg opens the door to go to throw away the garbage bag. Will goes and Greg looks at her.

'Whoops... sorry... to interrupt...'

'It's okay...' She's a bit nervous 'cause she doesn't want Greg to see them. When she gets into the house, he hits his shoulder with hers by accident. 'Sorry.'

'It's all your fault but it's okay... I won't call my lawyer.'

'Shut up.'

They get into the residence and sit on the couch.

'How was your afternoon?' She asks to break the ice.

'Quite normal... and yours?'

'Quite...good.'

'Great... I-I didn't know you were seeing someone...'

'Yes... we don't talk too much about those things, do we?'

'No...' He won't admit it but he feels a little, little, little bit jealous.

'And you have… you know… someone?'

'Hmmm... No...'

There is an uncomfortable silence for some minutes. 'Hmm are you gonna come to France? With the University?'

'Sure... I wouldn't miss it...'

'Ready to get a lot of French girls?' Lisa chuckles.

'As many as I can...' He smiles at her, kidding.

'Well I think I should go to sleep, I'm tired.'

'Okay... sleep tight...'

'Thanks, goodnight Greg.'

She goes to her dorm and House stays there for a while more, thinking about what he has found out today. He wonders why she didn't say anything to him, but inside him, he prefers that she hasn't told him.

**To be continued...**


	36. 5x11

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_En_joy**!**

* * *

Two weeks pass by and Lisa and Greg are preparing their suitcases to go to France. He's in the bathroom and asks her to bring him a T-shirt that is in his dorm. Lisa gets into his dorm for the first time since New Year's Eve, and that brings her some memories.

Cuddy goes to the bathroom's door to give him the T-shirt. 'Here it is.'

'Leave it there...'

'Sure, I'm not gonna come in.'

'This dirty mind of yours...' He chuckles.

'I don't want to put you in a hurry but I need to take my stuff from the bathroom...'

'Yeah, I get it.'

When they have everything done, she sits for a while on the couch.

'You have everything?' Greg asks.

'I think so...'

'Okay...' He sits next to her and pushes her shoulder with his. She looks at him and pushes it back. He smiles and pushes her again softly. She smiles back at him and pushes his shoulder. He does it again and Lisa stares at him and pushes him again a little harder. 'Wow! How you dare?' House kids pushing her harder.

'I'm not afraid of you.' Lisa says squinting at him and pushing a bit harder.

'You should...' House starts tickling her and she starts laughing out loud.

'Noo! Greg!' Cuddy holds his hand and starts tickling him too. They both are laughing and tickling each other until they can't laugh more and need to take breath. They are still gasping and staring at each other. She gets a bit closer and he keeps staring at her in silence. Then someone knocks at the door and she smiles at him and goes to open it while he remains sitting on the sofa.

.

.

'Hi honey.'

'Hi William, I thought we were gonna meet later.'

'I missed you.' He kisses her and she smiles.

'We've been two days without seeing each other only.'

'I know...' He kisses her again. 'May I come in?'

'I-I'm not alone, Greg's here.'

House laughs to himself and stands up. William and him look at each other. 'Don't worry, I'll go to walk the dog so you can have some privacy...'

'We don't have any dog.' Lisa says while William thanks him at the same time.

'In that case I'll go to get a dog and then I'll walk it... see you guys...' House goes out and leaves them alone.

'He's a nice guy.' Will says.

'Yes, he is...' Lisa actually didn't want him to go. She was having fun with him and she enjoys being with him, maybe too much.

'Then... may I come in?' William asks again.

'We'd better go for a walk, okay?'

'Hmm okay, as you like.'

She kisses his cheek and they go out.

.

.

After an hour and a half, House comes in with his eyes closed. 'Anybody here? I think you've had enough time to play doctors and nurses...' He opens one eye and notices he's alone. He smiles to himself and turns the TV on.

A while later, Lisa goes back home. She's been out for a walk and having lunch with her boyfriend. 'Hi? Are you here?'

'No, I'm not.' Lisa leaves her purse and keys in her dorm and goes to the living room to sit on the couch.

'You had fun, naughty girl?'

She looks at him and chuckles. 'Lots and lots of fun... what did you do?'

'Hmm... Nothing really... just walking...'

'Hmm okay... What time does the flight leave?'

'In four hours' time.'

'Just that? Now I really think I'm forgetting something...' Lisa says worried.

'Toothbrush? Socks? Dignity...?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'J'ai dis rien...'

Cuddy looks at him. 'You have any problem with me? Or William?'

'Why are you asking that?'

'Why are you avoiding the question?'

'Why are you insisting on it?'

'Because I wanna know it...'

'Okay... I don't have any problem with you... or your boyfriend.'

'Okay...' They stay in silence until Greg talks.

'Why did you think I had?'

'It was just a question... curiosity, nothing else.'

'Alright...'

'Will you come with me to the airport?'

'Aren't you going with your boyfriend?'

'We'll meet in the plane. But I thought we could go together to the airport. I'm still a bit lost in the city.'

'Sure... we can go together...'

'Thanks.' She yawns. 'I think I'm gonna have a nap.'

'Do you want me to go there with you too?'

'Oh sure, my bed is big enough for us both.'

'Don't say it twice.' He jokes.

'Can you wake me up in a while?'

He nods and smiles at her. After an hour and a half he knocks at her door. 'It's time to go to the airport Sleeping Beauty...'

'I'm still tired...'

'And you'll still be here when the plane takes off unless you get your things and come with me.'

'Hmm okay dad... I'll be ready in five minutes.'

'Good girl!'

When they're ready, they take a cab together to go to the airport.

.

.

House and Cuddy get there and Will is waiting for her. Lisa has to call her parents and goes to a phone box and sees William approaching them. She tells Greg to tell him that she'll be back in a minute.

Will gets where Greg is. 'Where is she going?'

'She's gonna set a bomb next to our plane... No, she's gonna phone her parents or something...'

Will chuckles. 'Okay. I'm William Lowe by the way. I don't think we've been introduced properly before.' He extends his hand and House shakes it.

'Not really... Gregory House.'

'Are you as good as everybody says? I'm in second grade of medicine and I heard about you a lot of times.'

'I don't wanna sound narcissistic but yes, I'm that good!'

'Yeah... I see...'

Lisa hangs up and goes where they are.

'Hey baby.' William is going to kiss her on her lips but she turns a bit her face and he kisses her cheek.

'Hi Will. Well, I think we have to go on board...'

'Yes... Well, nice to have met you Greg.' Will says and House nods.

'Okay, I'll see you... in France.'

The three of them board the plane. Lisa and her boyfriend take a sit together while Greg tries to take a seat away from them with his friends.

A lot of hours of flight go by and... here they go France!

* * *

**To **be _continued**...**_


	37. 5x12

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

When they get to France, they go to the hotel by bus and get to their respective rooms. When Lisa finishes putting her things on the wardrobe, she goes to William's room. Greg opens the door in order to go out, then he sees that Lisa is knocking next-door, which means that that's William's room, and he thinks to himself: "Great, the best neighbor I could have..." 'Hey...'

Lisa sees him and thinks to herself: "Damn it, why does he always have to be around?" 'Hi...'

'Come in, it's open.' William says from inside.

'Have fun, I'll see you later.' She says to Greg before coming in. William and Lisa stay in his room for a while and he proposes her to go with him to a party that night, and if she wants she can tell Greg to come too. She accepts. They lie on bed hugged.

'Your friend... is different, a sarcastic genius isn't he?' Will asks.

'He is a jerk... when he wants.'

'How much do you know him? I mean... How long...?'

She looks at him surprised and shakes her head because she doesn't know if she has misunderstood what he said. 'Ehh... I know him... since September, when I started college.'

'Good... Well, you wanna go for a walk? We can go to the Eiffel Tower or the Champ de Mard if you want.'

They go sightseeing and walking through the streets of Paris, they get to the Eiffel Tower. William takes his camera and asks to a guy to take them a picture there. House is around there and sees them. He approaches them and appears in the middle of the photo.

'Hey guys! What a coincidence!'

'Greg what are you...'

'Hey, you screwed up the photo, but nice to see you.' Will says.

'Whoops sorry, I usually screw up so many things that I almost do it automatically...'

'Don't swear it...' Lisa murmurs.

'Oh, by the way, I told her to invite you to a party if you'd like to come, of course, but I can invite you myself now.'

'Sure, I'll be there, count on me!' Cuddy likes to hear that but doesn't say anything. 'Okay... enjoy the rest of the day guys!'

'We'll call you at eight. Bye.' The happy couple keep walking in silence. Will looks at her. 'Why are you so quiet? You didn't want me to invite him?'

'No, no, it's okay, I'm okay. Just... the Jet Lag...'

.

.

Some time later they go back to the hotel and get dressed for the party. Lisa goes to William's room and he stares at her open-mouthed. 'Wow you look so gorgeous. I won't leave you alone all night.' He smiles, approaches her, and kisses her.

'Greg... is waiting for us...'

'Hmm okay...'

They knock at Greg's door and he opens the door. 'You look really good...' House says.

'He's talking about you.' Lisa says to her boyfriend.

'What?'

'Oh, you caught me!' House shouts giggling.

'Are you... serious?' William approaches her a little more.

'Oh you look so, so, so good... you're the sexiest man I've ever seen...' House says mocking at him.

'Oh yes... you didn't know? He's a "gaynious".' Cuddy and House go on with their joke.

'Absolutely!' Greg winks at him.

'Ehmm... I'm s-sorry but... I'm with her... and I'm not gay.'

'Greg's not jealous.' She adds.

'Lisa...' Will says while looking at her a bit worried.

'Not really... actually she can join us if she wants...' House winks at them both.

'Oh sure, I will.' Lisa says and they start laughing while Will looks at them confused.

'We're kidding. He's not gay. In fact he's the most not-gay guy that I know...'

'Don't worry William I'm not gay, and if I were you wouldn't be the kind of man that I'd like to be with...'

He's still a bit confused. 'Yes... I get it... Shall we go?' He starts walking holding Lisa's hand, but she turns to smile at Greg and he smiles back at her.

.

When they get to the party, William goes for a while with some friends and Greg and Lisa wait together.

'I think your boyfriend was really scared before...'

'It was fun.'

'Yeah, it was...' He chuckles.

'He's so naive...' They see William saying hello to some of his friends. 'a-and and nice, and handsome and intelligent...'

'Wo, wo, wo... stop it or I'll end up falling in love with him truly...'

She chuckles. 'You're not gay... and he's mineeee.'

'You selfish bitch!' House says kidding.

'Monkey see monkey do…'

They laugh and House stares at her. Lisa looks around avoiding his look.

'So... are things going well between you both?'

'Ehmm yes, yes, I guess so. He's so nice and tender without being annoying, so yes, things are going well more or less. I can't complain.'

'Good... I'm glad...' "No, I'm not!" is what he actually thinks.

'And what about you? You can have as many girls as you want, you don't like any girl in particular?' Greg shrugs and she smiles. 'What does that mean...? Come on! Cheer up! I'll help you to find a good girl for you.'

'Oh come on, I don't need a matchmaker...'

'What do you need?'

'All you need is love...' House sings.

Lisa rolls her eyes and drinks in silence. 'Have you ever loved someone?'

'Is this becoming a group therapy or something?'

'It's just a question.'

'I'll keep the answer for me...'

Lisa shrugs this time. 'Okay, I won't insist.' He nods and looks around. Lisa tries to think about anything to talk about. 'You like music?'

'Yeah... I play the piano. Do you play any musical instrument?'

'Really? All these months living together and you tell me this now! I love the piano, I wish I could play it, but I don't play any instrument...'

'I could play for you one day...'

'I would love it.' She smiles at him.

'Count on it!' And he smiles back at her, then William comes and sits between them. 'Hey guys! How you doing?'

'Better than five minutes ago but not as good as in five minutes' time.' House answers.

'Are you having fun, honey?'

'Yes, nice party. You had fun with your friends?'

'Yes.' William yawns. 'Sorry, I'm a little tired because of the flight, I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel soon...'

'You wanna go back now?' Lisa asks.

'Will you come with me? I don't want you to go back alone.'

'Oh man, don't worry about that, we won't let any French rape you... we'll go with you.' House says and she nods.

'Thank you, baby.'

'Oh, don't worry darling...' House jokes.

Will ignores him and kisses her on her cheek and they go to Will's door.

'I'll see you tomorrow okay?' Will says approaching her.

'Yes, sure. See you William.' She gives him a quick kiss but before she moves away, Will gets closer and gives her a deep kiss. Then he looks at House and whispers. 'I'd like to have a bit more privacy...'

'Sure... how impolite of me!' House doesn't go away but turns around.

'Goodnight William, I'll see you in the morning.'

'See you Lis. Bye House.'

.

.

Greg and Lis are not tired and go for a walk, five minutes later, they decide to come in again.

'It's a bit cold outside right now. If you want we can sit somewhere here and talk... in my room for example.'

'Yes, your room is closer than mine. And I'm not scared by seeing your pink underwear.' She chuckles.

'I left my pink underwear in Michigan. Instead of that I brough my cheetah design one...' House says opening the door.

'Uuuuh that's even better.'

House takes his coat and his shoes off and jumps in bed.

'Since I'm living with you... have you brought any woman to the house?'

What a question! House thinks. 'Have you seen any woman? Discretion Lisa, discretion...'

'Hahah no, actually no, I haven't. Oh my God! Have you brought any man? I thought you were mocking at my boyfriend!' She jokes and they laugh.

'Lots and lots of them!'

Lisa takes off her coat and leaves it on bed too.

'If I take my pants off will you take your dress off? I'm willing to make such an effort...' He jokes.

Suddenly she has a flashback and remembers when he took her dress off. 'Ehh... No, it's not necessary, I rather see you dressed up... or you'll lose the little charm you have.'

'That was so awful.' House complains.

'I was kidding.' She exaggerates. 'I'm sure you've a HUGE charm. That's better?'

'Enormous... giant, I would say...'

She chuckles. 'Don't go so far...'

They remain thinking. 'Well... this is our first and last year together at university... Will you miss me?' Greg says joking, but he actually means it.

Lisa didn't expect that question, she knows that she'll miss him so, so much, but obviously, she won't tell him that. 'I-I... Yes, I guess so... We've been living together some months, I think I'll miss you, but just a little. And will you miss me?'

'Uhh... not really...' He answers kidding.

'You're a big fat liar! With me at least!'

'Then, why are you asking if you know the answer?'

''Cause it's different if I hear it from you.'

'You love making me suffer...'

'Yes, I love that.'

He smiles at her but doesn't answer.

'Seriously, I think I'm gonna miss you. You've been part of my daily life all these months. It will be strange not to see you again.'

House chuckles. 'Oh, that's very touching... I'll give you a photo if that makes you feel less sad.'

'No thanks. Actually on the other hand, I'll be a bit happy when you leave... No one will make me cleaning the house during a month, no one will put laxatives in my drink, no one will hide my assignments...'

'But not everything was bad, wasn't it?'

'For example?'

'Well... we've also laughed a lot... and... we had a very good mark in our assignment... apart from the fact that I frightened you... and... I don't know...'

'Well, yes that's true, not everything has been bad.' She smiles and stares at him. Lisa doesn't know if she should tell him... 'Greg... I've to tell you something...'

'Yes?'

'Hmm you... I...' Lisa changes her mind in the last second. 'Well, I think you're a jerk (a sexy jerk okay), and a pimp, but I know that you're a good guy. I don't know if I'll see you again but I won't forget you.'

Now it's his turn, he has to open up a bit to her. 'Hmm... thanks? I think you've stood me very well all this time, you're nice, funny, and beautiful and... I'll miss you too.'

'Thank you.' She blushes a little and approaches to give him a hug. Greg hugs her. He'd like this moment could last forever, and so does she, but sooner or later, it will have to be broken. 'I think I should go to sleep...'

He nods and they get separated. 'Okay... see you tomorrow. I guess... you're sleeping next-door, aren't you?'

'William is sleeping next-door, not me...'

'So you're not sleeping with him...'

'No... I think he is old enough for not be afraid of ghosts...'

He chuckles. 'Okay. I will see you tomorrow, Lis.'

'Yeah, goodnight.'

.

.

William hears her going our of Greg's room and looks at the time. 'What the hell is she doing there?' He stands up to look out of the door, and sees her in the hallway walking to her room. He closes the door and lies on bed again.

When Lisa gets to her room, she falls asleep very quickly trying not to think of Greg, but William.

When Cuddy leaves his room, Greg puts on his pajamas and lies on bed, thinking of her and their goodnight hug.


	38. 5x13

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

In the morning, Lisa gets dressed and goes to William's room. He puts on his T-shirt and they go down to the cafeteria to have breakfast. After that, Will and Lisa go to the bus to go sightseeing with the rest of their colleagues. Greg runs before the bus leaves. William sees him and thinks: "Damn it... he's a pain in the ass." Before Greg can see them, Will kisses her girlfriend, so she can't see him either. They get off the bus and get to the Louvre Museum. When they're about to come in, Greg sees them and approaches. 'Wow, what a coincidence!'

'Yes... how are you man?' William says looking at him.

'Hey Greg, are you visiting the museum too? Are you alone? You can join us if you want, right Willy?'

He stares at her surprised and frowning. 'S-Sure... you can come with us...'

They come in and Will holds Lisa's hand. Greg doesn't look at them. 'Well, House, and what about you? You have any little special friend?'

'Oh... lots of...'

Lisa doesn't like the answer but pretends she doesn't care. 'He's a womanizer...'

'I need to take an anti-rape spray with me every time I go out home...'

After walking and seeing almost the whole museum, the three of them go to the cafeteria.

Lisa is playing with a bracelet that William gave her. House takes it and plays with it too, with her. They use it as a basket and play with some paper balls. 'Three points!'

William looks at them and rolls his eyes. He doesn't like seeing his girlfriend staring, laughing and playing with another boy at all. 'How old are you guys?'

'I'm eighty... Three points for me!' House jokes and keeps playing.

'You're a dull, William...'

.

.

Some time later they walk for a while. William wants to get rid of him as soon as he can but Greg keeps following them everywhere. 'We can go to the Moulin Rouge, and you can stay there if you want.' Will winks at him.

'Hahahaha, you're so funny!' Laughs Greg exaggeratedly.

Lisa enjoys seeing them arguing, but she's not sure about who she supports.

'Yes, you could stay there too.' House smiles widely.

'How nice...' "Asshole..." William thinks.

'Okay, stop it guys...' They keep walking and get lost. Lisa goes to ask to a man where they can find the Moulin Rouge, leaving Greg and Will alone.

'Can I ask you something?' Lowe says.

'Will you if I say no?'

'I'll do it anyway. But I don't think I'll believe your answer...'

'Then go ahead...'

He sighs. 'Do you like Lisa?'

There is a silence and Greg answers confident. 'Me? God, no!'

'Why? She's intelligent, pretty, a nice person and…she's so hot… What don't you like of her?'

'Hmm... I don't... I just see her as a friend... she's not my type of girl...' House lies.

'Okay... Better for me, actually I was starting to worry, you two have chemistry... too much...' He says in a lower voice.

Greg remains speechless and fortunately Lisa comes. They look so quiet. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, we were just talking… about football. I hate his team and he hates mine...'

.

Lisa frowns and leads them to the Moulin Rouge.

'We can't get there, it's closed.' Will announces and looks at House. 'Sorry man.'

'Bad luck... I'm sure you won't get any chance to get in a place like this Will...'

'I'm sure you know some places like this in Michigan. If I need to go to one of them at anytime, I'll ask you.' Will smiles mocking at him. 'But I have my little princess and I'm sure I'll never go to those places that you frequent...'

Greg whispers to her. 'Anyway... be careful little princess, there are lots of STD running everywhere and your little prince is not a saint...'

'Thanks, I'll keep your advice in my mind. He's not a saint but is not that kind of guys either...'

William turns and sees them whispering to each other. 'Ejemm... It's getting dark, I think we should go back to the hotel.'

'Yes, let's have dinner.' They get to the reception of the hotel. 'Are you coming with us, Greg?'

'Hmm... don't... think so. I'll go to my room, I'm not hungry. Enjoy your dinner.'

Greg leaves and they go to have dinner alone, which Will likes very much. When they finish, they go to Lisa's room's door. 'You're gonna sleep now?' He asks.

'Yes, I guess so. I've walked a lot today. I'm tired.'

'Okay... then I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight' William kisses her. 'I love you.'

'Thank you. The same for you, and goodnight.' She gives him a kiss and after closing the door, lies on her bed.

.

.

Some time later, she's just put her pajamas on and someone knocks at the door. She opens it but doesn't expect to find Greg there instead of William. 'Hi.'

'Hi... how are you?'

'I'm fine, just a bit tired, and my back hurts but apart from that I'm okay. How are you?' She opens the door a bit more. 'Oh you can come in if you want, I don't bite.'

He chuckles and comes in closing the door behind him. 'Okay... do you want me to give you something for you back? Ibuprofen? A massage?'

Cuddy looks at him and chuckles. 'Would you do that? A chaste massage? William is a very bad masseuse... My back hurts even more if he touches me, but shhhh don't tell him.'

Greg smiles. 'Lie down... chastely, of course!'

'Completely chaste.'

She lies down and Greg starts giving her a relaxing massage. She can feel his hands on her back and neck, he's really good and it gives her goosebumps. House caresses her back up and down and Lisa lets out a moan. 'Oh God... You're so good.'

'Yeah... that's what every woman says of me... haha.' He jokes.

She laughs. 'Yes, it's completely true.'

.

William can't sleep and puts on his jacket to go to see her girlfriend to her room.

'You like it like this or you want me to push harder?' House asks from inside the room. William hears him and gets shocked.

'Harder...' She moans. 'Yes, ohh just like that!'

'Okay, okay... just let me do my job...'

'What the hell?' William knocks at the door. 'Lisa? Lisa what are you doing?'

'What?' Lisa looks at Greg and stands up to open the door. 'William what...'

'No, what the hell are you doing?' He shouts.

House is sitting on the edge of the bed and looks at him while he gets into the room, looking at Greg and shouting at her. 'What is he doing here? What were you doing?'

'Will is not what you think...'

He is very upset. 'Lisa you were moaning as I never heard you before...'

'Wow, Lisa... that makes me feel proud of me...' Greg jokes.

'He just was giving me a massa-'

'You son of a bitch shut up your fucking mouth.' William punches him. Greg almost falls to the floor. His nose starts bleeding and he presses it with his hands.

'Greg!' Lisa bends next to him. 'William, we were doing nothing!'

'Yes... look now you can do whatever you want with whoever you want...' He yells angry.

'William, you're overreacting...'

'Stupid, I was giving her a back massage... she said it hurt...' Greg shouts at him covering his nose with his hands.

'And who the hell are you to give her a massage? I'm her boyfriend, if she wants a massage I'll give it to her. But now you can do whatever you want with her, this is over...'

'If you're about to break her back every time you give her a massage... well, I don't blame her...'

Will approaches him again but Lisa holds his arm. 'You want me to punch you again?'

'House shut up! She shouts.

'If that makes you feel better go ahead... my nose might be broken but my teeth are intact...'

'Will, we're just friends...' Lisa says.

'Oh come on... I'm an idiot, but that much... I've seen you looking at him and how he looks at you... I can't stand it, sorry...' She looks at him in order to say something but she can't.

'Lisa, I don't care about you anymore. Leave me alone and be happy.' He goes out of her room slamming the door and she sits on bed in silence.

'What a show! If I had known it, I would've brought popcorns...'

'It's not funny...' Lisa looks at him. 'Oh you're bleeding.' She takes a tissue. Greg looks to the ground and she presses his nasal septum. 'Are you okay?'

'Uh huh... I'm sorry for this...' He admits.

'I'm not. It's not your fault...'

'In part it is...'

'Well, yes, you've something to do, but don't worry about it.'

'I'm not worried... I'm just sorry 'cause I know he loved you and I'm sure you loved him too...'

She remains thinking. Actually she was very fond to William but she didn't love him. The one who she thinks she loves is sat next to her right now, but she will never say it.

'Yes... but don't be sorry about that...' She stares at him and sighs. 'Would you give me a hug?'

'Sure... if you don't mind hugging a bleeding subject...'

'Thank you.'

Greg hugs her and she hugs him back strongly.

'I think you should go back to your room.'

'Yes... I should.' He stands up and walks to the door. 'I'm sorry.' Then he leaves her room.

* * *

BlueTigress Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter. Anon you're right, I promise I'll upload at least 3 or 4 times a week. I'm glad you like the story ^^.

Keep enjoying it!


	39. 5x14

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_

* * *

_**

In the morning, Lisa can barely sleep and she wakes up early. She gets dressed and stays there lying on bed the whole morning until House knocks at her door. 'Hi...' She says opening it.

'You think it would be very dangerous if we went to have breakfast together? Is my life at risk?'

'I don't think so... I'm not very hungry, but I guess we won't find William at the cafeteria at this time.'

'Right.'

They go together and take a seat. Unfortunately, Will is there with his friends, and when he sees both coming in, he thinks: "Great, finally you fucked him..." He finishes his breakfast, and looks at them angrily before leaving.

When Greg and Lisa finish, they go to Les Champs Elysées hand in hand, walking and enjoying the great views. None of them knows why they're that way, but they like how it feels.

'This is really beautiful.' Lisa says.

'It certainly is...'

.

.

When they start feeling hungry, he stands up. 'I'll buy something to eat, just wait here...' Greg leaves and Lisa waits for him sitting on the grass. She doesn't know exactly what she feels for him or what he feels for her, but Lisa knows that she's gonna miss him so much.

'I have a veggie sandwich for you, a hot dog for me and fries for us to share...'

'Thank you.' She smiles at him and eats. 'Apart from my ex boyfriend breaking up with me and punching your nose, I enjoyed very much your massage last night. You're very good at it.'

'Thanks.' He chuckles. 'This sun is killing my eyes. Why don't we go there when we finish eating?'

'Yeah, that's better. Mines too, it's the worst part of having blue eyes...'

When they finish eating, they go to a better place and lie on the grass next to each other.

'I feel so relaxed now...'

She sighs. 'Yes...'

Greg gets closer to her. Lisa looks at him and approaches a little more. House keeps staring and asking to himself: "To kiss or not to kiss? That's the question." She can almost read his mind and asks to herself the same question. She doesn't look away. "It's now or never." House closes his eyes and kisses her. Now she doesn't have a boyfriend, she's free to not suppress what she wants to do. Lisa kisses him back.

House hugs her and lies over her. They look into each other eyes. 'This is bad Greg...'

His face turns serious. 'Bad... why?'

'Because... I don't want to feel... what I'm starting to feel for you... I shouldn't. In a few weeks I won't see you again...'

"Fuck." Thinks Greg while lying on his back again, but he doesn't say a word.

'Greg...?'

'It's okay... I understand it...'

She looks at the ground. 'I don't wanna lose you...'

He sighs at looks at her. 'I just don't wanna let these last days together pass by...' Lisa lies next to him and he hugs her against his chest. 'Neither do I...'

It gets a bit late and they go back to the hotel. On their way there, Greg thinks about her and about what she said before. It's true, they just have some weeks left and he will miss her more than he thought.

.

.

They get to the hotel. House's neighbor has gone to another room to avoid seeing them. Lisa goes to her room and has a warm shower, after that she lies on bed looking at the ceiling, then she stands up and goes to Greg's room. 'Hi.'

'Hello... I... don't wanna spend my last night in France looking at the walls...'

'It's curious 'cause that's what I was doing... Come in...'

'Thanks.' They sit down on bed and stare at each other in silence.

'Come with me, I want to show you something.' He holds her hand and walks with Lisa through some hallways and rooms until they get to a big room. There's just a piano there. 'I found it yesterday, when you went to have dinner.'

They approach the piano and he sits down and starts playing. Lisa looks at him and closes her eyes to enjoy his music. He is not used to playing if anyone else is looking, but he promised her to do it, she's special, and after all, this is her song: Cuddy's Serenade.

Greg looks at her closing her eyes. She looks very beautiful.

Lisa opens her eyes and sees him staring at her, he looks away and stops playing. 'I think we should go before we get in trouble.' He says closing the piano.

'I love it. I wish I could play it like you do.' When he stands up, they look at each other in silence, very close and they kiss sweetly.

Suddenly, they hear a noise and get startled. They hide in a corner of the room behind a bookcase. Someone opens the door and leans out but doesn't enter and finally goes away.

'Almost... we should get out of here...' Greg goes with Lisa to her room.

'Thanks for having spent the day with me... and for playing the piano for me...'

'You're welcome.' He smiles slightly at her and she approaches to give him a kiss.

'Good night.' He waits until she leaves and goes to his room to sleep.

.

.

Today, it's their last they in France. They have some hours left to do some shopping. She wants to buy something for her parents, because she's going to see them this weekend.

After that, they go back to the hotel and pack up their things. They still have some time left and they go out for their last walk in France.

'Goodbye Paris...' Greg says.

'It was nice while it lasted...'

'Uh huh...'

Lisa pushes his shoulder with hers. Greg chuckles and pushes her arm too, she smiles and pushes his arm again and looks at him faking a sad face. 'You don't feel sorry for my shoulder?

'Doesn't your shoulder feel sorry for mine?' He fakes her face.

'Not at all...' She smiles.

'Oh, shame on your shoulder!' They laugh and she stares at him. Greg smiles back at her and tries to avoid her look. He doesn't know what's going on, but he seems uncomfortable and Lisa looks away.

'I think we should go.' House nods and they walk towards the hotel 'Is... everything alright?

'Uhhh... yeah, yeah... it's okay...'

House and Cuddy take their suitcases and go to the airport in silence. They don't know how, but the situation has become a bit odd, and when they meet there the rest of their colleagues, William included, it doesn't get any better. Finally, everybody boards the plane and they take their seats together. Lisa falls asleep very quickly, and after a while her head falls on Greg's shoulder. He wakes up and looks at her, then he smiles and lies his head over hers to keep on sleeping. Hours later, she wakes up and looks at him besotted until he wakes up too. 'Hi... The good news is that I think we're almost in Michigan, the bad is that tonight we're not gonna sleep...'

He rubs his eyes. 'Sweet home Alabama... no wait... Michigan...' He jokes.

.

.

When the plane lands, they get a taxi to go back home and try to enjoy the days they have left as much as they can.


	40. 5x15

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

**_

* * *

_**

House and Cuddy get to Michigan in the afternoon, and after leaving their suitcases at home, they go to buy some food. They have dinner and sit together on the couch, where they talk and laugh until bed time.

'Well... I think we should go to sleep... I mean... each of us to our respective rooms...'

She smiles. 'Yes, it's late.' They go to their dorm's doors. 'Tomorrow I'm leaving early, so I won't see you until Sunday night...'

He nods. 'Have fun with your family then.'

'Thanks.' She smiles and goes to her dorm to sleep.

.

.

In the morning, Lisa gets up early and takes a shower. When she's about to leave, Greg is waiting for her standing in the hall and she didn't expect to see him there. 'I wanted to say goodbye...'

'Oh thank you.' She smiles and hugs him.

'Have fun and don't get into unknown cars...'

She chuckles. 'Okay daddy, I'll follow your advice.' They smile at each other. 'Well... take care.' Before she leaves, they kiss. Greg smiles and sees how she goes in silence.

.

.

Lisa goes to the bus station and a few hours later, she gets to her parents' home. She spends a couple of days having lots of fun, but she cannot help remembering him once in a while. After much deliberation, she decides that she doesn't want to waste the last few weeks without him, she will tell him what happened at New Year's Eve and she'll try to use the time they have left. The last day, her parents take her to the bus station and she goes back to Michigan. The hours are endless and she really feels like seeing him again.

.

While Lisa is out, House has invited many friends to go to their residence and they have some kind of party. It's a bit late and everybody leaves except from a girl, and House and the girl lie on the sofa and start kissing.

Finally Cuddy gets to Michigan and goes to their residence from the bus station. She opens the door and goes to the living room. 'Hi! Greg are you here-' Suddenly Lisa sees him with that girl and doesn't know what to do. 'Oh I...' She doesn't know what to say, what to think... When she finally realizes what he's doing, she goes out of the residence. 'I-I'm sorry to interrupt... you can go on.'

'Fuck!' Both of them get very embarrassed, the girl gets dressed and runs away in panic. House gets dressed and tries to find Lisa, very ashamed.

.

Cuddy goes to a park and sits on a bench. She's really confused and sad. 'How can I be so stupid...'

House looks for her for half an hour. When he finally finds her, he gets close to the bench and coughs. She looks at him.

'You shouldn't leave girls hanging...'

He looks at her surprised, because he just came there and she says that. 'That's none of your business...'

'I know that's not my business, it just was an advice… I don't care what you do.'

He nods a bit angry. 'Welcome back.' Then he goes back to the residence.

.

Lisa sighs and takes some time to think. After a while, she goes back to the residence, gets into her dorm and locks the door. She's angry with herself, and feels very stupid. She thought she was different for him, but now she knows that that's not true. Cuddy is upset because she shouldn't have been so naive. They didn't have anything, they weren't dating, and he could and can do whatever he wants, but she's angry because she cares about it.

.

House is lying on his bed thinking. "I've just screwed it up... as always..." He really regrets it, and shouldn't have drunk so much... He's been a complete jerk with her and she didn't deserve it. Actually he feels very bad inside, but as always, he is scared and won't even try to face up the problem.

.

Next morning, Lisa wakes up but stays in her dorm until Greg gets out of the residence in order not to meet her. Lisa has a shower and goes to the kitchen to have breakfast. When she goes to the living room, she promises to herself not to sit again on that couch.

Cuddy knows that she can't avoid him all these days, and finally they'll see each other again, but she needed more time alone.

At lunch time they meet in the kitchen but they barely talk and can't look at each other's eyes. Finally she takes the first step.

'Are we gonna be like this for two weeks?'

'I don't know... you have an answer to that question?'

'No...' She turns around and House involuntarily, grabs her arm. Their eyes meet. 'We don't need to talk. There's nothing to talk about... You are so free to do whatever you want as I am. We... had nothing, House...'

He really didn't wanna hear that, but she obviously doesn't wanna talk about it. 'Right... Cuddy...'

.

After that day, their relationship is very tense. They spend most of the time in their dorms and barely talk to each other. Lisa is still feeling something for him, and she's angry with herself because of that, and of course, he finding it out is the last think she wants.

This situation makes Greg feel very sad 'cause he'll soon leave the university and won't see her again. He doesn't like being like that without talking to her, and he thinks she's very special to him but he can't tell her anything.

.

.

Finally their last day of class comes. Today is his graduation and Greg dresses up for the event. He looks really handsome, and Lisa is sure he'll succeed tonight, which makes her feel sad. After today she may not see him again. He already has his suitcase done, and Lisa will do hers while he is on his graduation.

They meet before he leaves. 'Have fun.'

'Aren't you coming?'

'No, it's your graduation and your night, I have nothing to do there... and I have to pack up.'

He doesn't like her answer at all. 'Right... bye.'

She nods and goes to her dorm, but turns to look at him. 'I'm leaving Michigan tomorrow early and you'll still be at the party so... nice to have met you, I guess.'

He sighs. 'The same...'

.

.

When he goes, Lisa packs her things and when she finishes, she lies on her bed. Then she decides to go to Greg's graduation just to see him once more, but she doesn't want him to see her there, so Lisa attends the ceremony and sees him from afar.

After the ceremony, when he is with his friends about go to the party, Lisa thinks about approaching him, hug him and say goodbye properly, but she doesn't do it and goes back home. Before leaving and seeing him for the last time she whispers. 'Goodbye Greg...'

House attends to his graduation ceremony with his friends and the party starts. He doesn't really feel like being there, and tries not to think about it but he feels very uncomfortable. He stays with his friends for a while but decides to go home and spend his last night with her, together.

.

When Lisa gets home, she goes to bed and starts thinking about all the things they've done this year. At the beginning they didn't have a good start and everything they did was trying to upset each other (hiding his bike, putting laxatives in her drink...) Lisa starts remembering their race, when she fell, he healed her and kissed her for the first time... She also remembers New Year's Eve party, and THAT night... Their trip to Paris, the massage... and finally, he with another girl just a couple of weeks ago. For better or worse, she won't see him again and she has to get over him, but she can't and actually she doesn't want to.

.

House goes home and looks for her. When he realizes she's in her dorm, he knocks at the door and waits.

Lisa gets up and opens the door surprised. 'Why... why are you here? Shouldn't you be at you graduation's party?'

He doesn't say anything but hugs her. She hugs him back stronger.

'I didn't want to waste my last night there...'

'We have wasted the last weeks... I don't want to lose you.'

'You've never lost me...'

'You haven't lost me either.' Lisa opens her eyes and looks at his blue eyes. 'Thanks for coming tonight.'

'My pleasure.'

They smile and get into the room.

'Do you mind if we sleep together tonight?' Greg asks. She smiles at him and they get in bed together. He starts to caress her face. They are very close hugged and Lisa caresses his back. House smiles and kisses her forehead.

'Don't forget me…' Lisa says.

'I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to.'

She smiles at him.

'I'm sorry I was a pain in the ass...'

'You don't have to be sorry, I like you as you are.'

Greg smiles at her and kisses her softly. She kisses him back and they stare at each other.

'I'm gonna miss you so much when I'm gone.' He whispers.

'I'm going to miss you too.' Then Lisa closes her eyes, hugs him and kisses him gently.

They both wish this moment, their last moment, could last forever.

They stay thus for a while and she starts to fall asleep. Greg looks at her. She's almost asleep and whispers in dreams. 'I love you...'

He touches her lips with his. 'You already know what I feel.' His eyes start to close and the last thing he sees is her.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	41. 6x01

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_

* * *

_**

House can't move very well, when he opens his eyes the light blinds him for a moment and then he sees Lisa sleeping next to him. He starts breathing deeply in order to talk but he can't, then he tries again and whispers her name. 'Lisa...'

When she hears him, she starts opening her eyes and sees him staring at her, she can barely talk. 'Greg... Greg! You're awake. Oh God, thanks!' She sits up and caresses his face.

'I'm... how long have I been here...?'

'You've been in a coma for almost two months... God, you're back!' She kisses his forehead softly. 'I was really scared... you remember what happened?'

He remains thinking for a moment. 'The... car...'

She nods and holds his hand. 'Yes... Shh, don't talk... I have to check up that everything is alright.'

'I feel like if a truck would've been running over me...'

'Actually it's what happened...' Lisa looks at him sadly. 'I thought I wouldn't see you awake anymore...'

He smiles slightly at her. 'You won't get rid of me so easily.'

She chuckles. 'I've missed you so much.'

'Well I haven't...' Her face changes and she looks at him surprised. ''Cause I've been with you all this time...'

She frowns. 'What, what do you mean...?'

'Hmmm... Nothing... just a stupid thing of mine...'

'I'd like to hear it when you get better.' She lies again next to him and hugs him carefully. 'I couldn't go away from you, and Wilson stayed with you some nights too.'

'Oh no... promise me my ass is untouched!'

Lisa chuckles. 'Don't worry, your ass has been safe.'

'Thank God...'

'How do you feel?'

'Awake at least...'

'Maybe you could go home tomorrow, but you need to be supervised.'

'I want you to supervise me... I don't wanna be with any nurse...'

Cuddy stares at him and smiles. 'Okay, I'll stay with you.'

'Are you gonna stay here with me tonight?'

'Sure. I've been sleeping here almost all these days hoping you to wake up, now I can't go.'

'Thanks.' He holds her hand.

'You don't have to give them.'

.

.

They stay there that night and the news that House has woken extends throughout the hospital. The next morning they wake up.

'Hey, how did you sleep?'

'So well that I thought I was in a coma again...' He answers.

'Don't say that again...'

'It was only a joke...' He looks at her in silence.

'Well... so, you're ready to go home?'

'I just can't wait.'

'I think you shouldn't be alone at least for a few days... you wanna go to your house or mine?'

'Yours. Mine's a bit depressing.'

'Okay. Let me help you with that.' She helps him dress up.

House's head, back, and leg really hurt. 'Where's my vicodin?' Cuddy looks for the vicodin in her purse and gives him one pill, which he stares at and then at her. 'I'm not asking for a candy. I'm asking for a painkiller.'

'You've just awakened from a coma, I have to control your vicodin dose.'

'And I have to control my pain. Give me another vicodin.'

She sighs and gives him another pill. 'I'm not gonna give you anymore pills, you shouldn't abuse.'

'I'm old enough to know how many pills I need and I can dose myself with it the way I want.'

'No, you can't. Greg, now I am the doctor and you the patient, let me do my job.'

'Thanks, but technically, I'm not a patient anymore.' He stands up and takes his cane.

Cuddy stands up after him. 'Then shall we go home?'

He nods and they leave to her home.

.

.

When they get there, she opens the door and they sit down in the sofa.

'How do you feel?' Cuddy asks.

'Weird...'

'In what sense?'

'In every possible sense.'

'You need something? Are you hungry? Thirsty?'

'I'm... lost...'

Lisa hugs him and lies her head on his shoulder. 'I've been lost without you.' He hugs her strongly and they stay that way for a while. 'What did you feel while you were in a coma? You knew we were there?'

'Not really... it was like... if I had been dreaming... not dreaming exactly... but remembering something I had forgotten.'

'Something real? What was it?'

'I remembered... when we were in Michigan... while we were university students.'

'When we met for the first time?' She breathes deeply. 'It was one of the best moments of my life... I should have told you so many things that I didn't...'

'You don't have to... It was like if I was living it again...'

'Everything?'

'Absolutely everything.' House nods.

'I'm not proud of some things I did...'

'Me either but I think we got through it...'

'Yes, I guess...' She remains thinking. 'I just remember a few things... I remember the first time I met you, you hit me on my shoulder...'

He chuckles. 'Yeah...'

'You've always been a jerk, and a pimp...'

'Guilty.'

'... But I've always liked you.' Lisa says in a lower voice.

He smiles and kisses her gently.

'I don't know how I could forget all that...'

'You mean New Year's Eve? Now you know what happened, don't you?'

'Yeah, I know... I forgot so many things...'

'It's normal, it happened twenty-five years ago... But there's a thing that I won't forget, our last night there, when you came and we slept together.'

'That was actually the last thing I remembered and then I woke up...'

'After that day I didn't see you until many years later... when you were dating Stacy.'

He nods and sighs. 'So... how was it going these two months? What did I miss?'

'I've been with you almost all the time… Well, Foreman is in charge by now.'

'Foreman? Oh no! Now that he has tested the savor of power he won't give me my job back!'

'Of course he will; when you are fully recovered.'

They stay in silence hugged. 'I've missed you' Cuddy says.

'Don't worry... I'm not going anywhere.'

* * *

**TBC**...


	42. 6x02

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_

* * *

_**

They stay hugged for a while watching TV until someone knocks at the door.

'I'll go.' Lisa stands up and opens it.

'Hi... how is he? Is he here? Why didn't you tell me that he has awakened from the coma?' Wilson asks.

'Yes, he is here. Come in.' Lisa opens the door and he comes in.

'Oh God...' House whispers.

'Hey how are you? How do you feel? I was... we were really scared.'

'I'm much better... thanks...'

Wilson nods and stares at him, finally he gives Greg a hug. 'I'm not gay, I just have missed you this time, as a friend.'

House rolls his eyes and hugs him back. Lisa smiles looking at them, Wilson sees her and holds her hand to hug her too. 'Come here.'

'I love you guys.' Lisa says.

'Shhh he's gonna think we had something while he was in a coma.' Wilson jokes, and she chuckles.

'I love you both, but not the same way.'

'Yeah... I can guess Wilson has been consoling you while I "wasn't" here...'

'Yes, but in a non-sexual way.' Lisa says looking at House.

'I'm not worried now... thanks for the information.'

'She's only yours. Don't worry, she won't be the fourth Mrs. Wilson.' Wilson says, and Greg chuckles.

'Well, it's good to know that.'

'You want to have lunch with us?' She asks to James. He looks at them.

'Well, maybe you'd like to share your lunch together...'

'Oh come on... you can eat with us, that's not gonna cause me another coma...' House jokes. 'I feel like eating gnocchi. In fact, there must be an Italian restaurant here. And I deserve a whim, I'm a poor crippled...'

.

.

The three go to the restaurant, take a sit, and ask for the food. House stands up to go to the toilet while James looks at Lisa worried.

'He will be alright.' He says finally. She looks at him and smiles slightly.

'Yes, I know... But... Well, actually I don't know, I cannot help being worried...'

'Lisa, you know I'm here if he or you need me...' She nods. 'What is he gonna do know? Going back to work?'

'No, not yet. He should do rehab...'

'The accident left him with after-effects?'

'His leg hurts more than usual. He should do something to distract himself from pain, but I'm pretty sure he won't want to do rehab.'

'I could go with him to do some activity to distract him from pain...'

Lisa nods. 'That would be great.'

House comes back from the toilet and the waiter brings their meal.

'Here it is... yummy, yummy...' Greg says.

After a while eating, Lisa tells him what they've been talking about.

'Greg, Wilson and I have thought it would be good for you to do rehab or some activity that will help you with your leg pain.'

House looks at her serious. 'Like a competition of having vicodin in a determined period of time? Good idea guys!'

'Greg, we mean it.'

'Oh... in that case we can create a rehab club! I'll get some T-shirts with a logotype which represents us...'

'It will be good for you...' Cuddy says.

'Thanks for your help mom... but I think my best friend vicodin and I can manage to get through this...' He takes a bottle of vicodin out of his pocket and takes two pills, then he smiles exaggeratedly.

'Greg, we are doing this for you.' Wilson says.

Cuddy rolls her eyes a bit frustrated. 'We are worried about you.'

'Don't worry... I'm in good hands... I'm not going to rehab.'

Wilson looks serious at him. 'We are not asking you.'

'You need it.' Cuddy adds.

'Are you gonna force me or what?'

'No. We are trying to make you realize that this is the best thing for you.'

'Please House, understand it...'

Greg looks around. 'I'm not going to do rehab... I need vicodin...'

'You need be pain free. Rehab can help you with that.' Lisa says.

'No...'

'Why are you so stubborn?' Wilson asks.

'I'm not going to rehab and that's it... you can't make me change my mind...'

Lisa sighs and they keep eating in silence. House can't believe they want him to go to rehab, he has been in pain for years... Okay, now it hurts even more, but he had an accident, so the pain it's normal, he just needs more vicodin.

When they finish eating, they say good bye to Wilson and go back to her home.

.

.

He's lying on the couch and she goes to sit next to him. 'It hurts, doesn't it?'

House nods with his eyes closed. Cuddy puts her hand on his leg and caresses it for a while very, very carefully and slowly, trying to help him with the pain. 'A little better?'

'Yeah, a little.' He smiles slightly.

When bedtime comes, he feels better and they lie on bed.

'I missed sleeping here with you. Hospital beds are not as comfortable as I thought...' She smiles and hugs him.

'You should buy more comfortable beds then...'

'I'll take a note...' Lisa says staring at him. 'I know I've said this a lot of times, but I've missed you.'

He chuckles. 'Yeah... actually you're being so repetitive...' She smiles at him and he kisses her. Cuddy returns the kiss and he moves to lie on her while she caresses his back, but suddenly he feels a strong cramp in his leg. 'Ohhh!'

She holds him. 'Are- are you okay?'

'Hmmm... Not really... just give me a second...' House lies on his back and rubs his thigh. Cuddy looks at him worried again.

'Greg... you need to go to rehab...'

'Same story again, Lisa?'

'Okay, okay…' She rolls her eyes and lies down next to him. 'You feel better now?'

'Yeah... where were we? Oh, I remember...' He kisses her and lies on her again, his leg is fine by now. Lisa kisses him back and starts taking off his pajamas' shirt, he throws it to the floor and then feels the cramp afresh. 'Oouch!' House lies on his back again.

'Okay, stay there, it'd be better if we leave it for today...' Lisa separates a bit from him and he lifts one eyebrow. 'You can't… do anything if you have cramps, and if I tell you to go to rehab you'll be upset with me again…'

He sighs and shows his back to her. 'Goodnight...'

Lisa gasps. 'Are you angry?'

'No...'

'Oh Greg, come on…' She pulls his shoulder. 'Okay, if you don't wanna do rehab, it's your decision, you're old enough...'

'Right...' He sighs. 'Thanks for your approval despite I didn't need it...'

'Can't you be an adult for once in your life...? I just want you to be alright...'

'Oh, that's so nice and altruistic of you...'

Now is she who sighs and turns her back to him. 'Okay, goodnight.'

They remain in silence for a while, until he speaks. 'I'm sorry...'

'It's... It's okay, it doesn't matter.'

'Sure?'

She turns to him. 'Yes...'

He nods and gives her a kiss. 'Goodnight.'

'Sleep tight.'

.

Some minutes later they fall asleep thinking about them, the pain, Wilson, about the next day and going back to daily life...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	43. 6x03

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

The next morning his leg pain wakes him up and he gets out of bed to look for the bottle of vicodin. Cuddy wakes up and looks at him in silence from bed. He can't find it and is looking for it everywhere when she finally speaks.

'What are you looking for?'

'Vicodin... you know where is it?'

'I gave you the bottle yesterday.'

'Well I don't have it now! Can you help me look for it?'

'Sure...' She stands up to help him but they don't succeed. 'Maybe I have any in my purse. Wait a minute.'

'Right...' He wait for her sat on the edge of the bed.

'I just have one pill.'

'Well... you can get some more...' He says while taking the bottle.

'Yes, I can... But Greg, I don't want you to depend on vicodin.'

'You're a bit late, don't you think?'

She looks at him serious. 'You know what I want you to do.'

'Oh come on! I told you I'm not going to rehab.'

'But why not?'

'I'm fine as I am. Rehab will make me suffer.'

'You're not fine. Look what happened yesterday... If you go to rehab you may be pain free.'

'But not in a short period of time. At first I wish I could be dead, I know...'

'You'd rather to have cramps?'

'I'd rather have enough vicodin so I don't have cramps.'

'I'd rather you don't take drugs and do rehab so you don't have cramps...' She stares at him. 'Greg, please. Do it for me...'

He feels nervous and didn't expect that. 'I didn't know you had become a blackmailer...'

'I've spent too much time learning of the best one.' She keeps staring. 'So...'

He looks around in silence and remains thinking for some seconds. 'Alright.'

.

.

Cuddy is a bit surprised by his answer 'cause she didn't know she meant so much to him or that she has such influence, but she's happy and approaches to hug him. 'Thank you.'

Greg hugs her back. He knows this experience won't be easy and he will suffer, but he's willing to make this effort 'cause he doesn't wanna lose her.

'I know this is gonna be really difficult for you, but I want you to know I'll be with you, and so will Wilson...'

He nods, but he knows that it's him who's going to feel all the physical pain.

'So, I suppose I can't take this pill...'

'That will be a good start...' Cuddy says, and looks at him while he decides what he's gonna do with the pill. House stares at the bottle in his hand, he doesn't know what to do, but he finally gives it to her.

'I'm proud of you.' She smiles. He sighs and rubs his leg.

'It already hurts...'

'If there's something I can do, just tell me. You're not going to go through this alone.'

'You can cut off my leg ...'

'Yeah, I'm sure that way it wouldn't hurt... I meant if you need a massage or something to cut down the pain, just ask for it, at anytime.'

He looks at her and says sarcastically. 'Oh yeah... I'm sure it will work... I'm... sorry... I'm just a bit nervous... I don't know how I'm gonna feel in two hours... I know it won't be nice. It might be better for you not to be with me... I mean... perhaps I should be in the hospital or something... I don't know...'

'I'm not gonna leave you alone. If you think you'd be better in the hospital than here, we'll go to the hospital. And don't worry, you can be the biggest jerk on the Earth but I'm with you in this.'

'I don't know if I'll be able to control myself... I'm just worried about you... but I don't want you to be in the hospital during all this process. You've been almost living there for two months...

What should I do?'

'As you've told me many times, you need help from someone who really knows you, not a nurse. Wilson and I know you better than anybody else, and I don't wanna be away from you. You wanna try to stay here tonight?' He nods.

.

.

Some time goes by and he's starting to feel the pain increasing. 'I think I'll have a warm bath...' He goes to the bathroom, fills the bathtub with warm water and gets in.

Cuddy stays in the living room. She thinks about how difficult this is gonna be, and she has doubts about him trying to cheat, but she also knows that he is strong, and she really thinks that he can do it.

House gets out of the bathtub and gets dressed. This is just the beginning. He goes to their room, limping a little more than usual, and sits next to her on bed. 'A bit more relaxed?' She asks.

'Not really.'

'You wanna lie down? Maybe it will hurt less.' He nods and lies on his back, breathes deeply, and tries to calm down. Lisa lies next to him and holds his hand, he turns and hugs her. They stay thus for a while.

'Greg, we both know that this will hurt, but if you cheat it won't work.'

'I know... the faster this goes the better for me...'

'Just try to distract yourself from pain, don't think about it.'

'I can't...'

'Of course you can...' She looks at him worried. 'I don't know, tell me about what you remembered...' She holds his hand stronger.

'I-I remembered when we met for the first time... it was my last year in Michigan and... there you were... in the hallway, with your books. You seemed to be the most serious person in the world...' He chuckles a bit. It's hurting a lot and he's starting to sweat. She dries the sweat of his forehead and tries to keep distracting him.

'Yes, and all the women had the hots for you...'

'Well, that's not so hard to believe...' He chuckles and feels chilly.

'You were so sexy.' She winks at him. 'Oh, are you cold?'

He nods and she takes a blanket and covers them with it, then rubs his arm to warm him. 'Don't stop talking.'

'I don't really feel like talking... my stomach doesn't feel very well... I'd rather listen to you...'

'Okay... I am very happy that you're doing this, Greg, I'm glad you're doing it for me. I know how hard it's for you to say what you feel, but this means a lot.'

He closes his eyes and tries to get focused on her words while she talks.

Some minutes later she asks again. 'How do you feel now?'

'I'm... not very sure... I wish I could fall asleep right now.'

'Try it. I'll be here.' She kisses his forehead and he's burning up but the rest of his body is cold. She looks at him. 'Close your eyes and imagine that you're... in the beach. We are both in the beach on holidays. Relaxed... lying on the sand. There's no pain, just you and me and the wind blowing.'

'And no swimming costume... I mean... yeah... I mean that... no swimming costume...'

She chuckles. 'Okay, there's no swimming costume.'

'Great...'

'Does this help?'

He whispers. 'Maybe...'

'Okay... The sun warms your body, you're not cold anymore. You feel very relaxed...'

'If only it was true...'

'Just try to imagine, feel it like if it were true.' Lisa says. He closes his eyes and holds her hand strongly. 'You can do it, I know you can.'

'Lisa, I can't do this... I just can't, I've been taking vicodin for years...'

'But now it's different, now you want to stop taking vicodin.'

'But I can't... I need it to make the pain stop... please...'

'Greg, no. You've to get over it...' He breathes deeply and she holds his hand stronger. 'Try to sleep.'

After a long time, he falls asleep. Cuddy spends the night watching him sleeping. The pain comes and goes but, fortunately, he continues sleeping. Sometimes he moans in pain with bated breath, but he's still sleeping.

.

She gets up of bed to drink some coffee, and leaves him sleeping in the room. Cuddy goes back to the room and lies next to him again. He doesn't open his eyes, but talks.

'Don't feel very good...'

'You're doing it great.' She says staring at him.

'I... have to go to the bathroom...' She goes with him there and waits for him outside. After vomiting, he brushes his teeth and washes his face with cool water. When he goes out of the bathroom she's still waiting for him.

'Better?'

'A little... I just felt sick...'

'You want some water?'

'Yeah...' They go to the kitchen and Cuddy gives him a glass of cold water, he drinks slowly. His hands shake and then he leaves the glass in the sink. She holds his hands, which are really cold, and tries to give him some warm.

House can barely stand on his feet and sits down on the floor. 'I can't go on with this anymore... just give me one vicodin... I'm not asking for two... just one...'

Lisa looks at him disappointed and sad. 'Greg...' He puts his face between his hands. 'You really want to do this...?'

'I don't know...' He starts weeping because of the pain.

'Oh come on.' She dries his tears and hugs him strongly. 'If you really need it I'll give one to you.'

House breathes deeply and stands up in silence, then goes to the bedroom and closes the door. Cuddy looks at him proudly and sighs. He lies on bed and tries not to think about the pain, but it hurts so much. Greg covers himself with blankets and closes his eyes, finally he falls asleep.

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	44. 6x04

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

In the morning, Lisa wakes up early and goes to the room where Greg is sleeping: he opens his eyes slowly and sees her. Cuddy lies on bed next to him. 'How do you feel?'

'Better. I haven't slept very well though...'

'Does your leg hurt less?'

'It hurts the same... but my body's starting to feel better...'

She nods. 'That's good. I'm so proud of you.'

'I haven't done anything yet... this is just the beginning... I could disappoint you tomorrow... I'm not as strong as you may think.'

'I know how you are, I know that you can do this, and I know why you're doing this.'

'I'm not so sure about it...' He sighs and she looks at him worried.

'So... what are you gonna do? What do you want me to do?'

'... I don't know... I don't know what to do, what to feel, what to say...'

'Do you wanna go to the hospital?'

'I don't want other doctors see me like this...'

'Okay...' Cuddy rubs his arm. 'You feel like eating something?' He nods and they go to the kitchen. 'What do you want?'

'A sandwich would be fine...'

Lisa prepares two sandwiches and gives him one. 'You look better than yesterday.'

'At least I'm hungry...'

'That's a good signal.'

'I guess so...' They eat. While House is eating he feels sick, leaves the sandwich on the table and goes to the bathroom without saying anything. Lisa leaves her sandwich and follows him.

'Greg!'

He goes in and closes the door. She waits for him outside, leaning against the wall. 'May I come in? Can I help you?'

'If you can throw up for me yes, you can...'

She gets into the bathroom and sits next to him rubbing his back. 'I think you shouldn't have eaten the sandwich.'

'I didn't eat the whole sandwich, actually... I just gave it two bites...'

'Are you feeling better now? You want a chamomile or something?'

'No...' He goes to the sink and wets his face and nape. She touches his forehead.

'The temperature is normal. You feel cold?'

'I don't feel very good... the pain is coming back again...'

'I can't help you with that... Just come to lie on the sofa.' They lie on the sofa and she gives him a massage. 'I can't do anything else without giving you any painkiller. We just can wait.'

.

.

Lisa takes some days off in order to look after him. He has a very bad time, he's in pain and this situation is very difficult for him. Time goes by and he finally he starts to feel better gradually. One day he feels better but he has been in bed most of the time trying not to force his leg. It's late and she gets in bed with him. 'Are you feeling better?'

'Yeah, more or less...' He sighs and closes his eyes.

Lisa nods and kisses his cheek. 'Good night.' House approaches, hugs her and kisses her gently. She returns the kiss softly. 'You sure you're okay?'

'We can guess...'

She smiles, kisses him and lies on him. 'It hurts?'

'Yeah... your ass is too heavy...' He jokes.

'You'll have to settle for it' She smiles and kisses him. House returns the kiss passionately and she starts kissing his neck. His leg doesn't hurt right now (thank God), and Lisa looks at him. 'You're alright?'

'Yeah... pretty well...' He smiles mischievously.

'Good.' She smiles at him and kisses him again. They continue with their stuff and after a wild, wild night they fall asleep.

.

.

In the morning, he wakes up and sees her asleep, when she wakes up she smiles at him.

'That... was... incredible.'

'Another job well done...' House jokes making her chuckle.

'Does your leg hurt?'

'A bit... but it is more or less manageable.'

'That's great. I'm really happy for you.' She gives him a kiss. 'I'm gonna have a shower. And later I want to see if my hospital hasn't burnt yet.' Cuddy gets out of bed. 'You wanna come with me? To the hospital I mean...'

'Uhhh... don't think so... my leg still hurts a little... I'll stay here.'

'Right, then I'll see you at lunchtime.' She goes to the bathroom to have a shower. Some minutes later, she gets dressed and goes out. 'Okay, I'm leaving. You sure you don't wanna come?'

'Sure... have fun for me...'

She smiles and goes to the hospital. House sleeps for some more hours, then he goes to the bathroom. He opens a drawer and finds a bottle of vicodin. He doesn't take it but just observes it and gets a bit nervous. "Stupid, there's no one here apart from me!" He looks around, breathes deeply once, and takes the bottle in his hand. House looks at it and puts the vicodin on his hand. He thinks "It's just one... no one's gonna know this... but if I lie to her... it means that I don't deserve anyone..." He stares at the pill when suddenly someone comes into the house.

'Greg? Hi? Are you here?'

He closes the bathroom's door and locks it very quickly. 'I'm... busy...'

She gets into the room, looks at the bathroom's door, and frowns. 'Okay... I rather don't know what you're doing in there.'

House almost doesn't pay attention to her words, just looks at the pill. Finally, he sighs and puts it back into the bottle and leaves it where he found it. He flushes and opens the door.

'Hi... And that face? Are you okay?' Cuddy asks.

'Uhhh... nothing... I just looked myself in the mirror and realized how handsome I am...'

She rolls her eyes and slaps him softly smiling. 'You will never change...'

He tries to smile in order not to look nervous. 'Was everything fine in the hospital?'

'Yes, although you may not believe it, people miss you.'

'Yeah I'm pretty sure Foreman missed my svelte figure walking in the office and Cameron is looking forward to getting my job. No wait... I inverted it...'

She chuckles. 'Did you have lunch?'

'Nope... I was... waiting for you.'

'Okay, let's eat something then'

'I really feel like eating an omelet.'

They cook a big omelet to share and sit down to eat.

'That smells great...' Greg says. He is still worried. 'Hey I have something to ask you...'

'Sure, tell me.'

'Did you know that there's a vicodin bottle in the bathroom? I found it this morning...'

'No, I didn't know it... Was it empty?'

'... There was one pill... actually... there's still one pill. I haven't taken it.'

'Oh that's great.' She looks at him surprised and happy. 'I don't know what to say... I-I'm so proud.'

'If you repeat it so much I'll have to believe it eventually.'

'Believe it, because is true. Actually you... have changed... a little. For good.'

'Anyway, you should get rid of that pill... I'm not very sure what I can do the same next time...'

'Okay, wait here.' Cuddy goes to the bathroom to take the bottle and puts it in her purse, then she goes back where he is.

'When do you think you can go back to work?'

'I don't know... I'd be surrounded by lots and lots of drugs... you think I'm ready?'

She chuckles. 'Well, actually last night you were, but I don't know... I miss you there. Do you feel able to work again?'

'I guess I could try...'

'If you feel bad we can go back home.'

'Right...'

.

.

They eat in silence and someone knocks at the door. 'I'll go... Coming.' House stands up and opens it. 'Hi, Wilson.'

Lisa walks to the door too. 'Hi, James. How are you?'

'I'm fine.' He smiles at her and looks at House. 'Hey, how do you feel? You look better.'

'I'm... fine... I guess. I'll be back very soon.'

'He'll try to come tomorrow with me.'

'That... sounds great. We're glad to have you back, well except from Foreman.' They chuckle.

'Well, that doesn't surprise me at all...'

'I don't care about Foreman, now we're having you back.' Lisa says approaching House and passing her hand over his back hugging him. 'We were just eating, you wanna eat something, Wilson?'

'Oh no, no, thank you. I just came here to say hi.' He gives House a pat on his shoulder. 'I'm glad you're feeling better. See you tomorrow then, guys!'

They nod. 'See you, Wilson.'

'He can't live without me...' House jokes.

'He has missed you these two months... we have been almost living in the hospital.'

'I know... and that makes me feel bad...'

'Why? It wasn't your fault. It was an accident.'

'Yeah... I know... but you've been there with me all this time... I don't think I deserve it.'

'Don't be silly. You'd have done the same for me.' He remains in silence and she stares at him. 'Don't you?'

'Absolutely.'

* * *

_To be continued..._


	45. 6x05

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

The next morning they get dressed and walk to the house's door. Greg breathes deeply. 'Well... here we go...'

Cuddy smiles at him. 'You're gonna be alright.'

They go out and get into the car to go to the hospital. When they get there, they go to the elevator and people stare at them. She didn't say anything about their relationship while he was in a coma, but it was obvious that they weren't just old friends.

'Love the feeling of being observed...'

'Yes... it's really nice...' They go to Lisa's office and he sits down.

'Well...?' House asks.

'Okay, I don't want you to be alone today, right? So either Wilson or I will be with you... You okay with that?'

'So... you don't trust me...' He says frowning.

'No, no, no, of course I do trust you, but I feel better if someone's with you today. It's your first day of work...'

'I don't blame you... I don't trust myself... Okay, I'll have a babysitter while I'm here...'

'Greg... it's just... today... I want you to be alright.' He looks at her and nods. 'So... you agree?'

Wilson goes to the office, sees them, and knocks at the door. 'Am I interrupting something?'

'No, no, James, come in. I was telling Greg what I told you yesterday, that I don't want him to be alone today... And I have a meeting now... so can you be together until lunchtime?'

'Yes, sure, I'll be with him, I'm not having a stressful morning today...' Wilson says.

'Okay, thanks Wilson. Well... I'm late...' She approaches Greg and whispers. 'I love you.' Lisa gives him a quick kiss on his lips. Wilson tries not to look at them when she kisses him, awww but they look so cute together! 'See you later, at lunchtime.'

She goes out of her office and James looks at Greg. 'Are you upset? She just wants the best for you... she really cares about you, House...'

'I know... but I'm the great disappointer... I understand you don't trust me, I don't even trust myself either.'

'We do trust you House...' They stay in silence for a while looking around. 'Well let's do some clinic hours until lunchtime.'

'Oh no! Clinic hours with you... I'd rather be dead!' House jokes, then he stands up and walks to the door with his friend.

.

.

After some time, they finish their clinic duty, lunchtime comes, and they walk to the cafeteria where they meet Cuddy. 'Are you hungry?' Wilson asks approaching her table.

'You kidding? I'm starving!' Greg looks at her. 'Hey...'

'Hi, how was the meeting?'James says while they sit down.

'Oh good... well, boring, you know... And how are you? What have you been doing?'

'We've been working in agony... doing clinic hours...' House exaggerates.

'Oh did you?' Lisa looks at Wilson surprised. 'Did he?'

Wilson nods.

'Then you're worst than I thought...' Jokes Lisa. 'So, was Greg a good boy?'

'Ohh of course! Am I gonna have my candy now, mom?' House asks.

'Hmmm... Do you deserve it?'

'Of course I do! I've been working very hard today!'

She chuckles. 'Okay, get your candy.'

'My candy... here...' Greg looks around.

'What kind of candy are you thinking about?' She frowns and smiles.

He whispers. 'I'd better tell you at home when Wilson's not in front of us.' He winks at her exaggeratedly.

'Oh my God...' Wilson's pager sounds. 'Whoops... Just in time.' James smiles. 'I gotta go, have fun.' He winks before leaving.

Lisa chuckles and looks at Greg. 'I have to finish some paperwork and then we can go home. Let's go to my office.'

.

.

They go to Cuddy's office. 'Okay, take a seat, and you can help me if you want.'

'If I want... that sentence makes it optional...?'

She looks at him seriously. 'Hmmm that "candy" would be better...'

'Thank God I feel so helpful today!' Greg says taking a file.

'Oh really?' She smirks. 'Perfect, so I can abuse you as much as I want today, then. You can start suffering reviewing those documents of former patients, please.'

'I guess I could... I hope that "candy" deserves this!' She hands him in more files and they work for two more hours.

'Are you tired?' Cuddy asks.

'Do I get bonus points if I say "no"?'

'No, because I'm already tired, and you don't want me to be tired, do you?'

'Of course not!' He says loudly.

She laughs. 'So... shall we go? I can continue with this tomorrow.'

'Yep... let's get out of here.'

.

Some time later they get to her home and leave their things. 'Oh I have something for you by the way.'

He frowns. 'Really?'

'Yep, wait here one second.' She goes to the living room, takes something and goes back where he is. 'It's a copy of my home's keys...'

House stares at the keys. 'Thanks...'

'You're welcome...' Lisa stares at him doubtful. 'It's... everything okay?'

'Y-yeah... sure...' He smiles at her and takes the keys. Lisa smiles back at him and approaches a bit more.

'Well, I think that what you really want is something like this...' She kisses him.

'Oh, I was starting to fear that this was gonna be the only gift I'd get today...' House jokes, and returns the kiss.

She chuckles. 'Idiot.' And kisses him again. 'We should eat something before your "candy" thing...'

'Good point.'

.

.

They go to the kitchen and she convinces him to cook.

'You're blackmailing the blackmailer!' Greg says and takes the meal to the table.

'I know and I like it.' They start eating. 'Hmmm this is so good.'

'I'm the King of the kitchen... among other house's rooms...'

She chuckles. 'Yes, you are...' They eat in silence enjoying the meal.

'You like it? I mean, seriously...' He asks.

'Yes, really, you're a great cook.'

'Thanks.'

When they finish, she stands up and does the dishes.

'Sorry I don't help you... I have been abused enough today...' House says smirking at her.

'For now...' She chuckles.

'Don't play games with me!'

She finishes and approaches him with her hands wet, puts them on his face and gets a bit closer to give him a kiss.

'Nice...'

'I know.' She smiles and he kisses her. 'You've been a good boy today.'

'Do not push your luck!' He jokes.

'Don't screw it up now...' He chuckles and pulls her near, then he kisses her again.

'So you're finally getting your "candy", you're lucky Wilson is not around now.'

'Are you sure he's not hidden somewhere?' House jokes and looks around.

'I'm pretty sure...'

'Cool!' He kisses her again and they walk out of the kitchen. His leg starts to annoy him slightly but he doesn't pay too much attention. While they are walking they trip with a chair and he hits his leg against it. 'Oh damn! Are you okay?'

'Ouhh... yeah, yeah... no problem...' She looks at him worried. 'It's nothing...' House says, but actually it hurts...

They walk towards the bedroom and lie on bed. She, unintentionally, presses a little his leg while is kissing him.

'Hmm, hey... be careful...'

'I-I'm sorry... sure you're okay?'

'Hmmm. Yeah... I... think.' He answers doubtful, but his leg is really hurting.

'You need... to rest?'

'No... I'm fine... Come here.' He smiles and tries not to think about the pain. She nods and they kiss sweetly while they take off their clothes and get into bed.

...

* * *

**To be continued.**


	46. 6x06

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

Some days pass by and his leg hurts more and more gradually. One morning, they wake up and go to the hospital. Once there they go to their offices. Cuddy has noticed that he's behaving a little different these days, but she tries to conceal it.

'I'll see you later.' She gives him a quick kiss before the elevator door opens and goes.

.

House goes to his office and gets some files. He needs to find a book to solve the new case and sends his team to run some tests while he looks for it. He turns his office upside down and feels angry because the pain is increasing. 'Oh come on...' He rubs his leg trying to calm the pain and keeps looking for the book. Between two books he finds a bottle of vicodin by accident and looks around. There's no one else there and no one is gonna know it. He remains thoughtful looking at the bottle and puts one of the pills into his pocket...

.

Lisa takes a break and goes to the cafeteria looking for him, but he's not there, then she goes to his office and finds him very concentrated reading a medical book. 'Wow, you sure you're okay? Aren't you gonna have lunch today?'

'Hmm... Not really... I'm very busy...' He thinks about the vicodin in his pocket.

'Oh... okay, then if you are so inspired today, I won't bother you. I'll see you when you finish it, alright? Come to my office and we'll go home.'

He smiles slightly at her, trying to hide the pain. 'Sure.'

Cuddy nods and leaves his office, then she decides to go to Wilson's and knocks at the door.

'James?'

'Cuddy? Come in. What's up?'

'Hi...' She comes in and sits down. 'I'm worried about Greg... he has been... you know... weird for some days.'

'Ohhh... come on Lisa, it's something normal, he has been in a coma for several weeks, don't worry about him, he has to get used to all this again.' He approaches and hugs her friendly. 'He is gonna be okay.'

That makes her feel a little better and smiles. 'You're right. Thanks, Wilson.'

.

House finishes and takes another vicodin before going to Cuddy's office.

'Hey, shall we go?'

'Yes, sure. You wanna drive?'

'Uhhh... okay...'

Lisa gives him the car's keys. 'Let's go.'

.

.

After some days, Greg looks much better. He's much more active, works harder and he complains less, so Cuddy likes the change and thinks that he's finally getting better. One morning they wake up, get dressed and go to the hospital.

'I have a meeting, see you at lunchtime, okay?' Lisa says.

'Right, see you later.' She goes to the meeting and House goes to his office. He works in some papers about their last case for an hour, then he takes a break and looks for his vicodin. Her meeting ends early and goes to House's office to see him. She opens the door and stares at him, who is about to take a pill.

'What are you doing?' She asks confused.

'I'm... it's... tamiflu... I'm starting to catch a cold...'

Cuddy keeps staring at him disappointed and a bit angry. 'You think I'm an idiot, House? I don't know if you remember, but I'm a doctor too... I know the difference between vicodin and tamiflu...' Lisa starts getting angrier because he's not just lying to her, she has the feeling that he's making a fool of her.

'I'm... in pain again...' He says avoiding her look.

'Obviously you're not. You're on vicodin again…' Cuddy sighs. 'Couldn't you just tell me?'

'Would you have allowed me to have it again?'

'You said you felt good without vicodin, I told you to do rehab... I thought you were fine that's why I didn't insist, but if I'd known you were in vicodin again...'

'What?' He stands up and approaches her yelling. 'What would you have done? I was in pain again, I told you I didn't know if I was gonna be capable of being without vicodin, I warned you!'

'I told you I'd be there to help you with it. You don't remember why you did it? Uh, House? You don't remember?'

'You can't help me. No one can help me...'

She breathes deeply. 'You're a jerk. You just don't want people to get closer to you even to help you. You're afraid of people, and you know that we can help you. Wilson and I would have done everything to help you with your pain. You are just a coward who hides behind a bottle of vicodin and pushes away people who love you.'

House looks at her eyes. 'Do you want me to choose between vicodin and you or what?'

'No, House, you've already chosen. And you know, you're not the one who's gonna chose the "best" for himself.' She's really angry now; she feels like crap and hurt by him.

.

Cuddy goes out of his office slamming the door and goes to Wilson's office. Greg follows her as fast as he can.

'James, have a minute?' Cuddy gets closer to Wilson and kisses him passionately.

'Wh-h-at?' Tries to say Wilson, but before he can do anything he's returning her the kiss instinctively. House gets there and stares at them speechless.

Cuddy separates from Wilson and smiles. 'Thanks.' She turns around and looks at House before leaving the office.

'She's very good at kissing, don't you think?' Greg asks angry. Wilson opens his mouth to speak, but before he says a word, House punches him and he falls to the ground.

'Ahhh... House... I...' Greg goes out of the office leaving Wilson there thinking about what happened.

.

It hurts.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	47. 6x07

Hello! How's everything going? I'm glad you are enjoying this story so far ^^ There's a lot more coming up so keep reading!

I went to Paris that's why I didn't update for a while, but here I am again so enjoy this chapter and the next ones. I know it could be better but we like to make you suffer a little bit ;-)

Have a great week and keep reading and reviewing!

Thank you so much!

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

House picks up his things from his office and takes a bus to go to her house. There, he goes back and forth from one side to another of the room and finally puts all his things in his suitcase. When he's about to leave, he writes a note and leaves it on the couch with his key's copy.

.

After her little encounter with Wilson, Lisa goes to her office and draws the curtains, then she sits down on the couch with her head between her hands and remains thinking about what she just did.

.

House gets to his home and leaves his suitcase on the floor. He sits on the sofa and thinks about what has just happened... his girlfriend, well, now ex-girlfriend who hates him, kissing his best friend, and he returning the kiss... He can't help feeling angry, angry with Lisa, angry with Wilson, and angry with himself.

.

Cuddy stays in her office the rest of the day. She feels really bad and starts sobbing. 'Oh come on Lisa... don't be silly...' She picks up her things and calls a nurse. 'Regina, if someone asks for me, could you tell them that I don't feel very well and I have gone home?' She nods and Lisa goes to her house. Once there, she finds his note and the keys. She sighs and goes to their room; he has already packed up his stuff. 'Damn...' Cuddy goes back to the living room to read the note.

.

"First, you changed my life and then... you brought the real "me" back. Thanks?

Greg."

.

She tries not to cry after reading his note. Cuddy is a strong woman who always tries to seem even stronger in front of the others and who usually doesn't cry, but now she feels very, very lonely and inevitably, tears start rolling down her face. 'Oh God, I'm such an idiot...' She wrinkles the paper and throws it into the ground, then curls up on the sofa and after a while, she falls asleep there, sobbing.

.

.

Next morning, Lisa wakes up. She really doesn't feel like going to work, but she has to... Anyway, she hopes not to see him there today. When she goes to her office, she spends the whole morning there. She doesn't know if he has come to work, but actually she doesn't wanna know it. He's probably at home, angry, hating Wilson and her, and taking vicodin lying on the sofa. Cuddy tries to focus on her paperwork, but she can't stop thinking about what happened the day before. Her head is killing her and she looks for an ibuprofen in her drawer. Before closing it again, she sees a bottle of vicodin, then sighs and takes it. 'I can't believe that this has ruined everything...' She throws it and someone knocks at the door. She doesn't answer and Wilson opens it a bit more.

.

'Can I come in?' Finally she nods and he closes the door behind him. James walks towards her and sees the bottle of vicodin on the floor. 'Are you okay?'

'Ehh... yeah, yeah, I'm okay. It's just... I've a headache.' She puts her hand on her forehead and pretends to smile at him.

They remain in silence, but finally Wilson speaks.

'I'm sure he will understand you... you were angry, just that. He doesn't have anything to be worried about.'

'He won't understand anything... We were both angry… he was yelling at me, I was yelling at him...' Cuddy sighs. 'He's back on vicodin...'

'What? That's why... well... that's why you were fighting?' He sighs too. 'Why didn't he tell us? You think I should talk to him?'

'I think he won't talk to you… after what I did… I-I owe you and apology...'

'Oh... yeah... that... it's okay, actually it wasn't all your fault... I'm sorry too.'

She nods and they look at each other, then her office phone rings. 'It's over, it's okay, we can't do anything by now, so I think the best we can do is keep on working...' Lisa says picking up the phone. Wilson nods and whispers. 'See you later.'

He walks to the door and she answers the phone. 'Dr. Cuddy.'

'Hey! Lisa? This is Lucas, how you doing?'

'Hey Lucas, I'm good, how are you?' Then she has an idea. House won't talk neither to Wilson nor her, but he may talk to Lucas. 'Hold on a second, please.' Cuddy covers the phone with her hand. 'Wilson, wait. You think that... Lucas could help us?'

'You don't lose anything by trying.'

She nods and smiles slightly. 'Hi again. Lucas... I need a favor... would you do that? Could you come to the hospital to talk?'

'Sure, no problem. I'll be there in ten minutes.'

.

.

They hang up and Wilson leaves. Exactly ten minutes later, Lucas gets to Cuddy's office.

'Hey nice office... new desk? Nice shoes, by the way.' He winks at her and smiles.

'Eh-h thanks...' She breathes deeply. 'House and I have just broken up, and I need your help.'

Lucas looks at her surprised. 'What? You were dating?' He murmurs 'That man is a genius...' Then he looks at her again. 'You need a hug?'

'I need you to talk to him...'

'But Lisa... I can call you Lisa, right? I'm not his friend, I'm a PI. Can't Wilson talk to him?'

She sighs. 'We broke up and I kissed Wilson, so... no, he can't talk to him... Listen, I need you to go to his house and, I don't know... try that he tells it to you, what he feels, what he thinks... You know, do your job. I'll pay you.'

'Hmmm okay, I'll do it, but I don't promise anything...' He looks at her from head to toe. 'What a shame... If he doesn't wanna go back with you, you know where to find me, you have my number.' She looks very sad, that's why he's trying to make her smile, finally she does it.

'Thank you, Lucas.'

'You're always welcome. I'll call you later to tell you what's going on with your Romeo. See you.' He winks at her again and goes to House's place.

.

.

House has spent the whole morning alone at home. Chase called him because they needed help with the patient, but he said that he had taken a personal day. Then he left the phone off the hook and switched off his cell phone. He really wanted to be alone.

In the afternoon, while he was still lying on the couch, someone knocked at the door, he stands up and looks through the eyehole. 'There's nobody here!'

'House, open the door, I brought some cookies.' Lucas says waiting for him to open the door.

'Hmmm... Tempting but no, thanks...'

'Oh come on... open the damn door...' He takes something out of his pocket. 'Woww look at this... I've something for you Greg, I found it in Cuddy's office, it's a bottle of vicodin; you want it?' Lucas says teasing him.

House opens the door suddenly. 'Vicodin and cookies, good metaphor...'

Lucas comes in and closes the door behind him. 'So... what's up?' He sits on the couch and turns on the TV. 'Everything's as usual? Your vicodin, your piano, your hookers...'

.

.

When Cuddy finishes her clinic duty she goes to Wilson's office and opens the door. 'Lucas is helping us.' She smiles.

'Oh, really? That's good. What did he say? What's he gonna do?'

'I think he's going to House's place, and he will call me later.'

'Okay, let's see what he can do.'

She nods and looks at her watch. 'Lunchtime, see you later.'

Wilson knows she's not having a good day, and he doesn't want her to be alone at lunch thinking about House again and again. 'Lisa... would you like to come with me to have lunch? Away from the cafeteria, to eat good and vegetarian food.' She smiles at him lifting an eyebrow. 'So?' He asks.

'Okay, let me take my purse and we can go. Thanks, James.'

After some time, they get to the restaurant and start eating. 'What is gonna happen with House now?'

'What do you mean? Between Gre... House and me? Or at work or... what?'

'Both questions... I was asking about work, but... you know... it's gonna be... weird. After all this time together...'

'I really don't know... I don't know if he'll come back tomorrow or if he will come back to quit or even if he is gonna come back some day. I just... I don't know what to do...' She sighs and looks at his eyes. 'I don't wanna lose him, Wilson.'

'Ohh Lisa, please, don't be worried, it wasn't your fault. Everything is gonna sort out, just give him some time... until he realizes that vicodin is not what he needs, but you.'

.

.

House sits next to Lucas on his sofa.

'In the wrong proportions but yes... What are you doing here?'

'Can't I come to visit a "friend"?'

'You're not my friend and, anyway, visiting friends is not an excuse. Lisa sent you here, didn't she?'

'Lisa? Who's Lisa? Ohh you mean Cuddy, that Goddess you have as a boss?' Lucas says biting his lip, joking.

'I was referring to the Goddess of hypocrisy...'

'Yes, I'm here because of her. She's worried about you, I think. Are you worried about her?'

'I'm not worried about anyone. Didn't she tell you I'm a selfish bastard who only cares about his vicodin and stuff like that...?' House says being sarcastic.

'No, she loves you. And she's worried about you, that's all.' Lucas says changing channels on TV.

'If only I could believe you... but I don't think so...'

'Okay, believe whatever you want.' He sighs. 'You need to talk to someone, and look, I am right here.' Lucas smiles widely. 'What do you feel for her?'

House looks around. 'I... I love her...'

'Then why aren't you with her?'

'I stopped taking vicodin and... I'm on it again. She doesn't understand I'm in constant pain. And... she... kissed Wilson.'

'You think that she loves Wilson?' Lucas stands up and goes to the fridge to take two beers. He gives Greg one and sits down again.

'I don't know... I can't understand it...'

'Hmmm, you know?' He looks at House and drinks. 'No, actually you don't...' Lucas remains thinking. 'That woman is so hot.' House looks at him angry. 'Hey, man...' He drinks again. 'I don't think she loves Wilson, but I like her, and if he or you don't do anything to get her, I'll do it.' Lucas puts the beer on the table. 'Oh, yes, I'd really do that.' He lifts an eyebrow and smiles, imagining Lisa and him together.

'I guess I'm not a handicap for that anymore...' House says upset.

'So you give up? So easy?'

House remains looking at the floor. 'Get out of here, leave me alone...'

'Okay.' Lucas stands up and walks to the door. 'If you really love her, do something, I won't be as idiot as you are.' He opens the door. 'Have fun and lose your time, bye.' He goes out of his house leaving him there, thoughtful.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	48. 6x08

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

After having lunch with Wilson, they go back to work. Cuddy spends the whole afternoon in her office, she knows that House is not there but she doesn't wanna run risks and goes out anyway. Meanwhile, Chase phones House again and tells him that they really, really need his help. He insists a lot and House finally decides to go to the hospital.

.

It's time to go home for Cuddy, so she takes her stuff and goes to the elevator, she waits there and when the doors open House is in front of her, speechless. He looks at the floor and gets out of the elevator. While getting in she speaks without looking at him.

'How's your leg?'

'Fine... thanks... how's your remorse?' He answers but doesn't turn around.

'Good, with your vicodin.'

'Nice, I'll go to kiss Wilson so we're equals...'

'Great, then I'm going to get fed up with vicodin, lose my girlfriend, be an ass with her and be miserable again.'

'Oh God, you want me to fall in love with you or what?' House says sarcastically.

'Two days ago you were, but no, you chose to fall in love with vicodin.'

'Vicodin didn't forsake me...'

'And did I? Who was there when you were in coma? Who has been there all this time? What the hell do you want?'

House remains quiet looking at her. When the doors close he speaks but it's too late for her to hear him. '... I want you...'

Lisa goes to her car and gets in a bit frustrated. Why was it so difficult? He just had to say a few words and everything would be good again, she can't understand it. Lisa sighs and goes home. After a while, she's sitting on the sofa and someone knocks at the door. She leaves her mug on the table and stands up to open the door. 'Lucas, how do you know where I live? I thought you were gonna call me.'

'Come on Lisa, don't underestimate me, I'm a PI, remember?' He smiles at her and she opens the door to let him in. 'I have news for you.'

'Actually it's not necessary, I talked to him. I think it's over.'

.

.

At the same time House is working in his office, it's late and Wilson sees a light there and goes to talk to him. He knocks at the door,

'I'm busy and you can say whatever you want but I'm not gonna kiss you. So you can save time and go away.'

'House, can we talk as adult people?' Wilson asks.

'Can we talk as girlfriends-stealer ones?'

'Lisa is just my friend, I'm sorry about what happened, really.'

'Yeah... I'm pretty sure you are...' House stands up and goes out of his office.

'House.' Wilson follows him and grabs his arm. 'She loves you.'

'I'm not so sure of that...' House says staring at him.

'Why? You know it, and you love her, you also know that.'

He sighs. 'I'm not so sure about it...' And starts walking.

'About you or about her?' Wilson says while House is walking away. 'House you don't know what you're losing.'

He stops next to the door. 'I've already lost it...'

Wilson looks at his friend disappointed and goes to his house.

.

.

'What did he say?' Lucas asks to her.

'He didn't say anything, that's the problem.' She sighs and sits down on the sofa. 'We were being sarcastic, as always, and when I asked him what he wanted he didn't answer, and I came here.'

'He thinks you love Wilson.'

'What? That's stupid, Wilson is my friend, I kissed him because... because I was angry, I don't know why I did that.'

Lucas sits next to her. 'Hey, to annoy House, you can kiss me too whenever you want.' He winks at her and smiles, but Cuddy looks very sad. 'Sorry about that... sometimes I'm an idiot.'

She sighs. 'Can I give you a hug?' Lucas nods and hugs her friendly trying to make her feel a little better.

.

.

House remains there thinking about his conversation with Wilson. He's right. Some minutes later House takes his motorbike and goes to Cuddy's home. Before knocking at the door, he looks through the window carefully and sees her and Lucas hugged. He looks at them sad, he really didn't expect that; then he looks away and goes back to his motorbike to go to his lonely home.

.

.

The next day Cuddy goes to work, and although there may be nothing to do, she wants to talk to him and be honest.

House gets to work, late as usual, and starts looking for a file in his office. Lisa walks towards there but Wilson runs into her in the hallway. 'Tsss Lisa. What are you doing?'

'I wanna talk to him, I want to clarify things. She keeps walking to his office while Wilson rolls his eyes.

'I can't stop you I guess.' He sighs. 'I'll be in my office.'

Cuddy gets to House's office and for the first time in years, knocks at the door.

House stops reading the file and looks at her. 'What do you want?'

'Can... Can we talk?'

'Your vocal chords are fine and my vocal chords are fine, so I guess there's no problem...'

'I'm sorry, about what I did, I didn't mean it... well yes, it's actually what I meant but... I was angry, and I'm sorry...'

'So now what? Are you expecting my understanding and forgiveness?' He asks leaving the file on the table.

'No, I expect you to say something, and I didn't expect you blaming me for everything. I know I was an idiot, but not less than you.'

'Yes... I guess it's all my fault I'm in pain. Rehab was your idea not mine...'

'I wanted the best for your, is it so hard to understand?'

He stands up and shouts. 'Yeah, that's why you went to kiss my friend and met Lucas last night...'

Cuddy looks at him surprised. 'Lucas came last night to tell me what you told him. I asked him to go to talk to you because I was... bad and worried.'

'Oh, I'm so glad that he was there to hold you. I wish I had such good friends.' He says sarcastically.

'What? What are you talking about?'

'I saw you together! I went to your house and you were there... Don't treat me as a moron.'

'We were talking about you!'

'Oh, that's why my ears were buzzing! How silly of me...'

She gets a little closer and speaks a bit louder. 'House, I love you. I don't love Lucas and I don't love Wilson.' She stares at him for some seconds, he doesn't say anything and she walks to the door.

'Then why don't you understand that I just can't change?' He says before she leaves the office.

'I don't want you to change; I wanted you to be happy... I wanted to be happy with you.'

They look into each other's eyes for some seconds in silence. Lisa finally looks away and gets out of the office. He looks at her leaving and remains there quiet, thoughtful and sad.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	49. 6x09

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

When House gets home, he leaves his things in the living room, then takes a bottle of bourbon and a glass and sits in the garden while he drinks. From outside, Lucas sees him. 'Hmm sitting alone, drinking...' He doesn't answer and doesn't even look at him, but Lucas jumps the garden's fence.

'Oh God, I wish the ground would open up and swallow me...' House keeps on drinking trying to ignore him

'So… I guess it's over, isn't it?' Lucas asks.

'Now I know why you're a PI, smart boy...'

'Do you give me the go-ahead? Actually I'm not asking for your permission, but you know... I wanna hear that you don't like her anymore.'

'If you're not asking for permission then you don't need to be here...'

'I'm asking for your opinion. Lisa needs a shoulder to mourn on now, and Wilson is your friend, he will be there for you, and I can be there for her.'

House keeps drinking. 'If it depends on me, you can go to hell and kiss the Devil's ass...'

'Okay, it's a pleasure talking to you, I hope you don't regret this, because it will be too late, and I'm not gonna waste my time.' Lucas threats.

'Ha!'

'Bye, House.' Lucas throws him another bottle of vicodin. 'I think you'll need this.' Then he jumps the fence again and goes out of the house. House throws him the bottle and shouts. 'Go and stick it up your ass!'

Almost a couple of weeks go by and Cuddy takes some days off because she doesn't feel very well. Lucas has been coming to visit her sometimes, and their relationship is getting closer, but they're still just good friends.

It's time to go to work and Greg goes to the hospital. He goes to Wilson's office, opens the door and comes in, then he sits down and looks at him worried. 'I've heard Lisa's sick...'

'Yes, she's better now.'

House nods. 'Good... and... how's she? In general I mean...'

'She's getting over you...' Wilson was being cold with him. They have barely talked these weeks, but he doesn't want to be like that anymore. 'How are you?' Wilson asks changing the tone of his voice.

'I feel like crap...'

'You miss her?'

He nods and Wilson stares at him. 'Have you tried to talk to her? I think she misses you two.'

'I haven't talked to her for a few weeks...' He says worried.

'You should...'

Greg sighs. 'Is she here?'

'No, she's at home. She has taken a few days off...' They stay in silence for a while and Wilson's pager beeps. 'I gotta go. Later I'm going to her place, I'll tell her that you asked me about her.' Wilson smiles at him and goes out.

Some hours later, Cuddy is lying on the couch with a hot water bottle on her lap. Someone knocks at the door and she opens it. Wilson comes in.

'Hey, how are you, how are you feeling?'

'A little better, thank you.' They sit on the couch.

'And how are you? Everything's well at the hospital these days?

'I'm okay.' Wilson smiles. 'Hmm yes, everything is quite normal...'

'Good.' She nods and remains thinking in silence. 'And... House? Doesn't he talk to you already?'

'No, he came to my office this morning and we talked. He knew you are sick and he asked me about you.'

'He asked about me?' She looks at him surprised and says a little worried. 'And how is he?'

'He's well, he's better...' Wilson finally sighs. 'Actually he's feeling like crap... and he misses you.'

'Thanks... for telling me.' They stay there some minutes and Lisa starts feeling very sick, then she stands up to go to the bathroom. 'I'll be right back.' After some minutes she comes back. 'Sorry, I thought I was gonna be sick.'

'It's okay, what's wrong? What do you have?'

'I have bellyache and I've been vomiting these days, and I feel really tired.'

Wilson looks at her worried and remains thinking. 'Lisa...'

She looks at him confused. 'What? What's wrong?'

'I don't wanna scare you but... don't you think you may be pregnant?'

Cuddy looks at him with her eyes wide open. 'What? No, I-I can't be pregnant... I haven't... since...' She shakes her head.

He looks at her serious. 'Are you sure? The symptoms fit...'

'No, don't be silly, I must have caught a cold, that's all.' She's not completely sure about that.

'Calm down, why don't you take a pregnancy test? Just to be sure, you don't lose anything.'

Lisa sighs. 'I don't need a pregnancy test...' Wilson looks at her serious. 'Okay, I'll take the test. But don't tell anything to Greg, please... Well, just... don't tell anything to anyone.'

'I won't say anything, I swear.' Wilson raises his hand. 'I'll take the pregnancy test.' He stands up and goes to the door. Cuddy stands up too a little nervous.

'No hurry, you can bring it tomorrow.'

He smiles. 'Okay, as you like, see you tomorrow then.' He opens the door to go out but before he does it, she talks. 'James! I need to tell you another thing...' He turns around to look at her and Cuddy sighs. 'I'm dating Lucas.'

* * *

**_Don't hate us._**

**To be continued...**


	50. 6x10

The next day, Lisa feels much better and Lucas comes to visit her.

'Hi!' Cuddy says opening the door.

'Hi! How are you feeling?'

'Much better, thanks.'

'I've brought something special to you.' He gives her a box of chocolates and she takes it.

'Wow, thank you, but Lucas, I've been sick, I can't really eat chocolates...'

'I know, I know, they are for when you feel better, that's why I've also brought this.' He gives her a rose and Lisa blushes a bit while she takes it. 'Thanks.' She smiles and gives him a quick kiss on his lips.

'You're welcome.' He approaches and returns the kiss a bit deeper. They smile and keep kissing while lying on the couch. They stay there for a while, she seems weird... Suddenly she remembers House and stops kissing Lucas. 'Is there something wrong?' He asks worried, looking at her.

'No, it's just...' Cuddy shakes her head and smiles at him. 'It's nothing.' She sits up, and he does the same. 'So... How was your day? I think I will go back to work tomorrow.'

'That's great, if you feel better... My day was good, nothing interesting, you know... The most interesting part was buying the chocolates and the rose while I was following a guy.'

She nods and hands him the chocolate box. 'I think I'll be able to eat them tomorrow. You want some now?'

'Yes, sure, I'll take one.' Lucas eats the chocolate and his cell phone rings. 'Excuse me. Hello...? Yes, it's me... uh huh... I'm busy right now... yes, you know, I have personal life... yes, okay... I'll be there.' He hangs up. 'Damn it, I have to go... You want me to come back later?'

'Sure, you wanna come for dinner?'

'Yes, I'll try to be here on time. I'll call you later. 'He takes another chocolate and gives her another kiss. 'Bye Lis!'

.

.

That morning Wilson goes to his office early, trying not to run into House, because he doesn't want to tell him about his visit to Lisa the day before. When Wilson gets to his office, House is already there waiting and he scares his friend.

'Oh God! What are you doing here?' James looks at the time. 'So early...'

'I've slept here...' Wilson looks at him surprised. 'I was kidding... Did you visit Lisa yesterday?'

'Yes, I went to her house...' He really doesn't wanna talk about it and tries to change the subject. 'And how do you feel today?'

'Fine... what did she say?'

'About?'

'About everything...'

'Can't you be more specific? What do you wanna know?'

'Oh come on, I wanna know every little detail she said... What did you both talk about?' House asks.

'I... can't tell you. She's okay, that's all. I'll go to visit her later again.'

'You can't tell me? Come on Wilson...'

'Oh come on...' He can't have secrets like that with his friend. Wilson looks around, sighs and finally speaks. 'She's dating Lucas.'

House looks at him shocked. He's speechless for some seconds, then he leaves the office and goes to his own office. Wilson doesn't know if he has done well by telling House about Lisa's new boyfriend, but he can't stand both news (Lisa's new boyfriend and Lisa's possible pregnancy) and not telling any of them to House. Besides, by telling this, House won't insist asking to his friend more things... at least for a while...

House gets into his office and sits down. He leans his head against his cane and thinks of Lisa and Lucas. He knows Lucas wanted her, but Greg would have never imagined Lisa in a relationship with that guy.

While House is immersed in his thoughts, Wilson spends the whole day working and phones Lisa to tell her that he can't go to visit her today. Wilson doesn't go to see House to his office either, because he guesses that his friend needs some time alone to think and assimilate things.

.

.

The next day Wilson gets to the hospital and looks for a pregnancy test for Cuddy, then he goes to her office and gives it to her.

'Oh no Wilson, not again… Come on… I'm not pregnant…'

'We decided that you would do it...'

'No, you decided it...' She sighs. 'Seriously, don't worry, I'm okay, I don't need to do the test.'

While Wilson is trying to convince Cuddy to do the test, House gets to work, late, as always. He remains thinking about going to Lisa's office and talk to her, but he's not sure whether he should do that or not.

'Lisa...' Wilson says sighing. 'Okay, you are old enough; you can do whatever you want.' He leaves the test on her desk and goes to the door, but then he turns again and walks to her. 'No! Come on! You have to be sure!'

Lisa breathes deeply and takes it. 'Okay… I'll take the damn test!'

Finally House decides go to her office and talk to her. When he gets there he opens the door and sees Wilson and her holding something in her hand.

'Am I interrupting something?' House asks, and Cuddy drops the test to the ground accidentally.

'Oh... no, no, it's nothing...' Answers she, but he approaches and takes the test before she can do it.

'A pregnancy test...'

House turns to see her in silence. '... It's, it's nothing important...'

'Nope... I guess having the possibility of being pregnant it's not important... I'm overreacting.' House says serious. She looks at him and then looks away.

'It's nothing, I'm not pregnant, that's what I was telling to Wilson...'

'Yeah, obviously you're having a pregnancy test because you're sure it is nothing.'

'Wilson brought it to me, but I don't need it.'

'I just wanted her to be sure...' Wilson says from the other side of the room. He feels like if he shouldn't be there.

House approaches to leave the test on the desk and keeps looking at her.

'Aren't you gonna take it?'

'Should I? I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant... Anyway... Why do you care? You haven't talked to me for weeks and now you come here like if we're great...'

'If you're pregnant the baby can't be of your new knight of the shining armour...'

.

Lisa looks at him surprised. 'W-what? Why do you know about Luc- him...?' She looks at Wilson disappointed. 'James...' He was trying to flee.

'I didn't want to... but... you know him...' Says Wilson, and sighs. 'Lisa... I'm so sorry... I couldn't hide both news...'

'You know him... he just can't shut up...' Greg says.

Cuddy is a little angry and looks at House. 'If you're so interested yes, the baby can't be of Lucas because we haven't done anything yet. So the baby just could be yours, you want that...? Are you ready to be a father?' Lisa asks serious looking at him. 'Are you ready to be a father and not to be with the mother?' She takes the test and goes out of her office to the toilet. 'This is silly...'

While she's out, Wilson and House look at each other and sit down on the couch in silence, thinking about her words until she comes back. House remains thinking while playing with his cane. She's right. If she is pregnant, he wouldn't stand her dating another man and this guy raising his child. It would be very difficult and complicated, but on the other hand, if she has his kid, maybe there is still a chance for him to be with her again. Besides, he knows that she always wanted to have a baby, and maybe this is her opportunity although is not his.

.

.

Some minutes later Lisa opens the door and leaves the test on the small table in front of them. 'We have to wait, and I don't wanna know it.'

They wait for the results in silence, it's a very uncomfortable situation and House starts singing low. 'Oh, he himself has said it, and it's greatly to his credit...'

Cuddy is really nervous going back and forth throughout the office and Greg singing doesn't help her very much. 'Shut up, please...'

They stay in silence until Wilson, thoughtful, asks. 'Would you like to have a baby?'

Neither of them expected that question and they look at him with their eyes wide opened. To calm down the situation House jokes. 'I'm not gonna have a kid with you Wilson!'

She smiles slightly and sighs. 'Why have you come here? You wanted something?'

'I wanted... to... say hello.'

'Okay, hello. Now, if that was everything, you can take the test and go to your office.'

'I'd rather wait here...' House answers staring at her.

'No, I don't want to see the results, and I think we have nothing to talk about.'

'Or maybe we do have something to talk about, don't you think?'

'We haven't talked for weeks and look, I'm still alive.'

'I admire this survival ability you have so much!'

She breathes deeply. 'Okay, let's talk. Anything to say?'

'Yes, how is it going with Lucas?'

Cuddy looks at him surprised, oh God, what's that, is he jealous? 'We're getting to know each other, so, so far so good. He was there when I needed him.'

'I'm pretty sure he showed that altruism for free...'

'He's nice and sees beyond himself, and if he needs help, he asks.'

'Could you please give me his telephone number? I may be interested in dating him.'

'Why? That's what you already had. I thought you didn't want it anymore.'

House stares at her in silence and then looks at the floor. Cuddy looks at him and speaks. 'I'm sorry.' He nods without looking at her and she sighs. 'House... I...'

Wilson coughs and interrupts her. 'Sorry... this is already.' He says pointing at the test.

* * *

***Drum roll***

**To be continued!**


	51. 6x11

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

'And the Oscar goes to...' Tries to joke House.

She walks nervous across the room. Wilson sighs and looks at the test. 'Lisa... you are... not pregnant.'

'Oh God...' She sighs relieved, but actually she doesn't know if that's what she wanted to hear. Lisa doesn't know if she has to feel happy or sad, she feels confused, but she guesses that that's the best way for everybody.

'False alarm then...' House sighs and she smiles slightly.

'Yes...'

Wilson sees her looking at the floor and touches her shoulder. 'I'm sorry, Lisa...'

She shakes her head. 'Sorry? I already knew it...' House looks at her and stands up.

'Well... I... I got to go.' He goes out in silence. Cuddy remains thinking for some seconds, until she finally tells Wilson to leave. 'Well... I have a lot of things to do... See you later Wilson.'

'See you...' He goes to his office and Lisa puts the pregnancy test in her purse and stays there the rest of the day thinking about everything, but especially about House. When she's about to go home, she stands up and goes to his office, but his team tells her that he's already gone, then she goes to Wilson's office.

.

.

'Hi...'

'Hey.' He looks at her. 'You want something? I've a lot of work to do...'

'Hmm yeah just... Did he tell you anything after he left my office...?'

'Hmm no, I went to my office... I haven't seen him after that, sorry... Isn't he in his office now?'

'No, he left. His team told me that he was tired today and he left early...' She looks around. 'I don't know why I want to see him...'

'Don't you know?'

'No, I don't. Lucas and I are fine, you know... but I haven't heard anything about House these weeks... and I want to know what he thought about all that pregnancy scene before...'

'I understand... Well... you know where he lives; you can go and visit him, as a friend if you want...'

She remains in silence. 'I don't know if I should... Well... I'll see you tomorrow, Wilson.'

'Bye Lisa.'

.

.

About twenty minutes or half an hour after she left, Lucas goes to the hospital. He doesn't find his girlfriend and goes to ask to Wilson's office. 'Hi Wilson.'

He looks at him surprised. 'Hi Lucas... What are you doing here?'

'Hey, I'm looking for Lisa... you know if she's around here?'

'Hmm no, sorry, I think she just left... Why don't you call her?'

'Yep, good idea. Thanks man.' He turns around. 'Oh...Did she say where was she going?'

'Hmm I'm sorry, I don't remember. I guess she's at home now...'

'Okay, I'll go there, thanks.' He goes to the door but turns again to look at him. 'Do you know if House is here, by the way?'

'No, I'm sure he's not here, he was tired, so he's at home I guess...' Wilson frowns. 'Why do you ask me about House?'

'No, it's nothing. I just want to visit him, too. Well... bye Wilson, I'll see you.' Lucas goes out of the office and goes to Lisa's house.

.

.

After talking to Wilson, Cuddy drives towards her home, but she thinks that maybe Wilson's right and House and her can try to be something like friends again. Finally, she changes her mind and drives to Greg's house. When she gets there, she gets out of the car and walks to his door, but she doesn't knock and looks through the window. House is lying on the couch and she doesn't know if he is awake or not, so after staring at him and remembering things for a few seconds Cuddy goes back to her car.

Inside the house, Greg takes one vicodin and sips from his glass, whereas Cuddy tries to start the engine but it doesn't work. 'What the hell...?' She keeps trying for a few minutes. 'Damn it...'

House hears a car engine which is not working, then looks through the window and sees Lisa in her car. Greg opens the door and goes out. Cuddy sees him.

'Great...' She rolls her eyes and goes out of the car. 'Can you help me, please?'

'It's such a curious place for your car to break down, isn't it?' He approaches.

'No, I'm not... don't you think I'm here because of you... I was... Well it doesn't work, can you fix it?'

'I can fix people, not cars. Come in. I'll get dressed and get you wherever you were going...'

Lisa sighs. 'Thank you.' She comes into his house and waits next to the door.

'You can sit down, I won't make you pay for it.' Greg goes to his bedroom and gets dressed while she sits and waits for him. It was very weird for her to be there now, the last time she was there they were cuddled on that sofa, and now... well they're not in their best moment... House gets out and takes two helmets. 'Let's go.'

Cuddy takes one and they go to his motorbike. She's not very comfortable 'cause now she has to cross the narrow and invisible line between them and "hug" him.

'Where were you going?' He asks.

'To my house.'

'Right.' He starts the engine and she holds his waist slightly. After some minutes they get there. 'Here we are.'

Lisa gets down and gives him his helmet back. Now is when normal people would say "You wanna come in or something" but they can't in their situation. 'Thank you, again.'

'You're welcome... You want me to pick you up tomorrow morning to go to work?'

'I've to be there early... so...'

'So... what? The fact I'm not punctual at work doesn't mean I can't be.' House says.

'You would do me a favor if you come tomorrow. I won't have to pay a taxi or ask Lucas to drive here to take me there...'

He nods. 'Okay... I'll be here.'

'Okay, thanks...' They stare at each other for some seconds. 'You... wanna talk or something?'

'Is there something you want us to talk about?' He asks.

'No...' She looks at him in silence. 'Actually yes, I cannot stop thinking about the pregnancy test. If it would have been positive... what would you have done?'

'Would have it made any difference between us?'

'You first.'

'I don't know... you're with somebody else now... I guess that person wouldn't like me being around you with... you know... our child... Your turn.'

'I've never been lucky with men, but well, you already know that... I don't know if Lucas would be with me if I were pregnant of another man... So, I don't know, I guess yes... it would have changed things between us.'

House nods and remains thinking in silence for a while. 'Good night.'

'Night...' She opens the door and when she comes in he starts the engine again and goes to his home. Once there, he puts his pajamas on and lies on the bed thinking about all that happened today and about Lisa, then he falls asleep.

Lisa does the same and after a long time she falls asleep thinking about Greg, not House, but Greg.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	52. 6x12

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

Next morning, she wakes up early, has her shower and breakfast and sends a message to Lucas to go to have dinner with him that night. She waits until House gets to her home. He is there on time and when Cuddy goes out, he gives her the helmet. 'Hey...'

'Thanks for coming...' Lisa says.

'It's nothing...'

About twenty minutes later they get to the hospital. 'Thanks again.' She says giving him the helmet. He nods.

'You want me to take you later to my home? I mean... so you can call someone to fix your car...'

'If it's not too much trouble...'

'It's okay... come to my office when you're ready to go.'

'Sure. I'll see you later.' She turns around and goes to the elevator to go to her office. House looks at her while she walks away, God she looks so pretty... he thinks. 'See you.' Greg waits in the garage until she goes and then thinks of them. The way they are now, the way they were before. His whole life has changed and he feels so lonely and he can't fight for her. She looks so well now with Lucas and House can't change it. The more he sees her, the more he likes her. But this is over for him now... He sighs and goes to his office.

.

.

Cuddy gets to her office and starts thinking about House, but she also thinks of Lucas. She likes them both, but House has always meant something to her, since college. Lucas is so sweet... but she feels so confused 'cause actually she misses Greg and waking up next to him in the mornings... But that's over, and now she has someone who worries for her and who wants to make her happy.

.

After a whole day working and trying not to think of House, the worst moment of the day comes: she has to see him again to take her to his house. She has been trying to stay in her office in order not to see him, but now she has to. Cuddy goes to his office and knocks at his door for one of the first times in her life.

House looks at her and makes a signal with his hand for her to come in. He stands up and starts picking up his things.

Cuddy waits for him in silence and doesn't look at his eyes. 'Shall we go?'

'Yes...'

They go to the garage and she tries to have some conversation.

'How... was your day?'

House thinks to himself: awful. 'Fine... it was manageable... and yours?'

Cuddy thinks to herself: Great, why I can't stop thinking about all this shit...? He's alright without me. 'It was good, one day more I guess.'

'Yeah... I guess...' They get on the motorcycle and don't look at each other until they get to his house.

.

.

Once there, she tries again to start the engine. 'Nothing...' She says.

'You'd better stop trying to start the engine... You should phone a mechanic.'

'Okay.' She gets out of the car and phones the mechanic. Some minutes later she approaches him and the car again. 'They'll be here in an hour, they've had an emergency with a bus and can't send the crane sooner.'

'Okay... you want some coffee or something?'

'No, no, thank you, I'm okay.' Cuddy answers. House nods and looks around in silence. He feels stupid.

'You can go to your house if you want. I can wait here.' She opens the door of the car and sits down there.

'I'm fine here...' He stands next to her car.

'Okay... If you're gonna stay, you can come into the car if you want.'

'Okay...' He sits next to her in the car and sighs. They stay in silence for a long, long time.

'This is weird...' Lisa says.

'Uh huh...'

'I don't like this situation…'

'Neither do I... What do we do?

'I've no idea...' She looks sadly at him. 'I'm sorry for what I did.'

House stares at her. He really feels like kissing her but he knows she's with Lucas now. He doesn't know if he'll be able to keep himself from kissing her.

Cuddy keeps staring at him. She can see in his eyes exactly what he wants to do, actually what THEY want to do... but she shouldn't...

House approaches her slowly and she gets a little bit closer. When there are only a few inches between them her phone rings. She coughs and takes the phone. 'Hello?'

Fuck... thinks House, and sighs.

.

'Lis? Hi! Hey, where are you? I've thought we could go to have dinner to a restaurant rather than staying at home.'

'Lucas... I-I've to wait for a crane, my car doesn't work and I'm waiting while it comes... Yes, we could go to a restaurant, as you like.'

'Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?'

'I am...' She looks at House. 'In front of Greg's place... you know where he lives?'

House thinks to himself: "Oh God..."

'What are you doing there?' Lucas asks frowning. 'Okay, yes, I know where he lives, don't worry. I'll be there in some minutes.' He hangs up.

'So... I guess he's coming...' House says.

She puts her cell phone in her purse again. She doesn't want to look at him because she doesn't really know what to say... She almost kissed her ex-boyfriend two minutes ago and now her current boyfriend is coming to pick her up and take her to a restaurant... 'Yes...'

'Right...'He looks through the window and finally, when she looks at him, he avoids looking at her. Cuddy sighs and thinks to herself: "Please say something..."

'Well...'

'Yes… well…' He looks around.

'Oh please say something... we almost kissed... how... how can you be so quiet?'

'Yeah... almost...' He whispers. 'Damn...'

Cuddy closes her eyes and sighs. 'What do you want? I don't know how to behave with you... what are we? Friends? Ex? Workmates? Boss-employee? I need to know what's going on... and what is what you want...'

'I wish we were more than what we are right now and I've already lost what I want...'

She remains in silence. 'I'll always be there for you.'

'But not the way I want...'He looks around again.

'I haven't told you what way... and I liked that way...' Lisa says.

'I still like that way...'

She is about to say something when someone knocks on the window, then Lisa opens the door. 'Hey, are you okay?' Lucas asks helping her to get out of the car, and gives her a kiss. 'Hello, House, how are you?

'I'm horribly well, thanks...'

'The crane hasn't come yet, but it must be almost here.' Lisa says.

They hear the crane coming. 'Lucky us... can you do it quickly, I booked in half an hour.' Lucas says to his girlfriend.

'Okay.' She approaches the crane driver and signs the papers while House and Lucas wait next to the car, alone. She comes back where they are and the crane takes her car.

'Well guys... I have to go... There are a lot of boring TV shows waiting for me to watch them...' House walks towards home.

'See you tomorrow...' She sees him coming into his house and they go to have their supper to a nice restaurant.

House gets in and leans his back against the door and looks at the ceiling. 'So close to be happy again...'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	53. 6x13

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_

* * *

_**

Some days later, after their little almost meeting in her car, they haven't talked, just for strictly necessary medical stuff, but they haven't even looked into each other's eyes.

House is in his office doing some paper work when Cuddy goes there. 'New case.' She says without looking at him. 'You know what you have to do.'

'Yeah... I know...' He looks at the file and then at her.

'Well... "have fun"' She walks to the door.

'Cuddy...'

She turns around and finally looks at him, but then she looks at the floor again. 'Yes?'

'Uhh... are you... is... your car already working properly?'

'Yes... it works now... I don't know what was wrong with it, but now... you know, it works... Thank you.'

He nods. 'Good...'

She nods back at him and stays there expecting him to say something else. She looks at him again. 'Well... see you.'

House sighs. 'See you…' Before walking out she dares to talk.

'Remember that day when you told me that you still liked that way... Well, you are not the only one...'

House looks at her surprised. 'W... what do you mean?' He stands up.

'Nothing...' She sighs and tries to go out of the office but he walks behind her and holds her arm.

'Hey... if you said it, it has to mean something...'

'You heard it, that's what I meant.' Lisa starts walking again and gets to her office. He follows her as fast as he can and holds her arm once more.

'Would you like this to change?' He approaches her.

'What do you mean?' Cuddy says staring at his eyes.

'You heard it, that's what I meant...'

'I... I...' She gets really, really nervous having him so close, and she doesn't know what to say. House approaches a bit more and kisses her sweetly.

Cuddy doesn't know how to react. She's dying to kiss him, but it's a complicate situation, and now she's with Lucas... "What do I do?" Cuddy thinks. Her head shouts. "Don't do it!" but something inside her says "Do it, is what you really want"... She kisses him back. They get into her office closing the door behind them and they kiss passionately. Nothing else in the world matters except them in that moment.

They kiss against the wall. Lisa knows that what she's doing is wrong, and she tries to think of Lucas and stop, but she can't. She missed House's kisses very much.

He gets a little separated from her and whispers. 'Hey... are you sure of this? I mean... There's someone else out there...' Of course he's talking about Lucas and he doesn't want her to feel guilty because of him.

'I... don't know what to do...' Cuddy mumbles.

'Well... we should do something... You know want I wanna do. The rest is up to you.'

They are so close that she can hear his heart beating, he is really nervous. 'I still love you...'

He smiles and kisses her again. Then they hug and keep kissing.

.

.

Someone is walking near Cuddy's office, and hears some noises inside. He comes in. 'Hi, Lisa?' Wilson sees them kissing and stays still speechless.

They get separated as quickly as they can. 'Uhh… Hi Wilson... I was about to leave... So, see you Lisa...' House goes to his office and Cuddy sits in her desk quickly.

'It's not... Okay, it was exactly what it looked like…' Lisa looks at the desk and Wilson stares at her with his eyes wide open. 'Wow...' He doesn't know what to say. 'I-I'm sorry to have interrupted... Wow...' Lisa tries to avoid his look. 'So... House and you... and what about Lucas? I don't get it...' He remains thinking. 'Whom do you love?'

'I'm... so confused...' Cuddy says.

'What are you gonna do? Are you telling Lucas?'

'I don't know what I'm gonna do, I need time to think and time to assimilate things...'

He looks at her still shocked and nods. 'Okay, you need time. It's your life...but let me give you and advice, as a friend: Think, meditate, and take the right choice, what you really want and need to be happy.'

She nods and smiles. 'I'll take your advice, thank you.'

.

.

After some days Lucas is at her house watching the movie "If only", cuddling her on the sofa. These days she has been a bit weird, sadder, thoughtful, and watching romantic movies, like this one, all the time. Lucas caresses her hair and finally speaks. 'Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?'

She turns her head to look at him and smiles. 'What? There's nothing wrong, seriously, I'm okay.'

'Lisa...' He says serious. 'You know if there's something wrong you can tell me, or I'll find it out myself, I'm a PI, remember?' He jokes and smiles. 'But this way you will make me work less.' He winks and she chuckles.

'No, is just, a lot of work, you know... Running a hospital is very tiring...'

'Yes, I guess, and controlling so many people.' He pauses. 'And House...'

Cuddy looks around. 'Yes, it's hard...'

She has looked away when he has appointed House. 'Is there something wrong with House?'

'No, and don't use your PI tricks on me.' She gives him a kiss. 'Let's watch the movie.'

'Why not? I want you using your medical tricks on me!' They laugh and he kisses her. 'I'm going to make some more popcorns, I'll be right back.'

'Okay.' She stays lying on the couch and thinks of House for a moment. She hasn't decided anything yet, she's still confused. Cuddy tries to stop thinking about it and waits for Lucas.

While making popcorn, he thinks of her and House. Something must have happened for her to be that way, and he's sure that House has something to do with it. He thinks of going to talk to him one of these days. When the popcorns are ready Lucas goes back where Lisa is and lies on the couch with her. He stares at her for some seconds and she smiles. 'What?' She asks.

'Nothing... I'm so lucky to be with you.' Lucas smiles slightly and she gets a bit blush.

'Awww give me a hug...'

He hugs her and they stay this way for a while. 'You know, I've thought about a weekend you and me somewhere, what do you think?' Lucas asks.

'Hmm yes, that would be nice, but I have a lot of work now, we'd have to wait a couple of weeks, but I like the idea.' On the one hand, it reminds Cuddy of her vacations to Italy and London with House, but on the other hand she needs some time to think, away from Princeton.

'Great, I'll try to make it unforgettable.' Lucas hugs her and kisses her neck.

.

Two or three days after this conversation with Lisa, Lucas goes to visit House and to talk to him. He goes to his apartment and knocks at his door.

'Coming...' He opens and sees Lucas. 'Oh... it's you...'

'Nice to see you too...'

'Do not misunderstand my words. I'd rather see the devil knocking at my door. What do you want?'

He looks at Greg, nervous. 'What do you have with Lisa?'

House looks at him surprised because of his question. 'Me? Nothing...'

'Look, I don't know what yet, but I know that something happened. She's your boss, and you work together, but I want you to stay away from her.'

'Are you threatening me or what?'

'No, I don't need to do that.' Lucas sighs. 'Listen, I like this woman very, very much, House, and I'm not kidding.' Lucas approaches him challenging. 'You already lost your chance, and now she deserves to be happy.'

Greg looks at him and then at the floor. 'Fine...'

'Thank you...' He remains thinking. 'You still love her, don't you?' But House doesn't answer. 'Then let her have what she always has wanted and you couldn't give her.'

After saying that, Lucas goes and House remains shocked. "This is definitive... I've lost her." He thinks.

.

.

Some days have passed and she's been thinking very, very much. Cuddy goes to Wilson's office and finds him typing on his computer.

'Working hard, uh?'

'Not really, I'm just pretending I'm working.' He chuckles. 'Well... have you thought about... you know... what we talked the other day?'

'I think so…' She sits down and Wilson looks at her expecting.

'So...'

'I've realized that both can make me happy, but in different ways... House has always been part of me, of my life, and Lucas is the guy who has tried harder to make me the happiest woman in the world...' Wilson stares at her in silence and she continues 'But House doesn't need to try it...'

Wilson smiles at her. 'So I guess that "The Oscar goes to... House"' Lisa nods slightly. Wilson is happy for House, he has had some really bad days because of all this, but actually Wilson is also worried about Lucas. He doesn't know if Cuddy has made the right choice, but he can't help being happy for his friend. 'Does anybody else know about this?'

'No, I want to talk to him before.'

'Talk to whom? House?'

Cuddy nods. 'To Greg.'

.

.

She goes to House's office and finds him alone.

'Hello.'

'Hi...'

She comes in and closes the door behind her. 'I… I don't know how to tell you this…'

'Well... just try to let the air go out, make an effort and the sound will go out, too...'

She approaches him a bit. 'I've been thinking a lot these days... you don't know how much... about you, about Lucas, about everything we have lived...'

House nods, so she goes on and tells him what she's thinking of 'cause he is completely lost.

'And... I realized that I…' She sighs and gets a bit closer. 'I love you, House.' Cuddy looks at his blue eyes and ends with the few inches that separate them. She kisses him.

.

House doesn't know how to react. This is the best moment he has had in weeks and now he has two choices: letting her go and be happy with Lucas, or try to take her back and screw up her life. Lucas is a happy person. He loves himself so he can love other people. House feels so miserable that sometimes he believes he just can't love anyone despite he feels that he needs her.

He loves her so much that he has to let her go. He is sorry for what he is about to say and he doesn't feel it, but he has to say it because he just wants her to be happy.

House separates from her.

'Wow... I thought this was just a game... We broke up, you have a new life... and seriously... I won't get paid until the month's end so it was a good way of having fun without paying... you know...' He winks at her. She's speechless.

'What?' Lisa can't believe what she's hearing.

'It's so simple... no money, no hookers... on the other hand, you're more accessible... free actually...' House hates himself for what he's saying.

Cuddy starts to breathe with difficulty trying not to cry. 'Are you telling me that all this doesn't mean anything to you? You just did it in order to not to have to pay hookers?' She's angry and confused. 'I... I don't believe you.'

'Hmm... I should've asked you for a bill after every screw so now I could prove it... my fault...'

Now she can't help crying and shouts at him faltering. 'For me it wasn't just screws. From our first time, I have always made love with you... Now you don't know how much I regret it... But I'm glad to know what you think about me finally.' She yells at him. 'You have taken twenty-five years to tell me that... I hope you're happy now, but nobody can give me back that time.'

'Nobody's gonna give me back all the time I've wasted with you...' House says cruelly and Cuddy answers back even sadder and disappointed.

'I'm sorry to have wasted your fucking time! I hope you enjoy the rest of your miserable life...' She walks to the door crying. 'You always hurt people who get close to you, but this is your record, House, you don't know how much it hurts.' Cuddy gets out his office and House remains looking at the door. He feels so, so bad, but he thinks this is the best for her. Lucas will make her as happy as she deserves. He had to hurt her so she hates him and goes on with her life.

House is really angry with himself and punches his desk. The crystal breaks down and he cuts his hand and starts crying, but it isn't because of the physical pain…

.

.

A few days go by. Since House told her that, they haven't talked, they have not even seen each other. If she had to give him a case, she gave it to Foreman or somebody of his team to pass it on to him. Nobody knew exactly what they had until then and what have happened between them from then, but now nobody appointed him in her presence.

She has spent these days practically isolated, from home to work and from work to home. She hasn't even talked to Wilson or met Lucas. She needed time to be alone and cry all she wanted to cry.

Finally, one day when House goes to work, he bumps into her. They stare at each other for a few seconds without saying anything, there's no need. Before, there was love in their eyes, now there is only hate. People say that between love and hate there's just a narrow line, and they've crossed it. After that, she goes to her office.

She is over him and ready to try to go on with her life. She picks up the phone and calls Lucas.

'Hi... I know that these days I haven't called you, but I needed some time alone and... I wanted to know if your idea of a weekend out is still standing.' Cuddy says on the phone.

'Hi Lis! How are you? Are you alright? It was strange not knowing anything about you all these days... Yes, sure, is still standing.'

'Yes, I'm fine, don't worry... It was because... I'm gonna take this weekend off and I'd love to spend it with you.'

'I'd love to spend it with you too. I've missed you... I didn't know if you were upset or wanted to be alone because of me…'

'No, of course it wasn't because of you.' Now she really wants to see Lucas and spend those days with him. 'I've missed you, too.'

* * *

**To be continued... **

So... what do you think so far?**  
**


	54. 6x14

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_

* * *

_**

Finally, the weekend comes and they go together to a country house.

Cuddy and Lucas park the car under the porch. The house is not very big, but it's cozy and surrounded by countryside. Lisa is so excited about their weekend together. They get into the house and Lucas smiles at her. 'Well... what do you think? You like it?'

'It's so beautiful.' She answers.

'Not as much as you.' He smiles at her. 'This is the house where I used to come with my parents on summer holidays... I thought it could be a nice place to spend the weekend.'

They get into the lounge and there is a table set to dinner. It's is decorated with placemats which go well with the color of the candles. 'This is great, I love it.' Lisa says smiling surprised. Lucas smiles back at her.

'I wanted this weekend to be perfect for both of us.' Lucas starts lighting the fire. 'Okay, let's make dinner.'

'Let's check your cooking skills, Mr. PI.'

.

After a while they sit down at the table to eat. 'I know that spaghetti is not a very romantic dinner, but I didn't know what to bring...' Lucas says.

'No, no, it's perfect. I needed to spend some time away from the hospital. I have everything I need now.'

Lucas smiles as a kid on Christmas morning, then he sits up, he approaches her slowly and gives her a kiss. When they finish their meal, they keep talking. 'I've brought something else... I hope you like tiramisu cake... Tell me I'm right...'

Lisa smiles widely. 'I LOVE tiramisu cake.' He chuckles and she looks at him 'You're really making this perfect.'

'You deserve it.' They finish eating and after a while they lie on the couch staring at the fire. Lisa turns around to look at Lucas and hugs him. 'Thanks for being with me.'

'Thanks for letting me being with you.' He hugs her back and kisses her.

.

After some time they go to the bedroom and lie on bed. Lucas doesn't wanna force her to do anything she doesn't want, and they stay cuddled until they start falling asleep. This is the first time that Cuddy sleeps with someone in the same bed since she was with House, and it doesn't mean that it has to be a sexual thing. She feels great as she is now. Finally Lisa falls asleep hearing his heart beating. Lucas looks at her sleeping until he falls asleep too. She looks happy.

.

.

Several days passed since the last time Wilson and House talked. Wilson doesn't know if he should go to House's office. He knows that something has happened with Cuddy, something huge... He hasn't dared to ask her either, he just knows that she has gone this weekend without her cell phone, just giving him a phone number for emergencies, but only really important ones.

She hasn't been very well these days either. She looked sad and was always locked in her office. Wilson hates this, he hates that his two best friends are mad at each other and he can't do anything about it... but that is the problem of always being in the middle... and Wilson is always between them.

.

House is having really bad moments now. He pushes Lisa away so she can be happy in her life. A life without him... She's gone for a whole weekend with Lucas and he can't stand it, but he knows it's the best for her. He feels so bad and he needs someone next to him so House goes to Wilson's office and opens the door. He's alone, and Greg comes in and sits down in front of his friend.

Wilson doesn't know what to say, House looks shattered. It's an obvious question but he doesn't know what else he can ask. 'How you feeling?'

Looking at the floor with redden eyes, House answers. 'Great...'

'House... what did you do? She talked to me and she had chosen you... What happened?'

'I just did the best thing for her... keeping her away from me...'

Wilson can't believe what he's hearing. 'What! Why did you do that? She loved you... the best thing for her was pushing her away from you? You really think that...? You love her, House... and now-' Wilson sighs. '-look at you.'

Greg gets angry and starts yelling. 'Of course I do!' His eyes are even more redden as if he was about to cry. 'You really think she's gonna be happy with me? Come on! I'm a miserable cripple incapable of stop hurting people who's near to him and she doesn't deserve that!'

Wilson looks away and thinks of what he just said, angry. 'You're an idiot... I'm tired of this... Look, Lucas likes her, maybe he feels something more, like an infatuation, or maybe he loves her, but you think that he really loves her as you do? Cuddy and you deserve the same, and the problem is that only you two can give it to each other.'

Greg looks to the floor in silence. '... I know she's gonna be better with him... he's a happy person, he can make her happy...'

'Don't say that...' Wilson sits down. 'And what about you? Are you gonna spend the rest of your life looking how the woman you love is trying to be happy with the wrong person?'

'Are you gonna be thinking I'm the right person for the rest of your life? Be realistic Wilson...'

'Who knows her more than you? Who has been there all these years? With whom have you always been in love?' Wilson gets the card with the number that she gave him out of his pocket and leaves it on the table in front of House. 'Be selfish for once in your life with an actual meaning. Find where she is and tell her what you feel. I don't wanna see how my friend throws everything away.'

House looks at Wilson and takes the card. He stares at it and Wilson's pager beeps. 'I gotta go. You won't regret it.' Wilson goes out of his office leaving him alone with the card. He keeps staring at it, deciding what to do. Finally he puts it in his pocket. He's not sure he really deserves being with her, Cuddy has more possibilities of suffering by being with him. But every time House thinks of her, he feels that he needs her right next to him.

House stands up. It's decided. He goes to his motorbike, puts on the helmet and goes to look for her.

.

.

The sun comes through the window and the light on his face wakes Lucas up. He looks at Lisa sleeping next to him, and smiles slightly. Lucas gets up and goes quietly to the kitchen to prepare some toasts and juice. He goes back to the room and puts it on the bedside table.

Cuddy starts waking up, looks at the bedside table and smiles at him. 'You shouldn't do this, I could get used to it...'

'That's what I want.' He says getting closer and smiling. Lisa gives him a kiss.

'Did you sleep well?' She sits up on bed and they start eating their breakfast.

'It's been a long time since the last time I slept so well. What's the plan for today?' She asks.

'It's a surprise, we'll go when we get dressed.'

.

.

Some time later they are ready to go. After going for a walk for a while, he takes her to a beautiful place where they lie on the grass next to a river and they hear the watering runs. 'This is beautiful.' Lisa says.

'You know, here, in this river, I learnt how to swim... Well actually I learnt how not to drown...'

She chuckles. 'Nice place.'

'And what about you, you haven't told me many things about your childhood or your youth.'

'Well you can find it out, you're a PI, aren't you?'

'I want to know just what you want to tell me.'

She smiles and starts taking off some grass. 'Well I was a normal kid. I wanted to be a doctor since I was twelve. I was good at school, I had friends, I went out to play with them, I fought with my sister, normal things. Then I went on with my life, I went to Michigan at the university, there I met...' She sighs. 'I met House... I graduated with good marks at twenty-five, I was the second in my class and I became dean of medicine at thirty-two, and that's all...'

'That's interesting... I didn't know that all that.' He smiles and after a while he sits up. 'Let's take a bath.'

'What? Where? In the river?' Cuddy asks confused.

'Yes, sure.' He smiles widely.

'No, it's so cold!'

'Nooo, come on, don't be silly.' Lucas starts tickling her and takes her in his arms.

'Don't you dare...' Cuddy says, but before she can do anything, they get into the water. 'It's not as cold as you said...' He says.

'I see...' Lisa splashes him and he pretends to be very surprised.

'Ohhh... you wanna play, uh?' They start playing with the water and laughing. Lisa hugs and kisses him.

.

Some time later they go back home to change their clothes and have dinner, after that they go out of the house to look at the stars. 'You like it?' Lucas asks hugging her.

'I love it.'

After a while they see a shooting star. 'Close your eyes and make a wish.' Lucas says.

'Okay.' She closes her eyes and wishes to be able to spend her life with someone who loves her and who she loves finally.

Cuddy lies her head on his shoulder and he hugs her. They keep looking at the stars.

.

.

After a really long journey House gets to the address with the number written on the card that Wilson gave to him. It's very late now. He parks his motorbike and goes walking through a path until he finds the house. He approaches quietly and sees her with Lucas. Lisa looks so relaxed looking at the dark sky with him. She looks calm. House stares at her for a while. He doesn't know what to do.

.

.

'It's starting to get cold, isn't it?' She says.

Lucas hugs her and rubs her back. 'You wanna come in?' He stares at her. Cuddy puts her arms on his neck and nods. 'Yes' He hugs her and they kiss. Lucas puts his hands on her hips and he starts kissing her on her neck. She caresses his hair and his back. She starts walking towards the house while kissing, and finally, they get into the bedroom.

'Are you sure of this? There is no hurry if you don't want...'

'Yes... I want.' Lisa answers whispering and kissing him while they lie on bed.

.

House looks through some windows but he doesn't see her. Finally, he gets to the bedroom's window and sees her with Lucas. She is taking his shirt off while kissing. House moves away and leans his back on the house's wall. This is the last thing he needed to accept his epic fail.

.

.

Time goes by. Lisa needs some fresh air and goes out of the house wearing Lucas' jacket. She sits on the porch and remains thinking in silence. After a little while, she looks around and sees House there. She can't believe it. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

He looks at her while she gets closer to him. 'I... Wilson...' He sighs. 'I've been an asshole... I mean, more than usual. I pushed you away 'cause I thought it would give you a better life, without me. But I can't go on without you. I can't stand thinking you're not gonna be with me when I need you.'

Lisa looks at him surprised and she doesn't know what to say. She breathes deeply and looks at him angry and disappointed and gets a bit closer. 'After everything you told me the other day, how you come to tell me this? I thought I was your... free floozy, with whom you've been saving money all this time, and now you come here saying that you need me... For what, House?' She sighs. 'Look, don't be stingy, you get paid enough not to be here right now... If you let me, now I have to go back inside, you know, because Lucas has to pay me... Oh no, wait! I am free...' She stares at him and they are both with their eyes redden, about to cry while she talks. House stays looking at the ground.

'I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I did it just because I wanted to push you away from me, I don't feel that. I've been blaming myself for every single word I said that day. It was all a huge lie... I need you.'

'This is not fair House… I wanted to be happy and share my life with you and you pushed me away, now other person is trying to do that with me… I know he's not you, and for better or for worse he never will be like you, and I won't feel for him the same I felt for you, but I can't do anything else.'

'Of course you can! You can come with me, I've come here to look for you... it's easy...'

'House, that's not fair... and you know it. I can't do that to Lucas, he doesn't deserve that... And you don't deserve it, either...' She gets more separated from him. 'I'm sorry.'

Cuddy stars walking and House stares at her with watery eyes. He can't say anything more. She seems to be so sure...

Lisa closes her eyes because she doesn't wanna see him crying and she goes back into the house leaving him there looking at her.

She actually doesn't want him to go... but things don't work that way... She can't do that to Lucas after everything that he's doing for her. She feels awful... Just a while before Lucas and she couldn't do anything because of her fault, because she knows that she's not over House and she is still feeling something for him. Now she feels guilty and confused because she can't love Lucas as she loves him, and she has just wasted another chance with House, maybe the last one...

* * *

**To be continued...**

awww...


	55. 6x15

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_

* * *

_**

Next morning they wake up and Lisa seems sad. 'If you're like this because of what happened last night... there's no need... I don't wanna put you in a hurry… I'm sorry if I went too fast…' He says.

'No, Lucas... it wasn't you... I'm sorry.' She has been thinking the whole night about what she really wants, and it's not fair for Lucas at all, but she doesn't wanna lose House again. 'Lucas I'm so, so sorry, and you don't deserve this, but I have to go. I know you will hate me after this, but I... need him. I'm sorry.' Cuddy takes her stuff and goes out of the house to the train station.

.

After her words, House went back home and went to bed immediately. He's not going to the hospital today, he is lost now and he has to go on alone... again...

.

.

When Cuddy gets to the train station, she takes the first train to Princeton, and a few hours later she gets there. Without thinking twice, she takes a taxi and goes to his house. It is still early and she doesn't think he has gone to the hospital. When Lisa reaches the door, she doubts for a moment, but finally knocks.

House is asleep but the sound of the door wakes him up. He doesn't feel like getting up and remains in his bed. It must be Wilson feeling curious about what happened eventually.

Lisa knocks and rings the bell again and again, but he doesn't answer. She's afraid he has done something stupid. Cuddy goes to the window of his room and sees a figure in bed. She knocks on the window.

Angry and without moving, he answers. 'Wilson, if you come for gossip you can go now! I'm not in the mood!'

She knocks again. 'House…'

When he hears her voice, he turns around and gets out of bed as fast as he can to open the window. 'W-what are you doing here?'

'The same you did last night... with a different result, I hope.'

He's confused and frowns. 'What... I... I don't understand you...'

Lisa sighs. 'I love you.'

'You... but... last night you said... well...' He sighs. 'Come in, I'll open the door...'

House goes to the main door and opens it. He is so confused. Last night she made him know that he didn't have any chance and now she says that she loves him.

.

Cuddy comes in and looks at him. She doesn't know what to do now. House closes the door behind her and sighs. 'How come that you changed your mind?'

'Last night it wasn't fair for Lucas, but if I stayed, it wouldn't have been fair for neither of us...'

'So, what am I supposed to do now? What are we?' House asks confused.

'I guess that... two people who need each other...' She stares at him.

It's a relief hearing that. It is certainly the best sentence House has heard in weeks.

He approaches her and kisses her gently.

'I've missed you.' Lisa says hugging him.

'I've missed you, too... I'm so sorry, you don't know how much I regret saying those awful things to you... I didn't believe them... I just wanted the best for you.'

'I know.' She caresses his face. 'It hurt so much... I don't wanna talk about it, let's forget all those things...'

He hugs her strongly. 'I guess I just can say: thanks for being here and... I love you Lisa...'

'I am where I want to be right now and with whom I want to be.'

.

.

They remain thus for a while.

'I should go home...' Lisa says. House looks at her and nods.

'You know this is still your home, too.'

She smiles and gives him a sweet kiss. They go to the door.

'How did you come here?'

'By train and then I took a taxi.'

'Give me a minute and I'll take you home. I lost you once and I won't let you escape again.'

'Actually you lost me twice...'

'My fault...'

He goes to his bedroom, gets dressed and takes two helmets.

.

.

They get to her home. 'Are we going together to the hospital?' House asks.

'I still have the day off, but you don't... so yes, we should go to the hospital. And I should call Lucas... I think I owe him an apology.'

He nods. 'Right...' He feels sorry for Lucas 'cause he's lost a great person but, as Master Jagger said: You can't always get what you want... unless you're House!

'Okay. Let me change my clothes and we can go.'

.

.

They go to the hospital and get into the elevator to go to their offices. 'I'm going to call Lucas... I'll see you when I'm done.'

'Okay...' House gives her a quick kiss before the doors open and he goes to Wilson's office. She smiles, goes to her office and picks up the phone. '... Lucas?'

'Yeah...?'

'Where... are you?'

'Apparently... where you left me.'

'Lucas, I'm sorry... '

'No, you're not... I guess that now you're with whom you want to be... I don't blame you. I tried and I failed...'

'Lucas... you didn't fail, it was great being with you...'

'All I wanted was to make you happy, and I couldn't... I don't know if he deserves you but if House is who can do it I won't stop him...'

'Thank you...'

'It's nothing... you know where I am if you need me... and if I hear that House does something wrong to you... He will need a good hiding place.'

She smiles slightly. 'Thank you Lucas... you know I am here for you too.'

'I know...'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	56. 6x16

Tonight House!

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

* * *

House opens the door without knocking. 'Busy?' He sits down.

'No, but don't worry, you can keep on entering without knocking...' Wilson says looking at his friend. 'So... did you go? Did you find her?'

'Yep...'

.

'So...?' He looks at House expectant.

'At first she just said no... but this morning she came to my house. We're together again...'

'Wow...' Wilson looks at him surprised. 'I'm glad for you... for both of you. Why do you always get what you want?'

'I'm that good...'

Lisa knocks and gets in. 'I knew I'd find you here.'

'I'm becoming so predictable...' House says.

'You've always been so predictable...'

Wilson looks at them smiling at each other and can't help feeling so happy.

'Well, I should go to work... or at least go and pretend I'm working...' House stands up.

'Yes, before your boss gets angry...' She says.

'Whoops, bad thing...' He gets out of the office and Wilson looks at her.

'Hey... and how's everything? Somebody told me that you're dating again with somebody... I'm glad for you.' He smiles.

'Speaking of "somebody"... I was wondering how he found me. The only one who had a little hint of where I was, was you, so I deduce you have something to do with it...'

Wilson rolls his eyes and whistles. 'If that's your way of thanking me... You're welcome.'

She chuckles. 'Thank you.'

He smiles. 'And now are you going to live together again?'

'I... I don't know what he wants to do.'

'I don't know... just... ask him, and talk about it. Maybe, at the beginning, you should spend some time alone, you know, without been together all the time, at home, at work...'

'Yeah, I'll talk to him... but now I wanna be next to him, I don't wanna lose him again...'

'He won't be so stupid, and I hope you either... And... I know it's hard...' Wilson combs his hair with his hand, exaggeratedly. '...but try not to kiss me again. That would make things easier.' They laugh.

'I'll try, but I don't promise anything... You know, those eyebrows of yours... they drive me mad.' She smiles and goes to the door. 'See you later.' She leaves and Wilson stays there smiling. It feels so good to help them be together again, let's see how it goes from now on...

**.  
**

Time of going home comes. House goes to his office, takes his backpack and phones to her office.

'Hello?'

'Hi... are you done?' House asks.

'Yes, sure. See you in the elevator?'

'Okay...' They hang up and when he goes, she's already there.

'Hey.'

'Hey there...' He pushes the button and they get into the elevator.

'So... how was your day?'

'Tiring... and yours?'

'Quite normal… bearing in mind that I didn't have to work today.'

He points his finger at her. 'Look, if you're trying to make me feel envious of you... you made it!'

She smiles. 'Shut up.' Cuddy gives him a kiss before the doors open, he smiles and he takes her to her house.

' So...' Lisa says once there.

'Would you like to stay with me tonight? If you want...'

'At…your… place?'

'No... under a bridge two miles away from here...' He jokes. She rolls her eyes and smiles.

'Okay, let me get some clothes for tomorrow, right?

He smiles. 'Sure...'

.

.

A while later, they are on their way to his house. Once there he opens the door and they come in. 'I'm glad I have you again...' Greg says.

'You've earned it. If you had not come yesterday, maybe I wouldn't be here today...'

'For once in my life, I did something right...'

She smiles at him, leaves her stuff on the couch and kisses him. He returns the kiss and hugs her. She whispers. 'I've missed this...'

'Me too...' He kisses her neck. Lisa moans softly and caresses his hair. When House looks at her neck he sees a bruise. 'Here's Lucas' signature...'

'Oh... come on!' She gives him a kiss. 'I want your signature, not his.'

'I think I can solve that...' He keeps on kissing her neck.

Cuddy smiles and starts kissing his.

Meanwhile, they walk to his bedroom. She takes off his jacket, he throws it and takes hers off. Lisa stares at him and kisses him passionately.

They lie down while kissing and she stops the kissing and looks at him.

'What's wrong?' Greg asks.

'It's nothing… There's a long time I haven't been here.'

'Well... it's your home too now...'

'I know.' She smiles and they kiss passionately again.

He takes off her shirt, kisses her collarbone and murmurs. 'Now you have my "signature".'

She whispers. 'Oh... that's very kind of you actually...' She kisses him while he undoes her shirt. She throws it to the floor. They roll on bed and she remains under him.

He kisses her neck again, and... after a night of passion they fall asleep hugged.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued...  
**


	57. 6x17

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

* * *

They sleep until the light starts to fill the room and it bothers his eyes. He stands up, draws the curtains and goes back to bed again, sleepy.

'Morning...' Whispers Lisa.

'I'm sleeping, leave a message...'

'You wish...' She is still sleepy and smiles with her eyes closed. 'I'm not gonna give you a massage...'

'Well... you can give me a massage if you want... I won't blame you...'

'Would you give me a massage if I give you one now?' They stay with their eyes closed.

'We could deal...' House stays lying on bed while Cuddy sits up.

'Okay, but don't get used to this...' She puts her hands on his back and starts giving him a massage.

'Don't promise anything...'

'Okay.' Lisa says. She stops and lies next to him again. 'As you like.'

'Oh come on... okay... I'll give you a massage too...'

'Hmmm... alright...' She sits up and keeps on what she was doing. Greg breathes deeply while she slides her hands through his neck and back. 'You okay?'

'Ohhh... I certainly am...'

'Good...' She smiles and gives him a kiss on his neck.

'Oh... we're gonna have a little problem, miss...' House says.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean: stop it, or we'll have a big problem... not "we" that much, but "I".'

She chuckles and lies next to him. 'Good... now give me a minute so the problem can solve itself...'

'Oh God...' She rolls her eyes and chuckles. 'You owe me a massage...'

'Your massage is coming in a minute...'

'Okay, take your time...'

'I will...' House says facing the pillow.

'Sorry if I have something to do with... your problem...' Cuddy looks at him smirking.

'Are you kidding? It's all your fault. You should feel very guilty!'

'Okay... then I won't do it again.' She smiles widely.

'Oh, you evil woman!'

.

Some minutes go by and they are still in bed. 'So... it's your problem still... there?' Lisa asks.

'I don't dare to check it...'

'Are you gonna get scared?'

'Maybe...'

'So are we gonna stay here until... when?'

'Until... I don't need to stay here...'

She approaches him. 'This is the last time I give you a massage... ungrateful...'

'Teaser...'

'Me? It was just a chaste massage and a kiss... You become... happy, very quickly...'

'Oh yeah, yeah... now it's all my fault...' He lies on one side.

'It's not mine either... I didn't mean it... Not yet, at least.'

They smile and she hugs him from his back. He turns to hug her and gives her a kiss, then he yawns. 'So... what about sleeping again?'

'So... what about my massage?'

'Oh... that... I thought you forgot it...' He chuckles, sits over her and starts giving her a massage.

'Sorry, I have a good memory...' She enjoys his massage. 'Right now, this reminds me of when we were in France and you came to my room and gave me a massage... and my boyfriend and I broke up...'

'Ohhh... how nice memories...'

'Did you also remember that when you were... you know... in a coma...?'

'Let's say that I watched a movie of my whole life...'

'Uh huh... and... it was a nice movie?' He pauses. 'Hey don't stop, keep going...'

He chuckles and keeps going with the massage.

'It had good and bad moments... as everything...'

She feels very relaxed. 'You're in the best moments of my life... and also in some of the worst though.'

'I'm everywhere... you can call me The Great Lord if you want...' House jokes.

'Or I can call you The-man-with-BIG-problems-when-his-girlfriend-gives-him-a-chaste-massage... I like that better.'

'Very nice of you...'

'I know...' She chuckles. 'And I know you prefer that name too.'

'You kidding? I LOVE it!'

'I love you.' Lisa says.

He stops giving her a massage and hugs her from her back. It was great to be with her again. Now that he almost lost her, he has realized how much she means to him. At the beginning they were just house mates, then friends, then she was his infatuation, then he started feeling something more, but until he lost her he didn't know what she really was for him. Now House is sure that she is the one who can make him not just less miserable, but happy. She is his better half, and he wants to make her as happy as he can.

They kiss and House speaks. 'Since we're not sleeping anymore... Do we get up and do something?'

'That's not a bad idea... coming from you.' Lisa nods.

'I have good ideas too... often... sometimes... rarely... but I do have them!'

She chuckles and they get up. 'A good idea would be to have breakfast... I'm starving!'

.

He stares at her and she keeps talking while they go to the kitchen. 'You should feel guilty. I'm pretty sure that in 99% of cases you are directly responsible for whether I'm right or wrong.' They get there and she stares at him, too.

'Hmm... don't try to make me feel bad!'

'Am I getting it?'

'Uhh... not really...'

'What a pity...'

'Sorry...'

'Silly...'

He chuckles, stands up and kisses her. She returns the kiss softly.

'Love when you insult me...' House says.

'You love the thing that comes after the insult...'

He chuckles. 'Yeah that too...'

She puts her arms on his shoulders and Greg puts his arms around her hip while they kiss. They both enjoy the early morning and go to work, happy not to pretend that they are not happy to go back to their normal lives and happy to do it together.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	58. 6x18

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

**_

* * *

_**

Some weeks go by and Greg starts thinking of preparing something special for Christmas. He doesn't celebrate it usually but he'd like to make her have a good time. House thinks of a party with workmates and presents, but he still has time, so he'll have to think about it...

Gradually the holidays are coming and they start decorating the hospital. These are House and Cuddy's first Christmas together not only at work, and she wishes they were special but she knows that he doesn't like this kind of celebrations, so she guesses they will be as they have always been...

House keeps spinning his head thinking of preparing a party at home. He's not keen on parties but he wants her to remember these Christmas holidays. He may talk to Wilson about this and tell him to spread the news through the hospital, but he doesn't want her to become aware of this. He wants it to be a surprise.

.

Cuddy goes to his office with some Christmas decorations. 'Hey... how are you? Do you mind if I put these things in your office?'

He pretends, so she doesn't find out what he's preparing. 'Hey, I'm busy and don't dare to do that! Santa didn't give me a wooden little train when I was eight and I promise I would make his life horrible... This is the worst thing I can do against him now...'

'Ohhh come on... where is your Christmas spirit?'

'Dead in its grave since I was eight!'

'Don't be silly... Look I have something for you...' She puts on him a Santa hat. 'You're so cute.' Cuddy smiles at him.

'I feel so stupid now...' House takes off the hat and throws it out. Lisa looks at him and stops smiling.

'Okay, if you don't like it, there's no need to do that...' She picks up the hat as he stands up to go out of his office.

'I'll go to sing some Christmas carols to Wilson...' Greg goes to Wilson's office and tells him about his plan. He tells him that he wants to organize a party in his place. He'll invite many workmates and he wants to count on him. House also tells him that he wants to do all this for Lisa and asks for his help. Wilson agrees and House goes back to work and runs some tests for his current patient.

.

After a hard day of work Cuddy goes to his office. 'Have you finished? I have to go to buy some presents for my parents and my sister. Would you like to come with me? Or go buying Christmas presents is too much for you?'

'I'll try to stand it...' House says.

'Thank you.'

He nods and stands up. 'Let's go then...' They go to the car.

'You want to go home first?'

'Uhh... it doesn't matter...'

.

.

They go straight to the mall. Everything is very nice decorated; there is a "Santa Claus", there are a lot of Christmas trees, children laughing and asking for presents, parents wishing that the holidays are finished... 'Are you gonna buy something? For someone? Wilson, maybe?' Lisa asks.

'I've never bought anything for Christmas... Wilson would find it weird if I did this year... and I don't want him to think that I'm gay so, no.'

'To everything there is a first time... and obviously you're not gay.'

'There won't be a first time for it, I'm afraid.'

'I'll buy something to him from you anyway.'

'But it won't actually be from me but you.'

'It will be our dirty little secret...'

'I'm telling!' House threatens.

'No, you won't...' She holds his hand. 'Well let's go there.' They get into a store and they start looking for some items to buy.

'You're not gonna buy anything for your mom either?' Lisa insists.

'Oh don't worry, I've already thought of that!' He smiles. 'I bought her a Christmas card!'

'Is that a present for you?' Cuddy asks doubtful and frowning.

'Of course it is, of course it is!'

She rolls her eyes. 'I'll buy something for her too.'

'Why do people feel so forced to buy gifts in Christmas?'

'I don't know... it's a tradition...'

'Created by malls...'

'Christmas is a moment to spend time with family and friends... On Christmas you show people that you really care for them. Gifts aren't necessary, sometimes being there when someone needs you is enough...'

'Oh that's so sweet... and... made up!' House says.

'So you don't want anything for Christmas?'

'Nope!'

'Okay, I won't insist... You will never change, I know.'

'And I'm sorry but I won't buy anything for you... as you said, I won't change...' Instead of that he is preparing something better...

'Yeah, okay, I didn't expect anything from you, don't worry...'

.

After some time Cuddy has bought a perfume for her sister and a nice necklace to her mother. 'What can I buy for my father?'

'Uhhh... you can buy a scarf, gloves, books, cocaine, a coat, a pair of shoes...'

'Hmmm a book would be good...' They go to a bookstore. House looks at some books while she tries to get a good book for her father.

'Any ideas?' Lisa asks.

'I just was taking a look at this one. It's called: "The gun seller" but it must suck actually...'

'Let me see...' She takes the book. 'Hmm I like it... and my father likes this kind of books... so I think I already have a present for him.'

'Okay, it's your choice...'

'And I'm gonna buy this book about cancer for Wilson, you think he will like it?'

'Yeah, I'm sure he'd enjoy it since he works every single day with so many types of cancer killing people... Come on, buy him something happier like... I don't know... Sleeping Beauty?'

'What would you buy him? Just to have an idea... for my present to him.' Cuddy asks to him. House sighs.

'I would... buy him... I would buy him... a... tie.'

'Uh hmm, anything else?'

'Hmmm... socks?'

'You're not used to buying presents… are you?'

'Are you kidding? Wilson is completely mad about ties and socks! He'll love you if you buy him ties and socks!'

She chuckles. 'Okay, you're his best friend... Let's buy a tie and matching socks.'

He chuckles too and they go to buy Wilson's gifts. 'You need something else?'

'Hmm... no... We can go home if you're done.'

'Okay, let's go home then.' He puts everything in the trunk and they get into the car.

While Lisa is driving he speaks. 'Leave me at my house a moment; I need to take some things with me. Afterwards, I'll take the motorbike to meet you, right?'

'Right...' She drives to his house. 'Are you coming for dinner?'

'Yeah... I'll be there in an hour or so...' House gives her a kiss and gets off the car.

Lisa goes back home after their Christmas shopping and she wraps up the gifts.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	59. 6x19

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

**_

* * *

_**

In his home, House phones Wilson and they start preparing everything. Wilson starts phoning some workmates and so does House. After that, he goes to her home and knocks at the door. She opens it. 'I think I should give you this back...' He comes in and Lisa gives him the key.

'Thanks...' He puts it in his pocket. 'What are you cooking? It smells delicious!'

'Some couscous and mixed vegetables, but if you want I can cook a steak for you.'

'No, it will be fine... it smells really tasty!'

'Thank you.' She smiles at him. 'Can you set the table?'

'Yep...' He leaves his coat on a chair and starts setting the table.

When he finishes, Cuddy takes the meal to the table and sits down. 'So... what have you been doing?' Lisa asks.

'I've had a shower and... I looked for some documents for the hospital. I wasn't sure if I had them at home.'

'Uh huh okay… I have to work for a couple of hours, so I'll be back a bit late tonight... Are you gonna do anything?'

'I'll try to find those documents I told you about... at home.'

'Are you gonna sleep there? I can go to your home after work...'

'Yeah... I'll sleep there... but phone me first if you're coming 'cause I may go to Wilson's firstly.'

'Okay, I will.' They finish their meal.

'So... you're going to the hospital now, right?'

'Yes, I'm gonna have a shower and I'll go to the hospital.'

'Right... then I'll go home now, unless you want me to take you to the hospital or something...'

'No, because then you'll have to come to get me... But thank you anyway.'

'Okay... then I'll go now... I have to look for... those papers. See you later...

'Sure.' She gives him a quick kiss before he leaves. 'See you.'

.

.

Before he goes home, House buys many things he'll need for the party. After that, he goes home and hides them. Greg phones Wilson to tell him everything is prepared and the party will take place the next day. The plan is this: he'll give his keys to Wilson and he will take all the workmates and friends to his place while House goes to pick her up from the hospital. Then, he and Lisa will go to his house. They'll keep her in the dark about it until she finds everything out.

.

.

After a couple of hours, before going back home, Lisa calls him. 'Hey Greg, where are you? Do I go to your home or mine?'

'Hey... umm... wherever you want, I finally found the papers...'

'I'll go to your home then... What the hell are those so important papers?'

'Some documents of Russian arms and strategies. Wilson and I are trying to rule the world, muhuhahaha!'

She sighs. 'We'll talk in a while... at home. See you there.'

'Alright... see ya.' He hangs up and some minutes later she gets to his home and knocks at the door.

'Hi.'

She looks at him frowning and smiling. 'What are you plotting?'

'Me? Nothing? Why do the Russians want Russia? They don't really need it...'

She chuckles and rolls her eyes. 'I'm so tired...'

'Lie down on the sofa... you wanna eat or drink something?'

Lisa lies down on the sofa. 'A glass of hot milk would be great... and then I'm going to bed.'

'Coming!' House goes to the kitchen to get her some warm milk.

'Thank you... You're so nice when you want.' She shouts.

'Ha-ha-ha!' He says from the kitchen. After some minutes House brings her a glass of hot milk

'Hmmm yummy. Thanks.'

'You're welcome... are you sleeping here tonight?'

'Yes, that's why I'm here...'

'Good...'

.

When she finishes the milk, they go to the bedroom, put on their pajamas and lie on bed. 'It's almost Christmas and I haven't done anything special this year in the hospital...' Lisa says looking at him. 'It's your fault you know? You should feel guilty.'

'Me? You're Jewish! YOU should feel guilty.'

'Would you prefer Hanukkah than Christmas?'

'I'd prefer zero religious bullshit... Oh, I think I won't be able to sleep from now on...' He gets into bed. Lisa bites her lip and shakes her head smiling. 'Goodnight Greg...'

He chuckles. 'Goodnight Lisa...'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	60. 6x20

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

**_

* * *

_**

Next day when Wilson goes to work, House asks his friend to cover him because he has to go to his place to finish some things for the Christmas party. Cuddy doesn't suspect anything at all, and that's good because it is a great surprise from House. Greg is changing a bit for her. He wants to do things to make her happy. This party is a nice gesture of him, it was all his idea, and Wilson is sure she'll like it.

.

Cuddy spends the whole morning working, in meetings and looking for House. Wilson has told her that Greg is in a patient's house and he'll come back later. She goes back to her office and keeps on working.

.

House is alone at home preparing everything: the food, the decoration... Greg is not an expert on this but he does his best. Finally, when he's done, he goes to the hospital and Cuddy runs into him.

'Hey! How was the assault on the patient's house? Did you find anything?'

'Just some heroine and illegal immigrants... nothing special...'

'I have another meeting now and then I'll go home. What time do you finish today?'

'I'll be done in a couple of hours. I'll pick you up after your meeting and we'll go home together, right?' Greg asks.

'Sure. Well, see you later, I'm late.' She goes to the meeting room.

.

.

House goes to Wilson's office and comes in. 'The duck is in the water, take everyone to my home. She's in a meeting now, I'll pick her up when it's finished and we'll go home together.' House says in a deep voice.

'Okay, I'll take the other ducklings to the pond. The key, please?'

'There you go.' House gives the key to Wilson and when he finishes working, James goes with the rest of the people to the Christmas party at House's place.

.

Meanwhile, when her meeting ends, Cuddy goes to her office to pick up her stuff. House opens the door. 'Ready?'

'Yeah. Where are we going tonight, to my house or yours?'

'Let's go to mine for example... we can go to yours tomorrow...' He suggests

'Okay, as you like.' They go to the car.

.

.

House texts Wilson saying that they are on their way. Wilson turns off the lights and everybody waits for them in the living room until someone opens the door.

.

From outside Cuddy is talking. '...and you're cooking tonight, don't try to get off of it...'

From inside, whispering, Wilson says. 'Shhh when they come in, we shout "Merry Christmas", right?'

.

'Me cooking? I'm not gonna cook tonight!' House opens the door. Cuddy frowns and she threats him smiling. 'Ohh of course you are...'

'We'll see that...'

'Then you're gonna be hungry tonight becau-...' They come in and House turns on the lights.

All together shout. 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!'

Lisa is shocked, she didn't expect this at all and she doesn't know how react. 'Oh my... Wow!' She looks at Wilson and then at Greg, smiling but confused. 'What's all this!'

'In my dictionary it would be called: a Christmas party.' House says.

'But... I thought... you didn't like these things... Has it been your idea?' Lisa asks.

'I don't like these things... but I know you do...'

Wilson looks at them both and smiles, they look so lovely.

'Awww' Cuddy hugs her boyfriend. 'You're so sweet, this is perfect. Thank you so much, guys.' She smiles at Wilson and gives a kiss to Greg.

'Oh, come on, they haven't paid for seeing this!' House chuckles and hugs her.

.

.

Now, after this, no one has doubts about what House and Cuddy have, but they don't mind. This is a nice gesture and means a lot to her. Cuddy smiles at him. 'Really, thank you very much.' Then she smiles at Wilson and hugs him too. 'Merry Christmas.'

'Merry Christmas to you too, Lisa.' Wilson says smiling and separates from them. 'Well, okay guys.' James says looking at the rest of the people. 'Here comes the life of the party!' People laugh and the party starts.

.

.

After some time House is sitting on the couch. Cuddy goes there and sits next to him. 'Aren't you having fun? People love it, it has been a great idea, and I love it too.' She smiles.

'Yeah... it's fine... it's just that I'm not very keen on parties... you know... having many people around...'

'Yes I know... and I know you're doing it for me. Merry Christmas, Greg.'

He chuckles. 'Merry Christmas, but I'm still angry with Santa...'

Lisa chuckles, too. 'Technically is not Christmas yet... Maybe Santa will bring you something for being a good boy...'

'If he comes across, I'll kill him...'

'Okay, okay, I'll warn him!'

'Good... better for him... Now, stop wasting time with me and go with the guests... Enjoy the party.'

Cuddy smiles at him sweetly. 'You should come and have fun too' He smiles back at her and she goes with the guests.

House stays there for a while staring at her, finally he did it, she looks happy.

.

.

He remains in the sofa with his chin on his cane. Wilson comes and sits next to him. 'Having fun?' House asks to his friend.

'Not as much as you... it seems... Come on man! This is a party! Share your happiness with the world!' House stops looking at Lisa to look at Wilson.

'Are you alright? What are you thinking about?'

'I'm not keen on this stuff, you know it. I just did it for Lisa, she deserves this and everything. I just want to make her as happy as I can...'

'You have made her feel great.' He stands up to take a drink. 'House, you want something?'

'Alright... let's drink something...'

.

They go the table where the drinks are. 'You can drink, you don't have to drive to get home.' Lisa says approaching them.

'Oh, come on Wilson, you've heard that. Let's get stoned!' House jokes.

'It's an advantage, but I have to drive home later' He gives House a drink.

'Then I'll drink for both... Cheers!' House sips from his glass.

'That's not necessary either...' She says.

'Well... I don't want these poor spirits to feel lonely. I'd better be with them for a while...'

Cuddy takes one of his glasses. 'I think two at the same time is too much...'

'No liquids, no party...'

Wilson chuckles and says. 'Liquids... then no party later...'

Cuddy laughs. 'Wilson knows me...'

.

.

The party goes by and House and Wilson keep talking (and drinking) while Cuddy is talking to the rest of the people.

'And... Where are you going to spend New Year's Eve?' Wilson asks.

'I don't know... I guess we'll be here in Princeton...'

'Really? I thought you were going to visit Lisa's family... They were here when you had your accident.'

'Hmmm... I don't know. I haven't talked to her about that...'

Cuddy approaches them again. 'What are you doing, guys?'

'Nothing, just talking... What are you gonna do on holidays?' Wilson asks.

'Me? I don't know... We'll stay here, I think.' Cuddy says looking at Greg, he shrugs his shoulders. Cuddy keeps talking to Wilson. 'What are you gonna do? Visiting your family?'

'Hmmm I think I'll go to see my family for a couple of days... but I'm not sure yet.'

.

.

They keep talking about family, the hospital and all that stuff for a while. Time goes by and the party comes to its end. Guests are starting to leave, among them, Wilson, who is the last one to leave. He takes his coat.

'Okay guys, I'm leaving... See you tomorrow at work. Merry Christmas.' He looks at House. 'Nice party Greg.'

He nods. 'Thanks Wilson.'

'Bye Wilson. Merry Christmas, have a good time.'

'Well... And now comes the worst part... cleaning up...'

'Yes... but together we can do it in ten minutes...' Lisa says taking some dishes.

'Yeah... in ten bloody minutes...' House starts taking glasses from everywhere and they put everything in the dishwasher.

'Don't complain...'

'I'm not complaining... it's just that I'm sure they don't do this in their houses... I know my house isn't the cleanest one in the world but...'

'I'm pretty sure you do this in their houses too...' Cuddy says taking the broom.

'I basically don't go to their houses... I'm not so crazy...'

She rolls her eyes and they keep on cleaning for a while.

.

.

'I'm gonna have a shower before I go to bed.'

'Okay, I'll have one after you.'

They have their showers and put on their pajamas. When he finishes, House goes to the living room and lies on the sofa with her.

'Are you tired?'

'Just a little bit. And you?'

'Preparing parties is very tiring... I'm extremely worn out...'

Cuddy approaches him and gives him a hug. 'Let's go to bed.'

When they are on bed, they stay in silence for a while until Cuddy speaks. 'Thank you.'

'Thanks for what?'

'For all you've done for me today...'

'It's nothing... you deserved it. You needed to have a good time with people, I just gathered them all.'

'You made me have a great time.' She smiles slightly. 'Merry Christmas, Greg.'

'Stop saying Merry Christmas, will you? I'm starting to like how it sounds...'

'Merry Christmas.' She gives him a kiss and lies on bed again. Greg smiles slightly at her.

'Merry Christmas Lisa...'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	61. 6x21

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

**_

* * *

_**

It's Christmas Eve and yet they have to work some hours in the hospital.

When they get home after a hard day of work, they make their Christmas dinner together and sit at the table. Some time later, they finish eating. 'Wow I'm full...' Lisa says.

'Yeah... you look like a turkey in Thanks Giving...'

'Your compliments are getting worse with time...'

'I mean... like the most beautiful turkey in a farm...'

She chuckles. 'That doesn't make me feel better...'

'Fuck... well... I tried...'

'You wanna eat something else?'

'Nope... don't wanna know how a turkey feels like...'

She looks at him pretending she is angry. 'After all those awful things you're saying I don't know if I should give you what I have for you...'

'If it's wild and savage sex I take those words back!'

'Hmmm, I wasn't thinking about that right now, but maybe later...' Cuddy takes a bag and gives it to Greg. 'It's a silly thing...'

He stares at her. 'You shouldn't have bought this, you know I haven't bought anything for you...'

'Yes, I know, and I don't need you buying anything for me... Open it, it's stupid, but I saw it and I had to buy it.'

House opens the gift and it's a wooden train. He chuckles. 'It's... perfect... I' don't feel frustrated anymore...'

Lisa smiles looking at him. 'You like it? Really? So now you don't have anything against Santa, do you?'

'I do have something against him... it took him over forty years to give me this!' He smiles and kisses her.

'Well, sorry Santa, I tried.' Lisa says joking.

'Oh, he must feel so disappointed right now...'

'Poor Santa... Actually I don't care about him, I'm glad you liked it.' She smirks. 'Today I can say it: Merry Christmas.'

'Okay, now I'm serious. Stop it...'

She looks at him serious. 'Okay... I'll try.'

'If you don't stop it, I'll make you put five bucks in a jar every time you say it, and afterwards, I'll be rich...' He smiles at her. He doesn't want to admit it, but these are the best Christmas he's ever had, well actually this is the first time that he cares about Christmas.

'But it's Christmas, I can say it, and I'm happy.' She smiles widely. 'And I know you're dying to say it as well…'

'Okay, enough... give at least twenty-five dollars for all the times you've said that sentence tonight... now I'm angry!' Greg says kidding.

'Hmmm' Lisa approaches him a little. 'Nope.' She gets a bit closer. 'Say it, it's easy.' And she gives him a kiss.

He approaches more. 'I'm not gonna say it and you have to pay me...' And gives her a kiss.

'I'm not gonna stop until you say it.' Lisa gives him another kiss. 'I'm not gonna stop saying it, I mean.'

He chuckles. 'I'm not gonna say it...'

'Oh yes you are...'

'Sorry, but no...'

She gets closer and starts tickling gently his neck. 'Why not?'

'Why yes? Because everybody else does? I don't need to say it...' He kisses her again.

'It's a way of wishing people to be happy, is not that bad...' She kisses him. 'And you can make people happy with such a silly and easy sentence.'

'But it's a meaningless sentence for me... I can make you happy in other ways...'

'Such as?'

He gives her a kiss. 'Is that an answer for you?'

She smiles and kisses him back. 'An "I love you" would have been nice too... Is it also meaningless for you?'

'Well... it depends on the person who I'm saying it to...'

'I think we're alone now, so there's no other person.'

'In that case, it wouldn't be meaningless...' They kiss again.

'I love you make me happy.'

'I'm still learning how to do it...' House says.

'You're doing great.' They stare at each other.

'Thanks... I'm doing my homework every day.'

She chuckles. 'You're getting an A.'

He chuckles too. 'I love you...'

'You're getting and A+++++' She laughs and kisses him. He hugs her and they stay that way for a while.

'Let's go to bed, I'm tired and I guess I won't have a day off tomorrow, right boss?'

'You know me well' Cuddy smirks. 'Let's go to sleep.'

They go to bed yawning and turn off the lights.

'Goodnight, Greg... And Merry Christmas.' She smiles slightly and closes her eyes.

House smiles and whispers. 'Merry Christmas...'

She holds his hand in the dark and some time later they fall asleep.

**

* * *

To be continued...**


	62. 6x22

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg_**

* * *

It's New Year's Eve and they agreed to spend that night at Lisa's sister's. House is not very sure about it, but he is still working on trying to make their first Christmas holidays together the best ones. They have dinner with Julia and some friends and they keep talking and joking for a while. House and Cuddy have a moment alone and talk.

'Are you having fun? Are you already tired?' Lisa asks to her boyfriend.

'Yeah, I'm fine... I'm a bit tired but we can stay here if you want.'

'We can stay for a while if you're comfortable with these people.'

'Yeah, yeah... I'm okay...'

'Okay.' They go with the rest of the people and her family to have fun and enjoy the night. After a couple of hours people start leaving. 'Well I think it's time to go home, we're not teenagers anymore and we can't stand until dawn...'

House chuckles. 'Yeah, and you're not the cripple of the group...'

'Silly...' Cuddy smiles. 'Let's go home. I'll drive.'

'Sure...' When they say goodbye to everyone, they get in the car.

.

.

After some time driving they get home. The party has been nice, they had a good time and she thinks that even House actually enjoyed it, not just pretended it for her. Lisa opens the door. 'five a.m... Is not so bad...'

'No... but let's make things clear: I could've gone on with the party, it was you who was tired...'

'Are you saying that I am too old for parties?' She frowns. 'The Queen of the Night will never die!'

Greg chuckles. 'Oh, forgive me Queen of the Night!'

She smiles at him. 'Happy New Year. Can't I say that, either?'

'Yeah, you can say that...' He smiles back at her

'Let's go to sleep.'

'Okay...'

.

.

They go to their bedroom and take their pajamas. 'So, have these Christmas holidays been good for you? You liked them?' Greg asks curious.

'These have been the best Christmas of my life, I mean it.'

He smiles. They put on their pajamas and get into bed. Lisa turns off the lights and they stay in silence for a while.

House remains thinking and looking at her in the dark and finally, he dares to talk. 'Listen... I was thinking that... you know... you've always wanted to... have a baby and... well... it could be a Christmas present for both...'

Lisa turns on her lamp on the nightstand and looks at him very surprised. 'What? Are you... serious?' She blinks. 'I...I... I didn't expect this at all... I don't know what to-'

'Forget it... it might not be the best moment...'

'No, no, I didn't mean...' She holds his hand and stares at him. 'I would love... to have a baby with you.'

He remains looking at her. 'A-are you sure?'

'You said it before, I always wanted to have a baby, but I never had the chance or the right man... now I have them both.' Cuddy smiles at him slightly.

'You know this is a big thing. I don't know if I'll know how to do it... but if there's someone on Earth I would do it with, that is you.'

Cuddy smiles and caresses his face. 'We'll do our best.'

House smiles and hugs her. 'We'll have to phone to Paris and order a stork...'

'I never believed in the stork nor the children coming from Paris ... I'm more of: Daddy puts a seed in Mommy...'

They chuckle. 'Much more useful...'

'So... are we gonna ask for our baby next year or...'

'Or we could get down to work now. I vote for my option...' Greg says. Lisa chuckles and they kiss while lying on bed. House lies on her and whispers.

'Tonight's our "anniversary" uh? Double celebration...' He kisses her on her neck.

'What anniversary?' Lisa frowns while she caresses his cheek.

'Our first time... at med school...'

'Oh it's true... I didn't remember exactly when it was, but I still remember the first time you kissed me. It was hard to live together and not having you...'

'But we're together now...' He kisses her.

'I know...' They smile at each other. 'This is the best Christmas present.'

'No... The best Christmas present is nine months away from here...' 

* * *

**To be continued...**


	63. 7x01

New "season" :D

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy! ;-)

* * *

Cuddy wakes up after a making-children-night. House is still asleep and Lisa smiles looking at him and thinking how cute and nice he looks when he's sleeping. Finally, House sighs and opens his eyes slowly. 'Morning...'

'Hey...' Whispers Cuddy. 'Did you sleep well? Happy New Year, and I warn you, I will say it during the whole day.'

He chuckles. 'I slept very well and... if you're gonna say it the whole day, I'll ignore you the whole day...'

'Okay, I will say it just a few more times, I don't feel like you ignoring me the whole day.'

'Good... nice choice...' They smile. Lisa approaches him and Greg hugs her.

'I know that it's count one's chickens before they are hatched but... would you like a little boy or a pretty girl?' Lisa asks. House chuckles and jokes.

'One of each, we'll have twins...'

'I can't raise three children... I'm sorry...'

'Oh... words can hurt, you know?'

She chuckles. 'So does giving birth... and it's me who has to do it.'

'Hmmm... I can't help you with that... Then, I'll settle for what may come.'

'Nice.' She kisses his cheek 'Let's have breakfast, I really feel like eating toasts!'

'Okay...' He kisses her sweetly and stands up.

.

.

They go to the kitchen and have breakfast. 'I think I'm gonna call Wilson to wish him Happy New Year and stuff like that...' Cuddy says.

'Oh, I would be thinking it is a great idea if I had liked that stuff...'

'Well you can say "Hi" at least.' She dials the number.

'I've said "hi" so many times that it won't make any difference... but if it makes you happy...'

'A little happier, yes.' She smiles widely. 'Hey Wilson! How are you?'

'Hello? Hi Lisa! Happy New Year! Are you alright? Where did you go last night? Did you have fun?' Wilson interrogates on the phone.

Before Cuddy has time to answer, House takes the phone from her hands and talks to Wilson. 'Wilson, I just wanted to say "hi" 'cause Lisa said it would make her feel happier, so "Hi!"' He gives Lisa the phone back and goes to the table to keep eating.

'Everything for Lisa's happiness.' Wilson says.

'You heard him… Well, we're good, we went to my sister's home, what did you do?'

'I went to my parent's house with the rest of my family. You know, the typical stuff... It wasn't really, really fun but it was fine, we had a good time.'

'Nice...Well, any New Year's resolutions for this year? When are you coming back to Princeton?' Lisa asks.

'In a couple of days. Resolutions... Hmmm... Not really, I don't know... I could try to find the fourth and definitive Mrs. Wilson... I don't know, I just want to be happy. Hey my last year wish came true, you FINALLY are together, don't you?' He chuckles. 'Do you have any New Year's resolutions?'

'Hmmm I don't know if it's a resolution, and I don't know if I should tell you this now... It's more like a Christmas present...'

'A present? What is it?'

'Last night, when we came home, Greg told me that he had been thinking and... he proposed to have a baby together.'

Wilson stays still shocked on the phone. 'Woow...What?' He is really surprised. 'I can't believe it. Are you serious?'

'Yes… we want it...'

'Wow that's great, I didn't expect that news at all.'

'Neither did I, actually...'

'I think that when you were with Lucas and you didn't know if you were pregnant, House started thinking about his life and what he really wanted for you and with you...'

'Yeah, maybe so... But I'm glad for it.' She smiles and looks at Greg who is sat, still having breakfast. 'So... aren't you gonna congratulate us?'

'Of course. Congratulations!'

'Thank you.' She knows Wilson can't see her but she smiles anyway.

'You're welcome.' She seems very happy and Wilson is glad for both of his friends, because Greg is finally starting to be happy. 'Well, hey Lis, Uncle Wilson has to go now... say congratulations to him from me too. See you as soon as I get there, okay?'

'Sure. I'll tell him. Have fun with your family, goodbye... Uncle Wilson.' She chuckles. 'It sounds good.'

'Yeah... it sounds really good.' Wilson laughs 'Goodbye family...' and hangs up. Lisa does the same and goes to sit with Greg.

.

'What did he say?' He asks.

'He congratulated us.'

'Uh huh...' He keeps on eating. 'And when is he coming back?'

'In two days or so, when he has to go back to work.'

'Right... and... when are we going back?'

'In a couple of days too. Sick people don't stop being sick for Christmas...'

'If only they could...'

'Yes...' Lisa looks at him and takes the cookie he has in his hand and bites it.

'How dare you?'

'Whoops.' She sticks her tongue out at him and he chuckles and gives her a kiss. She smiles and eats the cookie.

'Let's go to do something useful today...'

* * *

**To be continued...  
**


	64. 7x02

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy!

* * *

Some days pass and they keep on trying to have a baby. They go back to work and go on with their life. One day House and Cuddy come back home after a long day at the hospital and lie on the couch together.

'What are you thinking?' Lisa asks.

'I just... was daydreaming... I imagined us with a baby...'

She smiles and imagines it too. 'Nice picture...'

He chuckles. 'An odd one...'

'Actually yes... but it will be nice...'

He hugs her and kisses her forehead, and then she leans her head against his chest. 'In a few weeks I'll take the pregnancy test, and I'm already nervous.'

'Anyway, we should keep on trying until that moment comes... it's not that I have any special interest, like sexual issues and stuff like that... it's just to be sure...' House jokes.

'Yes, yes, I know it's just for reproductive purposes...' She chuckles and kisses him.

'Absolutely. Your wishes are orders for me; I'm your sexual slave.' He winks exaggeratedly.

'You love me being your boss, don't you?' She smiles. 'Well... if you are my sexual slave...' She plays with his shirt and raises an eyebrow teasing him. 'I'm ovulating, let's go...'

'Oh... yes mistress!' He kisses her.

.

.

They keep on trying and trying to have a baby for a few weeks. The moment of taking the pregnancy test has come and they go back home. 'Okay, this is not the first time I do this but I feel like it is...'

He gives her a kiss. 'Fingers crossed!'

She goes to the bathroom and takes the test, then she goes to the living room and sits on the couch with him. 'Okay, now the worst part... we have to wait.'

'Yep...'

Cuddy sighs and tries not to look nervous. 'Well... How are things going with your patient?'

'Well... it's going... if things go wrong I can always blame Foreman...'

She chuckles. 'Good...'

'Yeah...' He looks around and they wait for a while in silence. Lisa stands up and walks back and forth in the room.

'Time won't go faster if you walk around the room... Calm down...'

She looks at him and leans on the wall. 'I can't, sorry.'

He nods and stands up to go next to her and hugs her.

'Thanks...' Lisa sighs. 'You wanna look first?'

He takes the test. 'I don't understand the code... look at it...'

She takes it. 'I'm... not pregnant...' Then she leaves it on the table.

'Well... don't worry... sometimes it doesn't come that fast...'

'And sometimes it doesn't even come... ever...'

'Don't say that... it's not easy... just that... we're not gonna give up so fast, uh?'

She looks at him. 'It's okay. We can keep trying.' They hug. 'Let's go to eat something and sleep, I'm a bit tired today...'

.

.

They keep on trying for some weeks more. Cuddy gets more pregnancy tests but she is not pregnant.

One night, after their last failed test, they're lying on bed before going to sleep. She is starting to get worried because she may has missed her chance...

He knows that she is worried but he doesn't know what he can do except from trying to calm her down.

'I was thinking that we could try with some extra-help... I mean... we could try a fertility treatment.'

'You think it could work?'

'Maybe... It could be worth trying.'

She nods. 'Okay, we could try.' She hugs him. 'If that doesn't work either...'

'Then I'll kidnap the first kid I see in the street...' House jokes making her smile.

'If we can't have our own baby finally and you still want it, we'll always can adopt a kid, I guess...'

'Do not worry, it will go fine with the fertility treatment... We can talk to someone tomorrow if you want. We can get some injections and so...'

'Okay, but I don't wanna have the whole hospital talking about me schtupping my boss of the Diagnostic Department and that we can't have a baby on our own...'

He opens his eyes exaggeratedly. 'My God, if you keep on saying things like those I'm capable of raping you right now!'

She chuckles. 'You know that if both people want is not rape...'

'I just liked the idea of not being your sexual slave for a moment...'

'We are sexual slaves of each other, if you feel better.' She smiles at him widely. 'Let's make babies...' House chuckles and kisses her.

.

.

The next day, they go to the hospital and ask to one of the specialized doctors about fertilization methods. They agree to start the treatment. At night, they go back home and are about to start with her first dose. House prepares the syringe. 'You ready?'

'No, but do it already because I'm not gonna- Ah!'

Before she finishes the sentence House knocks in the syringe. 'Twice a day, this is gonna be fun...'

She takes the lint. 'Fun for you... My poor ass...'

'There's no prize without sacrifice.'

'And what is your sacrifice in this context...'

'I'll make a huge, huge effort to have sex with you at any time... it's very hard, but I'll try to do it...'

Cuddy chuckles. 'Yes, I'm sure that's very hard for you! It's a huge effort that I also have to do.'

'But I'm willing to sacrifice, don't worry!'

'Let's see if this finally works...' They go to the bedroom to sleep. Yes, they also need to sleep, you dirty minded...

'Goodnight Lisa...'

'Goodnight future…' -fingers crossed- 'daddy...'

* * *

**TBC**


	65. 7x03

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

En**joy!**

**

* * *

**

The next day, they wake up and go to the hospital. Cuddy is working in her office and the alarm clock sounds. She picks up the phone and calls him. 'Greg? Can you come to my office?'

'Right coming for another injection of love!'

'It even sounds good that way...' They hang up and in some minutes he is there.

'Good morning sunshine, let's see that gorgeous ass of yours!' He prepares a syringe while Cuddy draws the curtains and goes to the table. 'Do I really have to go through this twice a day...?' She lifts her skirt and turns, leaning on the table, giving her back to House.

'Remember, there's no prize without-'

Suddenly Wilson opens the door. 'Lisa can you sign... OH MY GOD' He sees Lisa leaning on the table and House behind her. Wilson turns to the wall and speaks slowly. 'I didn't mean to interrupt anything...'

'We're almost done Wilson, just let me take this thing out of her ass...'

'Oh God, this is not what it looks like...' She says startled. House pricks her. 'Ah!'

'You shouldn't have moved, this is a delicate tool...' House raises his hand with the syringe. 'That's it!'

She puts down her skirt and says sarcastically. 'Did you enjoy my ass, Wilson?'

'I wasn't looking… I just came because I needed you to sign this but I can come back later... What where you doing, by the way?' Wilson says before leaving.

'Fertility treatment... we're trying with different methods...' House says.

'Nice, uh?'

'I... good luck, I guess.' Wilson hands in the file to Lisa and she signs it. 'Thank you... Well... I gotta go now... but keep trying... I still want to be Uncle Wilson!'

'Okay Wilson, we're doing our best.' They chuckle and Wilson goes out. Cuddy turns to look at him. 'Thanks.'

'You're aaaalways welcome...' He smiles and throws the syringe away.

'Later more...'

'I'm looking forward that moment to coming!'

'As an excuse to see my ass?'

'How dare you to think... YES!'

'That's a painful excuse for me…'

'No... Now seriously... I do it just because of our plans for the future...'

Cuddy stares at him and approaches. 'That's so sweet.' She gives him a quick kiss.

'I'll go to write it down before I forget it...'

She chuckles and they go back to work.

.

.

Some days pass by and Lisa goes to his office with the syringe. 'You know what you have to do...'

'Sure... turn around.'

'Hmm… couldn't we go to a place a little bit more private? You know, I like your office but it has large glass windows... I'd like my ass to be seen only by you...'

'Oh, yeah... let's find some privacy...'

.

They go to one of the examining rooms. She closes the door and gives him the syringe. House whistles while he prepares it. 'Now... hands to the table, show me your back... I'm gonna make you have fun, baby...'

'If I wouldn't know what you're actually gonna do, it would sound fun...'

'That's the funny thing of this...' He gives her the shot. 'Finished...' He throws out the syringe.

'Thanks…' They go to the door and she approaches him. 'Tonight... we should try again...'

House pushes the door with his hand. 'And... Why don't we anticipate that moment…' He gives her a kiss. 'You have the keys... this room is free...'

'Greg... we're "working"...'

He rolls his eyes. 'I just tried to give some mystery to this situation...'

'Someone could... hear us...'

'Well... it adds more interest to this, doesn't it?'

'You're such a morbid person...' She chuckles, puts her hands around his neck and kisses him. He locks the door and kisses her while they approach the hospital bed.

'I can't believe we're doing this...' She lies on the hospital bed and Greg lies over her. Lisa starts taking off his jacket when they hear a noise on the door.

House whispers. 'Did my mind make up that noise or... was it real?'

'I heard it too...' She looks at him. 'What do we do?'

'Any suggestion?'

'I think maybe you should get off me...'

House sighs and gets down. Someone tries to open the door from outside, but they can't and goes to another examining room. Lisa whispers. 'Let's get out of here...' She cleans out some lipstick that he has on his lips. 'Can you wait until we get home?'

'Okay... I'm not gonna die if I wait until then.'

'Good.' She smiles, gives him another kiss and cleans out the lipstick again. 'See you later.' Cuddy gets out of there and goes to her office. Some minutes later when House and Little Little Greg are alright, he goes to his office.

.

.

During a couple of weeks more, they keep on trying and going on with the treatment.

She is not pregnant yet so they move on to B plan. House is in an examining room and phones Lisa from his cell phone.

'Lisa Cuddy, PPTH.'

'A clean, sober and hot Greg House is waiting for you in the examining room 101.'

She chuckles. 'Coming...' Cuddy takes the syringe and goes where he is. 'Okay, same dose, same pose, you know how it works...'

'Yep... I could do it with both eyes closed...'

She gives him the syringe and turns so he can give her the shot. 'Ouch!'

'Sorry... I feel so clumsy today...'

'It's okay...' She looks at him a bit worried. 'You think this is really gonna work?'

House is a bit upset but tries not to show it. 'Let's just give it some time... this is not a miracle, is science...'

'Yes, I know... But I want this very much, and I think we're really giving our best but... I don't know if it's worth it...'

'Well... I remember one day here... a few weeks ago. We were trying to do our best and we were interrupted...'

Cuddy looks at him frowning and smiling. 'What are you thinking about? ... Today there's no more clinic duty...' She raises her eyebrow.

'Hmmm... Sounds good... a good alibi.'

She chuckles. 'So...?'

'So…' He approaches her gradually. 'There's not more kids in the playground... we could play together, uh?'

'That is, like two weeks ago, a crazy idea... but... if you keep getting closer and closer, I'm not responsible for what I'd do...'

Greg smiles and says kidding. 'Oh no!' He bites his fist. Then he gives her a kiss. 'Am I in trouble now?'

'Not yet... it was just a chaste kiss...' She gets closer and they walk towards the hospital bed.

'In that case we can do less chaste things to solve this situation...'

'You love to complicate my life...' She laughs and kisses him.

'I'd rather say making it funnier...' He chuckles and they lie on the hospital bed while kissing.

.

Some time later, House is buttoning up his shirt and Lisa is combing her hair with her hands. 'You're a bad influence...' She says.

'I know, muhuhahahaha!'

'I hope this is worth it...' Then House looks at her serious. 'But I had fun...'

'Ready to go out?'

'I think so...' She smiles and before opening the door, they kiss.

'Love you...' Greg says smiling.

'I love you, too.'

House opens the door and goes out yelling. 'No Dr. Cuddy... I won't accept the choice of having sex instead of being paid money! I'm not your sexual slave anymore!' He winks at her exaggeratedly and whispers. 'First alibi I could think of!'

She chuckles and rolls her eyes. House goes to the elevator and a nurse stays staring at Cuddy. 'You want me to pay you with sexual favors too? It's House, you know him...' She smiles and goes to work.

House goes to his office and while he looks for some documents he says to himself. 'Another job well done...'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	66. 7x04

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

Some days go by and Cuddy has to take another pregnancy test. House is sitting on the sofa waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She goes out and sits next to him. 'Okay, let's do it again.'

'Fingers crossed... I have a good feeling today...' House says.

'Hope you're right...' She lays her head on his shoulder. 'I'm starting to lose hope...'

'Don't worry... it will come sooner or after...'

She sighs and they wait in silence for some minutes. Greg hugs her and rubs her arm sweetly but he is very nervous for the results. The alarm clock sounds. 'Here we go again... I don't know if I want to see it...'

'Surprise me!' House says covering his eyes with his hands.

'Oh God... I... I...'

He moves his hands. 'Are we pregnant?'

'I... YES!' She looks at him very excited.

'Woah, get that!' They hug strongly.

'Wake me up please...' Lisa says.

'Sometimes reality is better than dreams.' He kisses her sweetly and then approaches her belly and talk. 'You agree with me, uh?'

Lisa smiles. She feels as an idiot, but she is so, so happy, she can't believe it. 'Oh Greg this is really... I'm speechless... I can't say how I feel.' Cuddy hugs him again.

'You see? We made it!'

'Yes! This is our year...'

He chuckles. 'I'll go and buy a lottery ticket!'

'Maybe later, you're not going anywhere. I want you to stay with me... us.' Greg smiles and gives her a kiss. Then he touches her belly softly. 'You have to take care of me... more than until now, I mean.' She smiles.

'Oh, no! I don't know if I'll be able to do it, that's so much work for me...'

She chuckles. 'I know you're very hard-worker.'

'Of course I am!'

'Sometimes.'

He smiles at her and gives her a kiss.

.

.

Some weeks pass by and they haven't told anyone, not even Wilson, in case things go wrong and they lose the baby. Her belly is starting to grow and she can't wear tight clothes. Greg has been wonderful these days, always worried about her.

One day it's early in the morning and House wakes up. He sees her sleeping and feels so happy. Then he stares at her belly. It's not very big yet, but it's starting to be noticeable that something's going on inside. He approaches her belly, lies his head softly on it and closes his eyes. Cuddy wakes up and looks at him but she doesn't move.

'It is amazing, isn't it? There's something alive inside me.' She caresses his hair.

'Yeah... it's... magic...' House says without moving

'I can't believe we're gonna be parents.'

He smiles and lies his head on the pillow again. 'Well, you'd better start to believe it...' He gives her a kiss. She smiles, takes his hand and puts it on her belly.

'I think we can tell Wilson already, sorry, Uncle Wilson.' They chuckle.

'Yeah... unless you want him to punish us forever...'

'Yes... The sooner the better. We can tell him today at work.'

'Sure, sounds good to me.'

That afternoon after work, they go to Wilson's office. 'Would you like to come to have a drink or something?' Lisa asks.

'You pay, of course...' House says to his friend.

'You're always so nice, House...' Wilson answers and Lisa rolls her eyes.

They go to a bar and ask for their drinks.

'So...' James says sipping. 'Nice day, uh?'

'We want to tell you something...'

'Is it good or bad?'

'Greg... can you...?' Lisa asks.

'I wanna be a woman and I'll get my genitals removed... will you marry me when the procedure is finished? And don't worry about Lisa, she's a lesbian...'

Wilson chokes and coughs. 'O-Oh that's-' He lifts one eyebrow. '-very you... But sorry, I'm looking for a Mrs. Wilson a bit more... feminine.' He sips.

'I'm pregnant.'

Wilson chokes with his drink again and coughs. 'Are you serious? You're finally having a baby?' He looks at House smiling very happy. 'Good job, man.'

'Thanks, it was very hard. Having sex the whole day, visiting her ass in the office... I will never do it again!'

Cuddy looks at House. 'Yes, it's true, now is when the funny part comes. Changing diapers, waking up in the middle of the night…'

'Oh God, I just can't wait for it!' House answers ironically. The three chuckle and House puts his arm on her shoulder. Wilson smiles at both.

'Congratulations, you're gonna be a great mother Cuddy. And you...' He looks at House. 'You, too! I'm sure.'

'And when we need to rest… or some privacy, we'll have Uncle Wilson to take care of our baby for a while.

Wilson laughs. 'Of course I'll be there for you.'

'Thank you, we'll need you.'

They stay there for some time, smiling, laughing, remembering when they were kids…

Finally, it looks like things are going well. Some times you can get what you want.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	67. 7x05

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_

* * *

_**

After four weeks, they're resting at home while they watch TV lying on the couch. Cuddy touches her belly.

'House... I… I don't feel well...'

'What's wrong?' He turns off the TV and looks at her.

'My belly... I think there's something wrong...' She curls up on the couch. House stands up and takes the car's keys.

'Come on, we'll go to the hospital...'

She stands up and holds his hand. They get on the car and he drives to the hospital as quickly as he can. Once there, doctors start running some tests on her.

.

After a couple of hours, a doctor comes to talk to Greg. He says the baby was dead but Lisa is okay now. He'll be able to see her in a few minutes.

Greg sits down and tries to face up these facts but he's shocked. A doctor calls him and he goes into the room and approaches her. 'Are you alright?'

Cuddy looks at him and tries not to cry, but tears start running down her face. House is shattered and hugs her trying not to cry. 'It's okay Lisa...'

She sniffs and tries to stop crying. 'No, Greg, it's not okay, it... it's dead...' Cuddy says sobbing. She hugs him strongly and she doesn't want him to see her like this.

'I know it's not okay... but you're fine, and that's the most important fact...'

Lisa stares at him angry and starts shouting. 'Our baby is dead, Greg, dead... I don't care about me right now, I feel like crap... I don't wanna do anything, I can't... Nothing is gonna make me feel better, I can't do anything but cry…' She breaks in tears again and tries to calm down. 'I know it's not your fault… and- and I shouldn't blame you but I- I feel lost and empty.' Lisa says sobbing and sniffing.

'But... you're not empty, you have me. You'll always have me... We'll get through this, we can try again, this is not the end.'

She shakes her head from side to side. 'I don't want to try again... This is not my first attempt at having a baby... I can't go through this anymore, and I don't want you to go through it either...' She rubs her face.

'I'm not giving up, Lisa... We failed once but we can try in a few months and you'll see we can do it.'

She looks down. 'I need to sleep...'

Greg nods sadly. 'Okay... now rest, I'll be here just in case you need anything...' He kisses her forehead and caresses her cheek. Cuddy holds his hand.

'Stay with me, please.'

'I'm here Lisa... I'm here...' House lies on bed. He embraces her and caresses her head while he tries to calm her down. Finally, she falls asleep in his arms.

.

.

The next day Cuddy is discharged and some days go by. She's still depressed and takes some days off at work.

'I'll take some days off to stay here with you okay?'

'If you want to...' Lisa says discouraged.

'Of course I do...' She nods and lies on the couch. House sighs. 'You feel like eating something?'

She doesn't move. 'No... Thank you.'

'Something to drink then...?'

'No, I'm alright.'

'Okay... okay...' He remains quiet for a few seconds. 'Do you want a magazine, a movie...?'

'No, House, I don't want anything.'

House stares at her but she doesn't move. 'I'll be in the bedroom if you need me...'

'Right...' Cuddy stays there a lot of time, crying in silence, cuddling on the couch. Meanwhile, House goes to the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed. He feels so bad.

.

After a while, Cuddy stands up and goes to the bedroom. They stare at each other almost crying. She approaches him and they hug closing their eyes. Then they lie on bed.

'I'm sorry if I made you feel bad these days.' Lisa apologizes.

'It's okay... I understand it. It hasn't been easy.'

'I need you...'

'I'm here for you... twenty-six hours a day...' He smiles and gives her a kiss.

'Probably I'll need you twenty-seven...' She smiles slightly and he dries her tears.

'Then I'll be here twenty-eight hours a day... and probably rising to thirty or forty...'

Cuddy smiles and chuckles for the first time in recent days. 'Let's sleep for a while, you need it too.'

House whispers. 'I'm glad to see you smile again…' Then he gives her a kiss on her forehead and closes his eyes.

.

.

After a few days, she feels a bit better, she is still very sad but at least she regained appetite. One morning he wakes up and stands up without waking her up and goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Lisa wakes up and remains in bed thinking about all that happened these weeks. Greg comes back with a tray with her breakfast. 'Morning...'

'Hi... oh you shouldn't have bothered... You know I'm not very hungry...'

'Yeah, but I've bothered so now you have to eat...'

She sits up on bed. 'Are you gonna force me to eat? What am I, a... baby?'

'Nope... you're not a baby, you're MY baby, so start eating before I get angry.'

Cuddy smiles and eats. 'Yes, sir.' She's not very hungry but he is trying to cheer her up. 'It's very nice, thanks.'

House smiles while he watches her eating. She gives him half a toast and finishes eating. 'I'm full.'

'Good... that's the idea...'

She is still sad and looks at the mattress. 'Tomorrow I'll go back to work.'

'You can stay here a few more days...'

'No, I need to have my mind thinking on something else... I can't stay at home always.'

'Okay... I think it will be good to go back to work, for both of us...'

She nods. 'I think so... '

'I'll have a shower... be right back...'

'Okay.' She cleans up the tray and gets dressed. They spend the rest of the day relaxed at home. House keeps trying to see her smiling again and she starts to feel a little better thanks to him. After a calmed day, they go to sleep early. Tomorrow will be different.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	68. 7x06

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

They get to the hospital and House goes with her to her office.

'Well... here we are...'

'Yes... thanks for coming with me. If someone comes, can you say that I'm busy? I don't feel like seeing anybody.'

'Okay... Now I should go to my office... I have to work a little bit...'

'Yes, actually you should... I pay you for that...'

'Oh... I forgot it... I thought it was just for the sex...' He smiles at her. 'See ya later.'

'Yes, I fell in love with my pimp...' She smiles slightly. 'See you.'

.

Wilson goes to Cuddy's office and comes in. House is still there. 'I'm sorry, I couldn't go to see you these days and Greg told me that you needed some time alone... How are you both feeling?'

'Uhh... we're... managing to get through it...'

'But it's hard...'

'I know... I'm so sorry... I wish there was something we could have done...' Wilson looks at them sadly. 'If you need anything you know I'm here, alright? For anything you need.'

'Thanks...'

'Thank you.'

'Hmmm and what are you going to do now? Will you keep trying?'

'We...' She looks at House.

'We'll keep on trying as soon as we're ready...' He continues.

Lisa nods. She is happy that he wants to keep trying to have a family with her.

Wilson smiles. 'I hope so...'

'Don't worry for that... you'll be Uncle Wilson, you can be sure.' House says firmly.

Cuddy feels a bit uncomfortable because she doesn't know if he will be Uncle Wilson ever, now she is not so sure. 'Well... I think we should go to work...'

'Yep... let's get down to it... see you guys...' Wilson goes to his office and they work during the whole day. Cuddy feels happy to be back at work because she almost doesn't have time to think about what they have just gone through. They haven't started to try again and she doesn't know if she is ready for it yet.

.

.

Two or three days later, when they get back home, House sighs and sits down on the sofa. 'Oh... I'm exhausted...'

Cuddy sits next to him. 'Yeah... the hardest day of work of your life...'

'Do not exaggerate... I'm just tired...' He chuckles and smiles at her. Cuddy lies her head on his shoulder.

'Sure...'

He sighs. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes... I think so.'

'Okay...'

'We haven't talked very much after... what happened…'

'Yeah... I didn't want to put pressure on you... you were a bit distant...'

'Yes, I know... I needed some time... It affected me very much.'

'I know... it affected me too, but we have to get through it... life goes on.'

'It's not so easy... I wish I could forget it, but I can't... And now I'm afraid of trying again.' Lisa says.

'I know, but if we don't risk trying again, we won't be able to win.'

'I can't fail again, Greg... I don't want to go through it again.'

'But... we really want it... I'm not gonna give up now... we still can have a baby...'

She looks at the floor. 'You still want?'

'Of course...'

Lisa nods and he keeps talking.

'But I don't wanna do anything you don't wanna do...'

She sighs. 'I know... and I want to, but if we don't get it this time, I'll give up...' She looks at him serious and sad. 'We could adopt a baby if we still want to be parents...'

He sighs. 'As you wish... I just want you to be okay...'

'Thanks...' Greg hugs her strongly. 'I'm okay.'

.

.

Some days pass by. Lisa wakes up that morning before going to work. They are still in bed. She approaches him and gives him a kiss on his shoulder. 'Morning...'

He breathes deeply and opens his eyes. 'Morning...'

'Did you sleep well?' She smiles and he nods.

'Uh huh... I dreamt I was eating a chocolate cake... and you?'

'Actually I was dreaming with you.'

'Wrapped in a chocolate cake?'

'It was more a tiramisu cake.' She chuckles.

'Damn!' He chuckles too.

'Chocolate is a substitute for sex... were you dreaming with a chocolate cake because of that?'

'Are you a Freud spy or something?'

'Something like that...' She smiles at him.

'Dammit! You caught me!'

'I'm sorry these last weeks we haven't...'

'Don't worry... chocolate is doing its work...' He winks exaggeratedly and she gives him a kiss.

'Alright, if chocolate is enough...'

'Dammit!' She starts getting out of bed but he holds her arm. 'But I'm thinking of giving up the chocolate diet... what do you think, uh?'

She chuckles. 'And what implies that?'

'Well... it implies you... and me... and this room...'

'This bed...' Cuddy smiles as she approaches him and takes off his pajamas shirt. 'It doesn't imply this...'

'Hmm, I think you're getting what I mean...' He kisses her.

'Yes, I think so...' She smiles and kisses him back.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*Bing, bong, bing, bong, bing, bong*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

**To be continued ;-P**


	69. 7x07

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

After their… demonstration of love, she looks at him and smiles. 'We gotta go to work...'

'Yeah... unfortunately...'

'Come on… get up.'

'Ohh, well... just because I want to get up, uh? Not because you said so...'

'Sure.' Lisa says mocking at him and they get up.

After some minutes they are ready to go to the hospital.

.

.

'Another day in Heaven begins...'

'I love your sense of humor...'

'Sense of humor? I was being serious...' He says mocking at her.

'Don't lie, you are never serious…'

'Words can hurt, you know?'

'Not to you...'

'Stop it!'

She smiles. 'I have to work.' Then she approaches him and whispers. 'I love you.'

He smiles at her. 'Much better...'

'I'll see you at lunch, bye.'

He nods. 'See you...' And he goes to his office.

.

.

After a while, Wilson knocks at House's door and comes in. 'Hey, how are you?'

'Hi, Wilson... I'm much better, thanks... so much better...'

'Really? That's good.' He smiles. 'So... does Lisa want to try again?'

'That's what it seems...'

'Oh… That's great. Congratulations.'

'Thanks... but I'm not really sure about this... I don't know what could happen if we fail again...'

'No, don't say that... it won't happen again...' Wilson puts his hand on his shoulder.

'I'm not one of your patients...' House says slightly upset.

'No, you're my friend.'

House sighs. 'I hope it work this time...'

They look at the ground. 'Okay... let's go to do something else... You want some coffee?'

'If you pay, yes!'

Wilson rolls his eyes and smiles. 'Yes... sure I'll pay.'

They go to the cafeteria, ask for two coffees, and sit down together. They spend some time talking and laughing. These days, he has been very, very odd. Wilson guesses it was very difficult for Lisa but for House, it was a hell as well. Just a few months ago he was "Crapman" when Lisa was dating Lucas, and then this... Anyway, now Wilson feels happy to see his friend smiling again.

.

Cuddy takes a break and goes to the cafeteria. 'Oh! It's very strange to find you two here! A horrible morning, uh?' She says sarcastically.

'Yes... really hard... What about you?'

'I've been in a meeting. You should have been there too, by the way...' She says to Wilson while sitting down with them.

James grins and whistles. 'Ups... I've been very busy actually... I had to keep up a relationship with a friend...' He chuckles. 'I haven't seen him, well I haven't seen you either, in the last few days, I was worried about him... and you... both.'

Lisa chuckles. 'Right... we're fine. I guess he has already told you... We are trying to make you uncle again. But just trying... I'm not very hopeful actually...'

'Just try it without pressure, don't make this a duty. But I still want to be uncle...' He chuckles.

'Yes, that's not pressure...' Lisa smiles and looks at her boyfriend. 'You heard him... I can't give up now or Wilson will kill me.'

'Orders are orders...' House chuckles.

'Well I think you should go back to work...' Cuddy suggests.

'YOU think I should go back to work?' House looks at Wilson. 'Well, sorry but we're on strike! FIGHT THE POWER!'

'I want to have a baby… but not a fifty-year-old baby…'

'I'll think about it on the way to my office...' House gives her a quick kiss and goes. 'Bye Wilson...'

.

.

Some hours pass by and it's time to go home. House goes to her office and sits down. 'Hey...'

She is on the phone. 'Hi... wait a second. Yes, alright... Sure, okay, next week. Bye, thank you.' She hangs up.

'I think I won't sleep at home tonight... I have too much work to do and my ducklings can't do it by their own...'

'Oh... alright...' Cuddy looks at him with her eyes locked and frowning. 'You're working... at night... voluntarily... You sure you are okay?'

'If it's Tuesday I'm stoned... I'd better stay here unless you want to find a dead patient tomorrow morning...'

'It's Monday, but good for you. Okay, then I'll go home to enjoy the whole bed for me.'

'Good, I'll sleep in a hard, cold and lonely sofa tonight...'

She puts her stuff in her purse. 'I'll dream with you if that makes you feel better.'

'Oh, of course it does make me feel better...' He chuckles. 'See you in the morning...'

'Okay.' She approaches and gives him a kiss. 'Will you wake me up?'

'Will you tuck me in?'

'Yes, and I'll give you a good-day-kiss and then I'll go to work.'

'Hmmm... Sounds good to me.'

She nods and they go out of her office. 'See you in the morning.'

House gives her a quick kiss at the elevator's doors. 'Sleep tight...'

'You don't! Try to stay awake.' Cuddy smiles, the elevator's door close and she goes home.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_So what do you think so far?_**  
**


	70. 7x08

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

Lisa gets home and after having dinner and a shower, she is really tired and goes to bed. It feels strange having the whole bed for her. Anyway, she falls asleep very quickly.

House spends the whole night going from one place to another and running a lot of tests with his team. It's been a long day and he goes home finally. When he gets there it's early yet. House tries not to make much noise and has a shower. After that, he goes to bed and lies next to Lisa. Some minutes later, she starts to open her eyes and sees him sleepy.

'You haven't woken me up...'

'You haven't tucked me in either... it's still early for you to stand up...'

She takes the sheets, tucks him in and lies again looking at him. 'Better?'

'Oh, much better...' He smiles.

'I'm gonna stay here for ten more minutes...'

'Well... I'll stay here a little bit longer... such as... eight or nine hours...'

'Alright.' She sighs and closes her eyes, and so does he. Some minutes later he speaks.

'Did you sleep well?'

'I missed you...'

'Too sad I didn't have time to miss you...'

'Have you been working very hard?'

'Nope... I'm just tired of being bored... Now seriously... it was exhausting...'

'You can sleep now, I have to get up.'

'Alright, I'll go to the hospital in a few hours, this case is more difficult than we expected...'

'You like challenges.'

'I'm not complaining...'

'That's weird...' She smiles and gives him a kiss. 'I gotta go.'

'See you later...' Two minutes later, he falls asleep.

.

.

Five or six months have already passed since House proposed Cuddy to be parents and they haven't given up. One day, Cuddy gets home from work after House. 'Hey...'

He is eating some ice cream while watching TV. 'Hey there...'

'Is that tasty?' She sits next to him and tries some ice cream. 'I talked to my gynecologist... I told her that we are trying again... We should do another pregnancy test.'

He looks at her. 'When?'

'One of these days... I think there is a bare chance that I'm pregnant.'

'Yeah... you think but don't know it...'

'I can't know it...'

'That's why we're taking the pregnancy test again...'

'Yes, that's the idea.'

'Well... I'm sure it will work this time, I have a hunch...'

'Me too.' Lisa takes away the ice cream from his hands and smiles.

'I'll consider you have cravings... so you can eat MY ice cream...'

'No, it's just… I like ice cream, and I like bothering you, now I can do both and use cravings as an excuse.'

'Ha ha ha... very nice... I'll remind you of these moments when you feel sick...' House says sarcastically.

'Nice...'

.

The next day, they buy another pregnancy test and go home. 'Prepare to succeed...'

'Fingers crossed.'

'Hope is for sissies... we won't need it...' House says, but what he is really thinking sounds more like "God, I hope it work this time."

They wait for the test's results. House is really nervous and holds her hand. She holds his stronger.

'Here we go...'

He sighs and they both approach the pregnancy test and stare at it.

'Are you reading the same?' Lisa asks.

'Or it's that or I'm hallucinating... Punch me!'

She punches him softly. 'No, you are not.'

'We're pregnant then...' House says smiling at her.

'By now...'

'Oh, come on... it will work this time, I know!'

Then she smiles at him and they hug. 'I believe you.' She gives him a kiss.

'But you should take a month off anyway, just to be more careful this time...'

'No, but I have to work... I can't leave the hospital alone just with-'

'No way! You'll stay here until I decide you're totally out of risk...'

'So you are not gonna let me go out?'

'Nope!'

'And can't I bring some work here either?'

'Hmmm... nope... nothing that can be stressful for you is allowed in this house.'

'You can be the most stressful thing for me sometimes, are you gonna move out?'

'No, but I can hide under the kitchen's table if I cause you some stressful situations...'

'So... are you going to take care of me?'

'Haven't I been taking care of you all this time?'

'Yes... but I mean more... I can be unbearable sometimes, and pregnant I can be a nightmare.'

'Unbearable? You? HA! I'm a real pain in the ass, you can't beat me!'

'Yes, okay, you are the pain in the ass, not me.' She smiles widely.

'Am I blushing?'

'No, you are smiling as happy as a kid on Christmas.'

He chuckles. 'Oh, you caught me!'

She lies her head on his shoulder. House hugs her and breathes deeply.

'You and me having a baby... who would have thought about it?' Lisa says.

'Phew! Not many people I guess...'

'Have you ever thought about it?'

'Not really... I don't care what other people think or say...'

'Neither do I.'

House touches her belly with his hand softly. 'A little Greg is coming...'

'Why a little Greg? Why can it be a little Lisa?'

'I know it's gonna be a little Greg, sorry...'

She chuckles. 'Once when we were in Michigan and we fought and all those things, I was about to prick one of your condoms... and I didn't because I didn't want to "punish" the world with little Gregs... and look now... I'm having your baby.'

'Oh... that's very... touching... God, you're evil!'

'I don't want to imagine how our kid will be...'

'You don't have to imagine it... you'll find it out by yourself.' They smile.

'That's true.'

**

* * *

**

**To be continued...  
**


	71. 7x09

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

Time goes on and everything's alright. Lisa is totally healthy and Greg is glad for seeing her so happy. One evening, he gets in from the hospital. 'Lisa, I'm home!'

'Hey.' She stands up and goes where he is. 'Hard day of work?'

'Well... I could get away with it since my boss is not in the hospital right now.' He chuckles and gives her a kiss. 'How are you?'

'Bored... There's not much to do alone at home. I thought I'd never say this, but I miss doing paper work.' She chuckles and touches her belly. 'And I'm always hungry, so basically the most interesting thing I do is eating... I'm getting fat, and not just for being pregnant.'

'Oh no... I'll have to look for a nurse who's hotter than you then...' House says mocking at her.

'Yes... and I'll have to look for another doctor to take care of me... maybe Uncle Wilson...'

'Oh... I'm working hard at the hospital so I can buy you tons and tons of food to make you happy and now you suggest that I don't take care of you? That hurt a lot'

'I don't need anybody else to take care of me but you. If you don't need a hotter nurse, of course.' She smiles widely.

'Well... it's quite fair...' He chuckles and gives her another kiss.

'Let's eat something, I was cooking couscous.'

'Hmmm... yummy, yummy!'

.

House takes off his jacket and puts it on a chair. He approaches her, hugs her from behind, and touches her belly. 'How's my little thing today?'

'I am three months pregnant, so your little thing is actually your little, little, little thing.'

'Well, yes... my little, little, little, tiny thing...'

'Our tiny little loved thing.' She smiles at him and he chuckles.

'Yeah, all those names...'

.

.

They spend the rest of the day together talking about their future. Some weeks go by and Lisa has gone to the gynecologist. She has passed the "danger time" where there is more possibility for pregnancy loss. She has just come home and she tells him.

'Well... we can celebrate our good news...'

'Yes! What do you mean, going out for dinner?'

'Dinner, movies... I don't know...'

'You know what I feel like very, very much?'

'What?' Greg asks.

'A cake...'

'A cake? More food? You're gonna explode woman!'

'Thank you... That makes me feel even better...' Says Lisa sarcastic and upset.

'Well... let's go and eat some cake if you want... I'll love you anyway, with twenty more pounds...'

'I'm hungry because of OUR baby, it's not my fault... We have eggs and flour and all we need, we can cook it ourselves.'

'Hmmm... We can try at least... let's see if we can get something we can eat without vomiting...'

'I know you are a good cook. Don't be so modest.'

He chuckles and takes some ingredients from the shelf. They start cooking and Lisa splashes some water on his face, smiling. He slaps her very softly with his hand which is dirty with flour. 'Whoops, sorry...'

'Ahhh!' She looks at him with her mouth opened and speaks slowly. 'How dare you?'

'It wasn't me... it was my hand...'

'Sure... now your hand isn't stuck to your body...' She takes some flour and caresses his face soiling his cheek with it. 'Whoops... my hand's fault.'

'Oh, it happens to you too? Damn it, we'll have to fix that...' He pinches her nose.

'You can start cleaning my face...'

'No way! You look so nice with your nose so dirty... moreover, you started it!'

'I didn't. It was you who started it with the flour.'

'No, no, no... You started with the water...'

'Blablablabla… that's not starting.'

'That certainly is!' He sticks his tongue out at her.

'Shut up!' Playing, she takes some more flour and blows it to his face. Now his mouth is full of flour.

'You're taking advantage on me 'cause you're pregnant and you know I won't kill you... but I'm starting to change my mind...'

'You look... tasty.' She laughs.

'Which means that I don't look tasty when my face is not covered by flour... thanks...' He jokes.

'No, I didn't mean that...' She stares at him while getting closer, slowly.

'Really? Shouldn't I be offended at it?'

'No... you shouldn't.' She gets a bit closer. 'But you need... chocolate.' She takes the syrup and puts some on his other cheek. 'Now you're tastier.' She smiles widely.

'Ha-ha-ha... Very nice of you.'

Cuddy approaches more and kisses him on his cheek, licking the chocolate. 'Yes, much tastier.'

He chuckles and kisses her, then she stares at him and imagines him with their baby on his hands. Cuddy smiles slightly. 'Well... let's keep on cooking, I still want the cake.'

Greg smiles too. 'Okay... but try not to eat me during the process...'

She chuckles. 'I'll do my best! But you are so yummy!'

'Let's see if you think the same after eating a big piece of cake...'

'Then you won't be yummy anymore and I'll be full.'

'Oh, I knew it... damn... umm... you know what? I don't feel like cooking anymore...'

'No, no... I prefer eating you than eating the cake.' She approaches again and tries to kiss him.

'No, no... the damage is already done!' He says kidding.

'Oh come on... don't be a kid! I don't get full just eating some cake, so I'll have room for you…' She smiles and looks at him in silence. 'Yummy, yummy?'

'Oh, you win!'

She chuckles and this time she kisses him. They hug and House gives her a deep kiss. Cuddy separates a little. 'Okay, okay, now is you who is gonna eat me!' She chuckles.

'As you can see I don't need you to be covered with chocolate to do that...'

'But chocolate can help.'

'Hmmm... maybe…'

They look at the syrup bottle and then he looks at her. 'Don't look at me that way...' She chuckles. 'I want to cook the cake first.'

He chuckles. 'Alright, let's get down to it... cooking, I mean.'

She winks. 'Sure, let's cook.'

Finally they finish cooking the cake.

'It smells delicious! You smell very well too, don't get jealous of a cake.'

'Oh no, I don't know if I'll be able to get through that...' He bites his fist.

They take a couple of dishes, a knife and make some tea to drink with the cake.

'Well... let's see how we did with our piece of art...'

They try a piece. 'Hmm it's very nice, you like it?' Lisa asks.

'Yeah, our child won't die of hunger; we can feed him with cakes!'

'Yes, I'm sure an obese kid must be veeeery happy...'

'Okay. I wouldn't do that to my little, little, tiny thing!'

'I want a blue eyed, healthy and strong baby.'

House approaches his head to her belly. 'Did you hear that? You'd better obey your mom if you don't want to be in trouble, she's such an unbearable person when she's angry, but don't tell her, it'll be our little secret!'

Cuddy rolls her eyes. 'Please, don't be like your father.'

He smiles and gives her a kiss.

.

.

When they finish eating the cake, they both go to lie down on the sofa and turn on the TV. 'How do you feel?' House asks.

'Not hungry?' She smiles.

'Not of food...'

She laughs. 'What should I be hungry of?'

'Not of cake actually...'

'I don't feel like eating more cake...'

'Good, I was starting to worry... I was afraid you could become blind of eating so much food with sugar...' House says mocking at her.

'Shhh.' She gives him a kiss.

'I won't say a word!'

'You know that when we have the baby we won't be able to be so... affectionate.'

'Yeah, I know... In that case we'll have to send the kid with Uncle Wilson or something... but anyway, if you keep on eating like this, I don't think I'll need so much affection from you, uh?' House says kidding, but she is a bit tired of his comments about her eating too much and gets a bit upset.

'Screw you.' She sits up. 'Are you gonna stop fucking telling me that I'm getting fat and I eat so much?'

'Hey, come on, I was kidding...'

'No, I'm tired of that. Stop it.'

'Alright, I'll stop... but you're overreacting...'

'No, I'm not overreacting! I'm gonna get fat, my body is changing whether you like it or not.'

He sits up. 'Hey, hey, hey... I know you're changing, you think I'm blaming you?'

'I don't care what you're doing, I just want you to know what's gonna happen and if you don't like it you know where the door is.'

'You know what? Forget it...' He stands up, takes the cane and goes to their bedroom.

'What the hell…' She stands up and follows him. 'Now is YOU who is angry? What reason do you have to be angry?'

House starts taking his clothes off and takes his pajamas. 'You'd better stop shouting, a vein in your neck is starting to grow and I'm going to bed, I wouldn't feel like taking you to the hospital right now...'

'I'll shout if I feel like it, you know? And don't do that... Don't try to go to bed and leave things this way.'

House yawns and leaves his cane on the floor. 'Goodnight honey, try to shout a bit lower...'

Of course, she shouts louder. 'Do not ignore me! You know how much I hate when you do that!'

He gets into bed. 'Sorry, did you say anything?'

Cuddy bites her lower lip and takes a deep breath. 'I can't stand you...' She gets out of the bedroom slamming the door. House sighs and whispers. 'God...'

.

Greg gets out of bed and goes to the living room. He finds her on the sofa sobbing with her face between her hands.

'Get out of here.'

'Oh, come on Lisa...' He sits next to her. 'It's alright, I know you're body is changing... as well as your humor... and I just love you the same... not the same really... I love you more and more... come on. Will you forgive me?'

She doesn't look at him and speaks very calmed. 'I said get out...'

'I'm not going anywhere until you smile at me...'

'Okay, then good night.' She stands up to go to the bedroom. He chuckles, stands up, and follows her. 'You're as stubborn as a mule, you know?'

'House, leave me alone.' She gets into the bathroom.

'House? Isn't Greg anymore? Do I have to kneel or something?'

'I don't want to shout, Greg.'

'Come on Lisa... please...'

'My vein is growing…'

'And yet I love you...'

She unlocks the door and washes her face.

'Do you forgive me?' He asks.

'I'm going to have a shower. Leave me alone.' She is still not looking at him.

'Oh, don't say that... I told you that I'm sorry!'

'You're sorry today, but we'll have the same fight tomorrow and the next day, and the next...' Finally their eyes meet.

'No, we won't! Don't worry about this... I love you...' He gives her a kiss and she sighs

'I'm sorry... I guess my hormones had something to do, forgive me.'

He laughs while they hug each other. 'It's alright... don't worry okay?' He kisses her cheek. 'Come on, let's go to sleep and let your hormones rest...'

He takes her to the bedroom holding her hand and when everything is calmed down again they fall asleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	72. 7x10

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

'Morning...' House says the next day.

'Hi… how are you?'

'Fine... and you? You feel more peaceful this morning?'

'Ha-ha... yes, thank you.'

'Good...' He chuckles and they sit up.

'Are you hungry? We have some cake left...' Lisa says.

'Will the cake change your mood?'

'It will change my hunger.'

.

They go to the kitchen in silence and have breakfast. His leg is starting to hurt and House rubs his thigh with his hand but he doesn't say anything. Cuddy notices it and asks worried. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah... fine...' House answers smiling at her. MEEEEEC! Lie

'You sure?'

'Sure... what if we do something together today, uh? We could go to a park or something...?'

'Yes, that's a good idea. I need some fresh air.'

'Right then...'

.

They go back to the bedroom to get dressed, and go out. After walking for a while, they sit down to rest. House is playing with his cane but he feels a bit worried 'cause his leg is hurting again and he's trying to figure out why.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Uh... nothing really...' He tries to change the topic. 'How do you feel?'

'So far so good. I have no nausea, I feel good. Except for my changes of humor and I'm more sensitive than ever.'

'Yeah... that's true...'

'You have to get used to it, for a few months at least.'

'Hahah, yeah, no problem with that... I think I can put up with it.'

'Then everything is okay.'

'Yep... as it should be.' He kisses her cheek and Cuddy smiles.

'Do we keep on walking?'

'Yep, let's go...' When he stands up he has cramps in his leg. 'Oh...'

She turns around quickly to look at him. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, I just... remembered that we need to buy some milk before the malls are closed...'

'Yes... we can get some on our way home.'

'Great...' They walk in front of some clothes stores.

'I should start thinking of buying some maternity clothes.'

'Yep, it's a good idea. Do we go in?'

'Yes, let's see if I find something...'

They go in and House can't stop thinking of his leg pain while she looks at some clothes.

'Do you like this shirt? It makes me look fat, but that's how I'm gonna be in two weeks...

'In two weeks everything will make you look fat...' He chuckles. 'You look great... Hmm... I'll wait for you sitting over there...' He points out at a chair.

'Okay, I'm going to the dressing room.'

He nods and sits down. While Lisa is in the dressing room he rubs his thigh and after some minutes she gets out and goes with him.

'I'm buying these two.'

'Great... they look nice... I'll pay them...'

'No, wait here, I have money.'

'No, I'm serious, it's on me...' House insists, but she starts walking to go to the till and he stands up to follow her, then he feels a strong cramp, he loses his balance and falls to the ground.

'Greg! Greg, are you okay?' Lisa bends down to help him and looks at him worried. 'What's going on?'

'I just... lost my balance... this floor is slippery for lame people or what?'

'Greg... I'm serious... Does your leg hurt?'

He sighs and finally nods.

'Do I call a cab to go back home?'

'No, it's okay... I can walk... I'm serious...'

.

Cuddy looks at him but she doesn't say anything. When they pay, they go out of the store and go walking towards home.

'I... I don't know what happened...'

'How long have you been in pain?'

'For some days...'

'Why didn't you tell me?' She asks worried.

'I didn't want to worry you... anyway, I'm sure the pain will go away soon...'

'I want you to do rehab... try to exercise your leg a bit more...'

'I'm not sure if it would be useful for me...'

'Then what do you want to do? Sit and wait for the pain to go away?'

'I don't know... I don't know what to do... what if the pain comes back again... I mean, chronic pain.'

'You'll go back on vicodin...'

'I don't wanna go back on vicodin... I don't wanna be a junkie doctor anymore...'

'I know... I don't want you to be in pain...'

He sighs and looks at the ground, then she holds his hand. 'Let's go home.'

.

.

When they come in, he sits down and leans his forehead against his cane. Lisa sits next to him.

'We have to do something.'

'Like what?'

She sighs. 'I don't know… I don't know what's better for you.'

'You think I should tell Wilson?'

'Yes, but I don't think he knows what to do either...'

House sighs and looks at the ceiling. He seems every worried and she tries to calm him down.

'Everything is gonna be okay...' She approaches to hug him and suddenly, she feels a strong pain in her belly. 'AHH!' She separates a bit from him and touches her belly.

'What's up? Are you okay?' He asks worried.

'Yes, yes, I think so... Don't worry about me.'

'Come on, we'll go to the hospital to check everything's alright!'

'No, seriously, I'm okay... If we go to the hospital is for you...'

'No way... We'll go to the hospital right now and not for me...'

'Greg, no. It's you who has a major problem, not me. I told you, I'm okay... it was just... I don't know, but I'm okay and the baby is fine as well.'

'I'm not going to the hospital if you don't go first...'

'Okay, we both go to the hospital, we go to see a traumatologist and then we look for my gynecologist. All right?'

'Change the order and it'll be alright with me.'

'Then I'm not going anywhere.'

'You're going there even if you don't want to...' He says with a serious face. Cuddy sighs. 'Yes, of course I'm going, but you are going first.'

'Hey, listen, I'm not going on with this... I'm not gonna die if I wait until you see a doctor!'

She stares at him and looks at the ground. 'Alright. Let's go.'

'Good...' He phones a taxi and they go downstairs. Just a few minutes later the taxi comes and takes them to the Princeton General.

.

.

'That way.' They go towards gynecology, or at least that's what House thinks. Instead, they go first to traumatology. House walks looking at the ground so he doesn't realize where they are until they get there. Finally, he notices it.

'Oh, no way Lisa!' He complains.

'We are here. I'm not gonna die if I wait until you see a doctor either, so come in.'

'I... I'll take my own back!' He sighs and they come in.

While House is talking to the doctor Cuddy feels the pain again, but she doesn't say anything and pretends to be alright. House plays it down so they finish sooner and they can go to see a gynecologist. Cuddy knows him, and she knows what he is doing. She stands up to talk to the doctor.

'He's been in pain for some days and tried to hide it. He didn't tell me and now he's kinda saying that it's nothing...' She looks at him. 'Stop lying... I'm not going to gynecology until you finish here. And the sooner is not the better.'

He sighs. 'Hey, I know what I feel and I know it's nothing, can we move to the real problem? Which is our baby, by the way.'

'I'm... good. Can you be selfish and egocentric again, please?'

'Thanks, but no... at least not now... can you take my role and be selfish and self-centered?'

The doctor is looking at them in silence. Cuddy notices it and looks at Greg. 'No. Now can you stop wasting his time?'

'I'm not wasting his time, it's just that I should not be here!'

Here comes her hormones again. She is getting a little angry and talks a bit louder. 'You're wasting everybody's time. Do what you're supposed to do.'

'Fuck Lisa, stop it!' He stands up. 'I'm not gonna lose this baby again, we're visiting a gynecologist, either if you like it or not!'

'No, I'm not going anywhere until you are able to come with me walking instead of in a wheelchair. I'm okay, the baby is okay, it's you who is not okay, so stop it and shut up now or I'll-' Suddenly she feels the pain again. 'Oh God...' She guesses this time it hurts more because she is angry and shouting, but she is starting to worry.

'This is enough...' House goes out of the room, takes a wheelchair from the hallway and comes in. 'Sit down.'

'Yes... and now what? You're taking another one and we have a race?'

'Almost, but not this time, try again later...' He pulls the wheelchair and they go to gynecology.

'I can walk...' Lisa doesn't want to admit it but she feels safer in the wheelchair.

'And I can run two consecutive marathons...'

'I'm serious... I don't need you screwing up your leg even more pushing me on this wheelchair.'

'Oh come on, I'm not that crippled...'

'Yet...' Lisa says in a low voice.

.

.

They get to gynecology. House gives her personal details and they wait until a doctor tells them to come in.

'Are you coming with me?' This is serious and now she is worried.

'You kidding? I will never leave you alone...'

.

.

They come in, sit down and the doctor asks what the problem is. They spend some time with the doctor and tell him what happened. He runs some test on her and tells them to wait for the results.

'I hope it's nothing...' He holds her hand.

'I know it's nothing.' Lisa says but she doesn't sound very secure.

'Yeah, I forgot your flash forward power...'

She rolls her eyes and the doctor comes.

'So...?'

They stare at him.

'Well, there's nothing wrong with your tests, everything is as it should be. It sometimes happens to older mothers, especially if they're having their first baby. You don't need to worry. If bleeds appear or you lose your consciousness, come and we'll run some more tests.'

Cuddy sighs in relief. 'So there's nothing to worry about? It's normal... at my age.'

'Yes, it is. But, anyway, if you feel something's going wrong as I said before, bleeds or consciousness loss, come immediately, right?' The gynecologist says.

Okay, I will. Thank you so much.' The doctor goes and she looks at Greg. 'I told you...'

'Yeah, you were right and I was wrong, but I didn't know. You could've been in trouble.'

'I know... But you've never been so worried for me until... our new situation and I could keep myself alive before that.'

'Of course I was worried... I've always been worried about you, I just didn't tell anyone... Well, shall we go?'

'Of course not. I haven't forgotten your leg.'

House sighs. 'Listen, I'll take some ibuprofen, I'll go to a physiotherapist and get some massages... and if the pain doesn't go away, I'll come back here. Deal?'

She stares at him and finally nods. 'Okay. But don't try to hide it to me. If you don't feel good, tell me immediately.

'Cross my heart and hope to die!'

She chuckles. They take a taxi and go back home.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	73. 7x11

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy!

* * *

A couple of months go by and his leg is getting better. He wakes up and Lisa is still asleep. Greg stares at her belly and smiles. He hugs her and then he thinks of their baby. Cuddy opens her eyes and smiles.

'Morning. I'm huge, uh?' Today they'll know if they are having a boy or a little girl. 'Are you coming with me later?'

'Of course, I'm not gonna leave my little whale alone...' House smirks.

'I don't like that nickname…' She says serious. 'Wow, aren't you a bit nervous? What do you think we'll have?'

'Hmmm... I think we'll have a boy, I had a hunch!'

'And you prefer a girl or a boy?'

'Uh... it doesn't really matter if he or she's healthy...'

She smiles at him. 'Let's find it out.'

.

.

They get dressed and get to the hospital. Once there, they wait until the doctor calls them.

'Here we go...' He gives her a kiss and they come in. They take a sit there and the doctor brings them the file.

'Come on, read it!' House closes his eyes.

'It is... a boy!' Lisa reads, and the doctor smiles at them.

'Congratulations. You are gonna have a healthy boy.'

'Oh, I knew it, I knew it!' House says excited. Lisa smiles at him and they kiss. He caresses her belly and shakes doctor's hand.

'Thank you.'

.

.

House and Cuddy leave the hospital and go back home. They go to the living room and sit down in the couch.

'Wow... a boy...'

'Our little boy.' Lisa says.

'We can choose a name since we know it's a boy... don't you think?'

'Yes, that's a good idea.'

'Which names you like most?' Greg says caressing her hair.

'I like James, like Uncle Jimmy.' She smiles. 'Which one do you like?'

'Hmm... I like... Hugh... it sounds good.'

'Hugh House... it sounds good, yes. But James House sounds good as well.'

'Well, it's clear... let's mix them.'

Lisa chuckles. 'What about… Hugh James? You like it?'

'Sounds good to me... Hugh James House...'

'I like it very much.' Lisa touches her belly and smiles looking at Greg. He kisses her belly.

'Hi there, Hugh James... it's daddy out here... how is it going buddy?'

Cuddy smiles stupidly while she stares at him. 'You're gonna be a great dad.'

'Well, I can guess we both are gonna have fun...'

'I'm sure of that.' They kiss sweetly and House stares at her belly. She talks.

'It's incredible to feel him.'

'I'm looking forward to seeing him... out of you I mean, as two different people...'

'Yes, yes, I get it. Look.' Cuddy takes his hand and puts it on her belly. 'Can you feel it?'

'Oh my God! If he keeps on kicking your belly so hard he's gonna get out of there right now! Like an alien or something...'

'Greg for God's sake...'

'Hahaha...' He laughs.

'You've just called our son "alien".'

'No, no, no... I said he was gonna get out in the alien way...'

'Yes... Thanks for all that concerns me...'

He chuckles and kisses her. When he is gonna separate from her, she puts her hands on his neck and gets him closer to her. She kisses him deeper and House puts his arms around her body, being careful with her belly.

'I was starting to miss this...' Lisa says and hugs him while they kiss. House chuckles and jokes.

'I don't like the idea of making love in front of our son but... I hope he doesn't notice... and I don't want to disappoint you either...'

'Well... if you don't like the idea you can wait three more months... oh no wait, then I won't have him inside but he will be in a room next door... So I think you'll have to wait... like eighteen years at least.'

'Oh dear... it doesn't sound very good...'

'I'm not so patient...'

'Neither am I...' He kisses her and Lisa caresses her back.

'Wait, can we go somewhere more comfortable?'

'Yeah, yeah... sure...'

.

House helps her to stand up and kisses her while they go to the bedroom and lie on bed.

'You prefer this room?' He smiles and kisses her. Lisa nods and chuckles.

'More comfortable for us three.'

'Oh no... you shouldn't have said that...'

'Two, two, just the two of us! Hugh is asleep.'

'Much better, thanks...' He lies next to her and they kiss passionately.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	74. 7x12

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Next morning, when Cuddy wakes up, House is looking at her.

'Hi there...'

'Hello...' She touches her belly.

'Hi to you too, buddy!'

Lisa chuckles. 'It was a bit weird before... It felt strange...' She looks at him. 'But I liked it.'

'Of course it was strange... there was someone else in bed with us!'

'You'd better get used to it!'

'Oh God...'

'What?' Lisa asks.

'I'll have to get used to having a "menage a trois" every time we're gonna make out...'

'You have a wish to cross off your list then.' Cuddy jokes.

'My fantasy didn't include a child taking part in it... but I guess I can cross it out anyway...'

'Any other wish that I can make true so you can cross it out, too?'

'Thanks to you I crossed out the best wish I could imagine some months ago...'

Lisa smiles and blushes slightly. 'Ding ding ding. That deserves a kiss.' She approaches and kisses him gently. 'That was very sweet.'

'I can't explain how it came from me... I must have read it somewhere...' Greg jokes.

'Let's say that it just came... I won't tell anyone.' She winks.

'Phew... thanks... that's a relief!'

She smiles and looks at the time. 'We have to go to work.'

'Right... duty calls...'

.

.

When they're ready they go to the car and go to the hospital to work.

'See you at lunch.' She gives him a kiss.

'See ya!' House goes to his office and she goes to hers.

After the whole morning working, she goes to the cafeteria at lunchtime and she sits down while she waits for him.

'Hey.'

'Hey... how is it going?' He gives her a quick kiss.

'Can't complain. How was your day?'

'Boring, tiring, outrageous...'

She chuckles. 'Why?'

'Why? I'm working... diseases come with patients, and the worst part of that is the patients'...'

'I still don't understand why you became a doctor. If you weren't so good...'

'I wanted to treat diseases... not patients, but you can't have them separated... anyway, how's behaving Hugh James this morning?'

'He's been a good boy, not like his dad...'

'Let's start a revolution buddy!' House says bowing and approaching her belly.

'Don't listen to him Hugh, or one of these days you will sleep with him in the couch...'

'Damn it!'

After a while they finish eating. 'Well... let's go back to work for a couple of hours...'

House yawns. 'Oh Christ... this is gonna be hard...'

They stand up and leave the cafeteria. 'Don't complain... I'll see you in a while.'

House nods. 'See you later...'

House walks towards the elevator but Lisa holds his arm, gets closer, gives him a hug, and kisses him. 'Sorry, I needed to do that... Hugh James' fault...'

Greg smiles at her. 'It's a pity I can't blame anyone else for this...' He kisses her sweetly and she smiles.

'See you later.'

'Bye...'

.

.

They go to their offices and work during the rest of the afternoon. When she finishes, she goes to the hall to meet him. House finishes a bit later than usual and goes to the hall. 'Hi again...'

'Hello... What were you doing?'

'Pretending I was working... no, wait... I was really working...'

'That's good... But I already love you, I don't need you working more hours. Actually, you don't need to do that to have me in bed lying next to you...'

'Oh, where have you been all these years?' He chuckles.

'Working I guess... You were too busy playing with your ball.'

'Guilty! Well... let's go, I don't feel like staying here any longer...'

'Alright.'

They go out of the hospital and he drives home.

.

.

'Phew... I'm exhausted...'

She sits next to him. 'Hmm then let's eat something and go to bed early, okay?' She kisses his cheek.

'Sure...' He smiles and gives her a kiss. 'You look even prettier now since you're pregnant, you knew it?'

Cuddy blushes a little. 'Oh really? I thought I just looked fatter.' She smiles. 'I think I look better since I have you.'

Greg smiles at her and gives her another kiss. 'Well... what do you want for dinner?'

'Whatever. What I actually want is going to bed... I feel a bit tired, I mean...' He smiles. 'Well, let's see what we can have, I can help you.'

She chuckles. 'Right...'

After cooking together, they go to the table to eat. 'I'm so excited about this... About our baby, all the things we have to do from now on... All the things we've gone through.' Lisa says. House holds her hand and smiles at him.

'This is just the beginning...'

* * *

**To be continued...**


	75. 8x01

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Some months go by and Lisa is huge. She is eight-month-pregnant and her belly now is really, really big. One morning they wake up. She doesn't have to go to work and House has taken a few days off to take care of her.

He opens his eyes and yawns. 'Hey... how are you?'

'I feel good. Like last days, about to explode.' She chuckles. 'No, seriously, I'm good. And how are you?'

'I'm fine... anxious to see our son's face...'

'We just have to wait a couple of weeks for that.'

House smiles at her. 'I love you...'

They are still lying on bed and she holds his hand. 'I love you too.' She smiles. 'I feel stupid saying this but, I want you to know that it's true, you've always been the man I've loved the most... You're all I need.'

He smiles slightly and kisses her sweetly.

'It's a nice way to wake up.' Lisa says when they separate.

'Can't think of a better way...'

She smiles. 'Come on, help me to stand up.'

'Alright...' He stands up and goes next to her. Then he holds her hands.

'Thanks. He's moving a lot today.'

'He must be quite bored there inside... Just put up with it for a few weeks and you'll be here, buddy!'

'Yes, there's not much to do in amniotic fluid... He can't screw with patients as his dad, inside there...'

'I have enough time to teach him when he's out... don't worry about that...' House jokes.

'I'd rather you don't teach him that...'

'Can't promise anything...' Greg looks at her belly and winks. Lisa chuckles.

'Child...'

.

They go downstairs to have breakfast.

'What are we gonna do today?' House asks.

'I think we could go to buy a cot and some baby stuff maybe.'

'Sure... we must be ready from now on, we don't know if Hugh James is in a hurry to be here...'

'Yes, that's true.' She touches her belly. 'He's being a good boy so far.'

'Well... let's see if he's such a good boy when he's here with us...' They chuckle.

'Very unlikely…'

.

After a while they go to their room and get dressed to go to buy things for their baby.

Once they've finished, they go to the hall and House looks for the car's keys. 'Where the hell are the keys? I can't find them...'

'Let me see.' Lisa helps him look for the keys and suddenly she starts feeling really, really bad. She can't breathe. 'Greg... Greg...!'

'Can you wait just a second? I don't know where the keys are...'

'No, Greg!' She screams before falling to the ground.

House turns around suddenly and kneels next to her. He shouts. 'Lisa!' House checks her pulse and breathing and then takes his cell phone and asks for an ambulance. 'Come on Lisa, stay with me...' He starts with the CPR.

Cuddy has a heart attack. Greg is still doing the CPR when the ambulance comes. They take her to the hospital and manage to revive her, but her heart is very weak.

House is waiting in the hall while the doctors are running some tests on her. Then, Wilson comes. House is very nervous and tries to run towards him to know what's happening. Everything is very confusing and Wilson doesn't know how to say this. 'Calm down, please...'

Greg starts shouting. 'How am I going to calm down? We were at home and she suddenly fainted, she had no pulse and didn't breathe and you want me to stay calm? Where the fuck is she?'

'House... She has had a thrombophilia... The venous thromboembolism is blocking the blood vessels of the heart and the placenta, that's why she had the heart attack. Wilson sighs and continues. 'Her heart is broken-down, she urgently needs a transplant. If we don't find a donor, she won't survive tonight.' Wilson looks at his friend at his eyes. 'There's a chance to save your child if we do a C-section. But if we do it before she gets the heart, she will die, and if we don't, he will die.'

Greg is shocked. 'Look... I won't lose any of them... I... I have to do something... I'll phone you later. As soon as I do it, come to my office, immediately, right?'

'She is on the transplant list... House...' He approaches him. 'You don't know how sorry I am...' Wilson hugs him. He is trembling. 'We're doing the best we can, I swear.'

'Yes, I know you must be struggling to save her... Are you listening to me? Come to my office when I phone you… I will need you.'

'Yeah, don't worry, I'll see you there.' He sees House going limping as fast as he can to his office.

.

.

House sits down and makes some phone calls to find out how the waiting lists are going but there isn't any heart available and compatible with hers. Then, he starts thinking something: they both have the same blood group and his heart would be proper for her. There's no time and House wants to save her and their child. Greg makes up his mind and goes to see her for the last time.

.

.

Cuddy is unconscious, plugged into machines that keep her heart beating until she gets the transplant or until everything is over. Although she is asleep she can feel him coming into the room. House sits next to her and holds her hand.

'Hi Lisa... I don't know if you can hear me... I just wanted to come and say goodbye. You know, seeing you and our little boy for the last time. I'd like to spend some more time here but we don't have it. Anyway, I'll always stand by you.' He kisses her sweetly and then, touches her belly and kisses it too. 'I love you.' He goes to his office.

.

.

House takes two pieces of paper and writes two notes, one for Lisa and another one for Wilson. He tries to do it quickly but saying everything he wants to say. When he finishes, he folds them and leaves them on his desk. Then House takes some cables from the computer and hangs them from the heating tubes. He sighs deeply, takes his cell phone and calls Wilson. 'Hey Jimmy, I want to donate my heart to Lisa, come to my office right now.' He hangs up and sighs again. Then jumps and hangs himself.

.

.

Wilson doesn't know how to react. 'Oh God, no.' His brain connects what House has just said and he starts running to his office automatically. 'Make way! Make way!' When he gets there it's too late and he finds what he thought. Wilson gets his friend down and tries to reanimate him. 'HELP! PLEASE, HELP HERE!' He is scared, the most scared he has been in his life. After some minutes, he gives up exhausted and they take him to the operating room to begin the transplant. House is gone.

.

.

Cuddy is taken to the operating room to begin the transplant. Before doctors anesthetize her, she can open a little bit her eyes and sees him lying on a hospital bed next to her. A tear rolls down her face. 'Greg...' Everything goes black.

.

.

.

.

The operation goes fine and Lisa receives House's heart. A couple of days after the operation, Wilson stays alone, thinking all the time... He can't believe it yet...

When he hears Lisa is gonna have a C-section, Wilson goes to the hospital to see her, for the first time since... that. Firstly, he goes to House's office and remembers the last time he saw him... their jokes, fights, friendship... everything they lived together. He sighs. When he looks at the table he finds two papers. He takes them and sees one name wrote down on each: Lisa and James.

.

Wilson goes to Cuddy's room and looks at her. She's awake, in silence... just looking at the blue-eyed baby she holds in her arms. She looks absent and confused. James knocks at the door and comes in. He doesn't talk, they look at each other for some seconds, they don't need to talk, their eyes talk themselves. 'I'm sorry.' He finally says.

Lisa nods and looks away. 'Come here.' He approaches her and they hug strongly.

Wilson sits down on bed and some minutes later he talks. 'Greg left this for us...' He gives her the letter with her name written on it. She takes it and looks at it, but she doesn't read it. 'You want to go first?' She asks and sighs.

Wilson takes his letter, opens it and begins to read in a broken voice.

.

.

"_Hey Jimmy, _

_If you_'_re reading this it means that I_'_m not here anymore. Surprise! You_'_re reading a ghost_'_s letter. Joking apart, I just want you to know you_'_ve been the best friend (and the only one actually) that I_'_ve had all these years. You_'_ve always been there and I_'_m sorry I never said it. Since I won_'_t be here, I need you to do something: please take care of Lisa and my son. I know this is going to be hard for Lisa and I want you to give her a hand on everything you can. And when my son is old enough, I want you to talk with him about me, tell him how much fun we had working and how much I loved him and his mother. Skip the vicodin part. Teach him how to ride a bike, take him to baseball matches, talk to him about girls, and all that stuff I won_'_t be able to do. Oh, and I forgot to mention one tiny detail: DON_'_T DARE TO MAKE LISA THE FOURTH MRS WILSON OR I_'_LL COME BACK FROM THE HEREAFTER AND I_'_LL KICK YOUR ASS. Well, and after this cloying speech, all I can say to you is:_

_Thanks, Wilson._

_Greg._"

.

Wilson breathes deeply and looks at the ceiling. His eyes start getting wet. 'Oh God, okay...' He chuckles. 'I'm sorry, you will still be Cuddy, not Lisa Wilson... But if with that I could get to have him back I would do it, even if he just came back to kick my ass.'

.

Lisa smiles at him slightly. Her eyes are glazed. She doesn't want to read the letter. She doesn't want to admit that he is finally gone and this is his goodbye. Cuddy is afraid. She doesn't know how she can overcome this and she is scared of living her life without him. Cuddy looks at Wilson and takes her letter. She breathes deeply and starts reading.

.

.

"_To my favorite manager_'_s ass._

_Hello baby, surprise! I wish I could say everything I_'_m about to say in person but this paper will do. Firstly, I want you to know that if I lived my life again, I_'_d do this a hundred times so don_'_t feel guilty. I just want you and our son to be alright. I want you to go on with your life and be happy. And don_'_t say it's not possible, because I know you can. You can find a good friend in Wilson, although I know I don_'_t have to say that because you already know it. _

_Please tell Hugh James all our funny stories and make him a good man, not like me. Make sure he_'_s good at school, plays sports, plays music, has friends and he_'_s away from drugs (vicodin specially). But don_'_t let him be a doctor even if he wants to, tell him I want him to be an organs_'_ trader or a porn actor. Tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am I can_'_t know him personally. In short, be happy. You_'_re the two people I love most in the universe. Don_'_t forget all we_'_ve lived together, bad and good times, and think we both wrote a nice story: our story. But it hasn_'_t finished, now it_'_s your turn, Hugh_'_s and yours, to go on and keep on writing it. I wish I had more time to write but time is pressing and I have to prepare myself. You_'_ve always been my heart_'_s owner and you_'_ll always be._

_I love you,_

_Greg_."

.

.

When she finishes the letter, Cuddy starts crying. Wilson gets closer, hugs her and dries her tears.

'It's okay, Lisa, it's okay.' She lies her head on his shoulder and he tries not to cry. They stay that way for a few minutes and when they are calmer, he looks at her and then at Hugh James. 'He's beautiful... He has his eyes.'

When Cuddy looks at his son she can see Greg, she can feel him. 'Yeah, he is.' She touches her heart and feels the scar... House will always be part of her.

.

Wilson passes his arm through her shoulder. 'I know this is difficult, but remember I'm here for anything you need as Greg's letter says.' He looks at her and remains a few seconds in silence. 'House will always stay with us, in our memories and I'm sure he will protect us, specially you and your child, wherever he is, and the baby is the evidence of all the love he had for you.'

'Thank you... so much.' Cuddy looks at him and sighs. 'I always loved him. Since university I knew he had something special, something I'd always be interested in. He wasn't just a genius... and a jerk, he was the most special person I've never met… It's true that we have had our ups and downs, and so many problems, and fights... but he has been in the biggest moments of my life. He is in all my happiest memories.'

Lisa breathes deeply. 'I hate I had wasted so many years until I told him how I really felt, and I feel bad I haven't told him enough times, but now it's too late...' She looks away and then they look at the baby in silence. 'I can't believe we created him, who would have told me when we met.' Cuddy smiles and they stay like that for a while. 'One way or another I feel that Greg is here with us. And I know he always will.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END.**

.**  
**

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

.

.

Thank you so much for reading our story. We hope you enjoyed it and had a good time.

P.S: Don't hate us too much. ;-)


	76. 8x02 Alternative Ending

Now yes, **last chapter**!

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Some months go by and Lisa is huge. She is eight-month-pregnant and her belly now is really, really big. One morning they wake up. She doesn't have to go to work and House has taken a few days off to take care of her.

He opens his eyes and yawns. 'Hey... how are you?'

'I feel good. Like last days, about to explode.' She chuckles. 'No, seriously, I'm good. And how are you?'

'I'm fine... anxious to see our son's face...'

'We just have to wait a couple of weeks for that.'

House smiles at her. 'I love you...'

They are still lying on bed and she holds his hand. 'I love you too.' She smiles. 'I feel stupid saying this but, I want you to know that it's true, you've always been the man I've loved the most... You're all I need.'

He smiles slightly and kisses her sweetly.

'It's a nice way to wake up.' Lisa says when they separate.

'Can't think of a better way...'

She smiles. 'Come on, help me to stand up.'

'Alright...' He stands up and goes next to her. Then he holds her hands.

'Thanks. He's moving a lot today.'

'He must be quite bored there inside... Just put up with it for a few weeks and you'll be here, buddy!'

'Yes, there's not much to do in amniotic fluid... He can't screw with patients as his dad, inside there...'

'I have enough time to teach him when he's out... don't worry about that...' House jokes.

'I'd rather you don't teach him that...'

'Can't promise anything...' Greg looks at her belly and winks. Lisa chuckles.

'Child...'

.

They go downstairs to have breakfast.

'What are we gonna do today?' House asks.

'I think maybe we could go to buy a cot and some baby stuff.'

'Sure... we must be ready from now on, we don't know if Hugh James is in a hurry to be here...'

'Yes, that's true.' She touches her belly. 'He's being a good boy so far.'

'Well... let's see if he's such a good boy when he's here with us...' They chuckle.

'Very unlikely…'

.

After a while they go to their room and get dressed to go to buy things for their baby.

Once they've finished, they go to the hall and House looks for the car's keys. 'Where the hell are the keys? I can't find them...'

'Let me see.' Lisa helps him look for the keys and suddenly she starts feeling something wrong. 'Greg... Greg...!'

He is still looking for the keys. 'Hey, I'm busy... can't you just wait until I find the keys?'

'Ahh...' She feels it again. 'No, I can't. The baby is coming...'

.

House stops looking for the keys suddenly and goes where she is. 'WHAT?'

'AHH! House... Fuck... The baby... Find the keys!' She touches her belly and he remains shocked.

'T-that's what I was trying when you shouted you're having the baby here right now!' He gets very, very nervous and keeps on looking for the keys. Lisa bends and sits on the floor with her arms around her belly.

'GREG! Hurry up!'

'Dammit! I can't find them! Where are yours? We'll take your car...'

'I lent it to my sister, while her car is being fixed... Remember?' She feels a contraction again and opens her eyes widely. 'Oh God... Call an ambulance!'

'Shit!' He goes next to her. 'It will take a lot of time to an ambulance to get here... I'll phone Wilson...' House takes a quick look at his wristwatch. 'He must be driving to the hospital right now...' He dials Wilson's number.

.

.

When Wilson is going out to go to work, his cell phone rings and he answers before closing the door. 'Hello?'

While they are on the phone Lisa feels it again. 'Gregggggggggg!'

'Wilson, listen... I need you to take us to the hospital... Lisa's having the baby and we don't have any car...' House says. Wilson drops his keys and remains shocked.

'God... Wasn't it supposed to happen in two weeks?' The door closes and he can't take the keys. 'Shit!'

'Well... my son seems to be very impatient...'

'Damn...' Wilson tries to open the door again but he can't take his keys back, luckily for them, he has his car keys in his pocket.

Cuddy takes House's phone and shouts. 'Wilson I want to see your fucking ass here in two minutes or I will cut out your balls and I'll hang them in my rearview mirror when I get my car back!' She gives Greg the phone back and immediately Wilson forgets about his house's keys and goes to the car. 'Okay, okay, I'm coming!' He says.

'We'll meet you downstairs!' House hangs up. 'Okay... let's go, Wilson's on his way...'

.

.

Greg helps her go downstairs and they wait for Wilson for almost ten minutes. Cuddy has another contraction. 'I'm gonna KILL HIM!' She shouts. 'Why didn't you call the ambulance?'

'Because Wilson's quicker! Well... he should be...'

She sighs deeply.

Wilson drives to their house. He is a very cautious driver but he tries to get there as soon as possible. Finally, he rings the doorbell and House and Cuddy are already waiting for him next to the door. Lisa kills him with her glance and gets into the car. They help her and House sits next to her. 'Wow... Are my balls in danger?' Wilson asks.

'Not yet, but they're gonna be unless we get to the hospital NOW!' Lisa yells.

.

Wilson drives towards the hospital in silence, scared of hearing Lisa screaming while House tries to calm her down.

'Wilson do you know the meaning of FASTER?' Cuddy shouts. He looks at the rearview mirror and sees her angry. Wilson steps on the gas a little more. 'Alright Lisa, try to breathe deeply and calm down.'

She does what Wilson says and holds Greg's hand strongly. 'AHH...' Then she feels something strange. 'Oh God... I think my water broke...'

'Ohh no! The car upholstery... Lisa wait, we're close... Can't you... stop it or something?' Wilson asks scared and worried about is car upholstery.

'Wilson, did you actually go to med school? How the hell do you want me to stop it? Hurry up!'

Wilson gets even more nervous now and tries to get to the hospital as soon as possible. He turns right and runs into a jam. He tries to go backwards but there is another car behind his. They can't go anywhere. 'Shit…!'

'Wilson, do me a favor. Remind me of never letting you take me to the hospital when I'm having a baby...' Lisa says, and then has another contraction. 'Ufffffff...'

House moves forward and steps on the gas with his cane while he takes the wheel. Then he drives the car over Wilson's shoulder and they pass the rest of the cars. Cuddy looks at them with her eyes wide open and Wilson shouts shocked and scared. 'Wow wow House! What the hell are you doing? We're going to crash. Stop!'

'I'm making things go faster and you don't seem to be willing to cope...'

'Ahhhh!' Cries Lisa while she has another contraction. 'Guys, shut up and hurry up!'

Wilson takes back the control of the car and they get to the hospital at last.

'Okay, here we are, let's go, House.' As fast as he can, Wilson goes to look for a wheelchair and they get Lisa inside the hall.

.

.

'We need somebody here right now! A baby's coming!' Greg shouts while they go to Maternity. Once there, a nurse comes to talk to them.

'Hey Hey, what's happening?' The nurse asks.

'Hmmm, let's see the situation... a woman with a huge belly in a wheelchair. Either she's gonna explode or she's having a baby...' House says.

'She's about to have a baby, her water broke and we need a matron!' Wilson summarizes. While they are talking Cuddy has another contraction.

'Ahhhhh! God!'

'You don't have to be as sarcastic as always, Dr. House...' The nurse says looking at him angrily. 'Okay, we have a little problem... There are no matrons available right now... so there are just two solutions. First: we wait until one of the matrons is available, which I think is not so plausible now.' She says looking at Cuddy. 'Or second choice: You are doctors so you deliver the baby…'

'Ohh... get that... did all mothers in New Jersey agree to have their babies at the same time?' House says, but Cuddy grabs his arm when she has another contraction.

'Ahhhhh House! Do it! NOW!'

Wilson looks at Lisa; she is obviously in pain. Then he looks at House, who looks shocked, he didn't expect to have to take part on his son's birth. 'Okay, let's do it House.' Wilson says firmly and looks at the nurse. 'Is there any room available?'

She starts looking some papers. 'Well... I'm afraid there isn't any room left...'

Lisa breathes deeply.

'My God... is she supposed to have the baby in a stable? I don't know, we might be in front of the new son of God... come on! Do something! There's a woman who needs medical attention!' House says nervously.

'Well... now that I think about it, there may be a free examination room, please follow me, quickly!' The nurse says and they follow her and get into the elevator.

.

'Okay... just wait a minute, Lisa... we're almost there...' House tries to calm her down, but she is everything but calm. Lisa sighs and blows until they finally get to the examination room and they lie her on the hospital bed. House approaches her. 'Greg... I'm scared.'

'It's okay Lisa, we're here, nothing bad is gonna happen... you can do it...'

'Are you gonna help us?' Wilson asks to the nurse.

'Yeah, okay, okay ... I'm gonna take some towels and stuff...' She goes running to get all they need and House holds Lisa's hand until the nurse comes back. Wilson stays looking at them, as scared as House, and that doesn't make Lisa feel better.

'Okay, what's wrong with you two! Wake up! The baby is not coming by himself!' Says the nurse snapping her fingers.

'Hey Wilson, you're enjoying the views, aren't you?' House asks when he sees his friend staying still looking at Cuddy. Wilson shakes his head and looks at him.

'God House, it's not the perfect moment for your sarcasm... I'm not here to look at your girlfriend's crotch, I'm here to help her give birth...'

.

Now Lisa can't wait any longer, and so does the baby. 'Greg, Greg… it's coming… AHHH!'

Wilson takes some towels and helps Lisa to move to a better position so she can give birth easily.

'It's okay Lisa, now relax... You have to make an effort and concentrate. Listen to me: breathe deeply and push only when you feel the contraction, only at that precise moment... alright?' She nods scared. 'Come on, in a moment all this will be over...'

Cuddy has another contraction and she pushes as hard as she can. She keeps doing it for almost two hours. Cuddy is exhausted and sweating, Greg and Wilson are still very nervous but trying to manage the situation. The nurse is the one who looks sure of what she is doing. Finally, after a last push, the baby goes out and Greg holds him, but he has the navel string around his neck and he's not crying. Cuddy gasps and looks at them scared. 'What's going on?'

.

House doesn't pay attention to her words. 'Wilson, take care of Lisa!' Greg takes the baby with him, lies him on a hospital bed and moves him a little. 'Come on... one last effort...' He says whispering, but the baby doesn't move. House whispers again with watery eyes. 'Come on buddy...' He inserts a finger into the baby's mouth to check if something is obstructing his air passages. After all this time this has to work, he must fight for his life. After a few seconds, the baby coughs and starts crying loudly. House smiles to himself and sighs in relief. House smiles to himself and sighs in relief. 'Good job buddy!' He wraps him up on a towel and goes next to Lisa with their baby in his arms.

Cuddy is very nervous and Wilson and the nurse are trying to calm her down until House comes back holding the baby. She looks at Greg scared but he smiles, he gives her the baby and sits next to them.

'I-I… Is he okay?' Lisa asks. He nods and she looks at their son. 'Oh God… He is beautiful.' Cuddy smiles and some tears start to fall. 'I can't believe it! We did it Greg, finally, we did it! Here's our baby.'

'Yeah... after almost three hours, get that! That's not bad at all. If he keeps on annoying people like this, he'll be as good as me some day...' House chuckles and stares at him smiling.

.

.

After two days Lisa gets discharged and they go back home. Since House has spent last forty-eight hours with her in the hospital their house is not very clean. He starts tidying and cleaning a little while she is lying on bed and Hugh James is asleep next to her. Cuddy looks at Greg. 'Leave it for now, come with us.'

He stops cleaning and lies next to her. Hugh James is now between them. He's asleep and looks so calm and beautiful. House can't keep himself from smiling at him.

Lisa looks at Greg and sees him smiling, which makes her feel really happy. 'It's hard to believe, uh?' She smiles at him.

'It's just...' House sighs. '… magic... He's here with us, at last!'

Lisa nods and holds his hand. They look at their son and then look at each other for some seconds. There's no need to say anything, they don't need anything else. They have each other and their healthy son with them. Finally, they are complete… or maybe not yet…?

.

'Will you marry me?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END.**

.**  
**

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

.

.

This is the last chaper. We couldn't just write the sad ending! We needed more!

I hope you enjoyed this one and the whole story as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Now I'd like to give you a little surprise.

Here it goes:

**http:/ www. fan fiction. net/s/ 6558388/1/Remember_the_last_time_we_danced**

You have read it already but not this whole version.

I hope you like it if you re-read it! :-)

**Thank you for reading The Huddy Truth**

xx


End file.
